Book 5: War of the Gods
by zar'roc407
Summary: Eragon has returned only to find his home at war with itself as a terrible darkness looms on the horizon. but when ancient beings awaken will his new found powers be enough to stop them. or will he fail and let the world fall to ruin under madness
1. Children of the Gods

Welcome back

"Talking"

["Mind link"]

("Thinking")

* * *

Fourteen years after the end of Shadow Rider

Eragon stood cold and silent next to Saphira disbelieving eyes locked on the frost covered ruins of what had once been Urû'baen. "What could have done this" he asked quietly. As he hugging the warm fur lined cloak that he had been given as a gift when he had left with Murtagh from the small island where he'd been staying to return to here.

["An army of Blood"] Saphira said.

"Or the Blood" Eragon said.

["You really think Zar'roc would do this"] Saphira said.

"No he wouldn't. Not unless someone was threatening someone he loved" Eragon said and turned as he heard the beating of hooves coming towards them. He placed his hand on Saphira's side and murmured a spell. She shimmered and became invisible just a six horsemen all of them armed to the teeth with spears swords and bows rode up over a hill.

They stopped thirty feet away as two of the archers trained arrows on him. "Who are you and what are you doing on our land" a man with think accent and a thicker black mustache asked as his horse walked forward.

"Your land this land belongs to the king and the people of Urû'baen" Eragon said.

The man laughed "no king has lived here in over a decade" the man said. "No people either."

"What happened to them" Eragon asked.

"You answer my question first what's your name outsider" the man said.

Eragon thought for a moment and remembered the fake name he had used when he had first went to Teirm. "I'm Evan" Eragon said extending a hand in greeting.

The man didn't take it. "You wanted to know what happened to them" the man asked.

Eragon nodded

"The city was being attacked so they were evacuated and then the city was destroyed."

"I saw it" one of the horsemen who was barely a youth said. "It was like the earth itself grew fangs it swallowed the whole city. That's all that's left" the boy said.

"Quiet Marcus" the man snapped at the boy.

Marcus was abruptly silent.

"And what about the king" Eragon asked.

"They say he went to Kaeleer and is staying with the Promachos" Marcus said.

The man glared at the boy.

"Where's Kaeleer" Eragon asked.

"Have you been under a rock for the last seventeen years" the man shouted.

Eragon was silent.

"Kaeleer is what used to be Dras-Leona" the man said.

Eragon paled because that meant the Promachos could only be one person. "So king Roran is staying with Prince Zicronium" Eragon asked.

The man laughed a bitter laugh "yes king" the man said giving the word a little twist. "Roran is staying with the Prince."

Eragon wounded about the twist on the word "king" for a moment and was about to say something.

The man said "we've answered your questions now leave."

Eragon glared at the man "gladly" he said with a small smile as he released the invisibility spell on Saphira.

The men gasped when she appeared and Eragon climbed into the saddle.

"You're the Blue Rider" Marcus said his voice held sheer awe.

Eragon didn't answer instead he tapped Saphira's side in a signal and they flew away.

* * *

On a small island cloaked in an unpierceable mist and protected by icy crags and the creatures that inhabited it. There was large black palace its tall spires spearing the sky like the talons of a great beast. This was the Black Palace Judecca. Deep within that palace down in the furthest depths of the dungeon a man cloaked in the deep darkness of the prison corridors sat against a wall between two occupied prison cells.

"Do you believe in evil?" he asked.

One of the figures in the cells looked up she had dark skin dark hair and almond eyes. "How could I sit in your presence and not" the woman said.

The man shook his head chuckling to himself. "You're still a spirited as ever aren't you Nasuada?"

The former Varden leader glared at the man "and your still just as insane" she countered. All was silent for a moment then a shadow like a whip lashed out and lightly struck Nasuada on the arm. She hissed in pain as the strike though light opened old lash wounds.

"Don't push him Nasuada" a man with tan skin dirty brown hair and a long ragged beard said from the other cell. Then he hugged his legs to his chest tightly as he curled into a ball trying to appear as small as possible. He whispered "I learned that long ago."

The shadowed man nodded sadly and returned his attention to Nasuada. "Back to my question" he said. "Do you believe in evil?"

Nasuada was silent.

"Some people call it evil when my soldiers knock on a door in the night and ask a man where his brother is and the terrified man tells them. Or when a woman sees a full purse lying in the road and takes it. I'm not asking if you believe in weakness or in ignorance that harms others. I'm asking if you believe in an evil that glories in destruction, in perversion. An evil that would look on the face of goodness and spit on it" the man said.

Nasuada remained silent but it was a thoughtful silence rather than defiant.

"When I want to take a city, I heard the inhabitants of nearby villages in front of my army. If the city wants to use war engines against my men they have to kill their friends and neighbors first. Brutal? Yes. But evil? One might say it saves lives because the cities usually surrender. Or they do when I start catapulting the living into the city. You'd be amazed at what the simple sound of a scream changing in pitch and ending with a thump will do to soldiers when it's repeated every thirteen minutes. They can't help but wait, can't help but wonder do I recognize this voice? But I digress. You see I don't call any of that evil. Our society rests on the foundation of the Queen's and their Prince's power. If they don't have absolute power everything crumbles. Then comes chaos, war, starvation, plagues that don't discriminate between the innocent and the guilty. Everything I do staves that off. A little brutality preserves us like a surgeon's knife preserves life. My question is, do you believe in an evil possessed of its own purity? Or does every act intend some good?" he finished.

"Why are you asking me?" Nasuada asked.

The man shrugged "to see it from a different perspective" he said. "Though I don't expect that kind of insight from you or our friend over there" he said motioning to the man in the other cell. He was silent for a moment "well..." he said waiting for her answer."Just because I don't expect much insight doesn't mean I don't want your answer."

"I think evil has agents" she said. "I think we allow evil to use us. It doesn't care if we know what we're doing is evil or not. After we've done its' will, if we feel guilty it can use that to condemn in us in our own eyes. If we feel good, it can immediately use us for its next objective" she said.

"You are an intriguing one" he said frowning. "I've never heard such an idea." he didn't like it. It reminded him too much of his father's view about his family. It also made less of him a mere tool, ignorant or knowing, but always complicit. "You know, I almost left this throne. I almost rejected everything it is to be part of this accursed lineage of mine" he said his voice profoundly sad.

"Really?" Nasuada asked with genuine interest.

"Yes, twice. First when I was in training, and then when I was working here with my family." "That was before they were one by one struck down by your people" the man said not trying to hide his hate "Strength brought me back, both times. You see, I knew a man named Domain. He reminded me of me. I saw him turning away from our path, as I almost had." He paused.

"Have you ever stood on a height and thought, I could jump?" he asked

"Yes" Nasuada said quietly and looked at the wall that still held the vial of deadly poison the man gave to each prisoner.

"Everyone does" he said. "Have you stood with someone else and thought, I could push them?"

Nasuada gasped and shook her head horrified by the thought.

"I don't believe you. Regardless, that is how it was with Domain. I thought, I could push him. So I did. Not because it helped me, just because I could. I brought him into my confidence and he almost turned me away from my path so I betrayed him in the most profound way I could imagine. It was one of the moments closest to a purity of evil I have come." the man said as single silver tear fell to the ground.

"Why do you do this?" Nasuada asked scooting closer to the bars to see him better. The man shivered in fear hating his fear but being afraid all the same.

"Because I've seen pure evil" he whispered. "And it's not me."

"That still doesn't answer my question" Nasuada said.

"If you could crush evil at the sacrifice of good would you do it?" the man asked so softly Nasuada barely heard it.

"I don't know" she answered. "That's what..."

"Master" a small nasal voice shouted.

The man looked away as a tiny winged figure shot around the corner and landed in front of him. A ball of light bloomed in the air in front of the man making Nasuada cover her eyes and flinch back.

With unreadable eyes the man glared down at the newly arrived imp "what is it Bodmen" he asked his voice betraying no emotion.

"Sir the Prince would like to see you" Bodmen said his lone green eye flicking back and forth as he shook nervously trying not to meet his master's gaze. "He said they have arrived sir" Bodmen said his voice an irritant high pitched squeak.

The man smile a feral smile "have they now" he asked his voice as gentle and silky soft as a stocking cat.

That gentleness made Nasuada quiver in fright.

"Very well tell my brother I'll be there soon" the man said. He rose the light fizzling out as he did. Bodmen saluted and flew away. Sparing one last glance at the prisoners he reactivated the shields surrounding the cells and the vials of poison before he left. A cold harsh almost inhuman laugh ringing out behind him and echoing through the corridors long after he left.

* * *

By the time Eragon and Saphira landed in front of Dras-Leona's east gate it was late into the next day. Eragon marveled at how much the city had changed since he left. Here on the east side he saw the clear division line that divided the richer side and the poorer side.

The rich side had been transformed into a city out of legend great black and white mansions rose and seemed to glow in the light of the slowly sinking sun. But it wasn't just their beauty that struck Eragon it was also their layout. Each was strategically placed so that it was far enough away from the wall to be safe from invaders but close enough that archers could effectively shoot from the roofs and soldiers could be easily deployed.

The poor side looked much more familiar. Even though it looked cleaner and a bit more orderly it was still a tangled mass of alleys and hunched buildings.

The one thing that remained the same though was that the massive citadel that still dominated the city gazing down at it with all the force of a god.

Eragon thought it looked even bigger now that it was ringed by a new wall. He stared at the wall in puzzlement it was gray stone with runes set deeply into it. But the gray seemed fake like someone had thrown a cover over it to disguise the wall's true nature. Eragon shrugged it off and moved towards the guard house to have them open the gate.

He knocked on the shutter and it snapped open to reveal a man in a green guard uniform with his feet propped up and his face obscured by a book.

"I need you open the gate" Eragon said.

"You have a pass" the guard said in a gruff voice.

"Pass" Eragon asked.

The guard sighed "this is the city of Kaeleer no one gets in without a pass from one of the territory Queens or Warlord Princes" he said. "Unless of course the Prince himself summons them but that hasn't happened in years."

Eragon's eyes flicked down to the Yellow jewel that hung around the guard's neck.

"And what if I go over the wall" Eragon asked.

The guard laughed "the last one who tried that well... let's just say there wasn't much left of him by the time we found him" the guard said. "Nothing gets in this city unless it's though one of these gates or on one of the Winds darker then the Red."

Eragon slammed his fist on the table attached to the shutter "let me in it's a matter of life and death" he shouted and immediately regretted it.

Tendrils of power flowed out of the ground and started wrapping around him trying to crushing him.

Saphira roared and the guard fell out of his chair. Wide eyed the man got up and slammed his fist on the table.

The bands of power around Eragon dissipated instantly.

Eragon panted breathing deeply

"Lord Eragon" the guard said in astonishment. "I'm sorry sir I had no idea that…" the guard started.

Eragon raised a hand for silence "enough" he said. "Just open the gate."

"I can't" the guard said. "Only the passes have that power" he said then snapped his fingers. "I'll be right back I need to talk to someone" he said and ran of deeper into the guard house.

Eragon looked up and muttered "Thverr stenr un atra eka hórna." there was a pop in his ears and he heard what was happening inside the guard house.

Cloth rustled and armor clicked as the guard bowed "Meister" he said respectfully. "Lord Eragon has returned what we do."

Cloth rustled as the unknown person handed the guard something. "We do as his highness commands" a greasy voice said.

"As you wish Mister Dada" the guard said.

"I will go to the citadel and inform Prince Luce" the voice said.

"Why not his highness" the guard asked.

"Prince Zar'roc is not here at the moment but by the time our friend reaches the citadel he should be back" the voice said. "Now be gone with you."

The guard nodded and walked away.

Eragon returned to himself and released the spell just as the guard returned.

"Good news" he said. "The Prince left a pass for you" he said and pressed a small stone tablet up against a colorless jewel set into the wall. There was a flash. The gates rumbled and opened.

"Thank you" Eragon said as he and Saphira moved towards the gates.

"Stop" the guard shouted.

Eragon turned and the guard looked uncomfortable. "One pass one entry" he said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked suspiciously.

"Only you can go in lord Eragon your dragon must stay" the guard said.

Saphira growled deep in her throat and fixed her sapphire stare on the man.

He paled "it was the same with the other rider. His dragon had to remain outside as well" the guard said.

"Other rider" Eragon asked.

"Master Murtagh and his dragon Thorn" the guard said.

"Saphira if Murtagh and Thorn were..." Eragon started.

"No I won't leave you to go into that city alone" Saphira said.

"Saphira if you don't trust our friend here you can come with us if you like" a woman's voice said as a side door opened.

Eragon smiled when he saw the woman in the leather suit with fiery red hair and cerulean eyes and the man next to her who had dark hair and eyes who wore a black guard's uniform.

"Vi, Thane" Eragon said.

"It's been too long Eragon" the man Thane said.

"Yes it has" Eragon said.

"Saphira we were about to go hunting with Thorn do you want to come it's better than sitting around her" Vi said.

Saphira looked at Eragon "go on" Eragon said. "I'll be fine this is Zar'rocs city do you really think I'll find anything dangerous inside."

"Other then what waits for you in the citadel" Saphira said.

"Saphira you know Zar'roc is a friend" Eragon said.

Saphira nodded then turned to Vi "I'll go with" she said.

"Great" Vi said. "Come on lets go get Thorn" she said as she started to walk towards the south gate. Thane nodded to Eragon and he and Saphira followed.

Eragon looked at the still nervous guard and walked through the gate magics closing and locking it behind him.

* * *

Eragon cursed in frustration. He had been wondering around the poor side of Dras-Leona for hours and he still hadn't reached the citadel.

He sighed and looked around he was in a small bustling market. Suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm. Eragon whipped around saw a boy who couldn't be older than fourteen fear written in every line of his body.

"Please sir" the boy said. "It's my sister she's hurt can you help me" he said trying to pull Eragon towards where his sister was.

"Where is she" Eragon said and followed the boy through several alleys until they came to a dead end in a shadowy alcove on the side of what looked like the main market for this side of the city. Eragon looked around "where's your sister" he asked.

The boy whistled and Eragon spun as he heard someone land behind him. A shadowed figure in a hooded cloak had appeared from nowhere. It rushed forward and even though Eragon was staring at it the figure moved too fast for his eyes to follow. Eragon tried to move tried to get away but hands like iron clamped down on his shoulders and him in place. The figure that was now behind Eragon drew a knife and held it to his throat.

"Make any sound and I'll kill you" a man whispered in Eragon's ear.

Eragon nodded as he prepared to use magic and formed the spell in his mind. As he reached for the power he felt a pressure at the base of his skull and then everything stopped. Eragon felt his power inches away in his mind but he couldn't reach it. It was like he had been drugged.

"That won't work on me I know all your tricks rider" the man said.

"What do you want with me" Eragon whispered to give himself time well he tried to reach out with his mind to one of the people in the market. He cursed silently when he relised that power was blocked to. Then he reached for Saphira. He followed the ever present strand that connected them as hope leapt inside him. But it died when his mind hit an iron barrier of magic that surrounded the city.

"We" the man said. "Are saving your life."

"Really because you look like assassin to me not a rescuer" Eragon said.

"Assassin" the man spat. "I killed the last man who called me that." dread filled Eragon "I'm not an assassin. I'm a Wetboy a sword loyal to no one but the Sa'kagé" the man said then turned his attention away from Eragon. "Conner" he said.

Eragon heard shuffling feet and the boy moved into his line of sight. "Here this should cover the guild dues for you and your friends" the man said and tossed a bag to the boy. He missed it and a shower of silver coins fell out. The boy Conner quickly picked them up bowed to the Wetboy and ran away.

"Guild rats" the man said his voice sounding wistful. "I remember a time when this was a good city. But since the king took up residence here ten years ago things changed. We used to be a dirty city under Galbatorix but now we are filth."

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"So many kids in this city are orphans either abandoned by their parents or slave born it doesn't matter. They all end up in the guilds" the man said.

"Guilds" Eragon asked.

"Street gangs ruled by tyrants called Fists. The kids are beaten and starved and forced to scrounge for coins just to pay for it because the guilds offer protection. And because the alternative well let's just say death is no stranger here in the Warrens" the man said then he shook himself. "Enough the reason I was sent to get you is you can't go to the king so I'm taking you to the Shinga" he said.

"Why can't I go to the king" Eragon asked.

"Do you want to live the king is a cold blooded killer. He personally executed my brother for no reason at all" the man said.

("No it can't be not Roran") Eragon thought and dismissed the man's words.

The man tensed then turned as he heard some commotion in the market. "Quiet" he said pressing them deeper into the shadows.

Eragon stared through the entrance into the alcove as someone yelled "Meisters" and people started to back away as a squad of five men entered the market.

The two who seemed to be the leaders wore sleeveless black robes each with nine knotted cords draped over their backs. The other three others wore black and red half cloaks and had only three knotted cords.

Eragon blinked and revulsion filled him as he saw the men's arms. He had previously thought were covered in layers of black tattoos but now he saw they were moving like great black worms wriggling beneath their skin.

"That's Vürdmeisters to you" one of the leaders shouted and the things on his arms shuddered as a fist of it shot from his hand and crushed the woman who had shouted.

"Who are they" Eragon asked.

"Meisters they're the king's personal agents" the man said.

("Does Roran know how his own servants act") Eragon thought and made a mental note to talk to his cousin about that after he was healed.

"The two leaders are Vürdmeisters Vorceini and Kael. They aren't as powerful as some of the others but they're known for their cruelty" the man said. Eragon was about to say something when "quiet they're saying something" the man said interrupting Eragon. He turned his attention back to the Meisters.

"By order of the king we are here for Ven Krayson" Vürdmeister Kael said.

The man cursed and Eragon heard him mumble "they won't give me up not me."

"The king has set a reward for his capture and for the safe return of his prisoner. His majesty is prepared to pay ten thousand in gold to the one who turns them in" Kael said. Murmuring started throughout the crowed but no one moved.

"I told you that wouldn't work Kael" Vürdmeister Vorceini said. Then he turned to the crowd "alright Ven" his magically enhanced voice rang through the silent market. "We know you have him come out unarmed and we'll let you leave. If not we'll kill everyone here."

"Aren't you going to help them" Eragon asked.

"I'm just a sword" Ven said sadly. "It's not my choice."

Anger flared in Eragon ("how can he let them all die") he thought. Then something inside his mind clicked open like a door.

Suddenly he was falling plummeting through darkness well colors flashed past him. Down down down he fell until he saw something like a dark blue star burst. It flowed up to meet him filling him with energy. There was a blue flash followed by a yell of pain the sound of metal sprinkling on the ground and suddenly Eragon was back in the alcove. But there was no knife at his throat no bounds holding him in place and no Ven behind him.

Eragon looked down and saw the shattered fragments of the dagger. Then he turned as he heard a grunt of pain.

Ven stood there cradling his badly burned left hand. He was tall and thin and from above his pock marked cheeks glacial blue eyes glared at Eragon from the shadows of his hood. "They didn't tell me that you were…" Ven started.

"Out of the way" Kael shouted.

Eragon turned and saw a wall of people blocking the alcove entrance.

"Enough" Vorceini shouted as green fire missiles shot from his hands and into the crowed.

People screamed as the fire hit their skin and flared electric blue. It flowed over the people like a living thing turning everything it touched to ash. The crowed scattered and the Vürdmeisters stepped into the alcove.

Eragon turned as Ven cursed and leapt. He flew ten feet in the air and onto the roof tops above. Eragon marveled at it because the only person he had ever seen jump like that was Zar'roc. His thoughts returned to himself as the Vürdmeisters grabbed him and pulled him out of the alcove. Eragon reached for his magic again but the black things on the men's arms shuttered and tiny hands poked out of their skin and pressed at the base of his skull blocking his magic just as Ven had.

"You're coming with us the king has grown impatient" Vorceini said. Then he turned to the three lesser Meisters that had come with him "after him you fools" he shouted. The Meisters moved to go after Ven.

"Stop" a voice said. It was quiet but it held so much power that the Meisters and Vürdmeisters froze and turned.

On a path that rose above the others stood a woman here eyes were the color of dawn and her long black and blond hair flowed down to the small of her back. Like Kael and Vorceini she wore a sleeveless black robe but instead of nine cords twelve cords draped over her back and the black tattoo like things weren't confined to her arms as the others were. The things rose up her shoulders and neck to frame the outline of her face.

"Mistress Zina" the lesser Meisters said as one and bowed to her so low their heads almost touched the ground. Kael and Vorceini bowed as well but only to the waist.

"Mistress" they said.

"What are you doing to our guest" she asked.

"He had been captured by a Sa'kagé Wetboy we were escorting him to the citadel" Kael said. Zina shot him a look he backed away and Vorceini followed his example.

Zina turned to Eragon and smiled warmly "please excuse my brainless companions lord Eragon" she said. "Allow me to escort you to the citadel after all the king is waiting."

"Yes" Eragon said and moved to follow her.

Zina stopped and looked back at the two nervous Vürdmeisters. "I will be informing the lord Promachos about your behavior" she said. Then whispered "and pray he does not strip you of your Vir." the two men went ghost pale and for a moment the black things in their arms stopped wriggling but they nodded as Zina and Eragon left.

* * *

After they arrived at the citadel Zina left Eragon and he was ushered into a comfortable receiving room. He waited a half hour spending his time reading one of the books from the floor to ceiling book shelves.

He closed the book and looked up as the door clicked open and a man with silver hair green eyes and a knee length blue coat walked in. "yes I sent them with the team of Meisters down to…" the man stopped as he saw Eragon and smiled.

"Vergil" Eragon said.

"Come on Eragon there's no time for welcome backs. There's someone you need to meet then we'll go see the king" Vergil said. Eragon rose and followed Vergil through the twisting halls of the citadel.

"What happened to the city" Eragon asked a while.

"The Sa'kagé is like a parasite that defiles everything it touches they are responsible for what the city has become" Vergil said.

"I see" Eragon said as they stopped in front of a dark brown door that had veins of red running through it to form the shape of a intricate spider web. Vergil knocked three times being careful to avoid the red veins. Then he stopped waited and knocked twice. And finally after another pause he knocked once.

"Enter" a familiar voice said.

Fear wormed its way into Eragon's mind but he pushed it away with the thought ("Zar'roc is your friend not an enemy.") the fear lessened but did not go away as the door clicked open.

["Go on"] Vergil said on a mind thread. Eragon gulped and entered. He was about to say something but the words froze in his mouth as he saw Murtagh and a man that looked like a slightly younger version of Zar'roc but with red highlights in his black hair and his gold eyes tinged with streaks of red.

"Sir I present lord Eragon the sapphire rider" Vergil said as he entered.

The man turned to Eragon and smiled "ah it's about time we met I'm Zar'rocs brother" he said.

"Raziel" Eragon asked.

The man's face darkened "no our older brother is dead. I am Zar'rocs younger brother Prince Luce" the man said.

"I didn't know Zar'roc had a younger brother" Eragon said.

"We got separated when Galbatorix took power and found each other a few years after you left" Luce said. Then he cocked his head as if he was listening to something, he grumbled and rose.

"What's wrong" Vergil asked.

"Shelties" Luce growled. "The puppies got out and Evi wants my help to catch them."

"Oh" Vergil said but he couldn't hide the smile.

Luce sighed "take these two to the king and while you're there see if Zar'roc can remember the spells we used the last time this happened" he said.

Vergil nodded "I think he said the spells in his study" he said.

Luce looked at him blankly "he knew didn't he" Luce asked. Vergil shrugged and motioned to Eragon and Murtagh.

"Come on" he said and walked out. Eragon and Murtagh followed and the door slammed behind them.

"What's wrong with him" Eragon asked.

Vergil laughed "have you ever been bitten by a small dog with very sharp teeth and a Sapphire jewel" he asked.

"You're joking Luce got…" Murtagh said. Vergil nodded and stopped. Eragon looked up at the great obsidian archway that led to what looked like an enormous bottomless hole made of sheer black fireglass.

"This is the bad part" Vergil said. "It's going to feel like you've been buried."

"What is this" Murtagh asked.

"The gate" Vergil said before he brushed his ring against one of the arch's pillars.

Eragon took a step back in shock "what's wrong" Murtagh and Vergil asked at the same time.

"Nothing" Eragon said. ("Except that you're wearing a Midnight jewel instead of your Ebon-gray") he thought.

Vergil shrugged and muttered something. The image of the hole blurred and became mist. Vergil stepped through and Eragon and Murtagh followed.

Eragon and Murtagh tumbled out of the misty gate and sucked in great breaths. "I warned you" Vergil said after he stepped out.

"How are you so calm" Murtagh said.

Vergil shrugged "when you do it two or three times a day you get used to it" he said. Eragon looked around completely ignoring the other two well he looked around the hall that looked exactly like the one they had just left.

("But it's not the same") Eragon thought. And he was right the air here was ticker with a deeper magic and mystery "where are we" Eragon asked.

"Kaeleer" Vergil said.

"We know that" Murtagh said.

Vergil shook his head "not Kaeleer the city. This is the realm of shadows Kaeleer" he said.

Eragon and Murtagh took a step back in shock "why" Eragon asked.

"This is where you need to be" Vergil said then he turned and started walking away. "Come on he's this way" he said. Eragon and Murtagh rushed after him and followed him down a long spiraling staircase into darkness.

("So much like Zar'roc") Eragon thought as they traversed the staircase and remembered the times he had felt Zar'rocs terrible cold spiraling dark power and seen the destruction it could leave behind.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs and walked down a long dark hall Eragon began to hear the cries of pain.

"Where are we" Murtagh asked.

"The dungeon he comes down here every so often" Vergil said as they walked past the cells filled with the groaning prisoners.

Two hands shot out from between the bars and grabbed Eragon by the leg. Vergil spun and a ball of silvery light bloomed over his hand. The things grabbing Eragon hissed and fled like roaches into the dark back of the cell. Eragon turned just in time to see pale stick thin figures and the two sets of hate filled eyes that glared at him from the darkness.

"Let's keep going it gets lighter up ahead" Vergil said. And he was right as the group rounded a corner a soft glow illuminated a hall lined with empty cells.

Eragon ran forward and into the light followed by Murtagh and Vergil. But Eragon stopped dead in his tracks as he saw where the light was coming from.

It came from a shimmering gold altar that held a raised platform in the center of a thirteen pointed star. On each point sat a cross-legged black robed Vürdmeister with their arms raised and chanting softly. The black marks on their arms writhing and swirling with whatever magic they were using. On the platform chained down by gold shackles a tattoo covered man was screaming in agony. Veins and arteries that were in the wrong places bulging against his pock marked skin.

"Stop you're hurting him" Eragon shouted but the Vürdmeisters ignored him and continued chanting.

Another Vürdmeister stepped forward holding a prisoner by a rope around his neck. She drew a dagger and cut away the man's ragged tunic as they walked towards the altar. "What are they doing" Eragon asked.

"Building a weapon for the king's war" a voice said from the darkness.

Eragon, Murtagh, and Vergil turned as Zar'roc followed by Kael, Vorceini and Zina stepped out of the shadows. Eragon stared at Zar'roc marveling at how he hadn't changed at all. ("No that's not true") Eragon thought the Zar'roc he had known had been powerful and arrogant but he had never exuded the almost palpable aura of power and danger that this man did and Eragon had never seen the dark vicious light Zar'rocs shining gold eyes.

"It's been too long Eragon" Zar'roc said.

"What do you mean a weapon" Murtagh said.

"Oh I believe Eragon is quite familiar with this little toy" Zar'roc said and motioned them to look. They turned and saw that the Vürdmeister had managed to drag the prisoner up on to the altar. Hands of power extended from her arms and lifted the prisoner before they threw him on top of the chained man. For a moment nothing happened then the prisoner began screaming.

"What's wrong with him" Murtagh asked.

"Watch" Zina said and as they did Murtagh saw why the prisoner was screaming. The pock marks on the chained man's skin had opened revealing them to be tiny tooth filled mouths and they were devouring the man piece by piece.

"Istra vas Istra vos ras en me, Istra mevirtu rapt, recu virtum defite" Zina prayed as did every other Vürdmeister in the room along with Zar'roc and Vergil.

"What is that thing" Murtagh said pointing to the chained man as its tiny mouths devoured the last of the prisoner.

"It's a Ferali" Eragon whispered.

"Yes" Zar'roc said smiling as another prisoner was led onto the altar. "I'll talk to you two in a moment first I have something to deal with" he said and turned to Kael and Vorceini. "You two defied a direct order" he said quietly viciously.

"But my lord…" Vorceini started.

"Silence" Zar'roc said his voice barely above a whisper. "You were tasked with Eragon's retrieval before the Sa'kagé could capture him and you carried out that task so for that I will not kill you" he said. Kael and Vorceini visibly relaxed "but" Zar'roc said. "You were also ordered that no one was to be killed during your mission" Zar'roc said and turned to Vergil. "How many casualties" he asked.

"Twenty eight" Vergil said.

Zar'roc tuned back and his gold eyes fell on the men like the eyes of a god "for their lives the price is this" he whispered.

He rolled up the sleeves of his coat for and moment he seemed to turn invisible. But then his shape resolved in shifting blacks and greens of the same tattoos the Vürdmeisters wore but his weren't confined to his arms. His covered his entire body from head to toe. Everyone stepped back as they saw the thorny knots of power that rose and fell within the tattoos along with claws that seemed to rake against Zar'rocs skin and spectral heads that seemed to wail but were soundless.

"The price is your Vir" he said. Ragged claw like Vir poked out of his wrists and tore the Vir from Kael and Vorceini's arms before wadding them into balls and handing them to Zina. "Put these with the others" Zar'roc said as his skin returned to normal.

"As you wish my lord" Zina said and bowed. "May I say Istra has truly blessed you."

"You know who the Dark Lady is to me" Zar'roc said and made a gesture of dismissal. Zina nodded and scurried away.

"Come leave the Meisters to their work we'll talk elsewhere" Zar'roc said and started to walk down the hall he had come from. Reluctantly the others followed.

* * *

Zar'roc led them down a hall through thick silence. "You said the king's war" Murtagh said. "Who is he at war with."

Zar'roc laughed "the rebels of course. They think just by taking up the name Varden will rally support to them but their leader has done nothing" he said.

"A new Varden" Eragon asked.

"Yes" Zar'roc said.

"Who is their leader" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know. All I can say for sure is that she is Blood, wears a Gray jewel, and is around sixteen or seventeen" he said. Then opened a door and led them into a large circular room.

It was completely dark with the exception of a small pool of light in the center and was completely empty except for two hooded figures that stood in the pool of light. Zar'roc stepped in between the figures and a comfortable wing backed chair formed from the shadows. Zar'roc steepled his fingers and rested his chin on his long black tinted nails that were more of a warning than anything. Because Zar'roc apart from being a gifted swordsmen and mage was also a Blood jeweled Dark Prince. The most powerful of the strongest Blood caste to ever walk the realms. Along with that years of torture had put a lethally honed edge on his formidable temper. And if that wasn't enough Zar'roc was also the High Priest of the Hourglass. The covens of Blood scattered throughout the land known as Black Widows who were experts in poisons and illusions. "So what is it you need from me" Zar'roc asked.

Eragon looked around "where's Roran" he asked. "Murtagh told me he had been poisoned and you needed my help."

Zar'roc laughed "you mean that pathetic concoction Hekatah used on him" he asked.

"You said you couldn't cure it" Murtagh said.

"No I cured his majesty immediately after you left. I simply used his poisoning as an excuse to get rid of you" Zar'roc said.

"Why" Murtagh asked.

One of the figures bowed and whispered something to Zar'roc. He nodded "I think you're right Grayoc. It's time I tell them" Zar'roc said.

"Tell us what" Eragon asked.

"Do you remember all those years ago when you asked me what an Afrit was" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes you said it was the name given to the children of the dark Soul Sworn and a human" Eragon said.

"The dark Soul Sworn are not the only ones who had children. It is said that the Soul Sworn of light had children as well" Zar'roc said his eyes glimmering with mischief. "They are called Eth'ilets."

"What does that have to do with anything" Murtagh asked. Zar'roc didn't even glance at him his eyes were locked on Eragon as if waiting for something.

"And you Eragon are one of them" he said.

"What" Eragon shouted and almost fell from shock. "How it's just a myth" Eragon said.

"Oh no it's not. After all I'm born of the gods as well" Zar'roc said.

"You're an Eth'ilet" Eragon asked.

"No" Zar'roc said.

Fear filled Eragon's eyes "you're one of the dark ones an Afrit and you killed Roran didn't you" Eragon said.

Zar'roc laughed "no I'm not as crud as an Afrit though I understand why your senses would recognize me as one. Oh and I didn't kill Roran he still has to many uses" Zar'roc said. "Oh and one more thing" he said. "All those with god blood in them are Blood and you are a Sapphire jeweled Warlord Prince."

This time Eragon did drop to floor "but how" he asked.

"Brom's ring is your jewel" Zar'roc said then smiled. "Do you know who I am" he asked. Eragon didn't answer. "I am the new king of Alagaësia…" Zar'roc started.

"You're what" Murtagh asked. Then he growled "you scum" and drew his sword.

Growls, snarls, and roars echoed through the room and dozens of wolves, giant Arcerian cats, and several of the miniature dragons from the Fireborn islands stepped out of the shadows all of them with their teeth, claws, and jewels bared. Eragon stood and turned to see Vergil, Rainer, and Luce blocking the only way out. He looked back at Zar'roc just in time to see him smirk as two defining roars filled the room. Two full sized dragons stepped out from the shadows behind Zar'roc. The one on the right was had raven colored scales and eyes as gold as Zar'rocs and was his partner Terra. The other was a female like Terra but its scales were steely silver edged with red.

Luce stepped forward and walked across the room to stand next to the silver dragon. "This is Silfur my dragon" he said.

"You'll have to excuse my guards" Zar'roc said. "They don't like your weapon it seems" he said to Murtagh making the threat clear.

"Put down the sword or be sliced to pieces."

Murtagh lowered his sword but didn't sheath it. Zar'roc nodded and returned his attention to Eragon. "As I was saying not only am I now the king of Alagaësia but I am still what I have always been" he said.

"And what is that" Eragon asked.

"I am second born and leader of the dark Soul Sworn and just as immortal as my parents" Zar'roc said.

For a moment Eragon's mind stopped. ("Zar'roc is a god") was the last thought he had before his mind started acting on its own. He drew his sword nodded to Murtagh and they both rushed at Zar'roc.

"Leave him alone" someone shouted and a figure in a black hooded cloak who was about half the size of Zar'roc appeared in front of him.

"No Alastor get out of the way" Zar'roc shouted. His hand shot out and his jewels flashed creating an explosion in between the charging riders and the kid. The force of the blast knocking the kid back into Zar'rocs arms and sending Eragon and Murtagh hurtling into dark misty portholes.

* * *

I'll be updating this every week or two

Thanks to all of you who reviewed on the previous story

Next time Eragon and Murtagh meet some old friends as they try to find the Varden and a bargain is made that could win the war or lose it and it all rests in Eragon's hands

Please read and review


	2. Old Friends New Enemies

"Talking"

[Mind link]

(Thinking)

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh were thrown from the dark slash in space and landed with twin thuds against the trunks of two trees. "What happened" Eragon groaned.

"I don't know but you really pissed him off" Murtagh said.

"I'm amazed you two are still alive" said a voice from above. The riders looked up as Vi leapt from the tree above Eragon and landed between them. She turned and slung her black bow over her shoulder and slipped two red arrows back into her quiver.

"Vi" Murtagh asked. "What are you doing here."

"I was sent here to kill you in case Zar'roc couldn't do it and you still learned the truth" she said. Hearing this Eragon rose and started to draw his sword. "Svieka" Vi said pointing at the blade. It shimmered and stuck in the sheath. "But I'm not going to kill you" she said. "Even though I should I might be doing the world a favor."

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"I've seen people like you Eragon. I've killed my fair share of Eth'ilets for Zar'roc and just because they are the children of light doesn't me their good" Vi said.

"They're still better than Afrits" Eragon said. "They're pure evil."

"You want to know pure evil" Vi asked and clapped her hand over her mouth as if she had said something she shouldn't have. Eragon just stared. Vi shifted uncomfortably looking around as if someone was watching her as she rubbed he hand over her Green jeweled ring.

"When did you…" Eragon started.

"I always have" Vi said still looking around. "He has that effect on us that's why we need him."

"He" Murtagh asked.

Vi sighed "we need Zar'roc because we need a Soul Sworn to bring out our power" she said.

"Who's we" Eragon asked and touched his magic.

"The Afrits" Vi whispered.

"Brisingr" Eragon shouted as the same rage that he had felt when he learned Zar'roc was a Soul Sworn filled him. There was a green flash and the fire ball turned to smoke. Eragon touched the magic again and prepared another attack.

"Eragon stop" Murtagh said stepping in between Eragon and Vi. "What did you mean by pure evil" he asked Vi.

"I shouldn't I…" Vi started. Murtagh glared at her and she crumbled. "Yes Afrits are bad we have our flaws. But I've seen what the Eth'ilets do" she said.

"What do you mean" Murtagh asked.

"You want an example of what Eth'ilets are truly like" she asked. Murtagh nodded and Vi gulped. "Galbatorix was an Eth'ilet" she whispered.

Astonishment, horror, and revulsion snapped Eragon out of his rage. "But how could he be…" Eragon started.

"He's not the only one. His adviser Foor Arontala was an Eth'ilet as well." Eragon started to say something but stopped when a chorus of howls rose in the distance. Vi cursed "they'll be here soon" she said.

"Who" Murtagh asked.

"The hellhounds" Vi replied. "Listen both of you if you want live leave Alagaësia and don't come back" she said. Murtagh started to protest. "But…" Vi interrupted. "If you are determined to fight I have something to tell you and something to give you" she said. Eragon nodded "if you need help not all of us joined Zar'roc some of the old squad went with the Varden. Find them and they might be able to help you" Vi said.

"And what was the other thing" Eragon asked and flinched as something touched his mind. He opened his barriers a fraction of an inch and a memory snaked its way through. Eragon nodded.

"What was it" Murtagh asked.

"Eragon is Blood. It was instructions on how to ride the Winds" she said and turned as the howls sounded again. "I have to go" she said and pointed to a small concealed path. "Thorn and Saphira are through there just get away from here" she said and ran into the forest and out of sight.

"What now" Murtagh asked.

"We need a safe place" Eragon said.

"Where can we go or have you forgotten who's chasing us" Murtagh said. "I have one place in mind" Eragon said.

"Where" Murtagh asked.

"We can't go to the Elves. Not yet I won't risk leading Zar'roc to them. But if there is one place he won't be able to get us in and where I'm sure the Varden might be. It's Farthen Dûr" Eragon said.

Murtagh nodded "yes that's a good idea and riding the Winds we should be able to make it there in a day or two" he said.

"Come on let's get out of here before we become dinner" Eragon said and ran off towards the dragons.

* * *

Zar'roc sat at his black wood desk in his study his head in his hands. He sighed and looked up at the seven year old boy who could have been his twin. "Alastor what were you thinking" he asked.

"I was trying to help you" the boy said.

Zar'roc sighed "you're a good fighter but I've told you this over and over again you can't beat a battle hardened fighter let alone two" Zar'roc said. "Not until you make the offering."

"I'm an Ebony jeweled Dark Prince I could have beaten them" Alastor said with all the arrogance that seemed inherent in Zar'rocs family. It was that arrogance that sparked Zar'rocs temper and he exploded out of his chair and in to movement.

"And what if you couldn't. What if you got hurt" Zar'roc snarled at his son.

"Dad…" Alastor started.

"I'm immortal" Zar'roc said. "A dark Soul Sworn and the most powerful at that. Which do you think would hurt more a few cuts or losing you" he asked.

"Dad…" Alastor began again.

"No" Zar'roc said and clamped down on his temper. "I won't lose you or anyone else."

"What" Alastor asked.

"Just go we'll talk later I have the Khalidorans to deal with" he said. Alastor rose from the chair and left. Zar'roc sighed and bowed his head bracing himself against the wall as he pushed back the memories that had been swimming to close to the surface lately. "Not again" he said to himself. "Never again." he smashed his clinched fist into the wall and his own unnatural strength in combination with an involuntary burst of Talent punched a deep hole into the wall. His head snapped up as the citadel shuddered and he relised he had accidentally released a burst of power into the palace itself. In panic he reached for the spells of protection he had set into the walls and found something very different. He looked down the hole he had left in the wall and saw the silvery strands of hundreds of tangled webs. He probed them and found that they ran through the entire citadel and as he watched they were dispersing his power stretching it out until it didn't have enough power in any one place to do damage. To his amazement the hole filled with black sludge that quickly solidified into a stone that matched the others in the wall. "Raziel you built this place well" he though and as the citadel stilled. He looked out the window and saw that it was long past midnight. Sighing with exhaustion he left the study smiling slightly as he thought of a long nights sleep next to his wife. That is if his dreams would allow him sleep.

* * *

Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn dropped from the Winds and landed on shaky legs. ["Well that was interesting"] Thorn said and Saphira snorted with dry amusement.

"Well excuse me if I haven't had as much practice as Zar'roc when it comes to riding the Winds" Eragon said.

"It's fine" Murtagh said calmly not trying to hide his smile. "We got here faster than I thought" he said as he looked at the small lake and its waterfall that hid the secret entrance to Farthen Dûr. Eragon's erratic control of the Winds had somehow sent them into a slipstream that had more than doubled their speed and had allowed them to reach the mountain in several hours instead of a day or two as he had originally thought.

Murtagh and Eragon tensed as they heard bows being drawn back "stay where you are any move and we shoot" said a voice from the trees around them.

"We come in peace" Eragon said.

"We are looking for the Varden. We are enemies of the king" Murtagh said.

Murmuring sounded from the forest and Eragon caught the words "inform the caption" from the man who had spoken before then all was silent.

"Riders" the man's voice called. "Dismount now and you shall be judged." Eragon nodded to Murtagh and they slipped out of the saddles just as a large rock was rolled aside to reveal a long dark tunnel. Eragon took a step towards it and an arrow pierced the ground at his feet. "Don't move" the voice shouted again. Eragon returned to his previous position. He listened as he heard the hoof beats of a horse at full gallop coming from the tunnel a moment before man in cerulean armor riding a white horse galloped out of the darkness and came to a stop in front of Eragon. He dismounted and removed his sapphire helm.

He was young had blond hair and eyes as blue as his armor. "Nick" Eragon asked in astonishment.

Nick grinned at him "what are you doing here" he asked. "All of our reports said you were dead or captured" Nick said then looked around and gestured. "Lower your weapons at once" he said in a voice of implacable command. Eragon heard small sounds as the bows were lowered and unstrung. He turned back to Nick and noticed the man had a blank expression on his face and his head was to one side as if listening.

"Uh…" Eragon started then Nick snapped out of it.

"Sorry about that" he said. "Someone wants to meet you."

"Who" Eragon asked.

"The general" Nick replied. "I think you'll find him interesting" he said. Then he motioned for the riders and dragons to follow before he climbed back on his horse and went back down the tunnel and deep into the mountain.

* * *

Zar'roc groaned as he awoke and stiffly got to his hands and knees on the hard stone floor of his cell hissing as his limbs covered in black bruises cramped and some of the scabs that covered the thick lash wounds on his back cracked. He rose painfully as he heard footsteps coming towards him his legs shook for a moment as they tried to take his weight. He washed his body with power from his Ebony jewels and the trembling ceased. he strapped a bit of mental steel to his spine as he moved slowly towards the cells bars trying to ignore the walls and floor of the cell that were splattered with his blood in every hue from black to bright red.

As he approached the bars flared in warning and he stepped back slightly. A tall man in a hooded robe of shinning purple stepped in to view "ah so you awake at last" the man said.

"What do you want" Zar'roc asked trying to make his voice sound cold and uncaring.

The man in purple laughed "don't think you can fool me so easily I can see the exostion in your eyes" he said.

"So you came just to gloat or are you going to tell me why I'm in here" Zar'roc asked.

"You are here because it is my will" the man said his voice as uncaring as Zar'rocs.

Zar'rocs temper sparked and he said something to the man he had never dared to say before "I'm your son damn you. The one you named the leader and Cuidador" he shouted. The man was silent for a moment and twin whips of shadow lashed out at Zar'roc from the corners of the cell sending mind numbing pain thorough his back as they broke open lash wounds and sent him sprawling towards the bars. He reached out and grabbed the bars with both hands to stop himself from falling. The bars flared as he gripped them and blades of magic imbued with a pain spell sliced his palms and set even more pain through him. He hissed through clinched teeth but he didn't cry out he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction. Zar'roc let go of the bars and leaned against the wall glaring at the purple clad man.

"You are no son of mine" the man said. "You are my instrument. A tool used to enact my will. That is all you can be nothing more than my pawn."

"That doesn't answer my question" Zar'roc said as the words cut him. "Why am I here."

"You failed" the man said. "You failed to destroy the last of the light's Soul Sworn and I don't keep broken tools."

"I told you there's none left we got them all. The Soul Sworn of Hope died long ago I killed him myself" Zar'roc said.

"No he still lives I can sense him" the man said. Zar'roc looked away and the man chuckled. Zar'roc could feel the evil glee radiating from the man as he smiled. "They're dead. All of your little friends are dead because of you" he said.

Zar'roc looked down on his hands as memories of the time immediately before his imprisonment began flashed before his eyes. "So much blood" he whispered. "I was soaked in it."

"Yes" the man said slyly. "You butchered them."

Something inside Zar'roc shattered as he heard the words. "Leave" Zar'roc said his voice flat and emotionless.

A chattering sound like the buzzing of insect wings came from the man indicating his disappointment at not getting a reaction. "Very well I'll see you soon" the man said and walked away.

"I'll kill you" Zar'roc said he leaned away from the wall. His rage crested and he sent a wave of Ebony power towards the opposite wall. The blast rebounded off the wall and spiraled back towards him. Zar'roc quickly wrapped an Ebony shield around himself but it didn't help. The resulting explosion sent him sprawling into the wall the impact reopening all the lash wounds on his back. He choked back a scream as he fell from the wall and onto his hands and knees.

He gagged and coughed blood. "Damn you" he said to himself. "Why aren't you stronger" he said and slammed a fist down creating a geyser of blood as it landed in the middle of a puddle. "Why are you so weak why can't you win" he shouted at himself. "If only I had the power I'd kill him."

["Do you desire power"] a soft feminine voice asked. He looked up and saw that the cell was still empty but he has the feeling someone was watching him. It wasn't like the cold calculating stare his father Chaos looked at him with. It gave him a kind of feeling that he only felt around his two brothers and three sisters that were the only ones of all the dark Soul Sworn he actually considered himself related to. It was the feeling of someone looking at him as if they cared. But it wasn't pity it was genuine concern.

"Who's there" Zar'roc asked hoarsely.

["I am the one you have waited for"] the voice said and this time Zar'roc relised the voice was in his mind. ["Do you desire power"] it asked again.

"Yes" he whispered.

["Will you take this power even if it means swearing yourself to me"] the voice asked.

"I have no loyalty to my parents so yes I will swear" he said.

["A blood oath"] the voice said.

Zar'roc stood and motioned. For the briefest moment a small halo of black appeared in his golden eyes and was gone as a dagger of shadow formed in his hand. An obsidian bowl appeared at his feet "who are you" he asked again. "So I can swear the oath."

["You have known me all your life my child. I have watched over you since the day you were born and given you help when I could"] the voice said. ["I am Istra."] Zar'rocs breath hitched as he recognized the name but he said nothing.

He brought the dagger point to the inside of his wrist and opened a vein letting the blood pour down into the bowl. ("Even here") he thought. ("Even here in this hole of a life surrounded by filth I have one thing you can't take from me") he thought as he pressed a finger over the wound and healed it. "Istra goddess of the night I beg the grant me the right to serve you" he said. Then with all the nobility he could summon he bowed his head and whispered the single phrase that was the essence of the difference between him and his father "your will is my life I submit to your judgment." the blood in the bowl turned to a red haze and filled the cell.

["Prince Zar'roc Soul Sworn of Destruction I would be honored if you were to serve me"] the voice said and as it did the ground in front of Zar'roc bubbled and from it rose a gleaming black sphere that was veined with silver. It floated up and stopped at eye level. ["This is the power I promised you"] the voice whispered. ["If you accept this you will become my sword. The Night's Blade"] she said. ["You will become the avatar of Retribution in its three faces. Mercy, vengeance, and justice this object will grant you power you never dreamed possible. But it has a price…"]

Without waiting for her to finish Zar'roc snatched the orb out of the air. For a moment nothing happened. Then runes formed on its surface burning with blue fire. It melted into black oil and poured through the cut in his hand that the bars had left. He choked back another scream as it flowed through his blood burning and freezing him as unimaginable pain screamed through him. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. Zar'roc braced himself against the wall and marveled at how well he felt. He slipped a hand under his shirt and checked his back there were no wounds not even scars. "Thank you my lady" he murmured but received no answer. He turned and let instinct take over.

He walked to the bars and placed a single finger on one. Black sweat oozed from his finger tip and in moments all of the bars were coated in black metal. It sizzled and Zar'rocs Ebony jewels flared as a burst of energy filled him. He extended his hand and the black metal coating flew from the bars and back into his skin. "Time to go" he said and winced doubling over in pain as something inside him burned like a sun.

The sphere had healed the physical wounds but nothing could heal the thing that his father's words had shattered. There was a sound like glass cracking and Zar'roc smiled his eyes glazing as thick sheets of ice coated the cell walls. He straightened "now it's my turn" he said in a malevolent croon as he raised his hand and sent a blast of Ebony power at the bars. The shockwave of the power blowing out the entire wall with a loud crash. An alarm sounded as he stepped out of the wreckage of his cell and he turned.

Zar'roc smiled as a boy ran around the corner and stopped clutching his Ebon-gray jewel for protection. "So he's too cowardly to face me himself" Zar'roc asked softly.

"I can't let you leave brother" the boy shouted and took a battle stance as he stepped forward and drew a sword.

"Brother" Zar'roc whispered as he recognized the boy as one of the younger Soul Sworn. Then he looked down at the blade and remembered that now that he was out of the cell he had access to his own supplies. He called in his own sword the light gleaming of the silver and red of Avenger's blade. "Out of my way child" Zar'roc said before he began to shimmer. Black sweat oozed out and covered him completely forming a uniform black armor and a mask of judgment as pitiless as his father.

The boy yelped and stepped back "you're not Zar'roc" he said. "Who are you."

Zar'roc looked thoughtful "I am the Sadist" he said before he rushed forward and…

* * *

Zar'roc snapped awake breathing hard as he looked around with wild glazed eyes. He leaped up the cold emanating from him turning his sweat soaked clothes into icy rock hard armor. "Zar'roc" a voice said.

He snapped around and looked down at her with eyes that held no recognition. He blinked. Then he blinked again and his eyes cleared as the armor melted and evaporated. "Elena" he asked hoarsely.

Elena climbed out of bed and walked over to him. She hugged him and he gripped her tightly using her as an anchor for his tenuous hold on sanity. "Shhh" she said as he sobbed. "Was it the dream again" she asked.

Zar'roc couldn't speak so he nodded. "Do you want to talk about it" she asked.

"No" he said. "This is one place I can let you go" he whispered.

"Zar'roc this is the third time this week you've woken up like this if I can help…"

"No" Zar'roc said. "Elena these years I've spent with you are the best I've ever had" he said and laughed bitterly. "Whatever I did to disserve you I don't know but I've done terrible things. Things so horrid I don't even want to think about them and you have helped to erase some of these things" he said. "But this one is different. This is one dark corner of my mind I can't let you go because it would ruin you to see what I did" he said and kissed her the simple contact brushing away the last of his nerves.

He stood there for several minutes letting her warmth wash away the last of the cold that still burned inside him. Zar'roc glanced at the window and saw the sky was starting lighten. He kissed Elena on the top of her head "I have to go there are things to be done" he said.

"You can stay a little longer can't you" Elena asked.

"no but we'll talk later" he said and stepped out of her arms as his cloths shimmered and became his normal cloths consisting of a black silk shirt black pants and his long black tunic style coat.

"Zar'roc" Elena said as he got to the door. "You need to rest you look exhausted" she said.

Zar'roc though for a moment perhaps he had been using too much of his power without giving himself time to recover. Then he shook his head "three months" Zar'roc said. "That's all it will take and then this is over" he said and stepped out of the room and across the hall into his study placing a Blood lock on the door as he closed it. He leaned against his desk and breathed deeply.

"The dream again my lord" a voice said from behind him.

He turned still leaning against his desk and looked at the man before him. "Dorian what are you doing here" Zar'roc asked.

Dorian Ursuul was a man of mid height and balanced features. He was Khalidoran who were a race of non-Blood who lived in the north of Alagaësia and like most of them he had long black hair and cool blue eyes. But the fact that he was Khalidoran wasn't the thing that made Zar'rocs senses alert when ever Dorian was present. What did was the fact that Dorian was an Ursuul. A son of the ruler of Khalidor who called himself the Godking. Dorian was also a mage and one of the most talented and powerful Vürdmeisters in all the realms. That in combination with being a natural born prophet made Dorian an excellent ally or a terrible enemy. But Dorian had renounced his linage to the Godking and had joined Zar'roc several years ago and since then had become one of his closest advisers.

"I'm here because I sensed you were not well" Dorian said.

Zar'roc sighed and turned away bracing his hands on the desk again. "It was the dream again" Zar'roc said.

"You know you never did tell me how it ends" Dorian said.

Zar'roc convulsed trying not to be sick as he thought of the end of the dream memory. "No I didn't and I won't" Zar'roc said.

"My lord" Dorian said. "You are immortal not indestructible. Everyone needs others you can't hold onto something like this forever."

Zar'rocs fingers raked deep furrows in the stone hard wood of his desk. "Leave I have worked to do" he said through clinched teeth as the door clicked open.

Dorian ignored the order and instead said "in my visions I see you rising above all others my lord. But chains keep you from your full potential. I believe this dream is one of them."

"Get out now" Zar'roc snarled still fighting to not be sick.

Dorian bowed "as you wish my lord but I do encourage you to talk to Elena she has a way of making these kinds of things disappear" he said before he walked out closing the door as the Blood lock reengaged.

Zar'roc leaned against the desk as his father's words flowed through his mind cutting him like blades ("nothing more than a pawn.") ("You butchered them.") ("You are my instrument.")

"I'm not your instrument" Zar'roc said though labored breaths. "I am Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium." Convulsing again as he leaned away from the desk Zar'roc walked around the desk and sat wincing in pain. On some days if he let his focus slip he could still feel the shattered pieces of what his father had broken that day as a dull ache in his chest. But today it was burning full force and he had to fight for every moment of sanity. Because on that day when that part of him had broken not only was the Sadist born but it also released an even darker part of his nature. A part that he fought against at all times because it was his father's mirror.

"You won't win" he muttered. "I'm not like you. I have something to protect." the burning in his chest faded back down to a dull ache and he sighed.

There was small thud and he looked up. On the desk in front of him sat a small wood frame the held a tangled web. He tapped the side of the frame the web shimmered and became a small pool of water. The surface rippled and Vergil's face appeared "Zar'roc we just got word from our spies" Vergil said. "Eragon and Murtagh have arrived at Farthen Dûr."

It cost him but Zar'roc managed his usual cold cruel smile "excellent" he said.

Vergil hesitated "are you…"

"I'm fine" Zar'roc snapped. "How are the Ferali coming" he asked.

"We just finished the last batch" Vergil said.

"And the Ferozi and Krul" Zar'roc asked.

"We're working on them" Vergil said.

"Good I give it about five days before the next attack so have them ready" Zar'roc said. Vergil nodded and the image faded as the water became a web once more. Zar'roc raised a hand and Blood fire engulfed the web reducing it to ash. He rose from his chair and flicked a thought towards the wall. A secret door opened and he vanished inside.

* * *

Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn followed Nick down a tunnel in Tronjheim lined with soldiers in ruby armor each holding a gold headed spear. "Who are they" Eragon asked.

"They're members of the Crimson Guard the personal forces under the general" Nick said without looking back at Eragon.

"So who is the general exactly" Murtagh asked.

"He started getting recognition a few years after you left. He's well known for his stealth attacks as well as his own prowess on the battle field" Nick said. "You probably won't know him but his name is Veocyn" Nick said and stopped in front of a large set of heavily shielded doors. Nick looked around until his eyes settled on a patch of wall. "I can see you Bladeous" he said.

A curse sounded from nowhere then the wall shimmered and a man stepped out of it. He had mouse brown hair green eyes and wore a red robe with the hood folded like a cobra's hood. "How do you do that" the man asked.

Nick shrugged "I did learn a few things well I studied under Zar'roc" he said.

"Even so you're no Black Widow that illusion should have fooled you" the man said.

"Enough" Nick said and turned to Eragon and Murtagh. "This is Bladeous Red the magical envoy here at Tronjheim."

["Something doesn't feel right"] Thorn said to Murtagh.

["I know I've sensed it since we got here but I can't figure out what it is"] Murtagh said. ["Eragon what about you."]

["Saphira and I feel it to but I can't say what it is"] Eragon said.

"Bladeous can you open the gate for us" Nick asked. Bladeous nodded and raised a hand. As he did the sleeve of his robe fell down and revealed a gold ring with a glowing Red jewel set into it.

["Blood"] the thought passed through the minds of both dragons and riders at the same time.

The jewel flashed the doors rumbled and opened. Bladeous bowed and retreated behind his illusory wall once more without a word. Nick started walking again ["what have we gotten ourselves into"] Eragon asked.

["I don't know but be on guard"] Murtagh said as they moved forward and into a chamber that was just large enough for the Saphira and Thorn.

It held only a large lit fire pit and a single figure. Nick stepped forward and knelt. "General Veocyn I have brought the ones you requested" Nick said as Eragon examined the figure.

He had a long dark blue three tailed coat the hem of which was lined with daggers and the upper part of his body was crossed with chains that were hung with various sized blades and wrapped around them were two leather bands threaded with daggers that shimmered with the oily sheen of poison forming an x over his torso. Eragon looked down and saw that even the man's black gloves had small blades at the end of each finger.

"You have done well my apprentice" the general whispered and raised his hands to remove his hood. As he did Eragon saw the ring that held a Midnight jewel. The man lowered his hood and long crimson hair spilled out as he turned and fixed his blood red eyes on Eragon.

Eragon's heart seem to stop for a moment as he relised what the man was. "You're a shade" Eragon said.

"Yes" the man said smiling wickedly.

"I am general Veocyn" he said and Murtagh and Eragon drew their swords ready for a fight. Veocyn chuckled and shook his head "tumulus" he said as his jewel flashed. Eragon and Murtagh dropped their swords as they seemed to now weigh as much as boulders. "Now we can't have you two doing anything you might regret. After all you're far too valuable to have to kill so soon" Veocyn said.

"Why would the Varden take in a monster like you" Eragon shouted.

Veocyn and Nick laughed "you think we are the Varden" Veocyn asked. "No what you stand in is now the southernmost command center of Prince Zar'rocs empire."

Eragon paled and turned to see the only exit blocked by the crimson guards from the hall. "What do you mean we're too valuable to kill" Eragon asked trying to buy time well he tried to think of plan.

"Perhaps I should be the one to answer that" a familiar voice rang through the room.

Eragon looked at the fire pit as the smoke collected above it then floated down in a cloud next Veocyn and solidified into Zar'roc who was holding a leather satchel like the kind messengers carry slung over his back. Any hope Eragon had of escape died in that moment.

"So I see you two were dumb enough to get yourselves caught" Zar'roc said. "And of course I'm here to save you once again."

"What" Eragon asked.

"You never found my note did you" Zar'roc said.

"What note" Eragon asked. Zar'rocs eyes glimmered malevolently but Eragon read exhaustion there as well.

"On the day you left all those years ago I left you a note that contained your future" he said. Eragon shivered as he remembered the first two prophesies Zar'roc had told him.

"I never founded it" Eragon said.

Zar'roc shook his head and inhaled deeply then in the resonating tone of prophecy he said

"Twilight's emerald you shall bare

To the gate of death's heir

To be awakened one shall rise

And he could mean victory or demise."

"You see" Zar'roc said when he finished. "Both the first parts of this prophecy and my first for you have already come true."

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"Wind riding storm riving. Two fears deriving hope and death colliding" Zar'roc said. "The first is foretells you being Blood because only Blood can ride the Winds."

"And the second line" Eragon asked. "Your fear of the unknown and me" Zar'roc said. "And the hope and death are old news they pertain to Galbatorix" he said then smiled evilly. "As for my second prophecy" Zar'roc said and tossed the satchel to Murtagh. "Open it" he said.

Murtagh undid the clasp and stared in shock "it can't be" he said.

"What" Eragon asked. Murtagh turned the opening so Eragon could see. "The last dragon egg" Eragon said as he stared at the emerald like surface that was speckled with dots in the shade of twilight. "Why would you give this up" Eragon asked.

"It must be a trick" Murtagh said.

Zar'roc shrugged "fine if that's what you think that then destroy it and with any hopes you have of beating me" he said. That silenced Murtagh. "I gave it to you because that is the price for the years without interference I've had to build my empire" he said to Eragon. "And I offer one other thing. Nothing but simple advice." Eragon nodded. "Find the gate in three mounts or you're out of time" Zar'roc said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"You'll have to wait and see" Zar'roc said. Then he smiled

"Now there is one matter left to settle" he said his eyes glowing. "You nearly killed my son Eragon" he said. Eragon started to say something but was silenced as the air behind Zar'roc shimmered and a scaly black blade tipped tail shot out and pinned him to the wall by his shoulder. "Everything has a price" Zar'roc whispered.

Saphira roared and shot a gout of sapphire flame at Zar'roc. His ring flashed and an impenetrable wall of Blood power snapped into place blocking the fire. "I didn't know he was your son" Eragon said.

"And that's why you're not dead" Zar'roc said and sent a spark of power into the tail's blade. Eragon cried out as something like a drop of hot led entered his body and wormed its way through his blood.

"Poison" Eragon said.

"Yes but not deadly" Zar'roc said. Then he looked thoughtful "do you remember the next lines of my prophecy" he asked.

"By your word or silence a brother king lies dead. Because the serpents you killed or fed" Eragon said through labored breaths as his body went from blistering hot to icy cold.

"Good" Zar'roc said the nodded towards Eragon's hand. "Look down."

Eragon raised his hand and gasped in horror. two serpents like black tattoos had appeared and wrapped themselves around his gedwëy ignasia and were still wriggling and hissing their mouths open and fangs bared as if they were about to bite him. "What did you do" Eragon asked.

"Just think of it as having a little piece of me with you at all times" Zar'roc said and withdrew his tail from Eragon's shoulder as it vanished and released Eragon. He would have fallen but phantom hands appeared and escorted him back to Saphira's side. "Now" Zar'roc said addressing Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn. "It is time for you to leave" he said and whistled.

A hooded figure stepped from the shadows "my lord" the figure said in a voice that sounded like a tornado's moaning.

"Saytroc" Zar'roc said. "Please escort them from the mountain."

"As you wish my lord" Saytroc said. And with that his robe was torn to shreds by a gale force wind that was only around him. Saytroc screeched like a bird of prey and spread massive wings. Murtagh stared in shock at the creature that looked like a cross between a human and a giant bird. It had dark purple feathers that were edged with the silver of steel with massive wings instead of arms. Its chest and stomach were covered in feathers of a lighter shade and led down to huge metal clad talons.

"What is that thing" Thorn asked.

"The Afrits and Soul Sworn aren't the only things that dwell within the dark realms" Zar'roc said. "Saytroc is an exceptionally powerful and gifted wind demon who has chosen to serve me" he said and nodded to Saytroc. "If you would my fine demon" he said. Saytroc crowed and leapt into the air flapping his giant wings creating a small magic filled hurricane in the room. "Oh and Eragon when you get to the Varden tell Lia I said hello" Zar'roc said smiling wickedly. Eragon was about to say something but the magic of the wind took effect at that moment and propelled them into the psychic network of the Sapphire Winds.

* * *

Thanks to Restrained Freedom for your reviews and I hope others will review as well because I really value your opinion

Next time Eragon and Murtagh find the Varden before the set out to find the gate and Zar'roc tries to fight two different kinds of battles alone

Please read and review


	3. Return of the Shadow Rider

"Talking"

[Mind link]

(Thinking)

* * *

Zar'roc stood on the small balcony of the highest spire of the Gil'ead citadel staring grim faced at the massive army that covered the horizon marching towards the city. He sighed. He had come to Gil'ead to escape his problems but they just seemed get worse once he got here. Especially his dreams that accursed memory flowed through his thoughts every night now and he was exhausted. But the exhaustion wasn't what concerned him. Ever since the dreams had gotten worse it was getting harder to hold on to his since of self harder to hold on to the Dark Prince called Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium. Harder to keep the evil within in him that was his father's mirror at bay. He needed to get away from everything find a nice safe dark place to rest for a while and he had the perfect place but he had to take care of things here first. Zar'roc turned as he heard someone coming up the stairs.

A man poked his head out from the darkness and bowed "lord Zicronium" he said.

"Anshik" Zar'roc said addressing Luce's middle ranking adviser.

"My lord I came to see if…" Anshik started but stopped as he saw the incoming army. "Mother Night" he whispered. "Should I ready the troops and have the Meisters start to raise Krul" he asked.

"No" Zar'roc said as he turned back to the approaching Khalidoran army and extended a hand. There was a flash of light and a massive black scythe appeared in his hand its crescent blade grinning wickedly at the army. "I will do this myself" he said as he made a descent into himself.

Something within him howled in exhilaration and with a mental wince Zar'roc snapped the chain as he unleashed the Sadist. His eyes glazed and the air around him chilled.

"But my lord you can't possibly…" Anshik started but stopped as Zar'roc turned his glazed eyes on him.

"I can and I will" he said before he caught the Winds and rode off to me meet the army.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh flew through the sky at an easy pace they were in the northern reaches of Alagaësia somewhere near Carvahall's old location. "So where should we start looking for the Varden" Murtagh asked.

"I think we need supplies first" Eragon said and glanced down. "What's that" he said before Murtagh could respond to his last statement. "Saphira go back and fly lower" Eragon said.

"Right" Saphira replied before she dove and flipped in the air reversing their course. Eragon glanced back and saw Thorn and Murtagh right behind him.

"There" Eragon said pointing to a small horseshoe shaped clearing. In its center was a small two story wood house with a neatly polished weathervane in the shape of the letters TOM on top. "Should we land" Eragon asked Murtagh.

"Why not" Murtagh said. Eragon nodded to Saphira and she dove landing in the clearing followed moments later by Thorn.

Eragon stared in puzzlement at the strange house. All the windows except for a small circular one at the top were made of dark glass that was designed so someone could see inside but not out. Then he noticed the door and the sign above it. "Tom's shop" it read in big bold letters. "Everything for the traveler at a reasonable price."

["Well that's fortunate"] Thorn pointed out.

"I don't like this" Murtagh said. "It seems too convenient."

"I agree" Eragon said. "That's why I'm going in alone."

"What" Murtagh asked surprised.

"Just promise me at the first sign of trouble you'll get out of here" Eragon said.

"Alright" Murtagh said.

["I'll fly up and keep watch"] Saphira said. "That way if Zar'roc has soldiers positioned we can find them first." Eragon nodded pulled the pouch with his money in it from Saphira's saddle bags and went inside.

* * *

The inside of the shop was bright and airy. Neat shelves made several rows that dominated the main part of the shop but were dwarfed by the tall floor to ceiling shelves that made up the walls.

Eragon walked down the central row until he came to a counter with a small silver bell on it. He tapped it and it gave off a loud clear note "one moment" a voice from deep within the shop's back room said.

Eragon waited and several minutes later a smiling man strode out of the back room and up to the counter. He was short and thin with curly red hair and bright white teeth. "Hello sir welcome to my shop" the man said. "I'm Tom what can I get for you."

"Uh" Eragon said. "Enough provisions for a long trip" he said. Tom rubbed his chin and gave Eragon an appraising look.

"Of course sir" he said a moment later. "But before I get you what you came for may I ask one question." Eragon nodded.

"You look like a man of good taste sir. If I may show you some of the finer objects in my shop I'm sure you would find some of them both interesting and useful on your journey" Tom said.

Eragon was about to say no but then he thought for a moment ("why not I'm in no danger here if something happens Murtagh will worn me and I can escape") he though then nodded to Tom.

"Excellent" the man said. "Now if you'll come with me I'll show you the wonders of my shop" Tom said before he walked out from behind the counter and ushered Eragon into one of the rows.

* * *

Murtagh sat leaning against a tree to the side of Tom's shop. His eyes continuously scanning for danger more out of habit then necessity. Saphira was circling above and would warn him if anyone approached and Thorn was only a few feet into the forest behind him cloaked by a wall of magic.

["Murtagh someone's coming I can't tell who but he's alone"] Saphira said through the mind link.

"Thanks" Murtagh sent back and pushed the hood of his cloak down further over his face not only to hide his identity but to shield himself from the ever growing cold of the winter. Murtagh turned his head slightly as he heard the crunching of footsteps on the frost coated grass and a man walked in to the clearing.

He wore a green cloak and dark blue cloths with a sword at his belt. He had the calloused hands and lean build of an experienced swordsman and the green eyes that looked out from above bushy black beard were hard as ice. As the man passed Murtagh saw a long scar that ran from the man's temple and down his neck to vanish beneath the cloak. The man glanced around his eye stopping on Murtagh for only a moment before he shrugged and walked into the shop.

* * *

Eragon felt like a kid again. He had the same exited feeling he had had back when the Traders came to Carvahall and he would walk through and look at all the items he could never afford.

He stared in wide eyed amazement as Tom showed him the various items. a rope that could coil itself with a flick of the wrist and was strong as steel, small disks that would expand into full loafs of bread when they got wet, a collection of throwing knives that would return to you if you called them, a bedroll that hovered over the ground and was as soft as a real bed, tiny crystals called watereaters, and many other fantastic things.

Everything was the same here as the memory especially after Eragon heard the prices. He groaned and looked in longing at the items he knew he couldn't afford and still buy the supplies they needed.

He turned as he heard someone walk into the shop and a man with green eyes and a black beard came into view. "Why don't you decide what to buy well I attend to my other customer" Tom said and without answer from Eragon moved over to speak with the other man. "What can I get you" he asked.

The man plucked a coil of the rope, a pack of the bread disks, and a jar of green oil that Tom said was excellent for healing wounds off a shelf. "I'll take these" the man said as he sat the items on the counter.

Tom looked at them and added the prices in his head "one hundred twenty-five gold marks" he said. The man pulled out a bag and tipped fifty gold bills onto the counter at the same time he drew a symbol in the dust.

Eragon stared at the bird like sigil before the man quickly erased it "this should be enough" the man said.

"Of course" Tom said and swept the bills into a box.

The man picked up his purchases and started to move towards the door "what was that" Eragon asked. The man stopped and turned.

"What" he asked.

"That symbol" Eragon said and quickly recreated the drawing in the dust. The man's eyes widened in fear. Eragon was about to say something when he heard two loud roars from outside and a shout from Murtagh.

The man cursed there was a wall sound like the snap of a bowstring and Eragon felt a small prick in the back of his neck. He raised his hand to it and pulled out a small dart. He had just enough time to curse his carelessness before his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

* * *

Zar'roc stood in the center of the plain that would soon become his killing field. The light of the sun gleaming of the scythe as the army approached. His power spiraled around him cold and feral whipping his coat as if he stood in the middle of a gale and from his probing he could tell that the effect was worth it.

In the eyes of the Khalidorans they were either marching to attack a mad man or Death's perfect avatar. "Adurna" Zar'roc said directing power from his Ebony jewels into the sky.

For a moment it shone like a black starburst until the sky darkened and clouds formed blotting out the sun and casting the field in shadow. Zar'roc cast his eyes around mentally drawing the boundary of this battle just as the first line of Khalidorans stepped up to that boundary. Zar'roc smiled when he saw the leader.

The man was strong for his age with the pale skin and blue eyes that were the trademarks of his people and he was as bald as an egg. He wore a white sleeveless tunic and pants along with a long white cloak edged with ermine. All the white made him look ghostly especially his arms and face that were wreathed in the darkness of the Vir. This man was none other than the Godking himself Gareth Ursuul.

Gareth and Zar'roc stared each other down god to Godking and all Zar'roc could do was smile. "Shall we dance you ignorant fool" the Sadist crooned. Gareth's glare intensified and without visual prompting his army surged forward.

Zar'roc tisked and raised his scythe to the heavens. "Kveykva" he shouted. The sky rumbled and a crimson bolt of lightning shot down and into the scythe. The blade crackling with power Zar'roc rushed forward and dove into the lines fire and electricity whipping around him as he dealt a swift and painful death to every soldier who dared to step into his path.

Zar'roc crouched and spun the scythe above him the whirling blade beheading the ring of soldiers around him. Then with Talent strength he leapt and drove the scythe down sheering a man in two and creating a massive fissure as it hit the ground.

Darkness welled up out of the crack and formed into hands reaching out and grabbing men to drag them down into whatever hell awaited them.

Lightning struck his blade again and this time Zar'roc sent it out in a circle around him torching the bodies in his area. Zar'roc turned and spun the scythe like a shield as a swarm of green fire missiles came at him. He looked and found their source five hundred Meisters and Vürdmeisters each awash with their Vir as they prepared for a second assault. He smiled and his own Vir rose to his skin making him invisible in the darkness of the clouded sky.

Tendrils of darkness stretched out from him and surrounded the Meisters and Vürdmeisters he yanked the cords back and shrieks rang out as they had their Vir torn from them and died. but Zar'roc wasn't done there he focused all of the Meister's and Vürdmeister's Vir into a concentrated ball then with a burst of Blood power it shot out with the force of a hurricane stealing the lives of more than half of the remaining army.

Zar'roc calmed the Vir from his skin and spun as shrieks of rage sounded from around him. Figures rose from the trees and dove at him. Zar'roc leapt out of the way as a scaly purple thing hit the ground where he had been a moment before. He spun a dagger at the thing and it bounced off the creature's hide.

"Traitors" Zar'roc spat as he relised what he was fighting. He looked up as more of the demons descanted apon him. Twin daggers of silver appeared in the air and melted becoming a cloud of liquid metal.

Zar'roc swung the scythe through it coating the blade in silver and beheading a demon in the process. Blood colored reptilian wings sprouted from his back and he rose in to the sky spinning the scythe so fast he was only a blur of black and silver. He flew through the cloud of demons as the silver worked its deadly magic on them obliterating them completely.

("Enough") he thought and cast a hand out to the remaining soldiers. "Strangle" he whispered in the language of shadows.

Everywhere the sounds of choking resounded as the shadows of the fighters rose and strangled them to death. Zar'roc landed in front of the one area that had been untouched by battle.

The Godking looked around unable to comprehend what had just happened and unable to cope with the fact that he now stood alone on a killing field with the most dangerous being alive.

Zar'roc pushed the Sadist down and brought the mask of judgment to his face. Through the gaze of the Verteer he saw Gareth as he really was. The man was wreathed in a miasma of evil murder, betrayal, theft, and even darker crimes were written with in that shrouded. "Gareth Ursuul" Zar'roc said in a voice of pitiless judgment.

"Who are you" Gareth asked. "You can't be Zar'roc."

For a moment as the words of now and the words of the memory came together Zar'rocs mask almost shattered but he held onto the cold rage and the power of the judge. "I'm not" he said. "I am the Night's Blade, I am vengeance, mercy, and justice, and I have come for you Gareth" Zar'roc said small tongues of flame escaping his mouth as he said Gareth's name. Zar'roc drew the scythe back and with all the emoting of a woodcutter burying his axe in a stump Zar'roc sliced the man in half the blade of the scythe singing through skin, muscle, and bone like they were nothing. Gareth gasped as he fell and his blood spilled out drenching the last untouched spot of the field. With a final swing and burst of power Zar'roc destroyed the man's mind and his Vir.

* * *

Eragon groaned and rolled over as he awoke. "Where am I" he said thickly as he opened his eyes and found himself in an unknown room in an unfamiliar bed. He turned and saw Murtagh asleep in a bed on the other side of the room and next to him Thorn and Saphira were both asleep.

"You are in Du Specus abr Garjzla" a voice from the darkness said.

Eragon turned and saw a cloaked figure. He tensed ready for a fight

"Calm down you are safe here in the Cavern of Light" the cloaked man said before he reached out and touched the wall.

Light bloomed and Eragon saw the crystal the man had touched. He watched hundreds of crystals in the walls lit up spiraling upwards until they reached the ceiling and lit the stones there forming a sapphire colored symbol in the shape of a soaring bird. "What is this place" Eragon asked in awe.

"This is the inner sanctum of the resistance" the man said as he lowered his hood.

Eragon looked at him and relised he was the same man he had seen in Tom's shop. Then he looked deeper and saw who this man really was. "Rafe" Eragon asked in amazement.

The man nodded "welcome back Eragon" he said. "And welcome to the Varden."

"The Varden" Eragon said then he looked back up at the symbol on the ceiling.

"It is our mark" Rafe said. "An old glyph that means hope" he said. Then his mood darkened "I just hope it can stand up to its brother."

"What" Eragon asked.

Rafe ignored him "come on the others need to sleep and there's someone who wants to see you."

"Who" Eragon asked.

"The leader of the Varden" Rafe said.

Eragon gulped but got out of the bed and followed Rafe out of the room down a rocky crystal lined hall until they came to a large boulder. Eragon stared at it confused he sensed something there but he couldn't identify it.

"Hold on" Rafe said and placed his hand against the rock. There was a flash of light and the boulder moved aside.

Cold dread griped Eragon as he saw the Purple jeweled ring Rafe was wearing. "You're one of them aren't you" he said.

"It by them you mean the Blood then yes but if you mean that I'm an Afrit then no like you I am an Eth'ilet" Rafe said.

Eragon relaxed and followed Rafe out. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light but he could make out the shape of a large mountain and at its foot the ruins of a castle. "Where are we" Eragon asked when they neared the ruins.

"The one place Zar'roc can't touch" Rafe said. "We are on Vroengard Island."

"The old home of the riders" Eragon asked.

"Yes" Rafe said as he broke the Purple locks on the door and stepped inside.

They walked in silence for a long time as Rafe led Eragon through a twisting maze of corridors and secret passages stopping when they got to a large door that was sealed by three Gray locks.

Rafe knocked and the locks broke and the door opened a crack. "Go on" he said "only you are to enter."

Eragon nodded hesitantly and stepped inside closing the door as he went. He stared around the room that was almost a perfect reconstruction of Ajihad's study at Farthen Dûr. Then his eyes fell on the high backed chair and the woman sitting in it.

She had tanned skin long copper hair and piercing green eyes that held a fire mimicking the fire in the Gray jewel around her neck. And even though it had been more than ten years Eragon recognized her at once.

"Lia" he said in amazement.

* * *

Anshik, Vi, and Thane rode out through the carnage of the battle field small flicks of power blowing the destroyed corpses out of their way as they went.

"I didn't know he was capable of this" Anshik said as he looked around.

"They don't call him the Sadist for nothing" Thane said as he scanned for Zar'roc.

"There" Vi said as she saw the crescent blade of Zar'rocs scythe rising above the bodies. They rode for it and found Zar'roc kneeling breathing hard and grasping the scythe as if it was all that tethered him to life. "Zar'roc are you okay" Vi asked as they got there.

He looked up at her his eyes were confused and held no recognition then they focused and he rose. "I'm fine" he said in a rusty voice.

"Well this solves the Khalidoran problem" Thane said as he looked around.

"No" Zar'roc said. "The Godking has heirs."

"What do you want us to do about them" Thane asked.

"Take M squad four and lead an assault with Rainer on the capital" Zar'roc said.

"You won't be there" Vi asked.

"No" Zar'roc said. "I need some time to work on something" he said then looked at the sky and sighed. "Vi I need you to go back to Dras-Leona and tell Elena I won't be back for a while."

"How long" Vi asked.

"I don't know as long as it takes to fix things" Zar'roc said.

Vi nodded understanding.

With that Zar'roc caught the Blood Wind heading south and hopefully an answer.

Zar'roc dropped from the Winds several miles south of Feinster. He stood there looking at the ruin of the house. Cautiously he approached and shivered as he touched one of the fallen walls.

The stones felt empty as if they were trying to suck power from his hand to restore themselves.

Strapping some mental steel to his spine he walked past the ruins and into the small building in the back down its halls and into the altar room. He lit the candles with Blood fire and watched as the wall behind the altar turned to mist. He counted to three and stepped through.

A few seconds later he stepped out and was in room that was virtually identical to the one he had just left. Pushing back second thoughts Zar'roc walked out of the house and stopped taking a moment to admire the building in front of him.

It was a massive mansion of gray stone completely unadorned but that only made the message clear it said "power dwells here and it needs no adornment."

Zar'roc look at the building that by its very nature was built to inspire fear and felt a sense of peace wash over him. With a bit more confidence he walked the short distance from the altar house to the front door opened it without knocking and stepped inside. But stopped half way as he came face to face with the very man he had dreaded seeing.

"Zar'roc what are you doing here" the man asked.

He was a handsome Lengani man with brown skin gold eyes and black hair that was heavily silvered at the temples.

To most people he was known as the Highlord of Hell but to Zar'roc this man was his adoptive father.

"Saetan" Zar'roc said trying not to give away the weakness he felt right now. "I was wondering if I could… stay here for a few days."

Saetan gave him an appraising look "are you alright" he asked as he put an arm around Zar'rocs shoulders and led him inside.

"I'm… fine" Zar'roc said.

"Well then I'm sure Daemon would like see you" Saetan said.

"No" Zar'roc said too quickly. "Sadi has too much work now that he is the Warlord Prince of the entire territory of Demain" Zar'roc said. "Actually I was wondering if Jaenelle was…" Zar'roc started but was stopped as a voice from the next room drifted in.

"Papa have you seen…" Jaenelle said as she walked out of the room she was in and saw Zar'roc. Her summer sky eyes lit up with happiness. "Zar'roc what a nice surprise what are you doing here" she asked.

"Actually he came he to see you" Saetan said.

"What for" Jaenelle asked cocking her head to one side as she looked at Zar'roc.

"Just for a visit…" Zar'roc started but stopped mentally wincing as someone stepped out of the door behind Jaenelle and stepped in front of her and into the guard position.

Zar'roc gulped "Sadi how nice to see you" he said weakly.

If Saetan was handsome Daemon Sadi was beautiful be looked almost identical to a younger version of his father but his features had the cold cast of a marble stature and where Saetan's temper was formidable Sadi's was as volatile as Zar'rocs and was honed to the same vicious edge.

"Hello Zar'roc" Daemon said in his deep cultured voice as he smiled an arrogant feline smile.

At another time Zar'roc would have matched him predator to predator but now all he could do was look away.

"I'm just here for a visit" he said before Sadi could ask.

"What's wrong Zar'roc" Jaenelle asked in a midnight voice before Daemon could say anything.

"Nothing" Zar'roc lied. "I'm just tired I haven't been sleeping well" he said.

Jaenelle looked at Saetan and something passed between them. He nodded "come along Daemon lets go find Lucivar" Saetan said and ushered Daemon out of the great hall through one of the many doors lining the walls.

Zar'roc relaxed slightly and managed to look up and would have looked away but Jaenelle's sapphire eyes froze him in place.

"Come on you look like you're about to fall over let's get you to bed" Jaenelle said. She took Zar'roc by the arm and pulled him upstairs and into one of the guest rooms in the family wing. Jaenelle pulled the covers down on the enormous bed and Zar'roc crawled in and turned his head as the air shifted and Jaenelle called in something.

On the small table by the bed sat a small wooden frame. Jaenelle reached inside and pulled out the web.

"This is a healing web it should help you sleep" Jaenelle said in her calming healer's voice.

Zar'roc resigned himself to it but as the web got closer to him his already splintered thoughts slipped into the madness of the Twisted Kingdom.

For a moment he wasn't in the warm bed at SaDemoni Hall he was tied to a cold stone slab. And for that moment it wasn't Jaenelle next to him holding a healing web it was his father Chaos holding one of his torturous nightmare webs.

"No" Zar'roc shouted and wrapped a Blood shield around himself just before Jaenelle's web could touch him.

The web sizzled on the shield as the calm in it reacted to the violent emotions in the shield. Power contracted to a single point and with a rush exploded flinging Zar'roc and Jaenelle back as it destroyed the bed and the wall Jaenelle hit.

Zar'rocs eyes and mind cleared as the explosion subsided. "Jaenelle" he said weakly. "I didn't mean…" he started but was stopped as bands of Midnight, Raven, and Twilight's Revenge power slammed him against the wall. He turned as four figures entered the room and another rose from the wreckage of the wall.

As the smoke cleared Zar'roc could make out the shapes of Jaenelle, Saetan, Daemon, Lucivar, and strangely Luce. "What are you doing" Zar'roc shouted at them. "Let me go."

"We can't do that" Zar'roc Daemon said. "Something is wrong with you and we need to fix it or you're going to destroy yourself."

"I'm fine" Zar'roc said as he struggled feebly against the bounds forgetting that he could destroy them with only a flicker of his power.

"No you're not" Luce said stepping forward. "Ever since Eragon returned and even before then you've seemed weaker and less like yourself."

Zar'roc looked away unable to meet his brother's gaze. "It's the dream again isn't it" Luce asked.

Zar'roc didn't respond. "Answer me" Luce shouted.

"Yes" Zar'roc answered lamely.

A look of profound sadness swept over Luce "I see I didn't know" he said.

"Zar'roc" Daemon said. "I don't know exactly how bad that memory is but Jaenelle shared parts of it with me." "And I'm going to tell you the same thing you and Jaenelle told me when you pulled me out of the Twisted Kingdom" Daemon said. "Drowned in self pity when you have time for it. Wake up Zar'roc you can't live in fear of yourself."

"It's not me I fear" Zar'roc whispered. "It's the evil. The mirror of my father that lives inside me."

"Zar'roc you are not evil" Jaenelle said. "Would an evil person save me all those years ago when I was attacked. Would an evil person help Daemon out of the Twisted Kingdom. Would an evil person stand as the last line of defense between the realms and the ultimate evil" Jaenelle said.

"Zar'roc you forget you are more than just that evil" Saetan said. "You are Blood, a Dark Prince, vassal to the Dark Lady, you're a husband and a father" Saetan said.

("You are the Night's Blade, you are vengeance, mercy, and justice, and you are the protector of the realms young Soul Sworn") a famine voice said in Zar'rocs mind.

Zar'roc slumped in his bounds.

"He's not listening" Lucivar said. "I told you so now I'll try my way" he said and shot a burst of Midnight power. It impacted the wall a hair's breath from Zar'rocs head.

The force of the power and the violence of the emotions in it sparked something in Zar'roc and he looked up with glazed eyes. "How dare you" he said viciously.

His blood red wings appeared as he descended into the icy unfeeling depths of the Blood and let his power roll of him like water snapping the bounds around him like wet paper. He dropped to the floor in a low stance and called in his sword. "No one holds me captive" the Sadist said his sight trained on Lucivar.

"Stop" a cold voice said.

Zar'roc turned as Daemon stepped in front Lucivar.

Glazed gold eyes met glazed gold eyes as the two Blood the others called the Sadists stared each other down.

Power filled the room snapping them both back from the killing edge as a midnight voice said "enough." They turned and saw Jaenelle but she wasn't Jaenelle anymore.

The person standing in front of them was Witch in all her dark glory. She wore a gown that looked as if it was made of smoke and cobwebs. A small spiral horn sprouted from her forehead and her golden hair had changed into a mane that wasn't quite hair but wasn't fur. Her ears had taken on delicate points. From the knee down her legs had become elegant hoofs and her hands ended in sheathe claws instead of nails.

Zar'roc looked up to meet the sapphire eyes and felt cold dread when he saw they were blood red with sigils glowing around the pupils. "How did you…" were the last words Zar'roc managed before ancient power slipped into his mind and he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Zar'roc lay asleep in one of the rooms at SaDemoni Hall but his mind wasn't haunted by the memory as it had been every night for the past week. No in his dream Zar'roc sat deep in the Abyss as the words whirled around him.

("Can't live in fear of yourself") one said.

("You are not evil") said another.

("Vassal to the Dark Lady.") ("Husband and father") said another.

("You are the Night's Blade, you are vengeance, mercy, and justice, and you are the protector of the realms young Soul Sworn") said one that was stronger than the others.

But above them all were three minds far above him in the Abyss calling for him begging him to come back.

Zar'roc turned as something stepped out of the darkness of the Abyss and the golden eyed demon took shape in front of him. ["Look at yourself"] the demon said. ["You've become fragile how do you expect to win like this."]

"I can't stop it" Zar'roc said. "I can't live with what I did."

["Quiet"] the demon snapped. ["You are not to blame it was instinct that drove you to fight."]

"I killed them" Zar'roc shouted. "All of them I gave into that evil once and I won't do it again."

["There you go"] the demon said smugly. ["Looks like you don't need my help after all."]

"What do you mean" Zar'roc asked.

["Farewell Prince may we not see each other for a long time"] the demon said before it faded into the darkness.

Zar'roc looked down as the area in the Abyss below him took on substance.

It formed into black stone altar with a crystal chalice on it. The chalice was completely broken except for the stem.

Zar'roc watched as tiny slivers of crystal flew to the chalice from every part of the Abyss and piece by tiny piece fit together until a fully rebuild though still cracked chalice sat on the altar.

Warm power rushed around him incasing the chalice and washing away the cracks.

Zar'roc watched as something like liquid lightning and darkness filled the chalice before something that had been broken inside him became whole again and he slowly ascended out of the Abyss.

* * *

Zar'roc awoke slowly and calmly feeling better then had felt in years. With predatory stealth he rose from the bed and stretched letting Blood power flow around him to wash away the last of the weakness. Zar'roc walked out onto the balcony of the room and sucked in a great breath of cold night air sighing as peace fell over him.

"Get back in bed you need to rest" a voice said from behind him disturbing his peace.

Zar'roc turned and smiled with his full feline arrogance as he saw Daemon. "Ah Sadi how nice to see you again" he said.

"What do you mean" Daemon said then shook his head. "Never mind you need to rest."

"Oh I don't think so" Zar'roc said as he saw the fear and recognition in Daemon's eyes. "I think I've stayed long enough" Zar'roc said as he climbed onto the railing of the balcony. "See you next time Sadi" Zar'roc said flashing one last arrogant smile before he fell backwards.

Daemon rushed to the side of the balcony and stepped back as there was a flash of light and a burst of heat. He stared as the black demon rose on its blood colored wings. ["Lucivar go after Zar'roc it think something's wrong"] Daemon said on a mind thread but the thought was stopped before it could reach Lucivar by something in the Abyss howling.

Daemon shivered as he recognized that sound. Forgetting about Lucivar he went back inside to talk to Jaenelle.

* * *

Zar'roc glided through the night over Alagaësia. It had been simple to slip through one of the gates so he could return to this realm and now he was on his way home. Reveling in the power and control he hadn't felt in so very long that along with the absence of the burning in his chest filled him with joy. He roared the sound echoing the one in the Abyss as it rose filled with a cry of joy and pain of rage and celebration. Every bit of that sound rebelling against the weakness that he had lived with since the dream started but no more.

("Mother Night it feels good to be back") he thought as he neared Dras-Leona and landed. "It's time the game began" Zar'roc said before he returned to normal and walked inside.

* * *

Thanks to Restrained Freedom for your reviews and i hope others will review as well because i really value your opinion

Next time the race is on as Eragon and Murtagh with the help of the Varden begin their fight against Zar'roc and the search for the gate in Zar'rocs prophecy but Zar'roc isn't idle during this now that he's back he calls down his full power to fight in the war to end all wars

Please read and review

the recreation of these three chapters is brought to you by Norton for fixing the bug on my computer and the Weirdthings podcast for keeping me awake well i fixed them


	4. The Darkness Stirs

sorry this took so long but im on brake now and i have the starts of the next few chapters written so expect at least one or two more this week

"Talking"

[Mind link]

(Thinking)

* * *

Zar'roc dropped from the sky and into the outer courtyard of the citadel "It's time the game began" he said before he replaced his mask of humanity he looked up at the gray dawn sky. He took a deep breath and walked inside. The massive double doors slammed open and the stones of the citadel rumbled as they sensed his return.

a few centuries ago his simply walking into a room had inspired fear the entrance back then would have had everyone cowering in the corners. This time however he was tripped his back landing hard against the wall. He glared at the maid and was about to go after her when he noticed the rest of the great hall and the swirl of organized chaos it was in.

Maids flitted in every direction. Footmen lugged pieces of furniture from one room to another for no reason he could fathom. Gardeners trotted in with armloads of freshly cut flowers. And at the center of it all like a maestro conducting a show stood Beale his Red jeweled Warlord butler his arms raised holding a long list in one hand as he made gestures to the workers around him with the other.

Somewhat bemused Zar'roc walked toward Beale hoping for an explanation.

By the time he'd taken half a dozen steps he realized that a walking obstacle had not been taken into account in this frenzied dance. Maids bumped into him their annoyed expressions barely changing upon recognizing their employer and their "Excuse me my lord" just short of being rude.

When he finally reached Beale he gave his butler a sharp poke in the shoulder. Beale glanced back noticed Zar'rocs stony expression and lowered his arms.

A thud immediately followed and a maid began wailing "Now look what you've done."

Beale cleared his throat tugged his vest back into place and waited a slightly flushed but once more imperturbable butler.

"Tell me Beale" Zar'roc crooned "do you know who I am."

Beale blinked "You're Prince Zicronium the Highlord of Kaeleer."

"Ah good. Since you recognize me I must still be in human form" Zar'roc said.

"Highlord" Beale asked

"I don't look like a freestanding lamp for example so no one's going to try to tuck me into a corner and put a couple of candle lights in my ears. And I won't be mistaken for an animated curio table that someone will leash to a chair so I don't wander off too far." Zar'roc said Beale's eyes bugged out a bit but he quickly recovered.

"No Highlord You look exactly as you did a few days ago."

Zar'roc crossed his arms and took his time considering this. "Do you suppose if I go into my study and stay there I might escape being dusted, polished, or otherwise rearranged."

"Oh, yes Highlord. Your study was cleaned this morning."

"Will I recognize it" Zar'roc murmured. He retreated to his study and sighed with relief. It was all the same furniture and it was all arranged the same way.

Slipping out of the black tunic styled coat he tossed it over the back of a chair settled into the leather chair behind his desk and rolled up the sleeves of his black silk shirt.

Looking at the closed study door he shook his head but his eyes were a warm gold and his smile was an understanding one. After all he had brought this on himself by telling them in advance. Tomorrow Evi was coming home.

* * *

Eragon sighed and looked around the room he now shared with Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn.

The room was more than twice the size of the tree apartment he had in Ellesméra and was located in a secret section of the Vroengard castle. But as he looked around at the furniture and books that were scattered on two of the four tables and several of the shelves the place felt more like a prison than a safe haven.

Saphira, Thorn, and Murtagh were still asleep even though two days had passed since he had awaken Lia had told him that because he was Blood the drug they had used to knock him out wore off much faster than the others and that they would be asleep for a few more days.

Eragon still marveled at how much she had changed from the time he had spent with her when she was a baby and the memories Murtagh had shared with him. He knew Lia as the bold curious innocent child that he had seen from Murtagh's memories but during their meeting he had seen none of that innocence. Icy hatred stirred inside him directed towards Zar'roc "if I make you pay for one thing it will be for what has happened to her" he swore silently to himself in the ancient language.

Eragon's head snapped up and he instinctively shielded his mind as three people entered. Lia came in first followed by a man in a voluminous white robe. He had dark hair and eyes and deeply tanned skin. Trailing slightly behind him was a small child. The girl couldn't be more than ten years her long copper red hair flowed down her back matching the crimson robe she wore. She was young but her eyes were quick and full of intelligence.

"Eragon" Lia said as he rose. "How are you feeling" she asked.

"Fine" Eragon said.

Lia nodded and turned to the two behind her "this is Lord Rask Garadul" she said as motioning to the man.

("Lord") the word wriggled in Eragon's head like a snake as he tried to remember why. Sure the man was wealthy but he had the look of a worker or a fighter not a noble. ("Lord is the Blood's shortened title for a Warlord.") The thought hit Eragon like a bucket of cold water ("no he can't be") Eragon thought.

And this was true or at least that's what he thought until Rask Garadul said "a pleasure to meet you Prince Eragon" and extended his hand revealing the Orange jewel that rested in a silver ring.

Eragon didn't move he just stared at Rask. The man frowned and Eragon thought he saw something slither in the back of those dark eyes.

"I know how you feel about the Blood and I don't blame you. If a friend of mine betrayed me in the way Zar'roc betrayed you I wouldn't be too comfortable around anyone like him. But not all Blood are the same I have been with the Varden for years and despise Zar'roc" Rask said.

("You don't need to like him to work for him") Eragon thought but he shook Rask's hand nodding as he gave an apology.

"Rask is our Diviner he has a prophetic gift and helps us plan our strikes" Lia said. Eragon nodded intrigued.

"This" Rask said pushing the girl forward. "is my apprentice Kate" he said.

The girl blushed and curtsied to Eragon. His eyes widened as he saw the Red jewel around her neck. "It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Eragon" Kate said.

Eragon nodded to her and fixed his attention on Lia "are they awake yet" Eragon asked. "No not…" Lia started but stopped.

A reptilian hiss filled the room and someone yelled "die slaves."

Eragon turned just in time to see the man as he leaped from the darkness of the ceiling pulling something from his belt before he threw it at Eragon. He dodged as the blade lined clay disk flew past and raised his hand.

"Jierda" Eragon shouted at the same time as Rask and Kate. Bolts of power shot from their hands and knocked the man out of the air. He gasped and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch his body twisted at a strange angle his spine broken.

"Is everyone okay" Lia asked.

"We're fine" Eragon said.

Lia nodded knelt by the man and wrenched his hood away. Gasping in shock she stepped away from the body.

The man was tan with brown hair and eyes his features were completely unremarkable and forgettable or at least he would have been if not for the small patches of black scales that were growing on parts of his face.

"Did you know him" Eragon asked.

"He was our spy in Zar'rocs citadel" Lia said. "What did he did he do to him."

Eragon was about to say something when someone whistled. Eragon watched in disgust as the dead body started wriggling. Then the ring of the man's right hand split open and a small black snake slithered out of his body. It reared up as it looked around searching for something.

Eragon examined the small creature it was so small it had to be a baby its back covered in hard pitch black scales its underside was made up of soft dark gray scales.

Someone whistled again and the snake's head snapped around. It slithered towards Eragon he stepped out of the way and saw two things at once. The first was a line of black scales down the snake's back that were darker than the others and blazed with the inner fire of Black jewels. The other was the back of the snake's hood where a collection of tiny red scales formed the shape of a sword with two dragons coiled around it. He recognized it immediately as Zar'rocs crest.

He spun and saw the disk the man had thrown at him. The clay was broken down the middle but he recognized the runes that still blurred and shifted and the darkness that leaked from where the disk broke.

Everyone watched as the snake slithered over to the edge of a deeply shadowed corner and flicked its forked tongue at the darkness. A hand reached out and the snake slithered into it as the hand withdrew. A familiar voice crooned "you did such a good job Scylla."

"Who's there" Rask shouted at the darkness. Gold eyes winked into existence and everyone took a step back.

"You how did you get here" Lia asked her voice shaking slightly with fear.

"Am I here" Zar'roc asked stepping out of the shadows just enough to so they could see his face. "No I don't think so" he said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

Zar'roc smiled "you really don't know much about the god blood that runs through your veins" Zar'roc said.

Eragon opened his mouth to say something and was silenced by Zar'roc saying "but your lack of knowledge isn't why I'm here" he said. "I'm just here to retrieve my dear Scylla and give you a demonstration of a bit of magic."

As Zar'roc finished a tendril of shadow shot out towards Lia. "No" Eragon shouted. Power rose from within him and shot from his ring in a blue flash that hit Lia in the shoulder and sent her sprawling just as the shadow passed the spot where she had been. But it kept going stopping when it rested on the head of the dead body.

"Crasous" Zar'roc said. The tip of the shadow turned cherry red before the shadow dissolved leaving a burn in the shape of an eye surrounded by a crest of horns.

"What did you do" Eragon asked. Zar'roc just smiled cryptically

"nothing that concerns you right now" he said then looked over at Lia. "You haven't told her yet have you" he asked.

"Told her" Eragon asked.

"The Twilight's emerald" Zar'roc said.

Eragon tensed as Lia asked "what" but he pretended like he didn't hear her.

"Well I better go it seems you have some things to talk about" Zar'roc said and turned to walk back into the shadows.

"Wait" Eragon shouted. Zar'roc turned back a questioning look on his face.

"What happened to you last time you seemed…" Eragon stopped as he searched for a word.

"What broken, weak, stripped of my sense of self" Zar'roc asked.

"I was going to say different but yes that was how you acted" Eragon said.

Zar'roc smiled evilly "well that is behind me now I traded that weakness so I could embrace the true power of the Soul Sworn" he said.

"What you call weakness made you human" Eragon said.

"And what is so good about being human" Zar'roc asked. Then he looked over at Lia opened his mouth to say something thought better of it and turned to walk away. "Struggle all you want Eragon in three months this will end one way or another" Zar'roc said before he vanished into the darkness.

For a long time Eragon stood there just staring at the shadows until Lia's voice snapped him out of it by saying "we need to talk."

* * *

Ven Krayson walked into the massive chamber that served as the council room of the Nine who were the leaders of the Sa'kagé. The room itself was crafted to inspire the primal fears of tight dark spaces and the creatures of the night. The soaring ceiling went so high that it disappeared into the darkness. The walls were lined with grinning gargoyles and small holes that seemed to have glowing red eyes glaring out from them. Lower to the ground and even on the floor itself were hundreds of small carvings ranging from wolves to tiny demons to snarling dragons. The Nine sat around a polished black table each in a high back chair that represented their job and behind them on a raised throne held up by three demon statures sat the Shinga in his black robe. His face like his Nine was completely covered not that it mattered Ven knew each by name and face. He stepped into the middle of the room and bowed "you asked for me Shinga" he said his brown hair and brown eyes gleaming in the light of the two torches that lit the room. Ven cursed silently as his disguise began to waver and for the briefest moment a hint of blue wormed its way into his eyes. Ever since Eragon had hit him with that blast of power maintaining his disguise had become more and more difficult. ("I can mange") he thought. ("I have had a long time to practice.")

"Ith the rider dead" one of the Nine a man named Corbin Fishill asked. He was a fashionable handsome man with a reputation for cruelty especially toward those children in the guilds he managed. The laughter his lisp might have provoked somehow dried up under the ever-present malice on his face.

"Things aren't as you expected" Ven said. He gave his report briefly. After going to Zar'roc Eragon and Murtagh had been expelled from the citadel and had then made their way to Farthen Dûr where they escaped Zar'rocs trap. traveling north they were captured by the Varden and from there he had lost their trail

"I would suggest" Ven said "that we quickly ally ourselves with the Varden that way if Zar'roc makes any move we can…"

One of the Nine a tiny former slave master named Ja'laliel interrupted "While we acknowledge your complaint Master Krayson we aren't going to squander our political capital on some seventeen year old girl who is in command simply because she may or may not be the former king's daughter so until we have more information we can't make a move."

"We don't have to" one of the other Nine said as she lowered her hood. Kathleen Kirena the Sa'kagé's Mistress of Pleasures was still beautiful though it had been years since she was the city's most celebrated courtesan. "We can get what we want by a simple show of force." Everyone stopped and listened. "send three or four Wetboys to the Varden when Lia sees that they won't kill her she will welcome us with open arms."

"And later that will give us leverage to reopen the slavery issue," the slave master said.

"I'll be damned if we turn slavers again" another said. He was a big man gone to fat with heavy jowls small eyes and scarred fists befitting the master of the Sa'kagé's bashers.

"That conversation can wait. Krayson doesn't need to be here for that" Corbin Fishill said. He turned his heavy-lidded eyes to Ven. "You didn't kill tonight." He let the statement hang unadorned.

Ven just looked at him refusing to take the provocation.

"Can you still do it."

Words were useless with a man like Corbin Fishill. He spoke the language of action. Ven walked to him. Corbin didn't flinch didn't turn aside as Ven came toward the platform though several of the Nine were clearly nervous. Under Fishill's robe Ven could see Corbin's muscles bunch.

Corbin kicked at Ven's face but he had already moved. He slammed a needle deep into Corbin's calf and stepped back.

A bell rang and a moment later two bashers in full armor burst into the room brandishing swords. Ven crossed his arms and made no move to defend himself.

"Thtop" Corbin Fishill shouted through his lisp. Corbin pulled the needle out of his calf with a grimace. "What ith thith Krayson"

"You want to know if I can still kill" Ven said and put a small vial in front of the little man. "If that needle was poisoned this is the antidote. But if the needle wasn't poisoned the antidote will kill you. Drink it or don't I couldn't care less."

"Drink it Corbin" Pon Dradin said. Ven turned to the throne surprised that the Shinga had spoken. "You know Ven you'd be a better Wetboy if you didn't know you were one of the best. You are but you still take your orders from me. The next time you touch one of my Nine there will be consequences. Now get the hell out." Pon Dradin said. Ven bowed and left.

Leaning against the wall outside the tunnel of subterranean chamber he sighed "how did it come to this" he asked himself.

"Well when you're the best those in power try to hold you" a voice from the shadows said.

Ven turned as someone in the same dark black and gray clothing as him stepped into the moonlight. "Kagé what are you doing here" Ven asked eyeing his former apprentice.

"The Shinga asked for me" Kagé said. he was as lean as Ven and almost as tall his light skin pale blue eyes and black hair made him look Khalidoran but that was imposable because Kagé was one of the few Blood employed by the Sa'kagé.

"Just get back from a job" Ven asked.

"Shadow job for some noble wanted me to make sure his mistress wasn't seeing other people" Kagé said.

"And" Ven asked.

"There's a fresh grave outside the city and one very unhappy noble" Kagé said.

"You botched it" Ven asked slightly surprised.

"No that was the other part of the job to kill the girl" Kagé said.

"I see well the Shinga is waiting" Ven said.

Kagé moved into the tunnel and stopped "bovarin root, telax seed, and silverleaf " Kagé said. "Those were the poisons on the needle you hit Corbin with."

"How did you know" Ven asked.

"Same one you would use on me. Not lethal but enough to make the message clear" Kagé said and without another word walked down the tunnel.

* * *

Zar'roc opened his eyes as his conciseness returned to his body. He was still in his study and only a few hours had passed since he had returned home. He looked up as the door opened and Vergil walked in talking to someone over his shoulder.

"Vergil" Zar'roc said.

Vergil froze dropping off mid sentence in his conversation as he turned "you're back" he asked. Zar'roc nodded. "But Vi said…"

"Never mind that" Zar'roc said waving it away.

"You're different somehow" Vergil said his head cocked to one side as he looked at Zar'roc.

"Am I" Zar'roc asked. "I hadn't noticed" he said with a sly smile.

"I uh…" Vergil started but stopped when he saw a hint of red flicker in Zar'rocs eyes.

("Don't pry where you're not welcome") the thought came to him and he wasn't sure if it was his own or Zar'rocs.

"So what has happened in my absence" Zar'roc asked.

Vergil was silent for a moment but snapped out of it quickly. "The siege of Khalidor is ready to leave on your word my lord" Vergil said.

"And in regards to the other matter" Zar'roc asked.

"We have found the ruins and the Meisters under Zina are working on it as we speak" Vergil said.

Zar'roc nodded pleased "any word from our Sa'kagé or Varden spies" he asked.

"Our Sa'kagé people tell us that they are planning to ally themselves with Lia. To do this they are sending an envoy of Wetboys to her" Vergil said.

"Who is among them" Zar'roc asked.

"None of our spies but the most notable among them are Ven Krayson, Hu Gibbet, and Kagé" Vergil said.

Zar'roc smiled but didn't say anything.

"As for our Varden spy" Vergil went on. "We have a report from two days ago saying they have the artifact you asked them to get and are ready for us to bring it back" he said.

"Good you'll go tonight" Zar'roc said.

"The island is patrolled constantly what if they're caught" Vergil said. "And besides you know we can't set foot on the island it's protected by powerful Eth'ilet magic."

"You don't have to go to Vroengard only the waters around it our spy has orders to meet you there" Zar'roc said.

"What about…" Vergil started.

"I told them you would bring a prisoner to use as an excuse if they were seen" Zar'roc said.

"Who" Vergil asked.

"send the new color wight we captured they don't know we have him" Zar'roc said.

"As you wish" Vergil said and started towards the door.

"Vergil" Zar'roc said.

Vergil froze his hand an inch from the knob "yes" he asked.

"Send in Rainer and when I'm done with him bring Alastor to me" Zar'roc said.

Vergil nodded and opened the door.

"And stop with the fear I'm not mad you did exactly what I would have done" Zar'roc said.

Vergil relaxed and walked out.

Zar'roc leaned back in his chair as he called in a long carved wooden box and a packet of papers. A knock sounded at the door and Zar'roc quickly wrapped the box in a sight shield before the door opened.

Rainer walked in bowed and sat across from Zar'roc. "You wanted to see me" Rainer asked.

"Yes I have a very important job for you" Zar'roc said and handed Rainer the papers.

Rainer took the first sheet scanned it then leafed through the others. "I don't understand" Rainer said. "They're all just students."

"Yes but they're the best at what they do so they will be the squad leaders" Zar'roc said.

"I see and what are your exact orders" Rainer asked.

"You are to travel to the schools of Thornblood and Silverfire well you are there marshal the Hunters. We are sending them across Alagaësia. They will be the search party for Eragon and Murtagh once they leave the Varden" Zar'roc said.

Rainer looked at Zar'roc for a long moment "this isn't just a search because I know you could find Eragon in an instant this is a route" he said.

"Yes" Zar'roc said. "I know Eragon and odds are he won't figure out the full meaning of my clues until it's too late so I have to push him" he said.

"Are the Hunters the only ones you're using" Rainer asked.

"No" Zar'roc said. "I have some of the demons looking already and the Four along with general Veocyn have started to consolidate our forces but that will take time and they are more for the battles to come than to search" he said.

"Who else" Rainer asked. "The Slayers and the Reaper" Zar'roc said.

"What" Rainer shouted "the kids from Shadowbane."

"Yes my elite agents trained specifically in the art of death" Zar'roc said.

"Well I better get started on these" Rainer said as he rose Zar'roc nodded.

"Send in Alastor on your way out" he said. Rainer nodded walked out and a moment later Alastor walked in and sat in the chair.

Zar'roc stared down at his son and Alastor fought not to fidget under the weight of Zar'rocs stair. Defiantly Alastor looked up and met Zar'rocs gaze for a moment they just looked at each other before Zar'roc chuckled and leaned back in his chair. Alastor stared at him in shock.

"what" he asked.

("You really are my mirror") Zar'roc thought but said "same defiance I had I knew you had it in you." Alastor stared dumbly at Zar'roc. Zar'roc sighed "I'm sorry for what I said last time" he said. "I shouldn't have dismissed your abilities."

"And I shouldn't have gotten in the way" Alastor said.

"That's not the worst thing you could have" Zar'roc said smiling. "When I was younger if I had tried to do that for Raziel he would have strangled me."

Alastor laughed and relaxed in his chair.

"I did call you here for a reason" Zar'roc said and removed the sight shield from the box. Alastor looked at it in surprise "this is the first" Zar'roc said and opened the box.

Inside the case was lined with black velvet in its center was a sword. It looked small enough to be a short sword its slim blood red blade shone in the light of the room. Twin spikes protruded from each side just above the hilt that was nothing more than a bar of metal wrapped in black leather.

"This is Rontaku" Zar'roc said. "I forged this blade two thousand years ago in the middle of a battle."

"How" Alastor asked.

"Its blade is made of pure magic" Zar'roc said. "Crafted in such a way that only I can wield it."

"Oh" Alastor said looking slightly crestfallen.

Zar'roc chuckled "ah you have so much to learn" he said. Alastor's head perked up "we are the same Alastor" Zar'roc said. "Two Blood cut from the same cloth as Jaenelle would put it."

"What does that mean" Alastor asked.

"Take the blade" Zar'roc said.

Alastor reached out grasped Rontaku by the hilt and reverently lifted it from the case. And almost dropped it when he saw the sword's guard.

Right above the hilt was a large ring that glowed with constantly shifting color. He touched it with his mind and his head spun as its power level shot from the dark power of the Raven jewel to the weakness of the White and back again.

"What is it" Alastor asked as he broke the connection.

"The jewel has no name it is unpredictable in its power level. It can go from White to Twilight's Revenge in a second" Zar'roc said.

"I noticed" Alastor said as his head stooped spinning.

Zar'roc smirked and rose as he took on an air of formality. "Dark Prince" Zar'roc said. "Do you accept Rontaku the Blood blade and all the rights and responsibilities that come with baring it" he asked.

"Yes" Alastor said as he did a spark ran from the tip of the blade down its length and into Alastor's hand.

"Then by my word as a Dark Prince when I return from Khalidor your formal training will begin" Zar'roc said then fell back into his chair. "Now that that's over" he said abruptly returning to his old self. "I have something to tell you."

"What" Alastor asked.

Zar'roc sighed "you know that with the power of the Blood jewels and my skills as a Black Widow I can see more of the future than most but there are some things barred even from my sight" he said. "So after enough of your training is complete both you and Evi will make the offering."

"But…" Alastor started.

"No" Zar'roc said. "You have had your jewel long enough to feel comfortable with its power. I know most people wait longer but there are a few things that set you apart for example you are a Dark Prince" he said. ("And you're my son") he added silently. "there are a few other reasons but the big one is that if anything goes wrong during the ascension or what comes after I might need your help and you will need all the power you can get" Zar'roc said.

"I understand" Alastor said.

"Good now go down to the practice room and test out Rontaku" Zar'roc said and frowned as he received an annoyed thought. ["I know you're still sharp as ever but it was a joke"] he sent back.

"Alright I'll go practice" Alastor said and started to walk towards the door.

"One last thing do you want to come with me to Khalidor" Zar'roc asked.

Alastor's eyes widened "yes" he said happily. Zar'roc nodded and made a dismissive gesture as Alastor walked out.

* * *

Elena yawned rolled over in the massive bed and snuggled deeper under the covers to fight off the chill in the room.

She tensed as something pressed down on the bed next to her. Slowly she shifted and called in the black dagger Zar'roc had given her and charged its conduit with her Raven power.

The thing on the bed shifted and she leapt spinning into a kick as she sliced the dagger towards the invader's throat. There was metallic pop as the thing vanished causing her kick to miss but as she spun it reappeared. Elena tapped her Talent increasing the force of her dagger strike. When the blade was inches from its target a hand sheathed in black metal shot out and caught the dagger.

She pulled at the dagger trying to get it free. A laugh sounded from the darkness "I missed our little fights" said a voice.

Elena stopped as power flickered in the room and lit it. She looked up at Zar'roc. He smirked and let go of the dagger.

"You're back" Elena said and hugged him.

Zar'roc coughed "yes" he said.

Elena laughed and loosened her hold.

"Why it is the people who love me always try to strangle me" Zar'roc asked.

"It's because you're insufferable when it comes to us" she said not trying to hide her smile.

Zar'roc untangled himself from her and lay back on the bed next to her sighing at its familiarity.

"So how was Gil'ead" Elena asked.

"Not bad" Zar'roc said. "I saw an old friend well I was there."

"Who" Elena asked.

Zar'roc smiled "Gareth" he said.

"What" Elena asked.

"He brought his army down on Gil'ead because he knew Luce wasn't there" Zar'roc said and smirked. "He didn't expect to see me of all people."

"And what happened" Elena asked.

"I left Vi and Thane with a couple thousand Khalidoran and demon corpses to deal with" Zar'roc said.

"Demons" Elena asked.

"Yes nothing but a few mid level traitors but I'm going to talk to Akaron about this" Zar'roc said. "I saw Sadi to" he said.

"In Gil'ead" Elena asked.

"No I went to the hall in Kaeleer" Zar'roc said.

"And the dream" Elena asked.

Zar'roc shrugged "that is behind me now" he said.

"That's fantastic" Elena said.

Zar'roc nodded "Elena I was wondering now that I'm back how about we go on a little trip" Zar'roc said.

"Why" she asked.

"I don't know what will happen after the ascension so I want to spend as much time with you as possible" Zar'roc said.

"Are you worried that the darkness of that power will corrupt you" Elena asked.

Zar'roc said nothing.

"It won't" Elena said.

Zar'roc just looked at her.

"Zar'roc you are so much more than just a dark Soul Sworn you've changed so much" she said.

"But have I changed enough" Zar'roc whispered.

Elena didn't answer she only scooted closer to him and smiled "so where were you thinking about going" she asked.

"I was thinking Rayouse rock" Zar'roc said.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise "you mean where we first met" she asked.

"Yes" Zar'roc said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Elena said. "When will we go" she asked.

"When I get back" Zar'roc said.

"Back" Elena asked.

"When I killed Gareth it should have thrown the Khalidorans into chaos but it didn't. Which means only one person could be leading them" Zar'roc said.

"Who" Elena asked.

"Paerik" Zar'roc whispered.

"That butcher" Elena shouted.

"Yes" Zar'roc said. "In about a week I will leave with a few squads from the Black guard, a couple dozen Mordsith, and Luce. We'll go to Khalidor and stop this before Paerik has a chance to do anything."

"I see" Elena said.

"But before that I'm taking you and Evi to the Keep" Zar'roc said.

"Why" Elena asked. "The citadel's defenses are fool proof."

"Our defenses are good but no place has defenses like the Keep and Paerik is no fool he'll send assassins to capture you and try to force me into a deal so I'm preventing him" Zar'roc said. Elena nodded. Zar'roc smiled kissed her and got up. "I have to go Vergil needs my help to get ready for tonight" Zar'roc said.

"Tonight" Elena asked.

"Are agent got the book" Zar'roc said before he walked out.

* * *

Vergil sighed and looked up at the dark starry sky "master Vergil someone approaches" one of the guards said.

Vergil tensed and drew a sword as he dropped into a fighting stance his balance perfectly matching the movements of the small boat he stood in. his sharp eyes probed the horizon in search of the danger. He relaxed slightly and sheathed his sword when he saw the small dark skiff gliding across the water towards them "lower your weapons" he said. The guards compiled immediately and sheathed their swords. ("Not like they need them") Vergil reminded himself. Which was true because every guard on the boat was either a powerful demon sworn to Zar'roc or an Afrit.

One of the guards rose and stood next to him moving silently despite the buckled covered red leather suit she wore. "Master Vergil perhaps you should activate his highness's disguising spells" the woman said.

"Thank you Rikka" Vergil said as he pulled up his hood and triggered the spells. "Though it's not necessary I'm quite familiar with this spy" Vergil said his voice becoming a deep almost demonic rumble as his face became concealed by a web of shadows.

"Do I have your permission to kill the spy if they prove to be a problem" Rikka asked as she drew a thin baton wrapped in red leather from her belt.

"Mordsith" Vergil sighed exasperently. "No the spy is far too important" Vergil said. "Besides your Agiel will have little effect on one of Zar'rocs torture demons" he said.

"I see" Rikka said slipping the rod back into the loop on her belt.

"But what if…" she started.

"Silence" Vergil interrupted as the skiff drew alongside them.

A figure in a white robe rose "master Vergil" the figure said bowing.

"Queezle" Vergil said. "A pleasure as always."

Queezle laughed the sound filtered through the disguise sounded like bones cracking "I came here for business" Queezle said. "Do you have the potion."

"Do you have the artifact" Vergil asked.

Queezle held up a small rectangle bound tightly in dark cloth "yes and I suggest you don't open it the thing nearly killed me when I touched it. If it wasn't for the cloaking spell the Darklord gave me I would be a pile of ash right now" Queezle said and tossed Vergil the artifact.

Vergil passed a hand over it and muttered a spell. The package glowed for an instant illuminated by silver light. "It's the real thing" he said as he handed the book to Rikka and produced a small vial of green liquid.

"This should hold you until Zar'roc manages to…" Vergil stopped as there was a thunder clap and green lightning flashed in the sky followed a moment later by the feeling of powerful magic being broken.

"Well" Vergil said retracing the vial. "It would seem you won't need this now that the seal is broken."

"Please I need it to restore my strength" Queezle said.

"Very well" Vergil said and handed over the vial. Queezle nodded and quickly guzzled its contents sighing like a cat.

"Now about the prisoner" Queezle asked.

"Ah I had almost forgotten" Vergil said and motioned. Two of the guards picked up a bound bundle and tossed it onto the skiff.

"What do you want me to tell them if they ask questions" Queezle asked.

"Just say you were out and caught him trying to sneak in or you found him or something like that" Vergil said. "We gave him the burn so they might suspect he's a Vamp."

"They don't know about the Vamps" Queezle said.

Vergil looked up thoughtful "pity but they will soon" he said. "Well Queezle it's been fun see you next time" he said then motioned to the guards they nodded and took up the oars and began to propel them back towards the shore.

* * *

Lia opened her eyes and found herself in complete and total darkness so thick that it seem tangible and boundless. Gradually it took on shape. The room was still dark but she could make out three corridors. The ones to her right and left extended further than she could see but the one in front of her it ended a few yards from where she stood. Lia thought she saw a door but all she could make out was a massive archway that was blocked by a legion of human like shapes. "Where am I" Lia said.

And as if in answer a dim golden radiance started to shine from the wall in front of her. The light flowed upwards and Lia saw the massive golden door and the demonic statues that guarded it. The light flowed outwards illuminating the area she stood in and the walls that were carved with pictures of death and despair.

"Magnificent isn't it" a voice said.

Lia spun drawing the dagger from her belt. Her heart leapt into her throat as she saw Zar'roc reclined on a nonexistent chair watching her with dryly amused eyes. "Where am I and how did I get here" Lia asked.

"You are at the epicenter of the end" Zar'roc said. "You are at the Gate of Judgment."

"You still didn't answer my second question how did I get here" Lia said raising the dagger.

"Ah" Zar'roc said as he saw the blade "you still wield your father's dagger" he said. "Though I can't imagine that the magic in it is of much use anymore" Zar'roc said.

"Why" Lia asked.

"For the past weeks my Mordsith have been torturing Roran to try to get the secret of where a certain person was buried" Zar'roc said. "He died seven times and each time I brought him back. When he finally gave me the location he begged me for death and in an act of mercy I gave it to him" he said.

The cold fury of the Blood filled Lia and she shouted "die you monster." then with a spring enhanced with Gray power she leapt forward the dagger aimed for Zar'rocs heart. She cried out as she hit the hard stone of the floor and the dagger fell from her hand. She rolled as she grabbed the dagger and watched as the cloud if mist reformed into Zar'roc. "What…" she started.

Zar'roc laughed "you still haven't figured it out yet" he said. "This is a dream I brought you here."

"Why" Lia asked as she regained control of herself. "So you could gloat."

Zar'roc laughed again "no" he said. "I just wanted to show you the instrument of your destruction" he said motioning to the gate.

Lia thought about that and the fact that this was a dream. "How did you bring me here dream magic shouldn't be able to get past the spells around the island" she said.

Zar'roc smiled "this is a different kind of spell that only works on certain kinds of people" Zar'roc said.

"What kind of people" Lia asked.

"Don't play dumb" Zar'roc said. "You think I don't know that both of your parent's families had duel bloodlines in them" he said.

"What do you mean" Lia asked as she paled.

"You honestly think that I don't know that well Garrow was an Eth'ilet that his sister Selena was an Afrit" Zar'roc asked. Lia paled more. "Or that even though the power skipped your mother that her father Sloan was an Afrit and his wife was an Eth'ilet" Zar'roc said. "Or how about for the first time in centuries someone with both aspects in their power has been born" he said.

"No it's not true" Lia said. "I'm nothing like you."

"Of course you're not" Zar'roc said. "You're far too weak to take the power of the Afrit that lives within you. But just because you can't use your power doesn't mean you aren't half Afrit and because you're half Eth'ilet doesn't mean you can hide from my sight" Zar'roc said as rose from his invisible chair and started walking towards her.

She hurled the dagger at him it passed through his heart and clattered to the floor. "You can't touch me" Zar'roc said. "But can do anything I want to you" he said and grabbed her arm.

Lia cried out as his hand burned her. Smiling Zar'roc pulled away and glided back as Lia tried to scratch at him.

"The darkness doesn't give up what belongs to it" Zar'roc said. "And that will make sure you return to us someday" he said flicking a finger towards Lia's still smoking arm.

"Damn you to the bowels of Hell" Lia said through clinched teeth.

"I don't have that luxury" Zar'roc said and called in Nemisis its black and red blade gleamed in the light from the gate. "Vakandi" Zar'roc shouted. Red light shot from the tip of the blade and hit Lia in the chest. She hit the stone wall hard as he heard a loud scream and then everything went black.

* * *

Lia snapped awake breathing hard. She spun as the door slammed open and Eragon ran in his sword drawn.

"Lia are you okay what happened" Eragon asked as he saw no one was in the room.

"Just a bad dream" Lia said as her breathing returned to normal.

"You're bleeding" Eragon said and rushed to her side.

Lia looked down and saw the sheets and her shirt sleeve had drops of blood on them. She winced as Eragon rolled the sleeve up to her shoulder.

"How did you get this burn" he asked.

Cold dread settled in the bottom of Lia's stomach. ("Please let it be a coincidence") she thought to herself as she turned to look. On her upper forearm was a deep burn in the shape of a hand and at the center of the palm two patches of skin were as black as freshly inked tattoos. Lia stared in horror at the two black snakes that were twined around each other.

"Do you want me to heal it" Eragon asked.

"No I can do it" Lia said and placed her hand over the burn as she washed her body with the power of her Gray jewels.

"What's that" Eragon said as he saw the snakes.

"It's called the Dark Mark" Lia said. "Zar'roc uses it to mark people so his demons can find them" Lia said telling a half truth.

Eragon hesitated suddenly self conscious about his own marked hand.

"You need to go soon" Lia said.

"What" Eragon asked.

"I think Zar'roc is using you to slip past the protection spells and besides time is running out you need to find the gate" she said.

"Alright I'll leave when Murtagh…" Eragon started but turned as the door slammed open and Murtagh along with half a dozen guards rushed into the room with their weapons drawn.

"Come on" Murtagh said. "we've got a problem."

* * *

Thanks to Restrained Freedom for your reviews and i hope others will review as well because i really value your opinion

Next time Eragon learns a truth about magic, the siege of Khalidor begins, but first Zar'roc must fight another menace that plagues the land, Eragon faces Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium in a fight to the death, and Eragon loses the fire.

Please read and review


	5. The Good of Evil

"Talking"

[Mind link]

(Thinking)

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh ran down the halls of Vroengard castle heading towards the sounds of screams and ringing metal. "Jierda" Eragon shouted. There was a concussion and the door in front of them exploded. Eragon slid to a stop in the middle of the chaotic room "what happened" he asked as Murtagh stopped next to him.

"After I woke up Rafe brought me here. We were on our way to see Lia when one of the Varden's commanders jumped out and started slashing at me. At first I thought he had mistaken me for someone else but he was snarling like a wild animal and his throat had been torn open…" Murtagh said but was interrupted as a howl rose from within the cacophony of battle.

Eragon turned and staggered backwards as something slammed in to him. He regained his balance as his vision cleared he gasped in astonishment and horror.

Standing in front of him with his hands curled into claws was the dead Varden spy but the scales were gone and his previously tanned skin was now a pale sickly shade of yellow and was stretched tight across his body. Small dark eyes filled with hate and bloodlust stared at him from above a snarling mouth that had two long fangs sticking out from its upper jaw.

"What are you" Eragon asked.

The man howled again and leapt at Eragon clawed hands swinging for his throat. Eragon fell back in surprise landing hard on the floor. The creature's snarl turned into a gurgle as it came down on Eragon stopping its hands inches from his throat.

Eragon looked and saw that by some miracle his sword had gone straight through the creature's heart.

Grimacing the beast pulled itself off the blade stumbled a few steps and turned back to Eragon "the worst is still to come" it said in a too human voice. Then it turned and gave a long blood curdling howl before it and all of the opposing Varden died.

* * *

Eragon sat against the wall next to Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn as he watched the bodies being dragged away. "What was that thing" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know" Eragon said. "But it was dead yesterday."

"How is that…" Murtagh started but stopped as Lia and several of her guards walked into the room.

"Eragon" she said. "I need you and Murtagh to come me we found an intruder during the attack and I want you two to be there for his interrogation" Lia said.

Eragon and Murtagh nodded and followed Lia out of the room down a hall and into a dimly lit stone room.

Eragon looked around aside from Lia, Murtagh, and himself the only other people in the room were Rask, his apprentice Kate, and a bound bundle that sat in one corner.

"Good you're here" Rask said as they entered.

"Where did you find the intruder at" Eragon asked.

"When I heard the fighting I ran to help and as I was leaving I nearly tripped over him" Rask said. "So I tied him up and brought him here."

Eragon nodded and turned to Murtagh. "Losna" Murtagh said as he did the ropes that held the captive in place loosened and his gag fell away.

Eragon moved closer inspecting him. Eragon knew instantly that the man was an elf and as he looked closer shock swept through him. "Vanir" Eragon said.

The man twitched and his head tipped up slightly "Eragon" he asked hoarsely. "Is that you."

"Yes" Eragon said. "What happened to you" he asked.

"I tired Eragon I swear I tried but I just didn't have enough I came so close but I failed" Vanir said.

"Hold on what are you talking about" Eragon said.

"I infiltrated the citadel" Vanir said. "For weeks I worked to get close to Zar'roc and when I finally did…" Vanir broke off.

"What did you do" Eragon asked.

"I tried to kill him but I couldn't his master wouldn't allow me to" Vanir said.

"His master" Eragon asked. "Do you mean his father."

"No not Chaos" Vanir said. "Zar'roc is far too strong to serve him. He serves one who's power humbles even the gods" Vanir said.

"Who" Eragon asked.

"I fear to speak his name" Vanir said then he started laughing. "They never told you did they" he asked.

"What" Eragon said.

"They never told you what happens if you go past the limits of your magic" Vanir said.

"They told me that it drains you and you die" Eragon said.

"No that was a lie. It's just a story they tell so they can get away with murder" Vanir said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"When I tried to kill Zar'roc I used all of my power and it still wasn't enough so I pushed deeper into the magic thinking that if I died and still killed that tyrant it would be okay but I didn't die" Vanir said. Then he looked up.

Eragon took a step back in shock and revulsion Vanir's irises were cracked tendrils of blue snaking out into the whites of his eyes. "What happened to you" Eragon asked.

"This is what waits beyond magic" Vanir said. "Madness and…" he started but stopped and looked back down as Lia stepped forward.

"Well you were at the castle did you ever go down to the dungeon" Lia asked.

"If you count be chained down there for two months then yes" Vanir said.

"Did you see my father" Lia asked.

"The king yes I saw him the day before yesterday" Vanir said.

"Then he's not dead" Lia asked.

"I wouldn't know" Vanir said.

"Wait who told you Roran was dead" Eragon asked.

"Zar'roc" Lia whispered.

"Since when do we believe him" Murtagh asked.

"There is a way to know the truth" Vanir said.

"How" Lia asked.

"Release me and I will tell you" Vanir said.

Lia turned "Rask" she said looking at the Diviner. He nodded even though he looked like he wanted to protest.

"Corcartra" he said as he did the rest of the bounds around Vanir burst apart and he rose.

"When I escaped I took this" he said taking something from his pocket and handing it to Lia.

Lia turned the small carved gold pendent over in her hand "what is it" she asked.

"It contains a spell that the commanders use to communicate with Zar'roc" Vanir said. "During my imprisonment I pieced together how to use it so if you want I can call him" Vanir said.

Lia turned to Eragon "I think we should do it" he said. "I want to know if Roran is alive or not."

Lia nodded and handed the pendent back to Vanir "go ahead" she said.

"I need a fire" Vanir said.

Eragon looked around and saw the remnants of an old fireplace "brisingr" he said as a blue spark lit the wood left in the fireplace.

"Everyone stand back" Vanir said as he stepped in front of the fire. The others moved away standing against the opposite wall. Vanir closed his eyes and focused intently on the fire. "Zaro de conseo. Zero ras virrako. Zaro naivar Zar'roc recolar zevar retonzaro" Vanir chanted. As he did the room grew cold and the flames roared higher. Then they split apart and Zar'roc stood in the center of the flames.

"Who dares to summon me" Zar'roc said then he spotted Eragon. "You what do you want" he asked.

"Last night you came into my dreams and told me my father was dead" Lia said stepping forward. "Is he."

"I haven't touched your precious father. He was alive an hour ago and still is" Zar'roc said. "And you know I don't have the power to enter your mind well you're on that accursed island."

"Then who…" Lia started.

"His master" Vanir whispered.

Zar'roc turned "you" he said when he saw Vanir. "I should have killed you when I had the chance but allow me to fix that" Zar'roc said. "Revato" he said. The pendent Vanir still held started to glow Vanir screamed as black tendrils snaked out of it and formed into a spear. "Resglare" Zar'roc said as he did the spear pierced Vanir's heart and he fell backwards the pendent flying from his hand.

Eragon caught Vanir as he fell and gently sat him on the ground. "Eragon" Vanir said weakly. "Use your magic sparingly don't end up like me" he said.

"I won't" Eragon said.

"Don't go after him" Vanir said. "Zar'rocs master is too powerful only death waits for you on that path" he said. And with that Vanir sighed the rest of his life out and was still.

Eragon turned hate filled eyes on Zar'roc "why" he asked.

"Why what" Zar'roc asked.

"Why do you kill innocents" Eragon said. "How many more have to die for you and your master."

"Master" Zar'roc laughed. "I serve no one" he said.

"But Vanir said…" Eragon started.

"And you would believe the words of a color wight" Zar'roc said. "I assure you Eragon I bow to no man, monster, or god."

"Then who was it that entered my dream" Lia asked.

"I don't…" Zar'roc started then his face went blank as a thought accrued to him. Red flickered in the depths of his golden eyes and Eragon shivered as something ancient and deadly entered the room. Then it stopped. Zar'roc smiled "I'll see you later" he said to Eragon. "Well my fine enemies it's been fun I'm sure we'll see each other again vary soon" he said as he cast his eyes around the room stopping for a moment on Rask. And without a word the fire engulfed him and he was gone.

There was a sharp crack Eragon looked down and saw the shattered remains of the pendent. "You two need to leave now" Lia said. "If what Vanir said about Zar'roc having a master was true then you need whatever is behind the gate as soon as possible" she said.

Eragon nodded "we'll leave now" he said and with that Eragon and Murtagh walked out.

* * *

Zar'roc stood on the raised platform in the center of the citadel's central courtyard looking out at the six hundred black clad men and women that made up the third battalion of the Black Guard. "Today" Zar'roc said as he rose from his chair. "We will rid Alagaësia of a menace that has plagued it for the past two decades" he said. "The Khalidorans have invaded, plundered, and pillaged our homes for the last time" he shouted earning a few murmurs from the crowd.

"They have come into our homes killed our soldiers and kidnapped our women and children but no longer" he said.

"For the past week I was in Gil'ead which we recently recaptured from the Khalidorans. Using my powers as a Black Widow I read the stones of the city and learned all that happened there. I heard the screams of pain. felt the agony like it was my own. I felt blood of the dead and dying as it flowed through the streets. And I felt the fear of all who lived in that city" he said. As he did the courtyard began to grow cold as the tempers of all the Blood there started to stir.

"But no more because now it's time we take the fight to them" he said. "So before we go I leave you with these words. Next time I hear a scream of pain I want it to come from a Khalidoran throat" Zar'roc shouted.

The soldiers cheered banging their swords against their shields. "Now go my Afrits send the Khalidorans back to the pit that they crawled out of and make sure they stay there" he shouted.

With a final cheer the Black Guard caught the Winds and vanished.

Zar'roc turned to look at the people behind him. Luce stood to his left and Alastor to his right in front of him stood thirteen of his most trusted Mordsith. Each wore their red leather battle suit and stood with the esurience of trained warriors. Zar'roc opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Vergil ran up the stairs to the platform and stopped beside him.

"What is it" Zar'roc asked.

"We've found the stronghold of Asko Langor" Vergil said.

Zar'roc stiffened. "Where" he said too softly.

"A few leagues southeast of the Khalidoran capital" Vergil said.

"I knew he would stay close to home" Zar'roc said as his eyes glazed and his temper sharpened to the killing edge.

He turned back to the Mordsith "twelve of you will go on to aid the siege. One of you will come with me and assist the thirteen soldiers I have guarding Alastor" Zar'roc said.

"My lord" one of the Mordsith said as she stepped forward.

"What Devi" Zar'roc said.

"I would be happy to accompany you but where are we going" Devi asked.

"To kill a Lupe" Zar'roc said.

"Ah" Devi said.

Zar'roc turned his glazed eyes on the thirteen Black Guards that still remained. They straightened and saluted when they relised he was looking at them. "Your job" he said. "Is to protect Alastor at all costs" Zar'roc said.

"We will give our lives if necessary my lord" the leader of the squad said.

"It's my job to see that it doesn't come to that" Zar'roc said.

"Zar'roc" Vergil asked.

"You, Devi, and I will assault the stronghold well they stay back and protect Alastor" Zar'roc said.

"Is it wise to bring Alastor with us after all you remember what we found the last time we discovered Asko's location" Vergil said.

"Yes I remember and he needs to see this. He needs to know that there are worse things in this world then dying" Zar'roc said.

Vergil nodded understanding. With that Zar'roc wrapped them all in Blood power and caught the Winds racing off to the location of the monster.

* * *

Zar'roc and the others dropped from the Winds in front of a large stone compound that was ringed by a high metal wall. Zar'roc looked around with a killer's eye as he surveyed the magical and physical defenses.

"I don't like this" Devi said. "It's too quiet."

"Form up" Zar'roc said. Immediately the guards formed into a four by four square around Alastor with Vergil, Devi, and the last guard standing to the side.

"On my mark we begin the attack" Zar'roc said as he drew Nemisis from its sheath. He turned and watched as Vergil drew his own sword and coated it in Midnight power.

"We are ready my lord" Devi said. Zar'roc turned to her and found that she was holding two of the four Agiel from her belt.

He nodded "g…" was all he managed to get out before he heard the snap of bow strings. "Down" Zar'roc shouted as he dove for the ground. Vergil and Devi landed next to him. He turned as several shouts sounded from behind and the front line of guards fell a crossbow bullet in each of their hearts.

"New plan" Zar'roc said as he created a Blood bubble shield around Alastor and the remaining guards. "I'll break through the defenses when I do charge immediately and take down as many as you can" he said.

"My lord there are Blood in there using jewel charged crossbows. I don't know if even a Blood shield can stand up to that kind of onslaught" Devi said.

"So what would you have me do" Zar'roc asked. "Lie here well we get slaughtered."

"It is a Mordsith's job to protect the members of the Zicronium family. Let me go instead" Devi said.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment I'll pass. I'm the only one who can break through these defenses" Zar'roc said.

"You'll be killed if you go out there even with a shield" Devi said.

Zar'roc smiled "I'm not using a shield" he said.

"What" Devi asked.

"That would be too obvious so I have a different plan" Zar'roc said.

"What" Devi asked.

"They can't hit what they can't see" Zar'roc said and without another word his skin shimmered as it became sleeked in the black metal of the Verteer and he disappeared.

"What just happened" Devi asked.

"Not even the Mordsith know all of his tricks" Vergil said. He looked up as he felt powerful shields snap into place "there" Vergil said pointing to a bubble of blood power that had formed against the outer wall.

Zar'roc winked into existence "come on out Asko" Zar'roc shouted with a magically enhanced voice. "Hand yourself over and I'll let you live." nothing answered him but a fresh wave of crossbow bullets. "Have it your way" Zar'roc said as he covered his eyes with his left hand.

"He can't be. Not here" Vergil said as he felt ancient power enter the area.

"What's happening" Devi asked.

"Zar'rocs full power has come to play" Vergil said.

Zar'roc raised his right hand and gently placed his index finger on the wall. Power rushed out of him and black veins appeared on the wall. for a moment nothing happened then the veins turned cherry red heat radiating off them as the wall turned the glowing red of burning metal. "Liquefy" Zar'roc commanded and with his word and a concussion of magic the wall was reduced to burning sludge.

"Now" Zar'roc shouted. Vergil and Devi sprang forward cloaking themselves in shields even as they dodged incoming bullets.

Zar'rocs blood colored wings flickered into existence and he rose into the air "Agiel" he shouted to Devi. She turned and tossed one of the rods to him even as she drew another.

Zar'roc landed invisibly behind a line of four crossbowmen. With lighting speed he beheaded three of them as the other turned.

"What the…" was all he managed before Zar'roc dropped the invisibility and stabbed the Agiel into the man's stomach.

Spectral screams rang out as the area of skin around the Agiel turned black. The man screamed as pain that no human could imagine shot through his stomach. There was a sound like a whiplash as Zar'roc pulled the Agiel away. The man fell to his hands and knees breathing hard

"where's Asko" Zar'roc asked.

"I don't…" the man started but was interrupted as Zar'roc rammed the Agiel into his spine.

"Alright I'll tell you" the man said through this screams.

Zar'roc pulled the Agiel away "talk" he said.

The man was silent for a moment well he caught his breath. "I'll never tell you" the man said as he leapt for Zar'rocs throat a dagger in hand.

Zar'roc flicked the Agiel up into the hallow below the man's throat. He screamed as the skin over his heart bulged and exploded. ("Fool") Zar'roc thought as he murmured a spell that caused the man's blood to evaporate off of him.

"Here" Zar'roc sent on a mind thread to Devi as he vanished the Agiel and called it in again causing it to reappear in one of the loops at her belt.

"Clean things up out here. These were the only four Blood" Zar'roc said.

"What about you" Devi asked.

"I have business to settle with our friend Asko" Zar'roc said as he broke the connection and walked through the door into the small compound.

The inside of the compound was even worse than the outside. The gray of the stone walls was frequently broken up by brown and crimson splatters of blood. Pieces of bodies ranging from eyes to finger tips were scattered everywhere and whips, knives, and other instruments of torture were left discarded.

Zar'rocs rage deepened becoming so cold that it burned and ice coated the walls as he walked down the narrow entry hall.

The compound only had two rooms one was a small bedroom located to the side and the other was a large central room that contained several torture machines and three people.

Zar'rocs rage flared again deepening to the dark spiraling of the Blood as he saw the girl in the corner.

She was young no more than six or seven. Fair skinned and missing both of her eyes. Her limp body hanging from the chains like some kind of sick decoration.

Another woman the girl's mother Zar'roc assumed stood over something stabbing it over and over with a dagger as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Zar'roc sheathed Nemisis and walked up behind her. "Shhh" he said as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She flinched and turned to him the dagger going for his stomach. A phantom hand caught her wrist and he plucked the dagger from her grip as he looked down at the massacred body.

Even after everything she had done he could still recognize Asko Langor. He was tall with stick thin arms that came down to massive fur covered paws. His skin was lost in the thick brown fur that covered him from head to toe and his clouded brown eyes stared up unseeing.

"All that work to track you down and you didn't even have the decency to stay alive long enough for me to kill you. You bastard" Zar'roc said to the corpse as he wrapped a sleeping spell around the mother. Her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

Zar'roc placed a shield around her and set her against the wall. Taking a moment to cut the child down Zar'roc sat her on the ground as he called in a blanket and covered her "may the Darkness embrace you" he whispered and with that walked out of the small compound.

To his surprise he found Vergil and Devi leaning against one of the stone barricades with a pile of corpses next to them. "What happened" Zar'roc asked.

"We took out most of them but a few of them escaped" Devi said. "We sent four of the guards after them" Vergil said.

Zar'roc nodded. "What about Asko" Vergil asked.

"Dead before we even got here" Zar'roc said.

"How" Devi asked.

"The mother of the child he had killed him. I found her stabbing the body" Zar'roc said.

"I'll go get her" Vergil said. "She's asleep get her and the kid" Zar'roc said.

Vergil nodded and rushed inside.

"And leave Asko's body" Zar'roc shouted after him before he turned back to Devi.

"Should I have one of the guards take her back to her home" she asked.

"No send for a quad I want the mother and the girl taken to the citadel at once" Zar'roc said.

"As you wish my lord" Devi said and walked away.

Vergil stepped out of the compound a moment later the sleeping mother and blanket wrapped body floating behind him. "Take them beyond the property line Devi is summoning a quad to take them back to the citadel" Zar'roc said.

"Zar'roc you know they're both…" Vergil started.

"Yes I know" Zar'roc said. "Send orders to contact the Highlord with the quad when they arrive." "What are you going to do" Vergil asked.

"See to it that no one enters the property until I return" Zar'roc said as walked towards the compound door.

"What are you going to do" Vergil asked.

"I'm going to make sure that Asko has a long time to think about what he did" Zar'roc said and without another word walked inside.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh clung to the saddles as Thorn and Saphira flew at top speed over the Spine.

["Where do you think we should start looking"] Eragon asked.

["The line from the prophecy said Twilight's emerald you shall bare, To the gate of Death's heir"] Murtagh said. ["Well I was being trained by Galbatorix he told me about an ancient magic called a Death Gate"] he said. ["He told me that it could only be used in a place that had seen a great death. So I'm thinking that the gate of Death's heir is a Death Gate that someone opened."]

["So a place that has seen a great death"] Eragon said as he thought. He snapped his fingers ["I have an idea"] he said.

["Where"] Murtagh asked.

["Well I was traveling with Brom we went to the town of Yazuac…"] Eragon said braking of as he remembered the pile of bodies. He shivered ["the entire village was massacred by Urgals"] he whispered.

["That would be a good place to start"] Murtagh said. ["What about…"] he started but stopped as he heard shouts from below. ["Someone's in trouble"] he said as he looked down below them. Four men were ringed by twenty or thirty and were about to be overwhelmed. ["Thorn go we have to help them"] Murtagh said.

["Right"] Thorn said and dove followed by Saphira and Eragon.

* * *

Zar'roc walked into Asko's torture room and stared down at the body of the dead Lupe with inhuman hatred. Phantom hands moved the corpse as his jewels flashed.

The stone floor in the center of the room turned to liquid and rose forming itself into a large flat brazier Zar'roc called in several stacks of wood and arranged them on its surface. Finally the hands placed Asko's body in the center of the brazier as Zar'roc wrapped the building in thick impenetrable Blood shields.

He turned back to Asko "brisingr" he muttered as a spark leapt from his finger tip setting the wood alight. He waited for a moment well the flames consumed the body finally he knelt. Drawing a dagger he sliced his palm letting the blood pour into the flames.

"Custodis of silenti etc audite meus dico" Zar'roc said. "Ut is vicis quod locus ego dico" he said as the room grew cold. "Per meus vox quod voveo of muneris ego patefacio iam vail quod dico volo" he shouted.

As he did the fire geysered up green flames licking at the ceiling for a moment before the fire shrank to a tiny blaze. Zar'roc shivered as his breath steamed in the intense chill of the room.

"Why have you summoned me" a man's disembodied voice boomed from the fire.

"My lord" Zar'roc said. "I your humble servant have called you to offer you this soul" he said motioning to the pile of ash in the center of the fire.

"This pathetic wretch" the voice said. "He's hardly worth the trouble."

"ah but my lord he is practically soaked in wickedness I'm sure torturing him for the short time his soul will last will appease you enough so you can answer my question" Zar'roc said.

"He is nothing. You promised me the souls of countless people and you have yet to deliver on this promise" the voice said.

"I'm close my lord but surely my eons of service are enough to outweigh a small delay" Zar'roc said.

"Very well Zar'roc ask your question" the voice said.

"Was it you who invaded the dreams of the girl named Lia to tell her that I killed her father" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes" the voice said.

"Why would you risk that. I'm sure by now she has the entirety of the Varden looking for me" Zar'roc said. "I'm no good to you dead."

"You cannot die" the voice said.

"Fine then I'm no good to you as their prisoner" Zar'roc said.

"I did what I did because it forced Lia to send the riders away" the voice said.

"Eragon and Murtagh have left the Varden" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes is everything ready."

"Yes Malachi is ready at Stronghammer castle and I have sent word to Barbas to be ready at the temple of Edraan. He is on the way there as we speak" Zar'roc said.

"Is that so" the voice said. "And what about the matter of Malachi's soldier."

"That is taken care of as well. I selected a very special prisoner for that job my lord" Zar'roc said. "After some encouragement and Luce's special brand of truth he was more than happy to be of service."

"You have done well and for that I shall reward you" the voice said. As it did a tendril of the fire shot out and wrapped itself around the hilt of Zar'rocs sword. It sat there for a moment before it melted into it "the power taken from you long ago has been returned" the voice said.

"The Serkia" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes now go I must rest and the riders draw near" the voice said. Zar'roc nodded and with a wave of his hand snuffed out the fire.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh leapt from their saddles as Saphira and Thorn hit the ground.

"Deyja" Eragon said as he hit the ground. Several of the warriors dropped to the ground clutching their throats.

Thorn and Saphira sent bursts of flame at the men reducing them to ash in seconds as Murtagh and Eragon slashed the others to pieces. "Is everyone okay" Eragon asked as the last of the captors went down.

All was silent for a moment then the sound of clapping entered the grove. Eragon turned as someone stepped out of the shadows. His breath caught as he saw Zar'roc flanked by Vergil and a blond haired woman who wore a suit of red leather.

"Well done Eragon" Zar'roc said. "I thank you for saving my Afrits they are so hard to replace."

"You" Eragon said. "What are you doing here." "Just ridding Alagaësia of one of the greatest evils it has seen in the past decade" Zar'roc said then he smiled as he saw the hate in Eragon's eyes. "You want revenge don't you" he asked. "Revenge for everything you think I've done."

Eragon said nothing and Zar'roc nodded. "I thought so" he said and turned. "Devi" he said holding his hand out to the woman.

She nodded and handed him a red rods from her belt. "This is an Agiel" Zar'roc said. "An instrument of torture that will cause unimaginable pain to whoever it's used on" he said and tossed the Agiel in front of Eragon. "Go ahead take your best shot" he said smiling.

Rage filled Eragon and he scooped up the Agiel. He cried out in pain and dropped it. "What did you do" he asked.

"Ah I see you didn't know. The Agiel not only causes pain to those it is used on but its wielders are in constant pain when they hold it" Zar'roc said and motioned. The Agiel vanished and reappeared in his hand. He looked at it for a second before he tossed it back to Devi.

Eragon's rage was gone replaced by a deep numbing fear ("how can I beat him if he can withstand that thing") he thought to himself as he watched Zar'roc draw his sword.

"So Eragon are you ready to die" Zar'roc asked.

"Wait" someone shouted.

Zar'roc turned as Alastor stepped out of the shadows.

"I challenge him to Arutayro" Alastor said.

Zar'roc stared at his son in shock then he nodded and stepped back. "Vergil" he said motioning him forward.

["We don't have time for this"] Murtagh said on a mind thread.

"It's this or Eragon dies" Zar'roc said.

Murtagh looked at Zar'roc in shock "how…" he started.

But was interrupted by Eragon saying "I accept."

"Good" Zar'roc said and motioned. There was a rush of air and a circle of small black stones created a large ring in the center of the grove.

Eragon drew Brisingr and stepped in. Alastor drew Rontaku and did the same.

"The circle is spelled so that only a death or the power of the Blood jewels can break it" Vergil said nodding to both Alastor and Eragon. "Do you accept this challenge" Vergil asked Eragon.

"I Eragon Shadeslayer accept this challenge" Eragon said.

"Do you accept this challenge" Vergil asked Alastor.

Alastor looked back at Zar'roc.

["As I taught you"] Zar'roc said.

Alastor nodded "I Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium accept this challenge" Alastor said. Gasps filled the grove followed by a small chuckle from Zar'roc.

("So he used his full name he's serious about his alright") he thought to himself.

"Begin" Vergil said and backed away from the circle.

Eragon rushed forward his sword ready to strike. Alastor just waited. When Eragon was two steps away Alastor rolled slashing for the back of Eragon's legs. Eragon blocked just in time to stop the attack. Alastor turned his roll into a flip and came up in a fighting stance stopping for a second before he rushed forward and locked into a set of combinations with Eragon.

["He's gotten better"] Zar'roc said.

["Yes he has but is he good enough"] Vergil asked. ["Eragon is a trained fighter he'll slaughter Alastor."]

Zar'roc laughed ["if Alastor was holding any other sword then yes but that is Rontaku"] Zar'roc said.

["But what does that…"] Vergil started.

["Just watch"] Zar'roc said as his focus returned to the fight.

Eragon was battering Alastor driving him back towards the edge of the circle. ("Just one cut") Alastor thought as he looked for an opening. ("There.") he caught Eragon's sword on the flat of his blade. Spinning Rontaku Alastor pushed aside Eragon's sword and landed a small cut on Eragon's shoulder before he jumped back far out of Eragon's reach.

["It's all over now"] Zar'roc said to Vergil.

["Why"] Vergil asked.

["When I made Rontaku I gave it many of the same properties I gave Nemisis including the spell you call the dark bite"] Zar'roc said.

["But that means…"] Vergil started but was interrupted by Zar'roc turning back to the fight.

Eragon was breathing hard the cut on his shoulder felt like it was on fire "what did you do" he asked.

"It is one of the powers of Rontaku" Alastor said. "With even the smallest cut it will begin to drain your energy" he said.

"Your sword isn't the only one with special powers" Eragon said. "And it will take more than that to beat me." as he finished blue flames bloomed on his sword's blade. He rushed forward his speed surprising Alastor so much that he lost his grip on Rontaku and Eragon knocked it along with all of Alastor's shields far out of reach.

Eragon raised his sword and brought it down towards Alastor. There was a pop followed by the ring of metal, a flash of red, and a silent explosion. Eragon blinked trying to clear his vision and his mind. As his eyes cleared he saw Zar'roc in front of him instead of Alastor.

Eragon looked down and saw the shattered fragments of blue, black, and red metal that were scattered around them. Then he looked at the bladeless hilts he and Zar'roc held and relised that both Brisingr and Nemisis had been shattered.

"Well that's inconvenient" Zar'roc said. "Renovare" Zar'roc said. Smoke hissed from Nemisis' hilt and a new blade sprouted to replace the old one.

Eragon looked down dull eyed at the remains of his sword then he looked back at Zar'roc. "How" he asked.

Zar'roc didn't answer "leave now" Zar'roc said instead. Then he along with the guards, Vergil, Alastor, and Devi walked out of the grove.

Eragon stared for a long time. "Eragon I'm sorry" Murtagh said as he stepped next to Eragon careful not to not to step on any of the pieces.

["Fear not rider"] a woman's voice said.

Eragon looked around "who's there" he said.

"Eragon we're the only ones here" Murtagh said.

"You didn't hear her" Eragon asked.

"Hear who" Murtagh asked.

["He cannot hear me"] the voice said. ["Only those born of light may speak with me."]

"Who are you" Eragon whispered.

["I am the goddess of light lady Harmony"] the voice said. ["And I come bearing a gift for you."]

"What gift" Eragon asked.

["Will you sacrifice that which is gone so I can give you what is lost"] Harmony asked.

"What do you mean" Eragon said. As he did all of the fragments of Brisingr floated forward and formed a small pile in front of him.

["Place the hilt there and I will give you new power"] Harmony said.

Numbly Eragon placed the hilt on the pile. There was crack of thunder and roots rose from the ground flowing over the pile and sucking it down into the earth.

["With the blade of fire offered let the blade of light return"] Harmony's voice rang in Eragon's mind as the earth started to shake. A chasm torn open in the round and a sword in an aqua colored sheathe rose.

["Take it"] Harmony said. ["It was your father's now it belongs to you."]

Eragon took the sword by the hilt and drew it from its sheath. The blade was a lighter blue than Brisingr and the hilt was adorned with silver dragons but otherwise it was exactly the same.

["By my will Undbitr the blade of light has chosen you now take it and go in peace"] Harmony said.

"Thank you" Eragon whispered as he felt her leave his mind.

"What just happened" Murtagh asked a moment later.

Eragon turned to him his eyes filled with a strange kind of fire. "What once was lost has now returned" was all he said before he strapped Undbitr to his belt climbed into Saphira's saddle and flew off. Murtagh just stood there for a moment before he climbed into Thorn's saddle and they flew off after Eragon.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews and i hope others will review as well because i really value your opinion

Next time Zar'roc is forced to choose between love and duty during the siege of Khalidor, Eragon and Murtagh meet a new monster, and a member of Eragon's family resurfaces as Eragon learns a shocking truth

Please read and review

and Happy Thanksgiving to all


	6. Agents of Evil

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

Zar'roc stood on a small rise that over looked the Khalidoran palace and capital Khaliras. "Custodis rapt del darderan crasious Ba'elzebaen des rezelos" he chanted softly over and over again as power began to manifest around him taking the form of a dark green and black miasma that swirled around him.

A tremor passed through the earth and he smiled but still he didn't stop the chant. Wind rushed behind him as a shadow covered the ground below. Talons wrapped around his torso and he was swept out into space the miasma sticking to him like glue as he continued to chant. The thing that grabbed him flipped in the air tossing him skyward before it swooped under him. Zar'roc winced slightly as landed hard in the saddle.

**"I know we practiced that one but a little warning next time would be nice"** Zar'roc said on a mind thread.

Terra snorted in amusement **"you were busy"** she said.

Zar'rocs laughter rolled through the link even though his face remained straight and the chant continued. **"Did you get Evi and Elena there safely"** he asked.

**"Yes"** Terra said. **"And Draca assured me that the Keep's defenses are impenetrable." **

**"Good"** Zar'roc said.

**"We'll talk later something's wrong"** Terra said.

Zar'roc nodded as he relised that he had let his focus slip and even though he was still chanting the spell the power was starting to splinter. Returning his attention to his work he affixed the iron grip of his will on the power and brought it back under his control as he focused it into two spears of energy.

**"Scatter"** Zar'roc shouted with his mind to his soldiers. Below the squads of Black Guards and Mordsith splintered apart scattering in all directions well the enormous block of five thousand Khalidoran soldiers and Meisters remained bunched together.

Zar'roc tossed the spears each impaling the ground where his forces had previously been. "Awaken Ba'elzebaen" Zar'roc whispered. Twin bolts of crimson lightning shot down from the sky charging the spears with their power. There was a loud crash followed by two inhuman howls.

Zar'roc wrapped shields around himself and Terra as a black mist rose from the two enormous holes in the ground. He poured more power into the shields as phantom claws raked at the outside of the shields and far off voices whispered in his head. Zar'roc blanked his mind as he said "be gone back to the Keeper with you." tendrils of power rose from the pits capturing the damned souls before it sucked them back down. "Rise Ba'elzebaen awaken to your master's call" Zar'roc shouted.

The earth trembled and five massive black stone towers sprouted from each pit.

"Zar'roc are those giant swords" Vergil asked. Zar'roc turned and saw his friend next to him riding one of the Krul serpents he had made.

"Look again" Zar'roc said as the towers continued to rise.

Vergil paled as something large and covered in black plate like scales rose from the holes as well. "They're hands" he whispered.

Zar'roc smiled "that's not all" he said.

Vergil watched as the huge black tower like talons curved downward hitting the ground with a thud before they tore it open widening the rift in the earth. Another howl sounded and something crawled out of the void.

It rose on heavily muscled hind legs that were covered in thick black fur. Standing straight the monster not only dwarfed Khaliras but it was also the same size as the massive volcanic Mount Thrall that sat behind the city and was five times the city's size.

The beast flexed its claw as it raised its wolfish head to the sky and gave another soul chilling howl.

"Behold Ba'elzebaen guardian of the damned" Zar'roc said.

"How did you summon that" Vergil asked. "Not even the Blood jewels should have that much power."

"If we live through this I'll tell you" Zar'roc said then he turned his attention back to the battle. "Black Guard strike them down" he shouted his voice enhanced by magic. For a moment all was silent then a cheer sounded as the black clad soldiers reappeared and leapt back into the fight.

Zar'roc looked from his fighters to the walls around the city. The walls were woven with so many spells and had never been breached. _"Until today"_ he thought.

"Ba'elzebaen" he shouted as he sent his orders on a psychic thread.

Ba'elzebaen roared and crouched preparing to spring. Before he could though a swarm of green fire missiles and bolts of lightning shot from the Khalidoran ranks aimed for Ba'elzebaens chest.

Zar'roc smirked as the magic stopped inches from Ba'elzebaen and fizzled out.

Enraged by the attack Ba'elzebaen shrunk to a more maneuverable size and jumped into the lines of soldiers crushing them with his feet and slicing them with his claws. Another wave of fire shot towards Ba'elzebaen from the Meisters this time as it neared Ba'elzebaen the fire became water and soaked those below him.

"How is he doing that" Vergil asked Zar'roc.

He was silent watching as Ba'elzebaen swatted aside a group of Meisters as he approached the walls. With a roar Ba'elzebaen smashed his fists in to the two gate towers and withdrew them a person clamped in each hand

"the Vürdmeisters in charge" Vergil said.

"You asked me how Ba'elzebaen can block the magic" Zar'roc said. "Watch."

Vergil returned his attention to the creature and extended his senses so he could see better. His stomach twisted as he yanked back the psychic probe.

"Now you see" Zar'roc said.

"What was that" Vergil asked. "It looked like they were being aged into dust."

"That is what happens when a creature from the Underworld enters its true form" Zar'roc said. "In this and all of the other living realms their presence disrupts the flow of magic and to touch them is to touch Death itself."

Vergil gulped and turned his attention back to the battle. **"Ba'elzebaen"** Zar'roc said on a psychic thread. **"Leave the Meisters be destroy the walls."**

Ba'elzebaen growled in annoyance and tossed the group of Meisters he was holding to the ground as he turned towards the gate. He sucked in a great breath and shot gout of fire towards the gate. The flames stopped inches from the gate and roared upwards as the protective dome that encircled Khaliras became visible. Magic pulsed from Ba'elzebaen as he poured more power into the flames. Then with the sound of something tearing the blaze punctured the dome and set the gate alight. The green flames burned the gate to ashes in seconds and with its destruction the protection spells that made up the dome came crashing down.

The Black Guards cheered and the remaining Khalidorans groaned. Zar'roc flicked a thought down towards the battlefield. A moment later two shapes detached themselves from the crowd and shot into the sky and over the wall.

"Come to me Ba'elzebaen" Zar'roc said.

Ba'elzebaen roared the sound turning into a bird's screech as he shrunk and changed into a raven. The bird shot towards Zar'roc an unnatural blot of darkness in the cloudy dawn sky.

Zar'roc held out his arm and the raven perched on it for a moment before it leapt forward and gripped the rim of the saddle in its claws. Bands of power materialized around them fastening them in place. "Let's go" Zar'roc said. Vergil nodded and Terra and the Krul serpent shot off towards the city.

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Eragon said to Murtagh as they flew towards Yazuac. "Zar'roc must know where we're going why isn't he trying to stop us."

"I don't know" Murtagh said. "Maybe one of us should scout out Yazuac first before we both walk into a trap."

"Maybe that's what Zar'roc wants to separate us" Eragon said.

Murtagh sighed "you're probably right" he said. "Alright well spend a night outside Yazuac to look around" he said. "How are we on previsions."

Eragon shifted through the bags "not good we're almost out" he said.

"Is there a town around here we can stop at to buy supplies" Murtagh asked.

"Daret is close we could go there" Eragon said.

Murtagh nodded tapped Thorn's mind sending him directions. Thorn nodded and he and Saphira changed course slightly heading for the nearby village.

* * *

Zar'roc and Vergil landed in the empty inner courtyard of the Khaliras citadel. They dismounted and drew their swords as they scanned their surroundings for enemies.

A twig snapped and Zar'roc spun tiny blades of Blood power forming on his fingertips.

The raven squawked and leapt from the saddle transforming into a sleek black wolf with red eyes that glowed like hot coals.

Zar'roc tensed as he prepared to throw the tiny blades. He was half way through the motion when the figure stepped out of the shadows and he froze. "Damn it Luce" he said as the power that created the blades dissipated. "You were about to have five holes in your head" he said. "You know not to do that."

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" Luce said. He whistled "come on out" he said.

Something in the shadows that crowded the edges of the courtyard stirred. Devi walked out first looking completely relaxed.

Zar'roc recognized the Mordsith battle stance instantly. He turned as a large form crawled out of the darkness at first it was a shapeless mass but its shape soon resolved into the shape of a female dragon. Silfur Luce's partner stepped into the light her red tinted silver scales glinting slightly in the small amount of light that had wormed its way into the courtyard.

Zar'roc sighed with relief when he saw that the three of them hadn't been affected by Ba'elzebaens power. "Are you okay" Zar'roc asked.

**"Yes"** Silfur said.

Zar'roc looked at her as he brought the Verteer to his eyes. His temper sparked and the cold started to stir when he saw the sickly green and red glow that covered her. He turned to Terra almost overwhelmed with relief when he saw she was fine.

"Poison" Zar'roc growled.

"What" Luce asked.

Zar'roc walked over and lifted Silfur's wing revealing the broken shaft of an arrow stuck in her side.

"When did that…" Luce started Zar'roc silenced him with a look.

"Quite I need to see what the poison is" Zar'roc said as he returned his attention to Silfur. "Lay down" he said to her.

Silfur did as she was told as Luce rushed to her side. Zar'roc place a hand just to the right of the wound sending out a flicker of his Black Widow senses to probe the wound.

In his mind he saw the poison as two snakes wrapping tighter and tighter around Silfur. He touched the first poison immersing himself in it as he tried to identify it.

In the physical world Zar'roc cursed.

"What is it" Luce asked.

"Snakevine. One of the poisons they used was Snakevine" Zar'roc said.

Dread filled Luce. Snakevine was a rare plant who's juice was a poison that was nearly fatal even in the smallest of douses but in larger quantities I caused a slow and painful death by suffocation. It grew only in two places the one in Alagaësia was deep in the heart of Du Weldenvarden where a small village of elves worked to keep the plant under control so it wouldn't spread and kill everything in the forest. The second was all throughout the dark forest that ringed the black palace of Judecca on the island of Cocytus in Kaeleer. Luce's dread came from the fact that he knew healing the Snakevine was very painful. He wasn't scared for Silfur because of it because both he and Zar'roc had worked with the poison before and both knew how to heal it. "And the second one" he asked.

Zar'roc was silent as he dove back into the poison pushing past the Snakevine and into the other poison.

Zar'roc hissed and this time the cold did come filling his veins with ice as his eyes glazed.

"What's wrong" Devi asked.

Zar'roc took a step away from Silfur "Witchblood" he growled.

Panic filled Luce as he heard the name of the most deadly natural poison in existence. Witchblood was a small black red throated flower that was extremely rare because it only grew where the blood of a Queen was spilled in violence. "Can you do anything" Luce asked.

Zar'roc nodded "I can" he said and placed his hand back by the wound. Power flowed from his finger tips and the scales around the wound turned pale blue.

**"What did you do"** Silfur asked growling at him.

"Devi restrain her" Zar'roc said.

"What" Devi asked.

"Witchblood has the power to drive a person insane and what I'm about to do can't be interrupted" Zar'roc said. Then he turned to Luce "Ba'elzebaen restrain him as well."

Ba'elzebaen growled and shifted form into a strange looking bird with dagger sharp white talons. It sprang towards Luce landing on his shoulder and sinking its talons into him.

Luce gasped in pain before his entire body went numb and ridged. "What is this" Luce asked.

"I'm sorry" Zar'roc said before he turned back to Silfur who Devi had subdued by using the less painful part of the Agiel's magic.

"Devi we won't have time for the Verteer to work on me so I'm relying on you" Zar'roc said.

Devi nodded and looked away as Zar'roc tore the arrow from Silfur's side and tossed it away.

Zar'roc unsheathed his Snaketooth and placed the black claw into the wound.

"Zar'roc don't" Luce shouted as he relised what Zar'roc was about to do. He tried to thrash tried to shake the bird and its magic off of him but it was useless.

"Vermous de revirea" Zar'roc whispered. Magic pulsed from him down into Silfur. The power flowed through her blood gathering all of the poison together. "Concreata" Zar'roc said. He convulsed retching as the poison flowed out of Silfur and into him through his Snaketooth. He felt the poisons wrapping their deadly snare around him as his heartbeat quickened and as his vision went black.

Something rose from within him the power pushing out towards his skin taking the poison with it. The sound of water splashing on the ground reached his ears and Zar'roc opened his eyes.

He looked down at his hand that was covered in black metal. Then he looked down at the small puddle of clear liquid he stood in "what happened" he asked through labored breaths.

"I don't know" Devi said.

Zar'roc placed his hand pack on Silfur's side extending his senses once more. "The poison is gone" he said.

"But nothing happened to you" Devi said.

"I know that much Witchblood should have been enough to kill even me" Zar'roc said.

**"It was me"** a voice whispered in his mind.

_"You"_ Zar'roc said to the Verteer.

**"You know I can bring you back and that I can heal your wounds but what you didn't know is that I can expel things from within you"** the Verteer said.

"I see" Zar'roc said.

"You see what" Devi asked.

"Nothing" Zar'roc said mentally berating himself for speaking out loud. "Ba'elzebaen" he said.

The bird let go of Luce and jumped of his shoulder returning to its wolf form as it hit the ground.

Luce sighed with relief as the feeling returned to his body and he could move again. "Is she alright" he asked.

Zar'roc nodded. "The poison is gone but she's weak" he said. "If you catch the Gray Wind you can be back at the citadel in a few hours and it shouldn't strain her."

Luce nodded and walked over to Silfur. "happy hunting" he said before he placed his hand on Silfur's head and vanished catching the Gray Wind heading back towards the citadel.

**"Are you okay"** Terra asked him a few minutes later.

**"I'm fine"** Zar'roc said then he smiled. **"I missed you well you were gone"** he said.

**"Me to"** Terra replied.

Zar'roc straightened and turned towards the door that opened from the courtyard into the castle as he heard running footsteps. "Shall we" he asked Devi.

"Lets" she said as the doors burst open and a dozen Khalidoran guards rushed out.

* * *

Eragon stood silently next to Murtagh disbelieving eyes locked on the ruin that had once been Daret.

Houses lay in ruin nothing more than piles of frost covered lumber. Old rusted weapons and decaying pieces of bodies were strewn about the wreckage.

"What happened here" Eragon said.

"A massacre" Murtagh said.

Eragon felt that rage stirring in him again as his hatred for Zar'roc came to the forefront of his mind. Then he saw the large wooden stake that had been driven into the ground in the center of the town and the mark in the shape of a thirteen pointed star that had been burned into it. The rage drained away "it wasn't Zar'roc" he said.

"How do you know" Murtagh asked.

Eragon pointed towards the stake and the mark it bore "that's not his crest" Eragon said.

"You're right" Murtagh said when he saw the star.

"Then who…" he started but stopped as a noise from the ruins reached them.

Eragon and Murtagh spun drawing their swords as they slowly walked forward.

**"Saphira"** Eragon said through the link. **"Stay where you are something's here." **

**"Alright I'll tell Thorn as well"** Saphira sent back.

Giving a mental nod Eragon broke the connection and returned his attention to the situation at hand as they neared the stake.

Eragon heard the noise again it sounded like a soft scuffing over wood and a low hiss.

Eragon whirled just as someone stepped out of the darkness. He lowered his sword when he saw the man.

He looked old and frail as he shivered uncontrollably wrapped in a tattered gray cloak.

"You're here" the man said sounding joyful. "Finally you're here."

"What do you mean" Eragon asked as Murtagh walked up.

"For six months ever since the village was destroyed I've waited here for you" the man said.

"Why" Murtagh asked.

"She appeared to me on that fateful day the creatures came" the man said. "In the midst of that chaos her presence was a warm comfort. she told me that two man with swords of red and blue would come here and that I would have to wait for them to stop them from doing something that would destroy us all." "Who told you" Murtagh asked.

"I think I know" Eragon said his eyes never leaving the man.

"Ah you saw here to" the man asked.

"No I didn't see her but I spoke with her" Eragon said.

The man nodded and turned "come come" he said. "it's cold let us sit around my fire."

Before Eragon could say anything the man started walking not knowing what to do Eragon and Murtagh followed him.

They didn't go far after turning a few corners they came to a small cave like hut that had been constructed from planks of wood held together by some kind of strange clear goo. As they walked in the outside chill was immediately replaced by a deep warmth that came from a small fire in the center of the hut. Sighing they all sat on the roughly made benches that were around the fire.

"So what brings you out here I can't imagine that there is anything the Varden wants this far north" the man said.

"We're looking for something" Eragon said.

"Perhaps I can help you" the man said.

"What do you know about Yazuac" Eragon asked.

The man's face darkened "why would you want to know about that wretched place" he asked.

Eragon glance at Murtagh

"we heard what we're looking for might be there" he said.

"Yazuac is gone and all you will find where it was is death and torture" the man said.

"What happened to it" Murtagh asked.

"First you need to know about a man named Giller" the man said. "Once he was a mage and protector of this land. Using his powers he resisted Galbatorix and helped anyone he could who the evil king had wronged." "That is until Zar'roc came" the man said. "When he took power Zar'roc turned his back on most of the land north of Gil'ead and without any ruler the land became a slaughterhouse. Mages and worriers alike rose up trying to claim a piece of the land as theirs. From their depths rose a powerful and evil sorcerer he began killing every mage and fighter strong enough to oppose him. Giller fearing for his life made a deal with dark forces. They gave him power strong enough to stand up to the sorcerer but at a terrible price" he said.

"What was it" Eragon asked.

"He became consumed by greed and a lust for power" the man said. "Using his powers Giller discovered old and dark secrets including a spell that is said to have enough power to kill an immortal" the man said.

"Kill an immortal" Murtagh asked.

"Yes the spell required that its caster kill ten thousand innocents including one pure soul" the man said. "Believing he could take the throne by killing Zar'roc Giller began to gather the innocents torturing and killing each until only one remained."

"The pure soul" Eragon asked.

"Yes" the man said. "Giller searched and searched but he could not find a soul without darkness so he sought out a place of great death…" the man said.

"So he could open a Death Gate and resurrect a pure soul" Murtagh finished.

"Yes" the man said. "He went to Yazuac and demolished it adding to the blood that had been spilled on that cursed ground. And from its ashes he built a great stone tower known now as Edraan" the man said.

"I see" Eragon said. "Was it Giller who did this to Daret."

"No it was someone far more powerful it was the sorcerer himself" the man said. "He sent a demon to us. We captured her tied her to the stake and tried to burn her alive" the man said. "She only vanished in a puff of smoke before the flames could reach her and with her disappearance things came" the man said. "Terrible things."

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"I can't tell you exactly because I was in hiding by then. But from the screams I heard of hissing things that could hunt unseen and unheard and people dying in scores with three deep slashes over their throats."

"I see" Eragon said then he remembered why they had followed the man in the first place. "What did you mean when you said you were told to stop us from destroying us all" he asked.

The man's face darkened even more and he rose from his seat going over to the corner pushing aside objects as he searched for something. "I can't let you go to Yazuac" he said as he drew out a long wooden box and sat it on a table.

"Why" Murtagh asked.

"Because Giller will kill you and then he'll have everything he needs" the man said as he took a key from around his neck and unlocked the box.

The hairs on the back of Eragon's neck stood on end as he heard something hiss just outside the small hut. "I think we should be going" he said.

The man tisked "as I said I can't let you do that."

"And you'll stop us" Murtagh asked.

"No" the man said as he closed the box reveling the long tree bladed dagger he now held.

Eragon and Murtagh tensed and drew their swords.

**"Saphira"** Eragon called with his mind but received no answer.

"You can't reach your dragons" the man said. "The only magic call that works with in the town's boundaries is the Yabree" he said.

"Let us go and we'll let you live" Murtagh said.

"You are in no position to make threats son of Morzan" the man said.

"You're outnumbered and we're stronger than you are" Eragon said.

"I'm afraid both of those statements are wrong" the man said as he raised the dagger.

Eragon and Murtagh raised their swords ready for a fight.

The man smiled and instead of attacking them he struck the table with the dagger. The steel cut the wood like butter as it stuck halfway through the three blades ringing a single clear note as they vibrated.

"May the Darkness have mercy on your souls" the man said as he raised his cloak's hood and vanished.

Eragon and Murtagh looked around the silent hut when all of a sudden the walls burst apart and the sounds of hissing and footsteps filled the area.

Eragon cried out as something slashed his side. He glanced down and saw three shallow cuts.

"Run" Murtagh shouted.

Eragon didn't protest as he followed Murtagh towards the nearest hole in the wall.

Something hissed behind him and Eragon spun his blade flashing in a wide arc. It connected with something mid spin and Eragon felt skin part as something gave a blood curdling shriek.

He blinked. One moment the air in front of him was empty the next a body wrapped in a black cloak was falling to the ground. Eragon pulled his sword free and ran towards the main road following Murtagh.

"Hurry" Murtagh shouted as they ran as fast as possible towards the town's boundary.

Suddenly the earth started to shake and massive spikes rose from the ground blocking their escape.

"Damn" Murtagh said as they slid to a stop.

"quick let's head the other way" Eragon said as he turned and stopped dead staring at the ten black cloaked figures that now blocked their path.

"Let us pass" Eragon shouted at them.

The figures laughed as each drew two of the strange three bladed daggers. "You will not leave here alive riderss" one hissed.

"Thosse were the masster'ss orderss" hissed another.

"You serve Zar'roc" Murtagh asked.

"We were ssent here by masster Malachi" hissed one of them. Then they parted as a figure in a gray cloak walked forward.

"Enough talk kill them now" it said.

"Yess lord Sslith" the others hissed in unison as they flickered and vanished.

"How are we supposed to fight something we can't see" Murtagh asked Eragon.

"You can't" the gray cloaked figure named Slith said. "The Mriswith were created to be the perfect killers."

"Call them off" Eragon said.

"Or what" Slith asked. "Your magic has no power here."

Eragon spun as he heard the scuff of a foot on the street raising his sword and blocking the dagger as it came down. He kicked and hit something as the dagger fell away. He sliced downward and felt the Mriswith die as the sword pierced its heart.

"You're better than I expected" Slith said.

"But you're no match for the hundreds of Mriswith that are here."

As he said it Eragon heard a dagger flying towards him he leapt away and shouted "brisingr." for a moment nothing happened then a small ball of water appeared and hovered in the air for a moment be for it fell to the ground.

Slith laughed "as I said your magic has no power here" he said.

"Eragon" Murtagh shouted.

Eragon turned and saw that Murtagh had been captured and now had a knife held to his throat.

Rage filled him sweeping away all other thoughts. Markings appeared on his sword glowing like red hot metal as three words came to his mind. "Lux suru delere" he shouted as he pointed his sword at the Mriswith holding Murtagh.

Light burst from the blade's tip flowing around Murtagh to reach the creature. It shrieked as it became visible. It shook for a moment and exploded.

Eragon swung the sword in a wide arc the light flashing through the town as shrieks pierced the night.

Eragon released the spell a moment later and fell to his knees exhausted by the toll the magic had taken.

"How" Slith asked as he rose from the ground. "He told me your magic wouldn't work here" he shouted at Eragon.

"Leave now or you're next" Eragon said.

Slith laughed though he sounded worried "you barely have enough energy left to stand there's no way you can cast a spell of that magnitude again."

"Try me" Eragon said as his rage returned and the markings on the sword started to glow again.

Slith turned "Very well keep your little victory but know this you haven't seen the last of the Mriswith" he said as he pulled out a small necklace that had a dark stone attached to it.

The stone flashed and a dark porthole appeared. "One last thing we didn't lie about Giller the day you set foot in Edraan is the last day you live" Slith said before he walked into the porthole and vanished.

Sighing Eragon sheathed his sword and turned to Murtagh.

"How did you do that" Murtagh asked.

"I don't…" was all Eragon managed before he passed out.

Murtagh caught him and turned towards the town's exit surprised to see the spikes were gone. He quickly dragged Eragon beyond the ruins and contacted Thorn and Saphira.

**"What happened"** Saphira asked as they landed.

"We were attacked and I was captured" Murtagh said. "Eragon used some kind of spell and saved me but it exhausted him" he said as Saphira helped him get Eragon into the saddle.

**"Where are we going now"** Thorn asked.

"We're going to Edraan" Eragon said as his eyes flickered open.

**"No you need to rest"** Saphira said.

"I'll be fine I'll rest on the way but every second we waste could make a difference in this war" Eragon said.

"I agree" Murtagh said.

**"Fine we'll go to Edraan"** Saphira said.

Murtagh nodded climbed into Thorn's saddle and they took off.

* * *

Zar'roc ducked as the spear flew over his head. He lashed out and his Snaketooth and pieced the soldier's neck. A drop of its deadly venom leaving it as the man fell gasping but by then Zar'roc was already gone.

He pounded down the corridor a squad of Khalidorans right behind him. **"Devi"** he called with his mind.

**"I'm here"** she answered. **"Where are you."**

Zar'roc sent her a picture of his surroundings. **"That doesn't help"** Devi said.

**"Excuse me if it's been a few centuries since I was here"** Zar'roc said. **"Do you have ****Ba'elzebaen with you." **

**"Yes"** Devi answered.

**"Good"** Zar'roc said as he spun leaping into the air and back winging as his wings appeared.

"Ba'elzebaen" he called.

Black smoke rose from the area in between him and the Khalidorans and congealed into Ba'elzebaen in a more human size of his true form.

The soldiers stopped dead. "Kill them" Zar'roc commanded.

Ba'elzebaen leapt forward his blade like claws biting through their thick plate armor like it was butter. Some guards died by Ba'elzebaens claws but most turned to dust by simply being in his presence.

Zar'roc spotted a small group of soldiers who had managed to escape. He vanished reappearing in front of them.

Startled they raised their shields to defend.

Nemisis lashed out tearing the heart from one of them well he killed two more with flashes of power.

The last soldier broke down and started running.

Phantom hands grabbed him as Zar'roc sheathed Nemisis and called in his Agiel. The long black rod was inscribed with ancient white runes instead of the gold that the Mordsith's had.

"Where's the throne room" Zar'roc asked.

The soldier spat at him the spit turning to a tiny ice crystal and falling before it reached him. "You'll kill me anyway why should I tell you" the man asked.

"Some things are worse than death" Zar'roc said and stabbed the Agiel into the man's stomach. He screamed as pain a hundred times worse than a normal Agiel flooded him.

"Now I'll ask again" Zar'roc said. "Where is the throne room."

"Down this hall there is a secret passage behind a statue it will take you straight to the throne room" the soldier whimpered.

"Good" Zar'roc said as he vanished the Agiel. "But know this if you're lying to me not even death will protect you from me" he said and with that he seized the man by the throat and snapped his neck.

Zar'roc turned back to Ba'elzebaen who had returned to the wolf guise and stood in the center of ring of corpses and dust. "Come on" Zar'roc said as he continued down the hall.

Ba'elzebaen nodded and followed.

**"Terra we shouldn't be too much longer I'm close to the throne room now"** Zar'roc said as he reached the end of the hall and found Devi.

"What did you find out" Devi asked.

Zar'roc pointed to a solid gold stature of the late Gareth Ursuul and it exploded reveling a secret hallway. "Shield" Zar'roc said.

Devi nodded and two skin tight Midnight shields snapped into place around her.

Zar'roc gestured and a ball of light formed in the air hovering a few feet in front of him as he walked into the tunnel Devi and Ba'elzebaen right behind him.

"What do you sense" Devi asked.

"Two dozen guards, a team of Meisters, a squad of Krul, and our target" Zar'roc said smiling as he said the last part. Then he stopped as the light faded and they came to a door. "And thus it ends" he said as his eyes glazed and he made the transition into the Sadist.

A hammer fist of Blood power smashed the door and most of the wall as he walked in. Through the smoke of the shattered wall Zar'roc heard running footsteps. He held out his hand as he muttered "scilicet morte hyou." dark power wreathed his hand for a moment and then nothing.

As the smoke cleared he heard Devi gasp. In front of them were forty three corpses that were nothing but bones.

Zar'roc walked forward towards the throne and the man that sat on it.

He had the typical Khalidoran traits and was young and strong. he wore white robes a cloak edged with ermine and around his neck the thick gold chains that were the mark of the Khalidoran Godking and a sharp contrast to the dark Vir that covered most of his body.

"Hello Paerik" Zar'roc growled as he bared his teeth in a savage smile. "Do you remember me."

"You are the fool who thinks he is a god and killed my father" Paerik said.

"Paerik I am a god and you and your ancestors are nothing compared to me" Zar'roc said as he raised his hand again the words of the spell coming to his lips.

"Oh you wouldn't want to do that" Paerik said.

"And why not" Zar'roc asked.

"If you kill me they die as well" Paerik said as a rope of Vir appeared in his hand. He yanked on it and two figures stumbled out of the shadows.

Zar'roc stared in disbelieve as he saw both Evi and Elena both of them bound and gagged with a thorny crown of Vir ringing their heads. Zar'roc recognized the death spell instantly.

For a moment his own personality warred with the evil of the Sadist but soon both were consumed as something as cold as death's touch rose from within him. Black flames engulfed him covering him completely.

"What's he doing" Paerik shouted.

"You've done it now" Devi said as she ran for cover.

The fire burst a part and Zar'roc stood in his blood red and gold robes and the red long coat that flowed down to the ground and out behind him. his eyes were hard chips of gold ice as he turned to Paerik.

**"You dare to lay a hand on my family"** the Blood asked in a sepulchral midnight whisper not speaking aloud but through the mind touch.

"Who are you" Paerik asked as a primal fear filled him.

**"I am the Blood and I am your judge and executioner"** the Blood said as he held out his hand.

Black flames shot from his finger tips wrapping themselves around Paerik. He screamed in agony "alright I'll release them" he shouted.

**"There's no need"** the Blood said as he glanced back to Evi and Elena. They smiled as they melted in to form less darkness.

"Shadows" Paerik cursed as a fresh wave of agony pulse through him.

"Zar'roc" Devi shouted. The Blood turned his glazed eyes on her and she flinched. "Your highness I just got word from Terra she has spotted a detachment from the Lae'knaught heading this way" she said.

"What" Zar'roc said as fire rushed over him and he was normal once more.

He turned back to Paerik who was still held in place by magic bounds. "Why are members of the Brotherhood coming here" he asked.

"Why should I tell you" Paerik asked.

Zar'roc shook his head and gestured.

The earth rumbled and the floor cracked falling in on itself as smoke, heat, and green flames rose from the hole.

Phantom hands brought Paerik to Zar'roc he seized him by the throat not hard enough to choke him but so he had a firm grip. "This is why" Zar'roc said as he dangled Paerik over the rift. Within seconds Paerik was an old decrepit man.

Zar'roc yanked him back and he returned to normal. "Congratulations you just touched death care to again" Zar'roc asked.

"Alright they're coming for the book" Paerik said.

"Book" Zar'roc asked.

"Call it what you want The Word of Light, The Mouth of Order, The Holy Text it doesn't matter" Paerik said.

"That's not possible I stole the book from the Varden a few days ago" Zar'roc said.

"Its secrets were divided into two books and scattered" Paerik said. "I was trading it for their help in defeating you" he said. "And you can torture me all you want but I will never tell you its location."

Zar'roc shrugged turn back to the rift and dropped Paerik in as it closed. "Ba'elzebaen find the book" Zar'roc said.

The wolf sniffed the air and growled at the throne.

Zar'roc sliced it open with his sword called in a piece of dark cloth and pulled out the slim leather volume. He opened it flipping through the pages. "This is defiantly it" he said as he wrapped the book in the cloth and vanished it.

He picked up the gold chain Paerik had been wearing and draped it around his neck. "Devi take Ba'elzebaen and free the prisoners we came for" he said.

"What about you" Devi asked.

"I'm going to try to buy us some time so we can escape before the Brotherhood gets here" Zar'roc said.

"Why don't you just kill them" Devi said.

"Think" Zar'roc said. "I kill one squad and suddenly I have the entire damn order after me" he said. "No my plans are too close to completion for that" he said.

"What are you going to do" Devi asked.

"Who better to throw them of my scent than Khalidoran soldiers" Zar'roc said as he vanished.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh climbed out of the saddle as they landed just outside the thick forest that now ringed where Yazuac once was.

Eragon wobbled slightly still a little tired but he brushed it off. **"Wait for our signal if anything goes wrong we'll call you"** he said to Saphira as he and Murtagh drew their swords.

**"Alright"** Saphira said.

Eragon nodded and they walked into the forest. He motioned for Murtagh to be silent as the crept through the trees working their way towards the tower at the center.

A bird squawked above them and they froze staring up at the raven. It looked at them for a moment then went back to preening its feathers.

They relaxed and kept going stopping when they came to a thick wall of brush. Eragon pushed it aside and peered out.

The tower was awe inspiring a giant windowless spike of stone that rose from the earth. It was carved with deep runes and pictures of death and despair.

Eragon saw the two spear wielding guards in black tunics that stood by the door and prepared a death spell.

Something rustled in the forest to the right and the guards turned to look.

Murtagh grabbed Eragon covering his mouth as he pulled him back into the brush.

"What was that for" Eragon asked as he removed Murtagh's hand.

"Look" Murtagh said.

Eragon turned back towards the tower the guards were still preoccupied with whatever they had heard but a new creature had taken their place.

It was taller than a man its body covered in thick green fur with the exception of its chest and stomach that were protected by thick armor like black scales. Its face looked like a man's surrounded in a mane of the green fur that was a stark contrast to the blood red horns that grew from its forehead. It turned towards them and Eragon's stomach turned as he gazed into the empty eye sockets. Suddenly the creature opened its mouth. Eragon had only a moment to be disgusted by the fact that the inside of its mouth was filled with rings of razor sharp teeth before it gave an ear shattering screech.

Eragon and Murtagh covered their ears as they waited for the sound to pass. When it finally died down they looked back up. The guards were once again at their posts and the monster had turned towards them.

"What did you see" one asked.

The creature spoke in a quick series of sharp clicks. Eragon frowned when his mind translated several parts _"two of them… not sure where… will return with reinforcements"_ he managed to figure out before the guards nodded.

With a final cry the creature spread its leathery wings and took to the skies.

**"What was that"** Eragon asked on a mind thread.

**"I don't know"** Murtagh replied. **"But if I believed in them I'd say it was a demon." **

**"What"** Eragon asked.

**"It was probably just a form of Krul"** Murtagh said.

**"Well whatever it was we need to get inside quick because it said it's coming back with reinforcements"** Eragon said.

**"How do you…"** Murtagh started.

**"I don't know"** Eragon said as he turned back to the guards.

"Got any tricks like the one back in Daret to help us here" Murtagh whispered.

"No" Eragon said. "What about you."

"Maybe" Murtagh said as he raised his hand. "Taune vindr" he said.

The guards stiffened clutching their throats in soundless cries before they fell dead.

"What did you do" Eragon asked.

"Galbatorix called it stealing their breath" Murtagh said. "Anyway let's hurry."

Eragon nodded and they rushed forward stepping over the fallen guards and into the large empty antechamber that made up the tower's entire first floor.

"There" Murtagh said as he spotted steps that led upwards.

"Wait" Eragon said as he looked around. "There's something we're not seeing here" he said.

"More of those creatures" Murtagh asked.

"No it's not alive but…" Eragon trailed off as he focused on one spot of the room and a word popped into his head. "Rayzelos" he whispered.

The air shimmered and a wooden platform that hovered a few inches of the ground became visible.

"It's a lift there were several of them at Urû'baen they use magic to get around quickly" Murtagh said.

"Do you know how to work one" Eragon asked.

"Yes" Murtagh said.

"Then let's go" Eragon said as they climbed onto the platform.

Murtagh looked at the controls and pulled several leavers. The lift lurched and started to rise.

* * *

Zar'roc walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the battle below. "Hear me" he shouted his magically amplified voice defining even the clash of battle. Everything stopped and Khalidorans and Black Guards alike turned to him.

"Godking Paerik is dead" Zar'roc said. "Khalidor belongs to me" he said.

The Black Guards cheered and the Khalidorans looked at him blankly.

"Surrender or die" Zar'roc said.

More than half the Khalidorans knelt bowing their heads to him. The ones who didn't were killed immediately by either a Black Guard or one of their fellows.

"_If the Godkings did one thing right it was teaching their men obedience"_ Zar'roc thought.

He turned as Terra landed behind him "how close are they" he asked.

**"Less than three miles and they have fast horses we need to act now"** Terra said.

Zar'roc nodded and turned back to the soldiers below him. "A small envoy of fighters from the Brotherhood of the Light is heading this way" Zar'roc said. "My first order as Godking is that all of you go and capture them. They are to be bound, gagged, and drugged so they can't use magic. After you capture them return here" Zar'roc said.

"Yes my lord" the crowd said in unison before they rose and left to follow his orders.

Zar'roc turned and walked back inside with Terra behind him. **"Are you sure that it's a good idea to bring them here after all they are Eth'ilets"** Terra asked.

"If the new device works they will be as harmless as flies" Zar'roc said.

"Lord Zar'roc" Devi said.

Zar'roc turned to her and the ten Black Guards that stood with her. "The ones you asked for are here" she said.

"And the prisoners" Zar'roc asked.

"Our healers are working as we speak" Devi said.

"Good go and oversee their work a Mordsith may be useful in this situation" Zar'roc said making the dismissal clear.

"As you wish my lord" Devi said as she bowed and left.

Zar'roc turned his attention to the Black Guards. "The ten of you are among my most loyal followers and have proven yourselves many times in the past" he said.

"Thank you my lord we are happy we could be of service" a dark haired man said.

"That is why I have a special task for you" Zar'roc said. "I am sending all of you to the Outlands. You will meet up with mistress Denna and her squadron of Hunters to assist them in capturing their pray" Zar'roc said.

"It would be an honor to work alongside one of your most trusted Mordsith my lord" the man said.

"Very well you may go" Zar'roc said.

The men didn't move they only drew their swords placing the points down as they knelt. "Lord Zicronium guide us. Lord Zicronium teach us. Lord Zicronium protect us. In your power we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours." They said reciting the oath of fealty before they caught the Winds and vanished.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh stepped off the lift and onto the small ledge that led to a single large ornate door.

"There's power here" Murtagh said as he sensed the deep magic that hummed in the air.

"I know but we have no choice" Eragon said as he stepped forward. Power rose within him and his ring flashed. The door exploded inward.

"Did you plan that" Murtagh asked.

"No" Eragon said as they walked inside and stared in horror at the room.

It was a large circle supported by six metal columns made in the likeness of snakes that were attached to the walls. A large throne sat at the back of the room next to a cage that held two motionless forms. On either side of the throne were two wooden pillars set close together and between each was a dead human body nailed to the pillars by its hands. Blood dripped from the arms and pooled on the floor flowing down into the center of the room to mix with the pile of gold that sat in a deep hole in front of the throne.

"Giller" Eragon shouted. No answer.

"Eragon look" Murtagh said. Eragon looked where Murtagh was pointing and saw the body by the throne.

He wore rich silk robes and a golden crown inscribed with runes. He had long dark brown hair and was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Is that Giller" Eragon asked.

"I think so" Murtagh said.

Eragon opened his mouth to say something when something dark skittered past his foot. **_"Murderer"_** whispered a voice in his mind.

"What was that" Eragon said.

"What" Murtagh asked.

Suddenly the room grew cold. They watched as the blood around Giller froze and the blood dripping from the bodies turned to red icicles. Their breath began to steam in the air as the snake columns started to rattle and black things rushed out of their mouths heading for the throne.

**_"Sinner"_** one said.

**_"Killer"_** said another.

**_"Traitor"_** came another as they swirled down collecting in a tornado of black smoke around the throne.

There was a concussion and the smoke vanished in its place was a man sitting on the throne.

He wore a hooded robe like a monk but his was black and his face was lost in the darkness of the hood.

"What are you" Eragon said as he pointed his sword at the man.

The man raised his hand and pain shot through Eragon and Murtagh they fell to their hands knees.

"I am the Devil's Reaper" the man said in a deep booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

He rose and something whispered **_"Reaper."_**

"I have come to claim you Eragon Shadeslayer" the Reaper said as he started towards them. "Your deal is done" he said.

"What deal I made no deal" Eragon shouted.

"There was a deal and your soul is the price" the Reaper said. "Your life of murder and betrayal is over" he said as he stopped in front of Eragon.

"You cannot take my soul" Eragon said defiantly.

"Bow your head before me" the Reaper said.

The pain shot through Eragon again and he cried out as he fell forward.

"The Devil will have his due" the Reaper said as a black sword hilt appeared in his hand and a blade of flaming metal sprouted from it.

Eragon looked down and saw a discarded sword next to him he grabbed it as the Reaper raised the fiery sword and brought it down on him.

Eragon leapt up making an x with the swords to stop the monster's blade. "You can tell your master that I am not ready to die" Eragon said as he struggled to his feet well holding the sword in place.

"Fool no one escapes death" the Reaper said as he pulled his sword free and slashed at Eragon.

He ducked and rolled behind and out of reach of the Reaper as he heard a lock click open.

Eragon turned and saw the creature from outside by the cage holding two little girls.

It hissed at him. "Fool" the Reaper said to the creature. "Get out now go to Stronghammer castle."

The creature hissed and a dark porthole appeared.

"No" Murtagh shouted as he drew a dagger and spun it at the demon. It shrieked in pain as the dagger sliced away its right hand and one of the girls fell before it ran into the porthole.

**"Go get her we're going to escape"** Eragon said to Murtagh.

He nodded and ran for the girl as the Reaper started slashing at Eragon again. Trying to back him up towards the window.

Eragon froze as the Reaper's blade stopped its point an inch from his throat. "On your knees" the Reaper said.

"Never" Eragon said as he looked around well he franticly called for Saphira with his mind. "You'll never take my soul" he shouted.

The Reaper raised his blade as one of the things whispered **_"take his soul."_**

Eragon tossed the half melted sword at the monster as he sheathed his own. He turned running for the window Murtagh and the girl a step behind him.

"Jierda" Murtagh said and the glass shattered.

They jumped from the window falling towards the ground at incredible speed. Two shadows swopped under them and they landed in Saphira and Thorn's saddles.

As they flew away the Reaper came to the window and shouted "you shall not escape us your soul is damned."

* * *

Eragon knelt by the girl light pouring from his Gedwëy ignasia as he healed her. He sighed as he finished and leaned back.

The girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked around drowsily. Then she focused on Eragon for a moment she just stared then she screamed.

"Shhh" Murtagh said as he ran over fire and covered her mouth. "We're friends we got you away from Giller's tower" he said. "Now if you promise not to scream you can come sit by the fire."

The girl nodded and Murtagh took his hand away and handed her a blanket. She wrapped herself in it and moved towards the fire. Sitting down she accepted the hot mug of healing brew Eragon offered her.

"What's your name" Eragon asked after she had taken a few sips.

"Lith" the girl said quietly.

"What happened how did you end up in Giller's tower" Murtagh asked.

"Murtagh" Eragon said.

"It was a few months ago" Lith said. "I lived in a small village near the Spine called Timberfall" she said. "One day a woman came to the village and started charming people into doing whatever she asked. The elders accused her of being a demon and sentenced her to death" Lith said. "The entire village gathered as they tied her to the stake and lit it on fire. but the flames they didn't hurt her she just laughed and said all the Devil's children are free to walk the living realms once more and then…" Lith stopped. "She killed them all. She burnt out their eyes because they came to watch."

"That's terrible" Eragon said.

**"Eragon all of you need rest you should sleep"** Saphira said.

**"Good idea"** Eragon said.

"I'll take first watch" he said.

"Yeah having the Sword of Light should keep the demons away."

"No" Lith said. Eragon and Murtagh looked at her.

"The demons they track magic" she said.

"Regardless" Eragon said. "The sword should stop them."

"Please I'm scared. I don't want to see those things ever again" Lith said.

"Eragon" Murtagh said.

"Draw the sword."

Eragon shrugged and drew the blade the blue metal glowing in the firelight. Lith stared at it her face a mixture of awe and horror.

**"What's wrong"** Saphira asked.

Lith turned to Murtagh **_"you can't run from what you are"_** she whispered in his mind.

"What" Murtagh asked.

Lith turned back to Eragon a guttural growl rising from her throat as she grew fangs and her eyes became pitch black.

"She's the demon" Murtagh shouted as Lith leapt forward grabbing Eragon by the throat.

"The Devil is waiting for you Shadeslayer" she shouted at him.

Eragon smacked her away and she fell backwards.

She turned and growled at him no longer a little girl she had become an old hag. Her brown hair was now a greasy white and no humanity existed in her coal colored eyes.

Eragon's hand darted out and grabbed the demon by the throat. She struggled in his grip as she started to float upwards.

Eragon's hold on her broke and with a blast of light bright enough to be a second sun she burst apart into a flock of ravens that flew in all directions.

Eragon blinked as he tried to regain his vision. "Quickly we need to hide there's no telling what that light will…" Eragon stopped as something stabbed into his back. spectral shrieks filled his head as pain flooded him he recognized the sting on an Agiel before he passed out.

* * *

note: the Devil referred to here is not "the Devil" it is the name given to the master of all demons

Thanks to all for your reviews and i hope others will review as well because i really value your opinion

Next time: Eragon and Murtagh are held captive, we learn more about Zar'rocs true power, Eragon and Murtagh make some new allies as an attack is prepared.

Please read and review


	7. A Devil's March

okay this was supposed to be out a few days ago but as i was writing it the chapter evolved into something huge so between now and Christmas i will be finishing this chapter that will be written in three parts so the preview from last chapter is a overview for all three

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

Zar'roc walked down the steps into the Khalidoran dungeon the two Black Guards that followed him remained silent as they kept a respectful distance. Zar'roc flicked each a glance as they came to a door. They nodded and took up positions on the each side of the door. "You understand your orders" Zar'roc asked.

"No one is to join you in the interrogation" one of the guards said.

"As always" said the other.

Zar'roc nodded opened the door and walked inside wrapping the door in a sound shield as he went. Zar'roc sat in the chair at the table and stared across at the slumped form of the chained man. Zar'roc snapped his fingers and the man jerked up. He had sand colored hair and blue eyes one of which was swollen shut and covered in a fist sized black bruise.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Zar'roc said a little smirk on his face.

The man's bleary eyes sharpened and filled with hatred as they fixed on Zar'roc. "You vial despicable snake let me go" the man shouted at him.

Zar'rocs smirk grew "is that any way to talk to the person who saved your life" he said.

"Why so you could kill me yourself you abomination" the man said.

Zar'rocs smirk faded and his eyes hardened "no Brother Richard" Zar'roc said. "I have a very important task for you" he said.

"You have legions under your command why come to me" Richard asked.

"Because" Zar'roc said "I'm not an Eth'ilet which means I can't touch this" he said as he called in the book.

Richard's eyes widened "the Holy Text" he whispered.

"Yes and it contains secrets of vast power" Zar'roc said. "Power I need."

"No Eth'ilet would help you not even for all the gold in Alagaësia" Richard said.

"Oh I know that" Zar'roc said. "I didn't plan on asking."

"You don't have the power to force us to do anything" Richard said.

"You're right" Zar'roc said. "I can't control you but I have other ways of getting your help" he said. There was a flash of gold from his sword and a long stiletto like gold needle with a carved symbol on one end appeared in his hand.

Richard paled as he saw it "Serkia" he whispered.

"Yes" Zar'roc said. "The Serkia. The magic tools that forged the first earthly magic at the dawn of this realm" he said. "But that's not all they can do with the right Serkia I can harvest your power and use it to remove the spell on the book."

"You have only one out of dozens of Serkia and I know each one only works on a particular type of magic" Richard said. "And that symbol isn't the one for an Eth'ilets power."

"Very good" Zar'roc said. "But you see this isn't the only Serkia I have." As he said it gold light filled the room and dozens of needles similar to the one he held appeared behind him floating in midair.

"How did you get so many" Richard asked.

"The one who made them returned them to me" Zar'roc said.

Richard shivered and something prickled up his spine. "You can't do this to me I'd rather die than help you" he said. "Lux aras brisingr" he shouted wincing as he waited.

Zar'roc smiled as nothing happened.

"I should be dead" Richard said. "The life fire should have destroyed both of us."

"Check your neck" Zar'roc said.

Richard looked down and saw the collar. It was a solid band of black steel with a ring of silver in the middle held shut by an oddly shaped gold lock.

"What is this" he asked.

"It's called a Rada'Han" Zar'roc said. "Its power suppresses your magic and drains you every time you try to use it."

"Fine I can't kill myself but I still won't help you" Richard said.

Zar'roc sighed "I don't usually condone torture unless it is one of the Mordsith doing the job or it is necessary" he said. "But for you I'll make an exception." Zar'roc snapped his fingers and two creatures stepped from the shadows.

Their skin was red as an apple and hard like baked earth. Their thickly muscled arms swept down to long white talons covered in crimson fur. Richard shook with fear as he looked at the fire demons and their fang covered faces that were trapped in permanent grins.

"Take him away" Zar'roc said.

The demons nodded and seized Richard by the arms as a flaming archway opened in the back wall.

"Wait" Richard shouted. "You can't do this to me you need me" he shouted.

"No I don't" Zar'roc said. "I got what I wanted" he said as he held up a Serkia its tip covered in blood.

"No" Richard whispered he looked from Zar'roc to the arch and started struggling. One of the demons cuffed him on the head and he fell unconscious.

Zar'roc walked towards the door as the arch faded. "Should we escort the prisoner back to his cell my lord" one of the guards asked.

"No that won't be necessary" Zar'roc said as he walked towards the stairs.

The guards looked into the room and found it empty devoid of a body or any signs of a struggle. "Just like last time" one of the guards said. "Where do they keep going."

"I don't know but it's not our place to question the Master" said the other as he walked away to follow Zar'roc.

The remaining guard a youth named Rivik looked back into the room before ran to follow the others.

* * *

Eragon groaned as he awoke. He opened his eyes slightly as he looked around the small structure. It was dark and smelled of decaying hay.

He shifted slightly and heard the sound of metal clinking. He looked down and saw the chains that bound him by his wrists and ankles to the solid stone floor. He looked over and saw Murtagh still unconscious and chained as well.

Sighing Eragon fell back onto the hay and fell into a fitful sleep.

In his dream Eragon saw a battlefield two massive armies clashed below him. One a riot of colors made up of people from all across the land.

The other was pitch black punctuated at intervals by splotches of dark green, pale white, and blood red.

Eragon looked up as blinding silver light started to shine. He looked down as he heard the earth rumble. The ground shook and cracked as a column of green flames erupted shooting up to envelop a dark shape that was bathed in the silver light.

The scene shifted and Eragon was on a large stone dais. He held the Undbitr clinched in a white knuckled grip. The ground was drenched in blood. He looked up as something howled and before he could see what it was the scene changed again.

Now he stood in the shadows looking out into a small clearing. A fire of green flames blazed in the middle of a pit of shimmering white sand filled with complicated drawings made of black sand.

Six forms danced around it. They were human shaped but deathly thin their stone like skin clinging tightly to their bones. Their faces looked squashed their flat noses placed above fang filled jaws.

The creatures placed their talons in the fire and turned as the shadows shifted.

A large stone monolith came into Eragon's view leaning against the bottom of it was a large gold sarcophagus that had the image of twin snakes emblazoned on the front.

The creatures walked towards it laying their flaming talons on its surface as they did runes made of the green fire appeared on the sarcophagus's surface.

The lid ground against the base as it started to open. Eragon squinted to try to see past the fire to who was inside.

Suddenly pain arced through him and he snapped awake. "Get up" a woman's cold voice said from above him.

Eragon coughed as he tried to get his lungs working again.

"Seize him" the woman said. Four guards ran into the room. Two grabbed Eragon and the others took Murtagh.

"What's going on" Murtagh shouted.

"Chain them to the horses we have a long way to Roshata and not much time" the woman said.

"Yes Mistress Denna" the guards said as they dragged Eragon and Murtagh towards the door.

As they left the room Eragon saw the woman. Her face was set in a stony expression that matched her cruel blue eyes. Her long blond hair was woven into a tight braid that went to the just below her shoulders and she wore a red leather suit with pieces of hard brown leather armor attached on her shoulders and around her neck. Eragon noticed these things but what he truly saw was the blood red Agiel she held at her side and the cruel smile she wore.

* * *

Zar'roc walked out onto the balcony and looked down at Khaliras. The small white homes were surrounded by a myriad of colors as people milled about their shoulders hunched low weighed down by stares of the occupying Black Guards.

Zar'roc turned as he heard the flapping of wings and saw the raven. It was smaller than most but had amber colored eyes instead of black.

The bird flew towards him and as it neared the balcony it changed. The talons became bare human feet. The wings small hands and the feathers a gray dress brown hair and a green shawl. The innocent looking little girl smiled at him.

"Why are you here Lith" Zar'roc asked in an emotionless voice as he turned back to the city below.

Lith pouted "why are you always so mean to me" she asked. "I thought you had a special place in your black heart for half demons."

"I do but you annoy me" Zar'roc said. "Go on with your report."

Lith put her hands on her hips as she changed from a six year old girl in to a woman of about twenty her long auburn hair spilling down her back in curls. "Not if you ask like that" she said defiantly.

Zar'roc smirked "tell me Lith have you ever seen the Valley of Perdition in lower Hell" he asked.

"Um no" Lith said as she lost some of her defiance.

Zar'roc turned to her his glazed sleepy eyes locking her in place "then give me your report or I'll fix that" he said softly.

Lith paled "as you wish your wickedness" she said. "The riders escaped the Reaper at Edraan."

"That doesn't surprise me" Zar'roc said. "I fact I counted on it."

"They stopped one of the gars from taking me to Stronghammer castle as we had planned. But instead of leaving me they took me with them" Lith said.

Zar'roc nodded "go on."

"Murtagh saw through my guise and had Eragon turn the sword on me…" Lith started.

"What sword" Zar'roc asked. "Eragon's sword was shattered on Nemisis' blade there is no way he could have rebuilt it."

"Set your mind at ease my lord it was not Brisingr" Lith said. "It was only another false Sword of Light."

"You fool" Zar'roc growled. "Eragon is one of the most powerful Eth'ilets to be born in years" Zar'roc said. "Not to mention the only one to be a dragon rider in the last two centuries with the exception of his father and Galbatorix" he said as he closed his eyes and extended his senses. "Yes it was the real sword I can smell its magic residue on you" Zar'roc said.

"I'm sorry my lord I didn't know" Lith said as she backed away from him.

Zar'roc leashed his temper and sighed "I'll deal with it" he said. "Anyway what happened to them."

Lith smiled "as I escaped I sent up a signal for any of your agents that might be in the area" she said. "In addition I used the magic you gave me and hooked a tracer cloud to Eragon."

"So they got away but now we can find them" Zar'roc asked.

"Oh no they didn't get away. Imagine my surprise when my call was answered within moments by none other than your faithful Mordsith Denna" Lith said.

"Good" Zar'roc said. "How are the preparations for…" Zar'roc said but stopped as Vergil flung the balcony doors opened.

"Zar'roc there you are" he said.

"What" Zar'roc asked.

"You've been summoned" Vergil said.

Zar'rocs rage strained at its leash "who has the right to summon me" he said through clinched teeth.

Vergil gulped "your father" he said.

* * *

Eragon groaned as he stumbled tiredly behind the horses. It's been over a day and a half since they had been chained to the horses and with the exception of a short stop to pick up another prisoner the small caravan hadn't stopped. Eragon cast his bleary eyes around as he counted the men.

Two guards who wore black armor rode on the black horses that he was chained to. Two more sat on another set that Murtagh and the other prisoner were chained to. Five more of the black clad guards ringed the group along with about a dozen people in white and blue tunics that wore strange masks that covered their entire heads. At the back of the group the final Black Guard sat in the driver's seat of the caravan cart that was pulled by two more of the black horses. Another dozen of the masked fighters ringed the cart and in the back stood four Mordsith clad in their red leather battle suits. At the center of it all her eyes as hard as ever sat the Mordsith named Denna who was the leader of this.

Eragon swallowed wincing as it hurt his dry throat. **"Murtagh"** Eragon called with his mind.

**"Eragon" **Murtagh's weary mind answered.

**"Do you have any ideas on how to get out of this" **Eragon asked.

**"No we can still communicate like this but we can't use our magic and they took our weapons"** Murtagh said.

Eragon looked over his shoulder at Saphira and Thorn who were chained to the back of the Mordsith wagon. **"Saphira" **he tried with his mind. He waited but no answer came.

"Keep moving" one of the guards said as he yanked the chain that bound Eragon's hands together. He stumbled and fell.

"We'll stop here" Eragon heard Denna say as he pushed himself up.

"Yes Mistress" the guards said as they dismounted and started to set up camp.

Eragon turned as Denna walked up to him followed by two of the masked people. "Chain him to that tree over there" she said gesturing towards a large solid oak tree.

"As you wish" the masks said. They walked over to the saddles as each produced as small key. They unlocked the chains and pulled him towards the tree.

Eragon looked back at Saphira and rage filled him. His eyes flashed towards the Mordsith wagon and his sword and ring. He turned back to the masked guards "can I ask you something" he asked.

"What" one the guards said as he turned towards Eragon.

Eragon smashed his shackled hand into the man's face knocking him out as he turned and hit the other guard. Moving as fast as his shackled legs could go he ran for the wagon.

As he got close energy filled him and his shackles clicked open. He grabbed the sword and pocketed the ring as someone shouted "stop him."

Eragon's rage intensified as he drew his sword and the flaming markings appeared.

He turned slashing the throat of one of the Black Guards as he went. Six of the masks rushed towards him knives drawn. "Brisingr" he shouted the rage and the power of the sword amplifying his magic.

Columns of flame erupted from the ground enveloping the masked guards killing them instantly.

Five Black Guards that rushed towards him blades drawn. Eragon turned raising the sword to block. Light from the torches the guards were carrying flashed off the blade and something shot from it. The guards fell in sprays of blood. Eragon blinked as he looked down at the sword.

He grabbed Murtagh's sword and ran for his friend. Undbitr slashed through the chains in seconds. "Thanks" Murtagh said as he drew his sword. "Get Saphira and Thorn" Eragon said. "I'm going after Denna."

Murtagh nodded and ran for the dragons and the three Mordsith guarding them.

"Denna" Eragon shouted. "Come on out."

"You want a fight" Eragon heard he turned and saw Denna in a battle stance her two Agiels raised.

Eragon's rage intensified and the markings on the blade grew brighter. He ran at her Denna smiled as she leapt out of the way and hit Eragon in the back with an Agiel.

The pain shot through him but it was burned away instantly by the rage. Eragon spun Undbitr at neck level as he prepared to lop Denna's head off. Half way through he was knocked back as someone kicked him in the stomach. Eragon regained his balance and glared at the Mordsith.

"You really think you can beat a Mordsith like that" Denna laughed. "I've been killing for his highness for longer than you've been alive you're no match for me" she said.

Eragon ran at her and she smirked. Her hand snapped up and Eragon stopped dead as pain lanced down his arms. He looked at his sword and its glowing tip. Slowly the glow started to cover the blade making it look like a bar of flame. As the glow grew so did the pain Eragon fell to his knees Undbitr falling from his hands.

"How" he asked.

Denna smirked but remained silent.

"Lux suru delere" Eragon shouted calling out the words he had used to kill the Mriswith. Light shot from his hand straight for Denna as something cold and metallic clamped around his neck. Eragon looked down as he heard the lock click then he looked back up in time to see the light die inches from Denna.

"Do you like our little toy" she asked. "it's called a Rada'Han it works a lot like the drug we used on you but every time you try to use magic it absorbs it."

"That's not possible" Eragon said.

"See for yourself" Denna said.

Eragon called on his power and felt it being sucked down into the collar. "What did you do to my sword" he asked as he cut off the flow of magic.

"You've obviously never fought a Mordsith before" Denna said. "We have the ability to capture and control any form of magic" she said. "With one exception."

"What" Eragon asked.

"The power of the Lord Zicronium" Denna said as she flicked her eyes to the person behind Eragon.

He screamed as an Agiel rammed into his spine and he blacked out.

* * *

Zar'roc walked through the empty west wing of the Khaliras citadel muttering darkly to himself as he probed to make sure no one was in the area. He moved quickly his mind not really on his work as he scanned through the Book of Light.

Zar'roc stopped dead staring at the page. He read it again and again as he stood there. "It can't be" he said quietly his rage boiled in him mixing with the fear of what he had just read until it made him feel sick. He snapped the book shut and vanished it as he walked into the nearest room locking the door behind him.

Zar'roc called in a trunk and removed a hooded robe made of purple silk. He tossed it on the nearby bed wiping his hands on his pants to try to get the slimy psychic feel off of them.

Next he removed a small pouch from the trunk he pulled it opened and tossed a hand full of the white life sand on the robe.

"Chaos lord of the dark hear the call of your Soul Sworn and come to me" Zar'roc whispered.

The sand melted into the robe and it rose until it stood as if it were a real person. Air filled the robe until it matched the shape and size of the one who wore the real robe. The room darkened as tiny lights appeared in the darkness of the hood "who dares to call me" a voice from nowhere said.

Zar'roc cleared his throat the robe turned toward him "ah it's about time you got here" the voice said.

"Lord Chaos what is it that you want from me" Zar'roc said with stiff formality as he struggled to keep the hate and venom out of his voice.

"I understand your Mordsith have captured an extremely powerful Eth'ilet" Chaos said.

"You've heard wrong he's nothing special" Zar'roc said. _"Not again"_ he thought in panic.

"I have also heard that he wields the Sword of Light" Chaos said.

"It's most likely another fake given to a fool by the Brotherhood so we will focus our attentions on getting it instead of trying to destroy them" Zar'roc said with cold indifference.

"Regardless there is a small chance that the sword is real so here are your orders. When the Mordsith arrive in Roshata the Eth'ilet is to be trained" Chaos said filling the last word with venom.

"What" Zar'roc shouted. "Are you mad we kill Eth'ilets we don't bother the Mordsith with training them unless we need something" he said.

"You dare question my orders" Chaos snarled. "You will obey me" he shouted as a whip of shadow formed and swung at Zar'roc.

He caught the tip of it square in the middle of his palm locking it in place with his power as his eyes glazed. "The Blood obeys no one" he snarled.

"You will obey me I am your father" Chaos said.

The black Agiel appeared in Zar'rocs hand and he stabbed it into the shadow whip. Chaos cried out and the robe fell to its knees. "You're no father of mine you made that quite clear over the centuries of torture" Zar'roc said quietly.

"Perhaps you need a reminder" Chaos said.

Zar'roc laughed the sound cold and sadistic "you can't do anything to me you old fool" he said. "That is unless you what to rot in your own prison for the rest of eternity."

"As you know I have other methods of torture" Chaos said.

"Listen well" Zar'roc said too softly. "if your twisted mind so much as dares to think of hurting anyone I care for I will destroy you so completely there won't be so much as a memory of you left when I'm done" he said his tone as cold as ice and as venomous as a snake.

"You wouldn't dare" Chaos said.

"Try me" Zar'roc said symbols flickering in his eyes for a moment.

"Very well" Chaos said.

"Now I will give your orders if you answer this for me" Zar'roc said.

"What" Chaos asked.

Zar'roc called in the book opened it to the page and turned it to Chaos. "Is this true" he asked his tone saying that it better not be.

Chaos read the passage quickly and shrugged "of course" he said. "It's not like it matters though it's impossible."

Zar'roc paled as he vanished the book and turned. "I'll give your orders but keep in mind my warning. I won't destroy the Gate because I have an obligation to fill but after that I serve you no more" Zar'roc said. Then his hand slashed through the air as if swatting a fly and the robe fell.

Sighing he leashed his rage and walked out of the room stopping as he came face to face with Vergil. "What" Zar'roc asked.

"I uh though you might want to know that the Keep Gate has been completed" Vergil said.

"Good" Zar'roc said as they started walking back towards the great hall. "I have a task for you" Zar'roc said. "Summon the others to Judecca I will join you shortly" he said.

"As you wish" Vergil said. "Where are you going."

"I need to stop at the Keep to get Evi and Elena" Zar'roc said.

"What about Alastor" Vergil asked. "He's at the citadel. It would seem the magic firestorm I released when I shattered Brisingr took a toll on him."

"I understand" Vergil said as he walked away to follow Zar'rocs orders.

* * *

Eragon groaned as he trudged out of the sands of the Hadarac and into the cool shade of a vast forest. The Rada'Han burned around his neck as he looked back towards Murtagh and Mazzlar the other prisoner.

Mazzlar was once a member of Zar'rocs army part of an elite group called the Demon's Core and claimed to be a spy for the Varden. Eragon's head pounded he wanted to sleep so badly his eyes drooped and he let his focus slip as he listened to the guards and Mazzlar.

"Tell me Mistress Denna" he said looking back at the Mordsith. "How many houses have you burnt to the ground with the families still in them" Mazzlar asked.

A whip from one of the guards lashed out and slapped Mazzlar across the back.

He hissed through his teeth but didn't cry out. "when your mother held you as a child did she say how proud she was that one day you would grow up to burn out the eyes of innocent men and women with red hot irons" he asked.

The whip cracked again.

"Death to the Mordsith" Mazzlar shouted.

Again the whip fell leaving a deep cut in Mazzlar's back.

"And death to Zar'roc" Mazzlar said.

The guard raised the whip again ready to strike "stop" Denna said.

The guard stopped turning to Denna as she climbed down from the wagon. "Mistress" the guard asked.

"Remove his chains" Denna said quietly.

The guards silently slipped out of the saddles unlocked Mazzlar's shackles and pushed him away as Denna started walking towards him.

Mazzlar backed away his eyes defiant "When shadows are long and take the day and evil has enslaved us" he said in a sing-song voice.

Denna glared at him as she recognized the song.

"And war and strife and fear halts the way, the Aleer then shall save us" Mazzlar sang.

Denna stabbed the Agiel into his stomach he screamed as he fell to his knees. "The Aleer is a myth no one is going to save you" Denna said.

"Burn them as their kingdoms fall the Aleer then shall sound his call when men reap Lord Zar'rocs reward. The Aleer then shall raise his sword" Mazzlar sang his voice pinching slightly as Denna rammed the Agiel between his shoulder blades. "Days are dark and hope is lost and times cry ever weaker" Mazzlar sang his voice growing in defiance.

Denna hit him with the Agiel again.

"The springtime dies beneath the frost" shouted Mazzlar.

Denna backhanded him causing him to fall on his back.

He glared up at Denna his eyes filled with hatred that fueled his defiance "cause then shall come the Aleer" he said with an air of defiant finality.

Denna smiled "Lord Zar'roc usually likes to interrogate traitors personally" she said as she looked to the crossroads behind Mazzlar. "But I'll be happy to tell him that I took the liberty of executing the traitor and leaving his body at the crossroads for all to see" she said. "Seize him."

Two of the other Mordsith came forward and grabbed Mazzlar hauling him towards the crossroads. "Set up the stakes we'll give him a Varden's death" Denna said.

"As you wish Mistress Denna" said two Black Guards as they moved to follow the Mordsith.

"What are you going to do to him" Eragon asked.

Denna smiled "sit and watch and you might just find out" she said.

* * *

A dark swirling porthole appeared and Zar'roc stepped out. He breathed deeply taking in the sweet psychic scents of the Keep.

He never felt more at home anywhere else not in Dras-Leona, not at Sadimoni Hall, not even at Judecca. The only place that was better than the Keep was with Elena.

Smiling he walked forward following Elena's psychic scent. "Darklord" a sibilant voice said.

Zar'roc turned as Draca walked out of the shadow her black hair spilling down into the hood of her usual long sleeved gray robe. "Draca" Zar'roc said. "Thank you for protecting my family" he said.

"No thanks are necessary Zar'roc" Draca said.

Zar'roc nodded and turned to walk away.

"Before you go to your family the Highlord is here to see you" Draca said.

"Yes I know" Zar'roc said as he continued to walk away.

"And Sister Nicci as well" Draca whispered.

Zar'roc stopped "where are they" Zar'roc asked quietly.

"In the receiving room of your private study" Draca said.

Zar'roc sighed "no rest for the wicked I presume" he said.

Draca placed a hand on his shoulder "soon" she said.

Zar'roc sighed "any news about the girl" he asked.

Draca shifted looking uncomfortable "I believe Saetan wishes to speak to you about that" she said.

Zar'roc shot her a side long look "you've always been good about picking your fights" he said. "Which means what I hear when I walk into that room won't be pleasant" he said. "So you might as well tell me."

"She is as you thought" was Draca's reply. "In both ways."

Zar'roc nodded as he turned into a black mist and sunk into the floor.

* * *

Eragon sat against the tree eyes riveted to the horrible spectacle unfolding before him.

After a thorough beating by the Mordsith Mazzlar had been wrapped in chains that the guards had left in the fire. Steam still rolled of the man its hissing punctuated by small whimpers.

Now he stood between two large wooden stakes his arms trapped straight out by the chains.

"Raise him" Denna commanded.

"Rïsa" said a guard. Mazzlar began struggling as he rose through the air to the upper half of the polls. Two of the Mordsith rose with him each clutching their Agiel and a long jaggedly cut nail.

The Mordsith positioned the nails in the middle of Mazzlar's hands and drew their Agiels back.

Eragon looked away. As he did he felt something warm wrap around his neck pushing outwards. Power rushed through him as he felt his magic return. He looked down he still wore the Rada'Han but some kind of magic was pushing back its power.

"Stop" Eragon shouted.

Denna turned to him "why" she asked.

Eragon thought quickly and slipped into the mask of confused wizard he had played during the time he had been away from Alagaësia. "He has been placed under a powerful spell" Eragon said. "A curse that will cause whoever kills him to come to great harm maybe even death" he said.

Denna smiled "you'll have to do better than that" she said. "Besides Sisters Hannah and Abigail are more than willing to take that risk" she said turning back to the execution as she nodded to the two floating Mordsith.

They nodded back and once again raised their Agiels to strike. The red rods whistled through the air their tips heading for the nails.

"Solada del moi fethrblaka blagar" Eragon whispered the words coming to his mind automatically.

Mazzlar screamed the sound turning into a squawk as he transformed into to a black bird before the nails could touch him.

"Shoot it down" Denna shouted.

The guards drew crossbows and started shooting at the bird.

It squawked again before it disappeared.

Denna whirled to Eragon "you did this" she said through clinched teeth.

Eragon cocked his head again playing the part of the confused sorcerer "I told you he had a powerful spell around him" he said.

Denna glared at him and backhanded him the short spikes on her gauntlets leaving tiny furrows on Eragon's cheek. "Get them chained back to the horses Roshata is only a few hours away" she said as she moved back to the wagon.

Guards seized Eragon and chained him back to the horses next to Murtagh. **"How did you do that"** Murtagh whispered.

**"I picked up the spell from an old man on an island I was on for a while"** Eragon said.

**"No I mean how did you use magic"** Murtagh said.

**"I don't know"** Eragon said. But couldn't say anything else because at that moment the horses started moving.

* * *

The mist resolved itself into Zar'roc as he glanced around he the dimly lit hallway that ended in a Blackwood door. Sighing he turned the gold knob and walked inside.

Inside a large fire crackled staving off the chill of the underground chamber. Zar'roc turned away from the dark alcove in the back. The books in its red velvet lined walls and its large Blackwood desk served no purpose for why he was here. Zar'roc turned to the U of furniture that sat around a low table.

"So what has happened in my absence" he asked as he sat in the comfortable high backed chair his eyes flicking back and forth between the five people sitting in the other seats stopping on Janelle.

"I'm sorry Zar'roc there was nothing we could do for her" Janelle said as she pressed her tear streaked face into Daemon's side. "How could someone do that" she whispered.

"Zar'roc" Lucivar said. "I can take her to Scelt the Vi'zara there might be able to care for her."

Zar'roc was silent for a moment before he turned to Saetan knowing that the next question could decide the child's fate. "And she is Dea al Mon" he asked.

Saetan looked at Zar'roc for a long moment his gold eyes dull under the weight of his sadness. "Zar'roc she…" he started.

"No" Zar'roc interrupted. "The truth" he said.

"She is not Dea al Mon" Saetan said. "She has somehow made the transition to Guardian."

Zar'roc sighed with relief.

"Why are you happy" Daemon asked suspiciously. "Dea al Mon or Guardian it doesn't matter she still can't be healed."

"Tell me Janelle when you tried to heal her did she reflect the magic like a Guardian would" Zar'roc asked.

Janelle's head snapped up cocked to one side in thought. "No it was like she wasn't there" she said.

"But Zar'roc she can't be you said yourself she is Blood."

Zar'roc smiled at all of them "Janelle you are the best healer ever to be born however you don't have the same gift for recognizing the more exotic types of magic like I do" he said.

"What do you mean" Daemon asked.

"Tell me Daemon have you ever heard of the Pristinely Ungifted" Zar'roc asked.

Daemon raised an eyebrow in confusion "no" he said.

"Most people have a tiny spark of magic so small that they can't use it but it's still there" Zar'roc said. "This spark is what allows them to be effected by magic in both good ways and bad" he said.

"What does that…" Daemon started but was silenced by a look from Saetan.

"The Pristinely Ungifted have no spark no magic at all thus our power goes right through them" Zar'roc said.

"So you knew she couldn't be healed before you called us" Daemon asked.

"I called Saetan not the rest of you" Zar'roc said. "I brought him here in case I was wrong and she was Blood and became Dea al Mon. but I also call him here in case I was right and she became a Guardian" he said.

"It still doesn't matter there is still nothing we can do for her" Lucivar said.

"That is where you are wrong" Zar'roc said as he pointed at the fire. His ring flashed and the fire flared growing larger. "That is called Additive magic" he said "it is the magic of life. In other words it takes what is there and uses it or adds to it. All of our magic is Additive which is what the Pristinely Ungifted is immune to" he said.

"You're only proving our point" Daemon said.

Zar'roc smiled "Additive is not the only type of magic though" he said

"what do you mean" Daemon asked

"There is nothing that exists that has only one side. Even a piece of paper thin as it is has two sides." Zar'roc said. "Magic is not one dimensional either. You have been looking at only one side of it like most people."

"I still don't understand" Daemon said.

Zar'roc sighed "If Additive is the power of life then…" Zar'roc said letting the statement hang as he turned to the room's other occupant.

She had deep olive skin and long black hair. She was dressed in light airy traveling cloths that were dyed a deep red and the only thing visible of her face was her blue eyes that shone through the red veil she wore.

"That kind of magic is why I called for you" Zar'roc said.

The woman pulled the veil back and smiled "anything to be of service my lord" she said.

"Nicci I trust you brought more of the Sisters of the Dark with you as well" Zar'roc asked.

"Of course" Nicci said as she snapped her fingers. Five more women dressed like her stepped from the shadows.

"I'll get the girl you go get set up in the altar room" Zar'roc said. Nicci nodded as Zar'roc rose from the chair and walked into the small adjoining room.

His sad eyes stopped on the small girl that sat on his bed gasping out tearless sobs. "Shhh" he whispered as he sat next to her. "Everything will be okay little one" he said as he put an arm around her affectingly.

"Who are you" the girl asked between sobs as she looked at him.

Zar'rocs heart and his temper strained as he saw her empty eye sockets and the eyelids that still blinked out of reflex. "My name is Zar'roc" he said.

"What's yours."

"Rachel" the girl said.

"What a beautiful name" Zar'roc said.

Rachel abruptly stopped sobbing "no one's ever told me that before" she said.

Zar'roc smiled "Rachel I want to talk to you but first there is something very important I need you to do" he said.

Rachel nodded and took Zar'rocs hand as he led her out of the room down a hall and into the altar room.

"Now don't be scared this might hurt so I need you to be brave" Zar'roc said as he sat her on the stone chair in the center of a magic circle.

Rachel nodded and Zar'roc moved away.

"Begin" he said to Nicci.

She nodded to him and to the other Sisters as they formed a circle their hands extended towards Rachel.

"Hear me o Keeper of the Underworld" Nicci said as the other Sisters began chanting and walking in a circle around Rachel. "We your humble servants call on you now so that you may grant us your power" Nicci said.

**"Zar'roc"** Janelle whispered. **"What was the other type of magic."**

**"Subtractive magic"** Zar'roc said. **"The power of the Underworld"** he said as he stepped forward.

"Lord Keeper" he said barely above a whisper as wind began to howl in the room and balls of green and black fire appeared in the Sister's hands. "This child who's life was taken in an act too cruel for words" he said. "I ask only that you restore that which was unjustly taken and restore the spark that was stolen" he said.

The fire shot from the Sisters' hands impacting the floor around Rachel. She shivered in fright but didn't move even as the fire rose forming a torch like cage of blacks and greens around her.

"Un de ara revok condaro" Zar'roc whispered as he raised his hand. Something like a beam of liquid darkness shot from his hand and into the apex of the cage. The darkness swirled down around the fiery cage wrapping it in its dark tendrils. Steam rolled off the darkness hissing away into nothing as it sunk into the floor.

Suddenly it was gone and everything was as before. Janelle looked around confused "it didn't work" she asked.

Zar'roc he ignored her and rushed to Rachel's side "are you okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said in a small voice.

"Good" Zar'roc said visibly relaxing as Janelle knelt next to him.

"Rachel can you do one more thing for me" Zar'roc asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I need you to say zan del rayon regecticos" Zar'roc said.

Rachel frowned "those are funny words" she said.

"Yes I know but this is important" Zar'roc said.

**"Zar'roc"** Janelle said on a psychic thread. **"She may me Blood but she doesn't have enough power to cast the spell to let you past her defenses and besides she is Pristinely Ungifted this can't work"** she said.

**"We shall see"** Zar'roc replied.

"Zan del rayon regecticos" Rachel said as Zar'roc put his hand on her shoulder.

A thin band of light shone around her and Zar'roc for a moment and vanished.

"Good job" Zar'roc said as he reached up and closed the still blinking eyelids. "Now just sit still" he said as he covered both eyes with his hand. A warm gold light poured from his palm for a moment and vanished. Zar'roc lowered his hand the silence so think it was suffocating. "Go ahead" he said.

Rachel blinked.

Zar'roc smiled warmly as tear filled emerald eyes shined up at him.

Rachel leapt out of the chair hugging Zar'roc around the neck "thank you Zar'roc thank you" Rachel said over and over as she cried into his shoulder.

Zar'roc gave her a pat on the back and sat her down as he turned to the Sisters of the Dark. "Sister Nicci" he said. "You have done a great deed today what is it you ask in return."

"Our price is as always" Nicci said.

Zar'roc nodded. "I will tell him of your service" he said before he turned back to Rachel. "Come on lets go" he said.

* * *

Eragon stare in wide eyed amazement as he looked at the temple they were marching towards. It was huge high towers and turrets seemed to reach out and grab the sky. He had to squint because the temple was blinding the sunlight reflecting off its gold stone walls.

Eragon dropped his gaze as the sound of pounding hooves reached him. The party stopped and Eragon looked up just as twelve Mordsith on horseback came around the corner.

"Sister Denna" the lead Mordsith said as she dismounted and bowed.

"Why are you here Sister Galina" Denna asked.

"Master Zar'roc has sent word by Journeybook" Galina said as she glanced towards Eragon and Murtagh. "Our orders have changed" she said.

"How so" Denna asked.

"The Master says that the son of Morzan and the dragons are to be restrained in the dungeon and the Eth'ilet is to be trained" Galina said smiling as she said the last word.

Denna smiled "excellent" she whispered. "Are my chambers ready" she asked.

"Yes as soon as we got the orders we had them prepared" Galina said.

"Well then let's not waste anymore time" Denna said and motioned.

Two of Galina's Mordsith brought two horses forward and attached them to the lead Black Guard's horse before they unlocked Eragon and Murtagh's chains and let them climb onto the horses. They quickly rechained them and returned to Galina.

"Let's go" Denna said. At her words all of the horses ran off at a full gallop towards the Mordsith temple and the pain that waited there.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews and i hope others will review as well because i really value your opinion

Next time: a secret that can strike fear in the hearts of the most powerful is revealed, a new player enters the game, and Eragon learns the truth about the Agiels and Mordsith as well as Zar'roc past before he makes a mistake.

Please read and review


	8. Soul Sworn

sorry this is late my life interfered but the last part of this three part chapter will be out before new years

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

Zar'roc and Rachel walked into the little chamber attached to his study and sat on the bed. "So Rachel where are you from I want to try to find your family so you can go back to them" Zar'roc said.

Rachel looked down "I don't have any family" she said. "They were killed."

In the space of a heartbeat Zar'rocs rage was alive. "Who" he asked softly.

"The queen" Rachel said.

"Where are you from" Zar'roc asked again.

"Tamarang" Rachel said.

Zar'rocs rage increased. Tamarang was a relatively insignificant non Blood territory that bordered the northern Blood territory of Glacia. Tamarang though insignificant had a queen as pompous as all the other non Blood rulers. Queen Milena was a self righteous pig that had taken a liking to executing anyone she pleased. Not only that but she had been a thorn in his side for the last decade.

"If your parents are dead where did you live" Zar'roc asked.

"I stayed in an orphanage for a while then the queen came and took me to be the princess's playmate" Rachel said as she turned towards him. "Please don't make me go back there" she said as she grabbed Zar'rocs arm. "Princess Violet is terrible."

"What did she do to you" Zar'roc asked as the cold rage began to stir.

"She hit me and made me sleep in a box and never gave me any food" Rachel said listing some of the things the princess had done.

Zar'rocs eyes glazed and he found himself gripping Nemisis' hilt the sword's rage flowing through him.

"… and she cut my hair like this" Rachel said pointing to her short raggedly cut hair.

Zar'roc took a deep breath and with difficulty leashed the rage. "Here" he said as he placed a hand on her head and ran it down to between her shoulders. Her hair glowed and grew becoming long and straight as he released the magic.

Rachel looked at him confused. Zar'roc called in a mirror and handed it to her. She gasped and touched her hair. Joy leapt into her eyes but was immediately replaced by fear "take it back princess Violet will be mad. She'll lock me in the box for a week" Rachel said.

Zar'roc raised an eyebrow in confusion then he remembered that in Tamarang only the royalty was allowed to have long hair. "Rachel" Zar'roc said. "You're not going back to live with Violet" he said.

"What do you mean" Rachel asked.

"I've been more places than you can imagine and in all of my travels I've never met a more vile monster than princess Violet of Tamarang" Zar'roc said.

Rachel's eyes went wide with terror "Zar'roc don't say that if princess Violet finds out she'll chop your head off and I don't want anything to happen to you" she said.

Zar'roc burst out laughing. "Rachel that little brat can't touch me" he said.

"But she's the princess" Rachel said.

"Rachel do you know who I am" Zar'roc asked more seriously. Rachel shook her head. "Have you ever heard of the territory Kaeleer" he asked.

Rachel nodded "I heard someone very powerful lives there" she said.

Zar'roc nodded as he repositioned himself on the bed and leaned against the wall. "Queens bow to the Lord Zicronium" he said.

Rachel looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened "you" she asked. Zar'roc nodded Rachel started to shake "I'm sorry my lord" she said and looked away.

Zar'roc sighed "queens bow to the Afrits as well" Zar'roc said.

Rachel didn't look at him.

"Rachel I'm not queen Milena and I'm not Violet" he said.

She still didn't look at him.

"Rachel I need you to listen to me what I'm about to tell you could change everything" he said.

Rachel turned to him not looking up at him.

"Have you ever heard of the Afrits and Eth'ilets" Zar'roc asked.

Rachel nodded "one time I went with princess Violet to a tower. The people there called themselves Eth'ilets" she said. "They weren't very nice."

Zar'roc nodded "yes that sounds right" Zar'roc said. "You see Rachel Eth'ilets are the children of normal people and someone called a light Soul Sworn" Zar'roc said.

"What" Rachel asked her eyes snapping up to his for a moment as she recognized the word. But she quickly looked away.

"You know what a Soul Sworn is" Zar'roc asked.

"I heard princess Violet's teachers telling her about them they're the children of gods" Rachel said.

Zar'roc nodded "just as there are light Soul Sworn there are also dark Soul Sworn" Zar'roc said. "And their children are called Afrits."

"The men at the tower said Afrits are evil but I didn't believe them" Rachel said.

"Rachel listen carefully" Zar'roc said. "You are more special than Violet because you are an Afrit" he said. "And I am a Soul Sworn." Rachel stared at him mouth agape. "As an Afrit you are more than royalty" Zar'roc said. "And if you want you can stay here with me and my family."

"Really" Rachel asked. "I don't have to go back."

"Not if you don't want to" Zar'roc said.

Rachel shot out and hugged him tight "thank you Zar'roc" she said crying into his side.

Zar'roc sighed "one last thing then I want you to get some sleep" he said. Rachel nodded. "Hold out your hands" Zar'roc said. Rachel cupped her hands in front of her as Zar'roc knelt and covered her hands with his. Zar'roc turned inward slowly descending through the Abyss as he did he tested each level of power. Finally he came to a stop in the deep levels of the Black. "Istra grant her the power that is her right" Zar'roc said. He opened his eyes and pulled his hands away. In Rachel's hands sat a large uncut Black jewel.

"What's this" Rachel asked.

Zar'roc tapped his own jewel "you are Blood like me this jewel is yours. Hold on to it until I can get it set for you" he said. Rachel nodded. "Now get some sleep I'll have the servants set up a room for you so for now sleep here" he said as he got off the bed.

"I'm scared to be alone" Rachel said.

"You're not" Zar'roc said as his eyes flicked towards the shadowed corner of the room. "Khollie do you think I haven't seen you this whole time" he asked. Something in the darkness shifted and a young sleek black wolf with a slash of red fur over one eye crept out and sat by Zar'roc.

"I wasn't spying" he said.

"I know" Zar'roc said "you were just curious."

"I wanted to see the new puppy" Khollie said looking at Rachel who was watching him with curious eyes.

"Rachel this is my friend Khollie he will stay here and watch you" Zar'roc said.

Khollie jumped up on the bed and sprawled next to Rachel. "He's a wolf" Rachel said.

"But I'm Blood to" Khollie said.

Rachel jumped back "he can talk" she asked.

"Yes Khollie is a very special wolf and a good friend of mine" Zar'roc said. "Now go to sleep and when you wake up you can meet…" Zar'roc was interrupted by the door opening and someone saying "did you forget about us."

Zar'roc turned and smiled as he saw Evi. She was almost as tall as him her long blue black hair fell down her back matching her dark cloths black coat and Ebony jewel.

Zar'roc hugged her "how could I ever forget you" he said.

"I don't know" Evi said as her silvery laugh filled the room. "By the way I never got the chance to give it to you but I got something for you while I was in Amdarh" she said as she handed Zar'roc a box.

He eyed it like a snake that was about to bite him. He took it sat it on air and flipped it open. "What's this for" he asked as he pulled out a comfortable looking black sweater with deep pockets.

"it occurred to me that I've never seen you just sit back and relax and then I figured out that you can't relax when you're always dressed for a fight so I got you this so you can slouch more often" Evi said.

Zar'roc frowned "I'm not sure I know how to slouch" he said.

Evi smiled and evil smile "I know" she said.

Someone laughed and Zar'roc spun glaring at Rachel. She rolled over but he could still hear her giggling into Khollie's fur. Sighing Zar'roc put the sweater back into the box and vanished it.

"Who's this" Evi asked.

"This is Rachel" Zar'roc said. "She's going to be staying with us."

Evi smiled "I always wanted a little sister" she said as she knelt by the bed. "Hi Rachel I'm Evi."

Rachel didn't move. Zar'roc shook his head as he heard her even breathing. "Come along little witch she's asleep" Zar'roc said as he pulled Evi out of the room. "Go get your mother tell her to get ready I'm taking you two back to the citadel" Zar'roc said and yawned. "But first I need some sleep to" he said.

Evi smiled reached out and tapped Zar'rocs ring. The box with the sweater reappeared floating next to them.

"Where did you learn to do that" Zar'roc asked.

Evi gave him her best innocent look "nowhere" she said.

"You went into my Widow's Nest didn't you" he asked.

Evi tried to make herself look even more innocent "no" she said.

Zar'roc sighed and smiled "you kids will be the death of me" he said. Evi laughed. "Go on witchling go get her" Zar'roc said. Evi nodded towards the sweater. Zar'roc sighed slipped out of his coat as he vanished it. He pulled out the sweater unbuttoned it and slipped it on. "There" he said.

"Good" Evi said smiling as she walked off.

"The girl might be too much like you" a voice said from behind him.

Zar'roc turned and came face to face with Daemon. Zar'roc shrugged "not necessarily a bad thing" he said. Then mumbled "except for the one she focuses on."

Daemon laughed "we'll see you soon" he said as he turned to leave.

Zar'roc nodded and walked back into his study dropping into the chair as he looked across at Saetan. "How is it can fix death, heal the Pristinely Ungifted, and restore someone's eyes but I can't win against my own daughter" Zar'roc said.

"She told you you need to slouch" Saetan asked.

Zar'roc nodded "how did you know" he asked.

"I got the same lecture from Janelle years ago" Saetan said.

Zar'roc sighed and yawned "I'm going to get some sleep do me a favor and wait until she wakes up" he said.

Saetan nodded "I'll take her up to Elena before I go" he said.

Zar'roc nodded and left.

* * *

Eragon groaned as the manacles clicked open and he fell to the floor. His shirt was torn and stained with blood and sweat. His wrists burned from the deep cuts left by the manacles and his entire body was awash with pain.

Denna had spent the past six hours showing him exactly what the Agiel could do. She showed him that if she dragged it lightly across his skin large fluid filled welts would appear and if she pressed harder they would fill with blood. She had tapped various pain points with the it until he wanted to beg for the pain to stop but he hadn't. The only time he had broken down and begged was when she put the Agiel in his ear and set his nerves on fire with its pain.

"What is the purpose of this" Eragon asked through labored breaths.

"Isn't it obvious" Denna asked. "The training teaches you to obey."

"And the pain" Eragon asked. "What purpose does that serve."

"It is the consequence for disobedience" Denna said. "And you forgot I told you that you are to address me as Mistress Denna." she stabbed the Agiel into his back and Eragon screamed as his consciousness flickered.

"I don't understand" Eragon said.

"The purpose is to remove everything from your mind" Denna said. "Except for the thought of serving me" she said. Eragon glared up at her. "And do you know what I want most of all" she asked. "To see you go to the Kaeleer citadel and kneel before Lord Zar'roc as you swear fealty to him."

Eragon bared his teeth at her as he glance towards his sword that lay on a slab with other weapons. "No" he said. "I'm going to take that sword and I'm going to kill him" he said and spat blood at her.

Denna's face reddened with fury. She smacked him with her spiked glove leaving more cuts "you can sleep in manacles tonight" she said as the manacles snapped back onto Eragon and pulled him back up. Denna smiled as she unclipped her Agiel from her belt and slowly moved to put it in Eragon's ear again.

"Mistress Denna" someone said.

Denna turned and glared at the young girl in Mordsith leather. "I thought I gave specific orders that I was not to be disturbed" she said.

"I'm sorry Mistress but Sister Constance wanted me to tell you about the message that just arrived by Journeybook" the girl said.

"Go on" Denna said.

"Lord Zar'roc has sent the news that he will be arriving here shortly in a day or two and that the captives are to be left alive" the girl said.

Denna went white "thank you. You may go" Denna said. The girl left and Denna turned back to Eragon as he laughed.

"Well it looks like you can't do anything to me" he said.

Denna looked up at him and smiled "I believe all the message said is that Lord Zar'roc wants you alive it didn't say in what condition" she said and turned to walk away. "You better get some sleep I have something special planed for you tomorrow" she said and walked out.

* * *

Zar'roc sighed as he walked into his room at the Keep. He froze as he saw a man in a dark cloak rummaging through his desk. "Who are you" Zar'roc asked as he prepared to call in Nemisis.

The man spun and slammed something into the ground. There was a loud thud as the small strangely shaped idol hit the floor. Zar'roc cursed as lines of shadow flowed out of it and covered the walls in runes. He felt his power vanish as the dampening spell locked into place.

"What is it you want" Zar'roc asked.

The man chuckled "I already got what I came for" he said in a deep voice as he held up a thin bracelet made of black leather.

Zar'roc stared in horror as his eyes flicked from the man to the three jewels that dangled from the bracelet.

"Put that back" Zar'roc said.

"Or what" the man asked. "You're powerless in here."

Zar'rocs thoughts spun in panic as he tried to think of something. But then from deep in the depths of his soul a chilling calmness and a dark rage rose. They filled him with power. Zar'roc held out his hand as the power arced through him so strong it was painful.

"What are you doing" the man said his confidence turning to fear.

Zar'rocs eyes turned a deep uniform crimson so dark it was almost black. Power shot from his hand and the idol shattered the runes disappeared and more power filled him. He snarled the sound rolling through the room.

"Stay back" the man said as he ran for the window.

Faster than lightning Zar'roc was between the man and his escape. Zar'roc rushed forward weaponless. The man drew two short swords and met the challenge. Zar'roc caught the swords snapping them in half with his bare hands. Wrenching the hilts from the man's hands. Zar'roc tripped him. As he fell Zar'rocs hand shot out and grabbed him around the neck.

"Please" the man begged. "Let me go I'll give it back."

"Not so fun when it's your head on the block Hu Gibbet" Zar'roc said his voice coming out in an inhuman hiss.

The man struggled as he drew a knife. There was a wet snap and screams filled the Keep.

* * *

When Zar'roc came back to himself he was sitting on the bed his head covered by a blood soaked towel. Nemisis sat in his lap ready to draw in an instant. He was mumbling to himself as he cradled something in his arms.

The door burst open and Janelle, Daemon, Saetan, and Lucivar ran in. "Zar'roc what happened we heard the screams" Janelle asked.

Zar'roc didn't answer he only continued his quiet mumbling.

"Zar'roc snap out of it" Daemon said but got no reaction.

Janelle reached up to remove the towel but Saetan grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Something is wrong are you sure we should" he asked.

"If he's hurt we need to help" Janelle said as she pulled her hand free and yanked the towel away. She gasped and stepped back. Zar'rocs eyes were closed his face a mask of sadness but that wasn't what had scared Janelle. Twin red lightning bolts had been traced on his face. Starting from his temples going down across his eyes and stopping on his cheeks. "They're written in blood" Janelle said. "Zar'roc what happened" she asked.

"Ever since that day when I made the deal" Zar'roc said his voice barely a whisper.

"What" Janelle asked.

"Witch-child wait he's not seeing what we are his mind is somewhere else" Saetan said.

Janelle nodded and went back to listening.

"Ever since that day there was a voice in my mind. It whispered power give me more power" Zar'roc said. "I vowed from that day that if I had to become a demon then so be it. I would endure the exile if only I could protect them" he said. "But I failed."

"What do you mean" Janelle whispered. Zar'rocs hand rolled open revealing the bracelet. Fear gripped Janelle as she saw the three jewels one Ebony, one Midnight, and one Raven each in a silver setting. "Zar'roc what happened are Elena and Evi alright" Janelle asked.

Zar'roc said nothing.

"Prince Zicronium attend" Janelle shouted.

Zar'rocs eyes snapped open the crimson orbs looking up at her. "Who dares to order me" he hissed.

"Janelle get back it's the…" Lucivar shouted but was interrupted by Zar'roc leaping away and drawing Nemisis. The air filled with the sword's distinctive ringing as markings like molten steel appeared on the blade.

"Stay back" Daemon and Lucivar said as they stepped in front of Janelle and Saetan. "**Is this what I think it is**" Daemon asked on a psychic thread.

"**Yes**" Lucivar said. "**Though how it happened to him I have no idea**" he said as he drew his huge Eyrion war blade.

Daemon called in a short sword and stepped next to his brother. "**What are our chances**" he asked.

"**Not good**" Lucivar said. "**during the Con Dar a person is completely lost to their rage and bloodlust and well Zar'roc is holding Nemisis it's going to take a miracle to get us out alive**" he said.

Zar'roc crouched ready to spring as he tightened his grip no Nemisis' leather wrapped hilt. Suddenly Evi rushed into the room and stepped in between Zar'roc and Daemon and Lucivar. Zar'roc stared at her for a moment then the markings faded from the sword and the crimson left his eyes. Zar'roc slumped against the wall utterly spent.

"Dad" Evi said as she ran over and clung to him.

"What happened" Zar'roc asked. "All I remember is walking in here and seeing…" suddenly it came back to him in a rush. His head spun as he remembered.

"It was the Con Dar" Evi said.

Zar'roc looked over at the mirror and saw the lightning bolts. "Evi let me up" he said. Evi moved aside as Zar'roc rose. He picked up the towel and wiped the blood off his face.

"What caused this" Lucivar asked. "I've only seen you go into the Con Dar twice and both times it was to protect Evi."

Zar'roc looked down at his hand that still held the bracelet and said nothing.

"What's the Con Dar" Janelle asked.

"The Con Dar is the Blood Rage" Lucivar said.

"When one you care for is in danger those who wield the darkness shall abandon themselves to its all consuming anger" Zar'roc finished.

"What were you protecting" Daemon asked.

"My sisters" Zar'roc whispered.

"But they're dead" Lucivar said.

"No" Zar'roc whispered as he held up the bracelet. "They are here" he said.

"What do you mean" Janelle asked as she took a step forward.

An aura of darkness surrounded Zar'roc as the jewels flashed. Black tendrils shot out and wrapped around Janelle squeezing. "No stop she's my sister to" Zar'roc shouted. The tendrils stopped as if thinking then they drew back but the darkness around Zar'roc didn't vanish.

"What was that" Janelle gasped as she sucked in a breath.

Zar'roc sighed "Peyhta Shanthadura Konost" he said.

The tendrils extended again but this time they coiled around themselves until they formed roughly human shapes. The tendrils pealed back and Janelle gasped. Standing between her and Zar'roc were three women each in a black robe. All were beautiful with the same elegant half elf features as Zar'roc. All of them had long black hair each streaked with a different color one had purple streaks, another had blue streaks, and the last had yellow streaks. Their gold eyes tinted with the same colors as their hair streaks stared down with disapproval at Janelle. "Who are you" the one with the black and blond hair said as she stepped forward.

"I'm Janelle Angelline" Janelle said.

"And why Janelle Angelline do you seek to cause us pain" the woman said.

"I don't" Janelle said.

"And yet you seek to take the only thing that gives us any comfort" the woman said.

"Shanthadura" Zar'roc said.

"Have you forsaken us as well dear brother" Shanthadura said.

"No but…" Zar'roc started.

"But nothing" Shanthadura said. "It's us or her."

Zar'roc tensed as she presented the choice to him.

"So that's how it is" Shanthadura said as she turned back to Janelle. "Then she will die." Shanthadura raised her hand as black tendrils shot out towards Janelle.

"No" Zar'roc shouted. He drew Nemisis and vanished reappearing between Janelle and Shanthadura. Nemisis came up like a shield stopping the tendrils. Zar'roc gasped as the power hit him but he held his ground calling on the sword's rage to keep him there. The markings on the blade extend upwards until Nemisis looked like a bar of living flame.

"Peyhta Konost help me" Shanthadura said. Peyhta and Konost raised their hands adding their power to Shanthadura's.

Zar'roc gasped as the pain of the power gripped him. "You're no match for all three of us brother" Konost said.

Zar'rocs head spun as he tried to think of something. A new power gripped him shattering the hold Shanthadura had over him. "Use it" a voice said.

Zar'roc opened himself to the power as his eyes darkened becoming blood red and symbols flickered in their depths. "You're right I can't beat you" he said.

"But I can" he said his voice changing. There was a hard impact to the air like thunder without sound as red light burst from him the tendrils shattered splintering into nothing. The red light faded and Zar'roc fell to his knees breathing hard.

He looked up at the shocked faces of everyone in the room he followed their eyes down to two piles that sat next to him. On his right sat a small pile of black scales. On his left several long white feathers.

Zar'roc climbed to his feet as Peyhta asked "what was that."

Zar'roc spun towards his Sisters raising Nemisis in defense. "As I said she is my sister to and you will not harm her" he said.

"By what right can she call you her brother she is not Soul Sworn" Shanthadura said.

Janelle stepped forward stopping next to Zar'roc "he is my brother" she said in an icy voice. Zar'roc turned to her and saw that her summer sky eyes had changed to hard sapphire. "You forget he is more than just a Soul Sworn" she said.

"And what does that me" Shanthadura said.

"My dear little sister" Zar'roc sighed. "Has your hatred for the living really grown so much that it blinds you from the truth" he asked.

Shanthadura said nothing.

"Then let me show you" Zar'roc said as he placed a hand on Janelle's shoulder black fire washed over them. As it died Shanthadura gasped and stepped back. Zar'roc still looked human but his face was a cold emotionless mask and even in his flowing blood colored robes it was Janelle that held Shanthadura's gaze. She stood back straight her face as much a mask as Zar'rocs. She wore a black dress that looked like it was made of cobwebs and smoke. Her golden hair that wasn't quite hair and wasn't quite fur framed her exotic face and the tiny spiral horn. The delicate points of her ears pocked out from beneath her hair and drew attention down the her hand s that ended in unsheathed claws instead of nails.

"You are Witch" Shanthadura whispered. Then she turned to Zar'roc "the sister of your soul."

"**Yes**" the Blood's voice thundered through the room.

"I am sorry my lord" Shanthadura said as she fell to her knees followed by Peyhta and Konost.

"We accept your judgment" they said together.

Zar'roc looked from his sisters to Nemisis and back. Black flames washed over them again and both he and Janelle returned to normal. "Don't do that" Zar'roc said.

Shanthadura looked up at him confused. Zar'roc smiled "the Soul Sworn bow to no one" he said.

Shanthadura smiled and rose "I am sorry for how I acted I had no idea" she said.

"It's okay" Janelle said. "I would have done the same for Zar'roc."

Shanthadura nodded and turned to Zar'roc "we must rest" she said.

"I know" Zar'roc said as he held up the bracelet. "Omnis immundus" he said. The jewels flashed and Peyhta, Shanthadura, and Konost vanished.

Zar'roc turned to the others to say something but stopped as he felt something tugging at him. He closed his eyes opening his senses. His mind followed the tug down into the depths of the Keep where an ancient tangled web was stored. The web was huge spun by Zar'roc centuries ago to connect the Keep, Judecca, and the citadel. Zar'roc cursed as he felt where the tug came from and his eyes snapped open. He turned to Saetan "Saetan things have changed I need you to take Evi and Elena home now" he said.

"What happened" Saetan asked.

"My idiot siblings are fighting" Zar'roc growled quietly. "

What" Daemon asked.

"Nothing" Zar'roc snapped. "Daemon I need you and Lucivar to stand as escorts as well" he said.

Daemon nodded.

Zar'roc turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Zar'roc reappeared in a burst of black fire muttering darkly to himself he stalked down the narrow hallway. The doors slammed open as he came close and he walked out onto the raised platform. His eyes swept over the room taking in the several dozen arguing people.

Each wore a colored robe and a mask that had holes for the eyes and mouth bet was otherwise featureless.

"Silence" Zar'roc whispered. The word that should have been lost in the cacophony of voices fell on the people like a weight and all conversation ceased instantly as the people turned to him.

There was a moment of silence before they all knelt "Master Deus guide us. Master Deus teach us. Master Deus protect us. In your power we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours." They all said reciting the oath of fealty that only they knew.

Zar'roc nodded his approval "rise" he said.

The people rose bowing one last time.

"My lord" someone said. Zar'rocs focused on a man in an orange robe as he stepped forward. "We were wondering why you called us here" he said.

Zar'roc smiled and leaned against the podium attached to his platform. "You are" he asked sarcastically. "Then I suppose I should tell you Anat" he said. Anat gulped and took a step back. "My dear brothers and sisters" Zar'roc said raising his voice so all could hear. "I have recently come across some very troubling information" he said as he called in the book. Zar'roc smiled as he heard several gasps. He flipped through it until he found the page. With a gesture the book floated from his hands and down to Anat. "tell us Anat what does it say" Zar'roc said.

Anat swallowed and read "as I watch my children die I know that there is no hope left for the light save the impossible. From the Weaver Dac'Naca herself I have learned that in a child of darkness and light the powers will struggle until they destroy the child or one gains dominance" Anat read. "If a power should prevail the child is no longer human and will join the brethren of their power in the heights that no mortal can comprehend" Anat finished.

The book rose from his hands and returned to Zar'roc.

"I don't understand" Anat said. "What does it mean."

Zar'rocs anger strained its leash and he slammed his fist onto the podium sending a shockwave of power through the room. "It means that every one of us are in danger" he snarled.

A man in a purple robe stepped up behind Anat "my lord with all due respect we are Soul Sworn what short of a god could pose a threat to us" the man said.

"Well Ferrilux you got it exactly right" Zar'roc said.

Ferrilux stiffened "you mean…" he started.

"Yes" Zar'roc interrupted. "A light Soul Sworn has been born and he is on the move gaining power and support even though he doesn't know it."

"But my lord that's imposable" Anat said. "You yourself dealt the final blow to Order how can there be another Soul Sworn."

Zar'roc gritted his teeth and glared at his brother "you read the book" he said. "When a child of light and darkness is born if a power gains control they will become a Soul Sworn" he said.

Two groups of people stepped forward one group wore orange robes like Anat and the other wore purple like Ferrilux. "Master Deus" Anat and Ferrilux said together. "Allow us to take the Soul Sworn of Anger and Fear to hunt down this threat."

Zar'roc thought about it and was about to say something when a man in a red robe stepped forward. "You two idiots" he said to Anat and Ferrilux. "This is obviously a trick devised by the enemy to take our attentions away from them."

Zar'roc glared at the man "watch what you say Lucius" Zar'roc said. "One might think you were insulting me as well."

"My lord I would never" Lucius said. "I was merely pointing out the flaws of this plan" he said.

Zar'roc waved it away "regardless I wasn't planning on allowing them to peruse this" he said.

"But my lord…" Anat started but was silenced by Zar'rocs glare.

"No you have failed in this too many times so I will take care of it personally" he said. "Now on to the rest of you. Does anyone have anything to say."

Zar'roc turned as he heard footsteps and saw a figure in a light green robe. She pulled her hood down and removed her mask as she said "my lord I know we've discussed it before but I would like to talk about the Boxes" the woman said. Zar'roc glanced at his sister for a moment. Atirat had long black hair dark skin and eyes as green as her robe. She was the leader of the Soul Sworn of Envy and even though her Ebon-gray jewel was far from the strongest here she was one of Zar'rocs top strategists and spy masters.

"Enough is enough Atirat we aren't going to waste our forces looking for a myth" Lucius said.

Atirat glared at the other Soul Sworn before she returned her attention to Zar'roc. "My lord with the power of the Boxes of Orden your power would be unchallengeable" she said.

"If the Boxes existed don't you think we would have found them by now" Lucius said. "And besides Orden was the Dark Knight the protector of the Dark Lady. He was no fool don't you think he would have stored his power in his sword. Why would he put his power into boxes and leave them for mortals to find" he asked.

Zar'roc raised a hand to stop Lucius "tell me does anyone know what the Boxes are said to hold" he asked. All were silent. "One is said to kill the one that opens it. Another is said to destroy all life. And the last is said to hold the power of Orden and a spell" Zar'roc said. "Do you know why no one believes in the Boxes" he asked. "It's because the spell is used to awaken the ultimate entity" he said. The room filled with sound as the Soul Sworn started whispering to each other.

"So what" Lucius said interrupting the noise. "That doesn't mean the Boxes are real."

"They are real" Zar'roc said. "Because no one sends an army to protect a myth."

"What do you mean" Lucius asked.

"Tell me Lucius have you ever felt Orden's power" Zar'roc asked.

"No" Lucius said.

"His power leaves a very distinctive psychic residue that I have felt only twice" Zar'roc said. "Once when I spoke to the Dark Lady and again in Queen Milena's castle" he said.

"My lord" Atirat said "please allow me to search for the remaining two Boxes and retrieve the first from Tamarang" she said.

Zar'roc thought for a minute "you may search for the others but I will retrieve the one we have found" he said.

"As you wish Master Deus" Atirat said as she stepped back into the crowed.

"What is this" Lucius shouted. "We have a war coming and you want to send some of our forces chasing after children's stories" he shouted glaring at Zar'roc. "I knew it was a bad idea to name you leader in the first place you're nothing but a fool" he said.

"Be silent" Zar'roc said his voice quiet and deadly.

"Why should I" Lucius shouted turning to the rest of the of the Soul Sworn. "Why should we obey him when together we have the power to crush him" he shouted. "He has done nothing but kill our brothers and sisters and used the ones he kept alive for his unknown goals" Lucius said as he turned back to Zar'roc. "So brother why don't you us about these…" Lucius was interrupted by a loud bang followed by a small explosion.

Everyone's eyes went to the small smoking crater that had appeared in front of Lucius. They turned as the doors in the back of the room banged open and two people walked in.

One man and one woman they both wore dark cloths accompanied by short black jackets with red insides. The man had short black hair gray eyes and held a black Rathcaeson in his hand. The woman had long blond hair hazel eyes and held a dagger in her hand. The man leveled the Rathcaeson at Lucius.

"You will mind your tongue when you speak to the Master" the woman said. "Or we'll be forced to remove it."

All was silent for along moment but that was broken by the sound of clapping. Everyone turned to Zar'roc "well I see you're quite as devilish as ever aren't you" he said.

"You honor us my lord" the man said.

"Who are they" Lucius shouted.

"Oh that's right you've never met" Zar'roc said. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves."

"We are Dante and Ruby the last of the Ezra Spawn" the man and woman said together. "We are the lightning to the Mater's dark thoughts. We are his sword and shield. We live only to serve" they finished letting a pulse Raven power wash off of them for emphasis.

"So why are you two here" Zar'roc asked. "I thought I sent you to crush the rebellion in Kuasta."

"It was nothing" Dante said. "I've seen insects harder to kill than the Varden there" he said.

"And besides" Ruby said. "We smelled a traitor among you."

Zar'roc looked around "who" he asked already knowing the answer.

Dante and Ruby's eyes turned pitch black as they pointed at Lucius.

"Me" Lucius shouted as he turned to Zar'roc. "Are you going to let these peons accuse me of being a traitor" he asked.

"Yes" Zar'roc said smiling. "Because you're not Lucius."

Lucius looked horrified for a second but then he snarled as his eyes became black like Ruby and Dante's. He leapt towards Zar'roc growling. The growl turned into a gurgle and he fell forwards Ruby's knife in his back. Something like yellow fire lit him from within and he howled.

"Please brother help me" Lucius begged looking up at Zar'roc.

Zar'rocs face was a cold mask as he looked down at the other Soul Sworn. He flicked his wrist and there was a sickening crunch as Lucius' neck snapped. Zar'roc turned his attention back to the rest of the people in the chamber "all of you back to your posts" he shouted.

The Soul Sworn bowed flickered and vanished. Zar'roc turned his attention to Dante and Ruby "come on we have things to do in Roshata" he said.

The demons nodded and took up a post on either side of Zar'roc. A ring of fire materialized and they vanished in a gout of flame.

* * *

Eragon gasped as all the air left his lungs. Denna pulled the Agiel away and he in hailed deeply. "Why do you do this" he asked between breaths.

"It is what we are trained for" Denna said.

"Why would you want to be this" Eragon asked.

"You don't know how Mordsith are made do you" Denna asked.

Eragon was silent.

"Then I'll tell you" Denna said. "Mordsith are made two ways. If they are Afrits they are taught how to use the darkness that was born into them" she said. "If not then they are tortured broken three times until there is nothing left of who they once were."

"I'm sorry" Eragon said.

Denna rammed the Agiel into Eragon's stomach "don't pity me being chosen by the Mordsith was the highest honor of my life" she said. "I wield the power of a god" she said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"The Agiels were created by Master Zar'rocs power. He forged all the hate and pain his father inflicted apon him into a weapon like no other" Denna said.

"Why would Zar'roc be tortured" Eragon asked.

"Chaos is a fool he thought Zar'roc betrayed him and for that he trapped Zar'roc for over a thousand years torturing him in ways that make my Agiel seem nice" she said. She turned as two guards walked in "take him back to the cell" she said.

The guards nodded seized Eragon and dragged him out of the room and down a hall to a barred door. They unlocked it and tossed him in.

Eragon groaned as he hit the ground but sat up quickly "Murtagh" he said.

"Yeah I'm here" said a voice.

Eragon turned and saw Murtagh sitting against the wall. "Have you found a way around the Rada'Han" Eragon asked.

"No but I was reading this" he said as he held up a small leather book.

"Where did you get that" Eragon asked.

"It was in the bag with the egg" Murtagh said.

"What's in it" Eragon asked.

"It's a journal" Murtagh said. "Do you remember the song Mazzlar was singing" he asked.

"Yes" Eragon said.

"He said something about the Aleer so I looked it up in here and I found it" Murtagh said.

"What did it say" Eragon asked.

"It said in a time of darkness one shall rise and with the Words of Light and the Second Blade of Chainfire he shall banish the darkness" Murtagh said.

"The Aleer sounds like a good ally" Eragon said.

"Yeah and an impossible one" Murtagh said.

"Why" Eragon asked.

"It is said that one of the gods known as the Dark Knight had a sword called Chainfire. From its magic he made three blades. one the First Blade of Chainfire was given to Istra. The Second Blade of Chainfire and Third Blade of Chainfire were given to the gods of light and darkness" Murtagh said. "So even if it is true the sword is out of reach" he said.

"Oh" Eragon said. "But what if…" Eragon was interrupted by a fist banging on the door.

"You two out here you've been called for" said a guard.

Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other and without a word walked out to follow the guard.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh watched as the wall in front of them turned into an inferno. Shapes appeared in the fire and stepped out

"Well it's good to see you two are still alive" Zar'roc said as he stepped from the fire followed by two Mordsith and two people in black and red jackets.

"Let me guess you came to kill us yourself" Murtagh asked.

"Yes and no" Zar'roc said.

"What do you mean" Murtagh asked.

"You are free to go as soon as I leave" Zar'roc said as his gaze shifted to Eragon. "Eragon on the other hand has become a bit of a problem" he said stepping forward.

Zar'roc clutched Nemisis' hilt as he drew it. This time the sword didn't ring like it normally did. This time it hissed as it was drawn. Light poured from it as the white hot blade came free of the sheath. "I'm sorry Eragon it's Chaos' orders so it's you or me" he said drawing back the sword.

Eragon looked at Zar'roc his eyes held no malice no anger only a deep profound sadness. "Zar'roc wait" Eragon said.

Zar'roc stopped the point of the sword an inch from Eragon's chest. "I know what Chaos did to you" Eragon said. "Denna told me about the Agiels and how you were tortured" he said.

Zar'roc glared at him and suddenly the sword turned from white to pitch black as the molten markings flared into life on the blade. "You think because you were pocked a few times with an Agiel that you have any idea what I went through" Zar'roc growled. "The Agiels mirror only the smallest fragment of my pain. If I used all of it the slightest touch of an Agiel would be death."

"I know enough to understand that you don't willingly serve Chaos" Eragon said.

"Why don't you join us we can destroy him."

Zar'rocs glare intensified "Ruby" he growled. Ruby stepped forward and handed him a three foot long spike of bone. Zar'roc stabbed it into the ground. Lines of black fire raced from it forming complicated rune chains on the walls.

"I do not serve Chaos" Zar'roc said his voice low barely a whisper.

"Then why follow his orders" Eragon asked.

"Because it's convenient" Zar'roc said. "Because it keeps me above suspicion" he said.

Eragon looked down and saw the markings on Zar'rocs sword "what are those" he asked. "And why do both of our swords have them."

"What" Zar'roc asked. "These same markings you're sure" he asked.

"Yes" Eragon said.

Zar'roc turned towards Denna "his sword where is it" he asked. Denna held up Eragon's sword. "The Second Blade" Zar'roc whispered. "Take that thing and…" Zar'roc was interrupted as the door to the chamber opened and four Mordsith stepped in.

They stopped in their tracks as their eyes went to the Mordsith that had come with Zar'roc and then to Zar'roc. They bowed to each of the Mordsith "Battle Mistress Devi" they said. "Hunt Mistress Cara" they said. Then turned to Zar'roc and knelt bowing until their heads touched the floor. "Lord Zicronium" they said.

Zar'roc glared at them and took the sword from Denna. "Take this one and execute him" he said pointing at Eragon. "I have business to attend to" he said as he started walking towards the door with Eragon's sword in hand.

"Draymar tayru" Eragon said the words coming out automatically.

Zar'roc stopped dead "it has been more than five thousand years since anyone has dared to say those words in my presence" he said as he slowly turned to Eragon. "Do you know what they mean" he asked.

"An all out fight to the death with no restrictions" Eragon said.

"If that is what you wish" Zar'roc said. He motioned and Eragon's manacles clicked open as Zar'roc tossed him the sword.

Eragon caught it and drew it the blade ringing as it came free.

"_And so it ends_" Zar'roc thought.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews and i hope others will review as well because i really value your opinion

Next time: The all out battle between Zar'roc and Eragon is followed by a slaughter and Eragon will see what has become of his home.

Please read and review

Merry Christmas


	9. Prelude to Destruction

and at the last second here it is

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

The room exploded as the sound of the first clash rang through it like thunder. Zar'roc whipped his sword so fast it left a scythe like after image.

Eragon leapt back dodging at the last second.

"You want to know what it was like" Zar'roc shouted as he slashed at Eragon. "You want to know what kind of torture I went through" he shouted. The black Agiel appeared in his hand and his sword shot out like a striking cobra pushing Eragon's blade aside. Zar'roc tripped Eragon he lashed out with the Agiel catching Eragon on its point.

Eragon screamed as pain ten thousand times worse than Denna's Agiel flashed through him. He looked down and saw that the skin around the Agiel looked like molten metal.

Zar'roc tore the Agiel away smacking Eragon with the pumble as he leapt back the Agiel vanishing from his hand. "Is that all you've got" he asked. "I have to say I'm underwhelmed" Zar'roc said as he circled.

Eragon rose on shaky legs and raised his sword in a silent challenge.

"Have it your way" Zar'roc said. He spun Nemisis in his hand as he did the hilt collapsed becoming a straight black bar. The bar elongated as the blade became a gleaming crescent. Zar'roc ran forward Nemisis' scythe blade ready to drink blood.

"Lucem" Eragon shouted. Light shot from his outstretched hand and tore the scythe from Zar'rocs grip flinging it away and imbedding it into the wall as Zar'roc got to Eragon. He vanished in a cloud of black mist.

Eragon spun as he heard clapping. "Why are you smiling" he asked.

"Because you've gotten better" Zar'roc said and sighed. "But let us put an end to these parlor tricks it's time the real fight began" he said and spread his arms. "Come on let's how powerful the Second Chainfire is" he said in a mocking voice.

Rage poured from Undbitr into Eragon as he ran towards Zar'roc.

Zar'roc smiled "Shanthadura" he shouted. Light burst from one of the jewels on the bracelet he wore and black tendrils wrapped around him as Eragon slashed down. His sword bounced away as if it had hit stone as Zar'rocs fist lashed out and sent Eragon sprawling the impact sending a pulse of power through him.

"What is that" Eragon asked as he got up.

"Nothing you should be concerned about" Zar'roc said as the tendrils pealed back. "Especially since the fun is just starting." Zar'roc dropped to one knee as he place his hands on the floor. The torches flickered and went out sending the room into total darkness. But this didn't last because a moment later a large red sigil appeared covering the entire floor. Zar'roc smiled at Eragon as he said "Atrum Univer." the sigil cracked and darkness flowed out of the cracks rising and engulfing both of them.

Eragon fell as the floor dropped out from under him and landed on hard rocky ground a moment later. He looked around at the large mile long black granite valley.

"Welcome to my world Eragon."

Eragon spun and saw Zar'roc sitting on a cliff looking down at him the scythe dangling next to him. "Come down here and fight you coward" Eragon shouted.

"I'm no coward Eragon" Zar'roc said. "But you will be" he said and vanished. As he did the twilight that lit the valley dimmed until Eragon couldn't see.

"I'm not scared of the dark Zar'roc" Eragon said.

"Oh but you should be" Zar'rocs voice said. "Because I'm not the only thing that lurks in the shadows."

Something prickled on the back of Eragon's neck he spun and saw Zar'roc. His sword lashed out and the illusion shattered like mist.

"Nice try but now you have to deal with my pets" Zar'roc said.

Eragon turned franticly looking around as he heard soft footfalls and low snarls. Eragon fell to his knees as pain lanced through his side. He looked down and saw deep claw marks. "What are they" he asked.

"They are Gloria and Superbia the very first hellhounds" Zar'roc said.

"I can't see them" Eragon said.

"That's because you're just a snack to them only damned souls can see them" he said then laughed. "Oh that's right your soul is damned."

"It was you" Eragon said. "You sent that thing."

"You mean Barbas" Zar'roc asked. "Yes he was nothing but a failed attempt on my part" he said. "But no matter. Gloria Superbia attack."

Eragon rose as he heard the running of the hellhounds. He slashed and the blade connected with something. There was a squeak and the creature jumped back.

Something growled behind him and in his mind he heard "**how dare you.**"

Eragon spun as something large leapt at him. He raised Undbitr in defense and light flashed off the blade. The hellhound snarled and retreated. Eragon turned as he heard new footsteps running towards him. Blinded by the rage of the sword he ran at the sound. He slashed down as air rushed past him. He cut cloth as something pricked his spine and he spun Undbitr's pumble smacked into something metallic sending it flying. Eragon felt the power of his jewel rush through him as he threw a punch. It connected with a wet cracking sound and a thud as a body hit the ground.

His head spun as the world seemed to fall in on itself. He blinked and he was back in the Mordsith temple. Eragon heard gasps and looked down to see Undbitr's tip on Zar'rocs throat.

Zar'roc coughed whipped blood from his mouth and tried to rise he winced as he relised that Eragon had broken his ribs and the Verteer was mending them. "Go on" he said. "End it."

Eragon was silent.

"You know it won't change anything though. Killing me will only bring more chaos to Alagaësia" Zar'roc said.

"Killing you will save Alagaësia" Eragon said.

"Then why am I still alive" Zar'roc asked. "Go on finish it I'd like to see you try" he said.

Eragon didn't move.

"You can't can you" Zar'roc asked as he smiled. "You're afraid that if you kill me you'll be no better than me" he said.

Eragon gritted his teeth but was otherwise silent.

"Fine then have it your way" Zar'roc said. He spun knocking Eragon's feet out from under him as he knocked Undbitr away. Nemisis flew to his hand and he placed its tip on Eragon's throat. "It would seem the legend of the Second Blade is greater than the reality" he said. "Now let me show you what a true Master of Chainfire can do" he said as Nemisis' blade grew darker becoming so dark it started leeching light from the air. "Behold the true power of the First Blade of Chainfire with its blade so sharp that it can split even the world on its edge" Zar'roc said as he drew Nemisis back.

"Lux suru delere" Eragon shouted. Zar'rocs eyes widened as light burst from Eragon and rose up wrapping around him. Nemisis fell from his grasp as he spasmed in pain. The light sunk into his skin and with an inhuman howl he exploded leaving nothing but bloody smears on the wall.

Eragon stared in fascinated horror at what he had done "_it's over_" he thought.

He looked down as he heard a buzzing sound. On his hand was a strange looking black bug with large claws and red wings. He looked up as he heard the buzzing again and saw that everywhere Zar'rocs blood had been spilled was covered in hundreds of the bugs. The buzzing stopped and the bugs flew over Eragon's head.

He turned and watched as the bugs formed a tornado that spun so fast he couldn't see through it. A shadow started to take form in its depths indistinct at first but I gradually gained definition. Suddenly the insect tornado burst apart and Zar'roc stood there smiling.

"How" Eragon asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" Zar'roc said as Nemisis appeared in his hand. "Dante Ruby send this fool to the Keeper" he said as he turned away.

Suddenly the door burst open and people in roughly made armor rushed in. "death to the Zicronium" they shouted.

"Varden" Zar'roc cursed under his breath. "Kill them leave no one alive" he shouted.

Denna, Devi, Cara, Ruby and Dante rushed forward and engaged the Varden as a group surrounded Zar'roc spears leveled at his chest.

"You're joking right" he said. A spear jabbed him and he hissed. He looked at the points and saw the amber glow of holy oil. "Damn you" he spat. "Dagros de carmai" he shouted as claws of shadow rose from the ground and tore the men's heads from their shoulders.

He leapt over them rolling into a ball in midair. He came up and sliced two Varden in half as Nemisis became a scythe. "Ecce dabit voci suae" he muttered and tossed the scythe. It flew through the air spinning like a whirling saw dealing death as it went. Zar'roc gestured and the blade changed directions following the fleeing Varden.

"Let them go" a voice said as someone behind him held a silver sword to his throat.

Zar'roc glance over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Rafe. "Caption" he said. "The demons have missed you."

"Quite you scum" Rafe said. "Let them go."

Zar'roc looked down at the sword at his throat "silver" he asked.

Rafe nodded.

"Sorry but you've got the wrong weapon" Zar'roc said.

"No this was just a distraction" Rafe said.

"What do you…" Zar'roc howled in pain and looked down at the glistening white bone dagger that was jutting from his chest. "Holy oil on the Lazarus Dagger" Rafe said.

"Go to the Keeper" Zar'roc snarled as his Snaketooth clicked into place and he tore into Rafe's stomach. Rafe screamed in agony. "Oh don't die yet I have one last gift for you my traitorous student" Zar'roc said and emptied half of his venom into Rafe before he pushed him away. He held out his hand and Nemisis flew to it returning to sword form. Zar'roc sheathed it and stumbled a few steps before he fell to his knees in pain. "**Dante**" he called on psychic thread.

The half demon turned and saw Zar'roc. Rage filled his gray eyes and fire shot from his hands incinerating the Varden in front of him. Dante ran to Zar'rocs side kneeling to check the wound "what's wrong" he asked.

"The Dagger…" Zar'roc started but stopped as he coughed blood. "The one made from a bone of Lazarus sleeked in holy oil" he finished.

"I'll get you to the healers" Dante said as massive black feathered wings appeared on his back.

"Judecca" Zar'roc said.

"Right" Dante said.

"**Ruby**" Zar'roc said on a psychic thread. "**Sound a retreat**."

"**We have them pinned down they can't escape**" Ruby sent back.

"**Sound a retreat we have lost this day. Get the Mordsith out and head for Caïna you will be safe there**" Zar'roc said.

"**I'm going with you**" Ruby said.

"**No**" Zar'roc said.

"**I'm going with you**" Ruby said again.

"**Obey**" Zar'roc snapped.

"**As you wish**" Ruby said.

"Go now Dante" Zar'roc said as he fell to unconsciousness.

Dante's wings wrapped around them as someone shouted "stop them Zar'roc is getting away."

"Omnis fallaciae hostis salutis" Dante muttered as mist hissed off his black wings and he and Zar'roc dissolved into the ground and vanished.

* * *

Eragon ran through the crowd looking around franticly "Murtagh" he shouted over and over.

He froze as he felt power gathering. There was a thunder clap and all was silent. Eragon watched as the Varden soldiers looked around confused because the people they had been fighting had vanished.

"Sweep the temple release the captives and kill any opposition" someone shouted. The Varden turned raised closed fists to their hearts in solute and walked out leaving Eragon alone with an unconscious Murtagh and a man in a dark cloak.

The man lowered his hood and smiled a tight lipped smile at Eragon. "You are Eragon correct" he asked.

"Yes" Eragon said cautiously as his hand reached for his sword.

"I am Eli and I was sent to rescue you" the man said. "What" Eragon asked.

"the higher ups in the Varden told me to fight to the man to get you away from here and now it seems we don't have to" Eli said.

"As soon as the captives are freed we'll leave" he said.

"Where to" Eragon asked.

"An outpost near the southern tip of Palancar Valley" Eli said.

"Palancar Valley" Eragon asked.

"Yes do you know of it" Eli asked.

"You could say that" Eragon said. "I was…" he stopped as he heard something. He looked around but saw nothing but still there was that scratching at his senses.

"_We're coming for you. You can't escape us_" a voice whispered in his mind. "_The Master will have your soul and one way or another you will burn_" it said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"Eragon is something wrong" Eli asked.

"_The wall_" the voice whispered.

Eragon turned and looked at the wall. He gasped in horror. On the wall he saw his own broken bloody body nailed to it by his hands. He blinked and it vanished.

The voice chuckled in his mind "_as I said one way or another_" it said. "_And no matter what you do you can't stop his coming_" it said.

"Who's coming" Eragon asked.

"Eragon stop don't listen it" Eli shouted but Eragon ignored him.

"_The true God of Darkness_" the voice said as it laughed.

"Who" Eragon asked "is it Chaos."

The voice said nothing for a moment then "_spiritus infernalis_" it shouted.

Eragon fell to his knees as white hot pain flooded him. He couldn't tell where it came from but it was everywhere. He lay on the ground shacking with agony. He looked up as Eli knelt beside him and placed a finger on his chest. The pain vanished and Eragon blacked out.

* * *

Dante materialized in a roar of flame that startled several of the healers. "Is everything ready" he asked.

"Yes Lord Dante" the healer in charge said. "All of the preparations are complete and Prince Luce left this for you" she said as she held out an object wrapped in oil cloth.

Dante vanished it instead of taking it because his hands were full with Zar'roc. "Good now I want everyone out of this wing" Dante said.

The healers nodded and left.

Dante turned and flicked a thought at the iron door in front of him. It opened on silent hinges as he walked inside.

The room was small its dark obsidian walls seemed to glow from the light cast by the candles that sat on iron rods in each of the corners. At the center of the room was a large slab of white stone that seemed to shimmer against the dark walls. Above the slab was a large four pillar canopy made of the same material. Both bed and canopy had every inch covered in runes that Dante knew were from a language older even than the gods.

He placed Zar'roc on the slab and called in the package the healers had given him. He pulled away the oil cloth and saw the black book.

It had neither title nor author on it. Its only adornment was a large iron demon face that took up most of the cover. And even though no name was given he knew what this book was. It was the Grimore an ancient book that contained information on the most powerful dark magic in existence.

Dante placed his hand on the demon face and its ruby eyes flared. He gasped as the power of the book took hold of him probing him looking for a threat to its master. Moments later the power receded and the gold lock that held the book shut clicked open.

Dante quickly flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He looked down at the floor checking the circle to make sure it was drawn right. Satisfied that it was he returned his attention to the book as he started to circle the slab.

"Ergo drodicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare" he chanted as Zar'rocs body spasmed. "Ab insidiis diabolic libera nos Domine Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi" he said. Dark marking appeared on Zar'rocs skin and arcs of red lightning shot off him. "Nobis sancto et terribili nomine quem inferi facheai" Dante shouted. Blinding light shot from Zar'roc and he was still. Dante looked at him confused as the markings faded.

Suddenly Zar'rocs eyes shot open and breath filled his lungs. "Zar'roc" Dante said.

Zar'roc turned to him to say something but was stopped as he coughed globules of congealed blood from his lungs. "I'm alright" he said as he rose from the slab. "Excellent work" he said.

"Thank you Master" Dante said as he bowed.

"Status report" Zar'roc said as he stretched his stiff muscles.

"None of our soldiers were killed with the exception of the six guards and two Mordsith that were guarding the gate the enemy used to enter" Dante said. "We managed to pick off about half of their men before you ordered the retreat" he said.

"And the locations" Zar'roc asked.

"Ruby along with the remaining Mordsith left Roshata shortly after your order via the Midnight Winds and are on their way to Caïna as we speak" Dante said. "As for the Varden they fled Roshata after Eragon found your little surprise" he said smiling.

"And he'll carry my Shtriga all the way back to the Varden" Zar'roc said. "Who is leading them" he asked.

"We believe they are General Soterius' men" Dante said. "We also believe that the detachment that attacked us was led by the rouge vayash moru Eli" he said.

"And where are they heading" Zar'roc asked.

"To an outpost at the south tip of Palancar Valley just as you planned" Dante said.

Zar'roc sighed and leaned back on the slab "yes" he said. "Everything according to plan" he said.

"Is something wrong" Dante asked.

"Everything went as it was supposed to" Zar'roc said. "From Eragon challenging me to the Varden's attack" he said.

"How is that a bad thing" Dante asked.

"everything went as it was supposed to except this" Zar'roc said gesturing to the shrinking wound over his heart that still leaked a dark mixture of blood and Black Verteer. "This should not have happened" he said. "They should not have been able to get the dagger."

"It is no longer a problem" Dante said. "We have the dagger once again and it's not like they can make another one" he said.

"What about the holy oil it shouldn't have worked like that" Zar'roc said.

"Well what can we do about it" Dante said.

Zar'roc smiled as hole opened in one of the walls. "I think it's time I put myself back together" he said and walked into the darkness leaving Dante alone.

* * *

Zar'roc stepped out of the dark hall and into a small room that held only a small altar. On the altar sat two skulls with candles burning in their open mouths. The skulls weren't human as the long fangs proved. They had come from powerful beasts known as Skrin. Between the two skull candles sat a silver goblet with a short thick stem that led up to scenes of grotesque faces screaming in pain on the cup.

Drawing Nemisis Zar'roc opened a vein on his arm and let the blood flow into the goblet until it was full. Zar'roc healed the cut and stepped back. "Deus Fortis Deus Custos ego qui vocat" he said as he raised Nemisis and brought it down on the goblet. Light flashed off the blade as it became white and sheered the goblet in two.

The silver halves fell from the altar as the blood flowed into the small rivulets set into the stone forming an ancient arcane formula.

Zar'roc turned and drew something from his coat and tossed it into the two bowl shape depressions on each side of the door. A column of flame erupted from each depression one white one black. "Terrae omni infernalium fallaciae" he said.

The fire flickered and died as a person stepped from each column. Zar'roc stared at the two people each on the surface was a perfect mirror of himself but below that they were the night and day to his twilight.

"Fortis" he said addressing the one that had stepped from the black flames.

Fortis meant killer in the old language and that is exactly what Fortis was. He was a projection of the natural violence and bloodthirst that was inherent to Zar'rocs nature. Just as the other person Custos meant shield and was a projection of Zar'rocs inherent protectiveness.

"Deus" they said addressing Zar'roc who was the leader of the three.

Zar'roc nodded "the time has come at last" he said. "Eragon has done everything I wanted him to from the very beginning and the final battle is close at hand."

"And so sword and shield must rejoin with their master so the rise of Nameless can begin" Custos said.

Zar'roc nodded "when I returned to myself and regained my memories nearly two decades ago I created you two by slicing my own soul on Nemisis' blade. And now by its magic we shall become whole once more" Zar'roc said as he raised Nemisis.

Custos and Fortis reached up and gripped the blade slicing their palms on its edge. Blood trickled down the sword and flowed over Zar'rocs hand.

"Ergo draco maledicte" Custos said.

"Legio diabolica" Fortis said.

"Psallite Domino" Zar'roc finished.

Nemisis turned from white to deep black as Custos and Fortis were sucked into it their power returning to Zar'roc as the fragments of his soul clicked into place.

"**Dante**" he called on a psychic thread.

"**Yes my lord**" Dante said.

"**Ready the Dark Altar for the full Offering ceremony**" Zar'roc said.

"**As you wish**" Dante said.

"**And have the servants open the Twilight room**" Zar'roc said.

"**Why**" Dante asked.

"**Through light's ignorance and the reborn Devil's might. Shall a fallen return before Darkest Night**" Zar'roc said quoting one of his prophecies that was more than a century old.

"**I understand**" Dante said as he broke the connection.

* * *

Eragon groaned and awoke as he heard a voice in his mind.

"**Eragon wake up**" the voice said.

"Saphira" Eragon asked.

"**Yes**" Saphira said.

Eragon blinked awake and found Saphira staring down at him. "Where am I" he asked.

"You are in Croy ras Carvahall" a voice said.

Eragon sat up and saw Eli and Murtagh sitting in chairs close to the bed. "What" he asked still tired.

"You've been unconscious for three days" Murtagh said. "We're a few miles south of where Carvahall was" he said.

"I thought we were only going to the southern tip of Palancar" Eragon said.

"Things have changed" Eli said. "We need your help."

"What's wrong" Eragon asked as he became fully awake.

"We believe Zar'roc is trying to open a Death Gate and use it to tare a hole in the spells that trap his father Chaos and his mother Pandemonium in the Dark Realm" Eli said.

"But only a mortal can open a Death Gate" Murtagh said.

"That is true" Eli said. "That is why Zar'roc has trained pet sorcerer to do it for him" he said.

"Sorcerer" Eragon asked as he remembered Daret. "Is this the same sorcerer that destroyed Daret" he asked.

"Yes" Eli said. "They call him Highlord Regent Malachi" he said.

"Tell me where he is and I will bring you his head" Eragon said his voice filled with deadly calm.

"Carvahall" Eli said.

"What" Eragon asked.

"Shortly after both of you were gone Zar'roc built a fortress on the town's ruins and as his idea of a cruel joke he dubbed it Stronghammer Castle" Eli said.

Eragon rose from the bed and drew Undbitr "then I will take back my home as well as kill him" he said as the sword's rage fueled by his hatred gave him strength.

"No you won't" a voice said.

Eragon turned as a force pushed him back onto the bed. He glared at the man as he walked in. he had blond hair hazel eyes and wore shiny mirror armor and a red cloak.

"General" Eli said but the man ignored him his gaze fixed on Eragon.

"You are far too important for me to let you die against Malachi" the General said.

"You won't stop me" Eragon said.

"I won't" the General asked and snapped his fingers.

Eragon saw the Red jewel he wore a second before the bounds clamped down around him.

"You are not going to fight Malachi" the General said as he turned away. "You'll thank me when Zar'roc is dead" he said.

"General Soterius perhaps you're being unreasonable" Eli said. "Eragon has proven time and again that he can stand against Zar'rocs forces" he said. "And besides he bares the blade" Eli said his voice dropping to a whisper.

"All the more reason to keep him safe" Soterius said.

Eragon sighed resigned to his fate as the General started to walk away.

"_Coward_" the voice whispered in his mind. "_You have the power to take what you want._"

"How I'm trapped" Eragon said.

"_The sword use its power and kill him_" the voice said.

Eragon glanced down at the sword as he thought of all those who died in Daret and the thousands more that would die at Malachi's hands to keep him safe. As he did the rage returned and the markings on the sword flared into life. Eragon leapt up as the sword's power burned the bounds away.

"**Eragon stop**" Saphira shouted as he ran for the door.

Eragon ignored her and kept running. He left the room the magic lock bursting apart as the sword touched it. "Soterius" he shouted.

The General turned "go back" he said.

"No I will kill Malachi" Eragon said.

"No you…" the General started but stopped his eyes widened and his breath caught as Eragon ran him through Undbitr's point hitting his heart dead center.

"You…" Soterius started but was interrupted as Eragon tore Undbitr and his heart free.

Soterius collapsed to the floor dead before he touched the ground.

"_And and with the shattering of the first Seal thus it is begins_" the voice said but in his rage Eragon ignored it.

He turned as Murtagh and Eli walked out "we leave at dawn" Eragon said.

"Where" Murtagh asked.

"To kill Malachi."

* * *

In a large cavern under Judecca there is a large temple connected to the palace above only by thin magic strands. The temple known as the Temple of Winds is the place where all things begin and end. It is the axis that all the realms revolve around.

Deep within its dark dead halls Zar'roc opens his eyes coming out of his meditations as the door opens. "Vergil" he said smiling. "It has begun."

"I know Eragon is heading for Stronghammer as we speak" Vergil said. "I sent word to Malachi to have his forces ready" he said.

"No not that" Zar'roc said. "Something much more important."

"What" Vergil asked.

"When a riotous man spills the blood through the Shtriga the first Seal shall be broken" Zar'roc said.

"So it has begun" Vergil whispered as fear crept up his spine.

"Summon Azazel" Zar'roc said.

"I will…" Vergil started but stopped as a door appeared and a man walked out.

He had the look of a man just past his prime with a few wrinkles on his face and a few gray hairs but still strong. he was dressed in a brown coat and simple peasant cloths with the exception of the gold pendent that dangled from his neck in the shaped of diamond with three spikes jutting from two of the points. The man smiled and opened his eyes. His eyes were pale yellow with the pupils being a slightly darker shade "you called" he asked.

"Azazel so good to see you again" Zar'roc said.

"How many years has it been since that last job" Azazel asked.

"Forty maybe fifty" Zar'roc said as he rose.

"So why call me back now you have plenty of demons to do your work" Azazel said. "And to tell you the truth I was enjoying the down time" he said.

"Since when do you tell the truth" Zar'roc asked.

"Guilty" Azazel said as he laughed.

"Besides you are my favorite demon after all you were the first I created" Zar'roc said.

Azazel nodded "dear old dad" he said. "So what's the job."

"The first Seal has been broken" Zar'roc said.

"Really" Azazel said with interest "and who was the unlucky idiot who started the greatest bloodbath in all of history" Azazel asked.

"Not important" Zar'roc said. "But just as I trusted you to impersonate a Ra'zac and kill the Eth'ilet Garrow I am trusting you now to see that the remaining Seals are broken" Zar'roc said.

"It would be an honor your wickedness" Azazel said. "Though there is the small matter of…" he started.

"Right" Zar'roc said. "You'll need an army" he said and tossed the bone dagger to Azazel. "And I trust you have found the special child" Zar'roc said.

"Years ago my lord."

"Very well then let us open the gate" Zar'roc said. "What of the rider" Azazel asked "thanks to him the prelude to destruction has begun" Zar'roc said as he and Azazel walked out of the room leaving Vergil alone.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews and i hope others will review as well because i really value your opinion

Next time: The siege on Stronghammer reveals closely guarded secrets as Zar'rocs minions try to drag Eragon in to the Pit and we learn the origin of the gods and Soul Sworn along with why Zar'roc hates the light.

Please read and review

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	10. Family Secretes Part 1

im sorry this has taken so long my life got in the way and this chapter blew out of proportion so i split it into two parts the other part should hopefully be out before wednesday

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

Zar'roc walked out onto the black balcony up the small staircase at its edge and out onto the large obsidian dragon head that jutted out from the side of the balcony. He fixed his eyes on the endless expanse of night sky and extended his senses casting his mind out to the six secret buildings hidden within Dras-Leona. Touching the stones that they held the large green crystals known as amplifya he drew on their power and cast his mind's searching touch out further until his consciousness covered Alagaësia like a blanket.

In his mind's eye Zar'roc saw the army of Varden approaching Stronghammer. He saw the five vayash moru trying to stop them. He saw Eragon pushing them aside. And he saw one thing that no one else could he saw the thing that floated above Eragon his Shtriga was feasting off the wrath that poured from Eragon.

Zar'roc smiled and started to pull back then a psychic scent caught his attention. His heart quickened and his pupils became reptilian slits as he growled low in his throat. His mind homed in on the scent and attached a tracer cloud to it before he broke the connection.

Zar'roc took a deep breath and locked the rage away. He pulled up his sleeves and looked down at his wrists "rayzelos" he muttered. As he did the skin on his wrist turned a gleaming gold. The gold rose from his skin becoming a seamless manacle and as he watched the veins of pale green stone appeared as well.

He snarled at the manacle as he felt a resonating pulse between it and the ring in his pocket. "Vade" he said and the manacle vanished.

Zar'roc turned once more to the night sky this time looking to the north as he smiled a feral smile. "Now it's my turn" he said quietly. "To take what you care about most" and with that he walked back into the citadel.

* * *

Eragon, Eli, and Murtagh came to the top of the hill followed closely by Thorn and Saphira.

"That is Stronghammer Castle" Eli said gesturing to the large fortress below.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow at it "there's no wall" he said. "And you said it would be imposable to enter" he said.

Eragon frowned as he saw something. Scattered all around the large castle were hundreds of tiny black objects. "What are those" he asked.

"Those are the reason the city is impenetrable" Eli said. "They are demonic gates. Each is a mirror that contains a demon that attacks anything that comes near it" he said.

"Still it doesn't seem like a good defense" Eragon said.

"There is also a dome that incases the castle" Eli said.

Eragon started to say something but stopped as he heard hoof beats. He turned and saw five men on horseback riding towards them.

The leader a man of about twenty with green eyes auburn hair and ghost pale skin leapt from his horse as they drew near. "Eli what are you doing here" the man demand as the others stopped and dismounted.

"Lord Daryl" Eli said bowing.

The man's emotionless face didn't change "I'll ask you again what are you doing here" he said. "I gave you specific orders to stay away."

"Yes you did but I am more than just your soldier I am also one of the Varden and we are here under the command of the Eragon Shadeslayer to rid the land of Malachi" Eli said.

Daryl turned to Eragon and shot him a dagger sharp glare "you fool you would bring him here now of all times" he shouted as he returned his attention to Eli. "He is the only one with even the slightest chance of defeating Zar'roc and you would send him to his death."

"If you're talking about the demon gates I have a plan" Eragon said. "I grew up in Carvahall and there is a network of tunnels that run under it. If we use them we can sneak into the castle and attack it from within" he said.

Daryl threw up his hands in exasperation "that's what I'm talking about" he shouted. "The outer defenses are nothing compared to what is inside."

"We already know about the Krul" Eli said.

"Krul" Daryl laughed bitterly. "There is far more then Krul behind those walls" he said.

"What do you mean" Eli asked.

Without turning Daryl pointed at the large cloud that seemed to hover over that castle "that isn't a cloud" he said.

Eli seemed to pale "you don't mean" he asked.

"Yes demons all of them and they've taken some of my best men" Daryl said. "And that's just the beginning. They are just the low level soldiers there is a rumor that Malachi has a Archdemon in there and the means to release it" Daryl said.

"That's imposable he would need the blood of a pure soul to summon a Archdemon" Eli said.

"I heard he stole the girl from Giller" Daryl said.

"It's a lie it has to…" Eli started but stopped as Eragon said "no it's true I saw something take a girl from Giller's tower."

Eli turned to him fear plain in his eyes "then we are doomed" he said.

"No it will take time to release the beast" Daryl said. "But that's not what you need to worry about" he said.

"What could be worse than a Archdemon. The only thing worse would be if you told us Zar'roc himself is coming here" Eli shouted.

"The leader of Malachi's army is what is worse" Daryl said. "I've seen him myself he rides a shadow serpent he has no face only a mask and he can possess a person with only a touch" he said.

"That is the stuff of legends Daryl" Eli said.

"Aren't we as well" Daryl said gravely.

Eli gulped "then there really is no hope for us" he said.

"What if we work together" Murtagh said. Eli and Daryl looked at him in surprise. "If we combined our forces we might have a chance" he said.

"What do you think" Eli said.

"The human makes a good point" Daryl said. "It will take two days to summon the rest my people even then the odds are less than good" he said. Then looked at Murtagh and then to Eragon.

"What do you think" Eli asked.

Eragon pushed past them and looked down at Stronghammer Castle as the thing whispered in his mind. "Gather everyone you can in the next few hours we attack at sunset" he said before he turned away from the castle and walked back down the hill Saphira right behind him.

* * *

Zar'roc silently passed through the door to his bed room invisible within the skintight shields he wore. He smiled when he saw Elena rummaging through her jewelry box. Then the smile turned into a grimace as the thought of the ring in his pocket and the shackles around his wrists and how they were connected with Elena.

Silent as a stalking cat Zar'roc approached Elena. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me" she said.

Zar'roc stopped dumb struck for a moment before he lowered his shields. "How did you know I was here" he asked.

Elena turned to him and place a finger on his pendent "I'm as connected to you as this jewel I could feel your presence even behind the shields" she said.

Zar'roc nodded smiling.

Elena smiled back then frowned "why are you still here shouldn't you be at Stronghammer" she asked.

Zar'roc grimaced "I have something I need to…" he trailed off as he saw a strange glowing silvery jewel laying in the middle of her jewelry box. "What's that" he said pointing to the jewel.

Elena turned and frowned at it "don't you remember you gave it to me you said that it needed to be protected" she said as she picked it up and held it out to him.

Zar'roc reached out to take it but recoiled as his hand got close. "A memory stone" he hissed.

"What" Elena asked.

"I locked something in there" Zar'roc said. "Something I wanted to forget and I gave it to you so it would be safe" he said to himself as he remembered.

"Here take it" Elena said.

"No" Zar'roc said as he took a step back. "I locked that memory away for a reason it isn't time yet" he said and with a flick of his wrist sent the stone back into the box.

Elena shrugged it off "what were you saying earlier" she asked.

Zar'roc gulped "I was saying that there was something I needed to do before I go to Stronghammer" he said.

"What is it" Elena asked.

"Do you remember" Zar'roc asked. "Seven hundred years ago in Lengi."

Elena shuttered but nodded. "Why do you ask" she asked.

Zar'roc sighed and looked away as he thought about what had happened to them and how he would have preferred the lie he had told Nasuada.

He had told her that after he became a rider he was sent to kill Dorothea and that she had tried to use Terra against him so he would wear the Ring of Obedience. But that was a lie. The truth was that he had been enslaved by Dorothea for centuries long before he became a rider. Trapped with her by the two most powerful things.

"What exactly did they tell you happened to me" Zar'roc asked after a long pause.

"They told me you had been ringed by Dorothea and that they had tampered with your memories" Elena said. "They told me you did whatever Dorothea asked because the ring was too strong" she said.

Zar'roc laughed a harsh bitter laugh "they tried the ring on me" he said. "And Dorothea lost an army because of it" he said.

"Then how…" Elena started.

"They had you I had no choice they told me I had to put them on or they would…" Zar'roc stopped unable to bear the thought of what they would have done to Elena.

"Put on what" Elena asked.

"There are only two things that can bind someone like me" he said. "You and these" Zar'roc said as he pulled back his sleeves revealing his wrists as the green veined gold shackles appeared.

"Those aren't…" Elena started.

"The Shackles of Obedience" Zar'roc finished. "Sealed with soulramite so they would only open when they broke me" he said. "They never did."

"What does this have to do with what you have to do" Elena asked.

"Vade" Zar'roc muttered turning the shackles invisible again as his eyes glazed and he smiled a cold predatory smile. "She has crawled out of her hole" he said. "I know where she is and it's time I finish this once and for all" he said his voice dropping to whispering croon.

"Where" Elena asked.

"Draga" Zar'roc said.

"Then I'm com…"

"No" Zar'roc interrupted. "I would sooner die before I let you step one foot in Lengi" he said.

"But…" Elena started but was silenced by the look in Zar'rocs eyes.

"I do have something I need you to do though" Zar'roc said.

"What" Elena asked. Zar'roc reached into his pocket withdrew the ring and dropped it into Elena's hand. She stared at it the small silver ring was adorned only by a Black jewel chip and three symbols. She gasped as she recognized them they were the symbols for pain, control, and death. "This is the control ring" she said.

"For my shackles" Zar'roc said. "That is the only weapon that she has against me and I can't let her get it" he said.

Elena nodded as she understood. Taking the chain that held her Raven jeweled pendent she passed the ring through it attaching it to the unbreakable chain.

Zar'roc nodded "I'll take care of things in Lengi then I'm going to Stronghammer…" Zar'roc said stopping midsentence as he got to the door. "Elena if I don't come back find Saetan he'll take care of you" he said and before Elena could say anything he vanished.

* * *

Zar'roc appeared in the middle of the Draga slums. Sending out a quick mental probe to make sure no one was watching he pulled up his hood and spun a web of shadows over his face. Then giving the area one last mental sweep he slipped his hands into his pockets and began walking.

He'd never liked Draga never liked the tall stone buildings that shouldered against one another blocking out the sun. Never liked the concrete roads and the concrete sidewalks with the stunted dusty trees growing out of circular patches of earth cut out of the concrete. Oh there were a thousand things to do here theaters, music halls, museums, places to eat. All the things a long lived, arrogant, and useless people like the Lengani needed to fill the empty hours. But Draga. If he could be sure that a few particular members of the Blood would lie crushed and buried in the rubble he would have already torn apart the city apart without a second thought.

Zar'roc pondered where his target could be hiding as he entered the richer section of the city.

As he was walking a youth's shoulder bumped his "watch where you're going" the young man said his voice having the distinct tone of a Blood Aristo who had never worked a day in his life.

Zar'roc stopped smiling to himself.

"Didn't you hear me" the boy said.

Zar'roc turned the mask of shadow gone giving the kid an unobscured view of his face that was now cloaked in the demonic mask of the Verteer. "What was that" Zar'roc crooned as smoke and flame slipped from between his dagger sharp fangs.

The boy's legs shook with fear for a moment before he put on his bravest face "you can't hurt me" he stammered. "I'm an Aristo."

"Really" Zar'roc asked his unearthly voice rising slightly as if in surprise.

"That's right" the kid said some of his arrogance returning.

The demonic mask frowned "it would seem you're correct my lord" Zar'roc said and extended a hand. "My apologies."

The kid cautiously took the hand and they shook "see that it doesn't happen again" the boy said before he turned to walk away.

Zar'roc did the same replacing the mask of shadows as he turned. He smiled as he heard a thud a few moments later.

"What did you do" the boy shouted as he stared at his hand that had aged becoming old and wrinkled just like the rest of him.

Zar'roc didn't look back didn't say anything. All he did was give a long cold laugh as he felt the Lengani crumble into dust.

Satisfied with the results Zar'roc became invisible as the others on the street rushed towards the pile of ash. He turned a corner still probing for the psychic scent he know all too well when he heard a woman's shrill shriek. Zar'roc spun looking down the alley he stood next to.

Zar'roc snarled silently as he saw two heavily muscled Lengani Princes each wearing an Opal jewel.

The bigger of the two was holding a girl by the throat.

She had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white servant's dress and looked about Evi's age.

The other drew a long bladed knife and held it in front of the girl's face "scream again and this will be the last thing you ever see" the knife wielding Prince said. The girl nodded as best she could.

**"Please o Darkness help me."**

Zar'roc blinked as he heard the thought it had been sent out on a Purple thread. _"A Lengani who respects the Darkness"_ he thought for a moment before he rushed forward. His invisibility and shadow mask burst apart as a bolt of power shot from his hand and severed the arm that held the girls neck.

She yelped but pulled the hand from her throat and dove behind a pile of boxes that populated the back of the alley.

The Prince snarled and covered the stump of his arm as he and his companion turned to Zar'roc. "This has nothing to do with you leave now" the knife wielding Prince said.

"It has everything to do with me you scum" Zar'roc said and started walking towards them.

The knife wielder rushed forward and plunged the knife into Zar'rocs heart.

Zar'roc stopped looking at the blade and the hand that held it. With a flick of his mind Zar'roc broke the man's wrist and flung him aside as he drew the knife from his chest and tossed it away.

"What are you" the one armed Prince asked as he started to back away.

"I am Judgment. I have come to judge your pathetic people and I find you wanting" Zar'roc said as he rushed forward his hand a black claw.

He seized the man by the throat and snapped it in one clean motion. Using the momentum Zar'roc tossed the corpse aside and went for the other man. His claws sliced through the Prince's chest gripping the man's ribs like a handhold.

Zar'roc hauled him to his feet and slammed him against the wall "where is the High Priestess" Zar'roc snarled at the half conscious man.

his head lolled to one side as he turned to Zar'roc "I won't tell you anything so go to Hell" the Prince said and spat a globule of blood at Zar'roc.

It froze and fell to the ground before it could touch him. Zar'roc smiled as he loosened the Sadist's leash "you will tell me" he said. "How long you wait depends on you" he said as he set five spells into place on the man. The first three would keep his heart, lungs, and brain working well the other two would keep him conscious and increase the amount of pain he felt.

Zar'roc called in his black Agiel and lightly placed the tip on the man's forehead. He screamed and screamed until his vocal cords snapped and he coughed blood. Zar'roc pulled the Agiel away and healed the man's voice.

"Ready to talk" he asked his voice full of satisfaction.

"She's in the old SaDemoni Hall" the man wailed. "They rebuilt it but you'll never get past the defenses" he said.

Zar'roc smiled "thank you" he said and with that he tore the man's ribcage from his chest. Blood and organs dripped out as the body crumpled without any support. Zar'roc released the spells keeping the Prince alive as he tossed the bones away and turned to walk away towards SaDemoni Hall.

But he stopped as he heard a small whimper. He turned around changing the Verteer mask so it only covered his mouth with a smooth plate like mask. He walked to the end of the alley and pushed aside the boxes revealing the girl curled into a tight ball her arms covering her head. Zar'roc knelt and tapped her shoulder "it's okay" he said. "They're gone."

The girl cautiously peeked out from under her arms she squeaked in fright when she saw him and tried to wriggle away.

Sighing Zar'roc stood up and turned away "you don't what my help fine" he said. "May the Darkness embrace you" he said before starting to walk away.

"You still believe" a small voice asked before he could take the first step.

Zar'roc turned and saw the girl was now sitting upright her eyes looking at him with curiosity. "Believe in what" Zar'roc asked.

"The Darkness and Istra" the girl said.

Zar'roc smiled warmly "I do more than believe" he said as he turned back and knelt by her. "Are you hurt" he asked.

"I'm fine" the girl said.

Zar'rocs eyes shifted down to her neck and the ugly black bruises that the Prince's hand had left. He stretched out a hand and she flinched back. "Shhh" he said. "It's okay little witch I'm a friend remember."

She nodded and let him come closer.

Zar'roc placed one finger on her throat and a small stream of power passed from his finger into her healing the bruises and several smaller injuries he felt.

"Thank you" she said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Lengi isn't a safe place for people like us" Zar'roc said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin with his crest embossed on both sides. "For centuries the High Priestesses have persecuted those who choose to believe in the Darkness instead of their own twisted ideals" he said as he handed the girl the coin and looked down at her Purple jewel. "Take this. Ride the Winds to the first Coach station outside Lengi and give them this. They will take you somewhere safe where the Darkness is worshiped freely."

The girl hesitated for a moment "I can't leave there are others like me. Without me holding them together they'll fall apart and die within days" she said.

"How many" Zar'roc asked.

"About a dozen" she said.

Zar'roc nodded and called in a pad of paper and pen. He quickly scribbled a note and bound the paper shut with a special kind of tangled web as something prickled in the back of his mind.

He quickly shoved the coin and note into the girl's hands and turned to walk away as he got to the end of the alley he stopped as she asked "and you're really a follower of Istra."

Zar'roc smiled to himself for a moment before he said "I'm much more then that" as he said it he swept aside his coat revealing Nemisis' hilt.

The girl gasped as she recognized it. "Who are you" she asked.

"I have gone by many names" Zar'roc said as he lowered the rest of his mask and turned to smile at her. "And if you're lucky Sasha you might just learn a few" he said.

"How did you know my name" Sasha asked.

Instead of answering Zar'roc only replaced his mask and resumed his walk. **"If they give you any trouble tell them the Prince sent you"** he sent back to her as he dropped out of sight.

Zar'roc turned a corner and inspected the structure as he approached. The massive gray hulk was formidable just as Saetan had designed it. High walls and watch towers ringed the building and three large jewel powered crossbow turrets sat among them.

Zar'roc went invisible before the guards could see him. Inwardly laughing he casually walked by the two hulking Red jeweled Warlord Princes as he passed through the gate unchallenged. He passed another set of Warlord Prince Guards and only when he came to the large ornate front door that was shielded from the guards' vision by large ferns did he drop his invisibility.

He knocked and waited. A moment later the door open and a butler walked out. "Yes how can I help you" he asked.

Zar'roc smiled evilly at the man. He was a Purple jeweled Warlord tall and so thin he could have passed as an animated scarecrow with graying hair a pinched face and a high voice.

"I am here to see the High Priestess" Zar'roc said.

"Do you have an appointment" the butler asked.

"No but I am an old acquaintance" Zar'roc said.

"Your name" the butler asked.

"Adjuramus" Zar'roc said.

The butler's eyes widened and he pitched forward clutching his chest as his heart burst, his brain turned to ash, and his jewel shattered.

His face emotionless Zar'roc passed a hand over the body. Green and black flames rose and consumed the butler in moments. With a wave of his hand Zar'roc swept the ash aside and walked inside.

* * *

Eragon Murtagh and a small group of soldiers crept through the ancient tunnels their way lit by a small ball of light.

"Stop" Eragon whispered as they came to a ladder and a pool of light. Everyone was silent as they waited for the sounds of marching feet above them to stop.

Eragon sighed when the sound faded and began to climb the ladder. He pushed open the metal grate at the top and climbed out. He bet down and pulled Murtagh up and then helped the rest of the soldiers. When everyone was out Eragon finally noticed the area around him.

The ground was muddy from the downpour of rain that came from the dark demonic cloud above their heads. Dozens of dead bodies lay in the mud scattered around the courtyard. Then he turned to the large platform that sat over the door to the inside. Hundreds of skulls dangled from it clacking against each other in the wind.

"You lived here" Eli asked.

"Yes" Eragon said.

"Explains a lot" Eli muttered.

Eragon turned to say something but stopped as he heard something like dice rolling in a cup.

Everything became silent as the sound came again and again and again each time getting faster and louder.

Eragon looked up at the balcony. "You" he said as he glared at the little girl in the ragged black robe.

Lith smiled down Eragon as she shook the thing in her hand. Eragon looked at it and saw that it was a skull sealed with black wax.

"Welcome home Shadeslayer" Lith said as her eyes turned pitch black her teeth became fangs and she turned into the old hag. "Here's a little gift" she said and threw the skull with lightning speed.

Eragon bent down plucked a discarded short sword from a body next to him and threw it at Lith. the blade spun through air flashing silver in the light of the fires that burned in the yard.

Lith howled as the sword pierced her chest and she fell backwards. Black smoke burst from her throat and shot at Eragon with malevolent intent.

"Archangele defende nos in praelio et" Eli shouted. An inhuman shriek echoed as the smoke hit the ground in a burst of flame. At the same time the skull Lith threw hit the ground and burst apart.

Eragon spun as he heard something whistling through the air. He raised his shield just as a stream of smoke shot past his head. "What the…" Eragon started as he saw dozens of streams of smoke shouting down from the cloud.

Each flew into a fallen body filling its mouth and eyes. Then everything stopped. A cacophony of laughs came from nowhere.

Eragon looked down and steeped back in shock as he saw the bodies pushing themselves out of the mud.

The men smiled evil smiles as their eyes became black and they picked up their discarded weapons.

The one closest to Eragon leapt at him swinging an axe.

Eragon's sword flicked up spearing the man's heart. Black smoke burst from his mouth as he died. The smoke lunged for Eragon as he remembered the words. "Archangele defende nos in praelio et" he shouted.

The smoke shrieked and vanished in a burst of fire.

"What are these" Eragon shouted as he sliced open another man and muttered the spell.

"They're demon's" Eli shouted. "They can take over a body and use it like their own."

"And the spell" Eragon asked.

"An exorcism it sends them back" Eli shouted.

He and Eragon turned as they heard the gates to the inside of the castle opening. Two of the Varden ran at the man as he came out and faster than thought they were on the ground dead.

The anger boiled in Eragon as he saw the man. He was strong dressed all in black with the exception of the brown mask that seemed to be sown to his head. Eragon couldn't see the man's eyes all he saw was two dark holes over a mouth that had been sown shut. He brandished his two swords the silver of the blades stained with blood.

"Eragon get out of here open the gate" Eli shouted.

"How" Eragon asked.

"The white stone" Eli said pointing to a large glowing white stone that was set into the wall to the side of the gate. "Destroy it" he shouted.

Eragon ran ducking under swords, axes, and spears as he went he skidded to a halt in front of the white stone. He raised Undbitr calling on its power as he prepared to strike. He stopped and leapt out of the way as he heard a sword singing through the air.

He spun just in time to see the masked man wrench one of his swords from the mud.

Eragon ran at him as the markings flared on Undbitr's blade. The man blocked with one sword as he tore the other free and flicked it up towards Eragon's throat. Eragon side stepped and slashed. The man blocked locking their swords together at the hilt as he slammed his other sword down like a hammer tearing Undbitr from Eragon's hand.

To Eragon time seemed to slow as the man's swords turned on him then he remembered something he had seen Zar'roc do. Eragon's right hand shot out his fingers and palm pointing forward _"please work"_ he thought as he touched Aren with his mind. Power shot from the ring through his mind and out of his hand in a lightning fast blue pulse. The wave threw the man back and shattered the white stone.

Eragon sighed with relief as the gates started to groan open but he tensed and snatched up his sword as he saw the masked man get to his feet.

**"Eragon go inside and find Malachi"** Murtagh said. **"Saphira, Thorn, and I will handle him" **

**"Right"** Eragon sent back and ran slashing and pushing people out of his way. He ran through the stone arch stopping in the center of the chamber as he looked around. Two arches left this room one led upstairs the other down. Eragon moved towards the stairs that would take him up but stopped as he heard screams from below. He turned and ran down the stairs into the dungeon.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews

Next time: Zar'rocs want of revenge is tempered by his need for knowledge during an interrogation, dark secretes of Eragon's past and why his soul is damned come to light as he tries to fight the forces of Hell and his own family, and siblings return from the long forgotten past revealing the truth of Zar'roc and the gods.

Please read and review


	11. Family Secretes Part 2

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

Hekatah sighed as she looked over the reports her spies had sent her. Things had been going well ever since she had taken control of Lengi. She turned to the mirror on her desk and smiled at her reflection.

It had been over three years since the healers had reversed the damage that Zar'rocs spells had done to her and she still wasn't tired of looking at her now normal looking self.

"Excuse the intrusion lady" a high pinched voice said as the door creaked open.

"What is it Gregor" Hekatah snapped as she saw her thin Purple jeweled Warlord butler.

"You have a guest madam" Gregor said.

"Is it that Queen from the Chaillot" Hekatah asked.

"No lady he says he is an old acquaintance" Gregor said.

Hekatah sighed and turned away "send him in" she said. There was a moment of silence. "I said send him in" she shouted.

"I'm already here" a cold voice said as phantom hands grabbed Hekatah and slammed her into the wall.

Hekatah's vision blurred as her head hit the wall. She shook her head to clear it and as she did she saw Zar'roc smiling an evil smile as he watched her. "You" she snarled.

"The one and only" Zar'roc said.

"So what is this pay back for the thousand years of torture I put you through" she asked.

Zar'roc frowned "no this is purely business" he said as he called in a large cloth covered metal cart. "Though I suppose I can have a little fun" he said smiling as he pulled the cloth away.

He ran his hand over the various blades that were laid out on one of the carts shelves. He passed over the jugs of water and bags of salt until he came to a set of silver manacles.

"You know" he said as he picked them up. "You've been a thorn in my side since the day I met you" he said as he molded the chain of one manacle to the wall. "When I escaped and I heard you were dead I had thought I was done but then you managed to become Dea al Mon" he said as he did the same to the other manacle. "You know it almost makes this easier" he said.

"Why is that" Hekatah asked.

"Because Dea al Mon have weakness normal people don't" Zar'roc said as he snapped the manacles shut around Hekatah's wrists.

She hissed as the silver touched her and squirmed for a moment before she started laughing. "You really think silver is enough" she said. "Is that all you've got."

Zar'roc smiled and pulled a jug of water and bag of salt from the cart. He set them in the middle as he plucked a chalice and syringe from a shelf as he took a small beaded bracelet with a cross attached to it.

He dropped the bracelet in the water "omnis fallaciae hostis humanae salutis humiliare sub potenti manu dei contremisce et effuge" he muttered. The water shimmered for a moment and Zar'roc nodded and filled the syringe. He poured some salt into the chalice and set it on air behind him as he walked towards Hekatah and flicked a drop of water from the syringe's tip.

"Even in the hole of a live you had me trapped in I could still dream" he said.

"So what are you going to do" Hekatah sneered.

"I have a few ideas" Zar'roc said as he injected the water into Hekatah's arm.

She opened her mouth to scream and as she did Zar'roc poured the salt down her throat. She gagged and coughed up chunks of blood soaked salt. "Why are you doing this" she asked.

"Because I know" Zar'roc said as he walked to the other side of the room. "I know you cut a deal with my brother" he said.

Hekatah tensed "I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

"Oh really" Zar'roc said as several small throwing daggers floated to him from the cart. He plucked one from the air and looked the blade over "it's called an Alpha spell" he said. "He uses it to make his soldiers stronger and immune to their own weakness which explains why you're not begging for mercy right now" he said.

"So I'll ask you once where is Gabriel" Zar'roc asked his voice turning into a snarl on the last word.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hekatah said again.

Zar'roc sighed and looked at the dagger he held "I've spent decades trying to figure out that spell trying to figure out something that could hurt those who have it" he said as he held up the dagger. "It's called iridium rare as Hell" he said. "It would probably have been cheaper just to drop a castle on you but this works better" he said.

"What do you…" Hekatah started but screamed as the dagger landed with a thunk in her shoulder.

"So care to tell me now" Zar'roc asked as another dagger floated to his hand and he debated over whether he should kill Hekatah or use her as target practice.

He turned as he heard the door open and cocked his head in surprise when he saw the two people enter. "What are you doing here Azazel" he asked.

The yellow eyed demon smiled at him "it's time" he said then turned his attention to Hekatah and the dagger Zar'roc held. "Mind if I take a shot" he asked as a sly grin spread across his face.

Zar'roc shrugged and handed Azazel the dagger.

He drew it back as he prepared to throw it then he stopped lowering the blade. He ran a finger over the edge as he did the gold sigil on his pendent shimmered. "That should do it" he said and with a flick of his wrist sent the dagger flying.

Hekatah shrieked as the dagger imbedded itself in her side. The power of the iridium liquefying her flesh well Azazel's spell sent waves of psychic pain through her.

Azazel held out his hand with wrench and another shriek from Hekatah the dagger flew from her side and back into Azazel's hand. "Ah how I miss this" he said.

"What" Zar'roc asked.

"Torturing" Azazel said. "You know we might have made a mistake trusting that apprentice of mine as your lead torturer" he said.

Zar'roc shrugged "Alastair serves his purpose besides that leaves you free for other assignments" he said.

Azazel nodded as someone behind them cleared his throat. They turned and Zar'roc nodded at the black clothed man.

He was tall and thin looking relatively young despite his snow white hair and dark eyes.

"Pazuzu" Zar'roc said.

Pazuzu had been one of Azazel's thirteen apprentices making him very skilled in what he did. Pazuzu was the master demon of fear meaning not only could he read a person's fears but he could bring them to life.

"My lord" Pazuzu said as he knelt.

"Why did you bring him" Zar'roc asked.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't be done by the time I got here so…" Azazel started.

"So he brought me to keep Hekatah busy well you attend to other things" Pazuzu finished.

Zar'roc nodded and stepped aside.

Pazuzu walked across the room stopping close to Hekatah. He raised his hand as he looked into his palm its shadow fell over her face "interesting" Pazuzu said.

"What" Azazel asked.

"Her greatest fear" Pazuzu said. "Is your part of Hell."

Hekatah's eyes widened and she started struggling. She gasped in pain as the dagger in her shoulder cut deeper into her semi-melted flesh.

"Have at her" Zar'roc said. Then his eyes took on their icy glaze "but keep her alive that kill belongs to me" he said too softly.

Pazuzu gulped but nodded bowing once more to Zar'roc and giving a salute to Azazel. He vanished in a burst of flame taking Hekatah with him.

"Shall we" Azazel asked a moment later.

"Go on ahead" Zar'roc said.

Azazel nodded and vanished in a wave of black flame.

Zar'roc waited a moment before he walked over to Hekatah's desk and started rifling through the various compartments. "There" he said as something soft fell into his hand from a secret compartment.

He stared for a moment at the long white feather that still held a measure of the power he knew all too well. "I will find you Gabriel and you will pay for what you did" Zar'roc said as he vanished the feather.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" a voice said.

Zar'roc turned and found himself face to face with the point of a silver tipped Lengani spear. His eyes flicked from the point to the man holding it.

"Who are you" the officer asked again.

Zar'roc raised his right hand clasped in a loose fist and the man jabbed him. Zar'roc hissed at the man as light flashed off his Blood jewel.

The officer fell to his knees gasping "your blood is boiling" Zar'roc said with malevolent quietness. "Soon your organs will overheat" he said. "And then your mind will be nothing but hot ash" he said.

Gasping as he fought his own body heat the Lengani officer pulled a small bronze whistle from his belt. He raised it to his lips and blew the sound was pitiful hardly more than a squeak but it activated the spells in the whistle.

"Damn" Zar'roc said as alarms started blaring. He released the heat spell on the officer and with a twitch of his finger hurled the man into the wall. Zar'roc ran from the room heading for the spiral staircase that would take him to the top of Hekatah's tower. He looked over his shoulder as he heard shouts and running footsteps right behind him. Cursing silently Zar'roc flicked a thought to outside the city.

Zar'roc increased his speed but skidded to a stop when he came to a sheer ledge and a six hundred foot drop to the ground below.

Zar'roc spun as he heard the sound of spears being leveled and someone drawing a sword. His mind raced as he worked out the odds forty Sapphire and Red jeweled Warlords all holding silver tipped spears and a Ebon-gray jeweled Prince with a glowing gold sword.

Zar'roc smiled as he recognized the Prince "hello Sergeant Gamble" he said.

"Silence slave" Prince Gamble spat. "And it's General Gamble" he said.

Zar'roc shrugged "Sergeant or General it makes no difference you're still more of a slave than I ever was" he said.

Gamble's face reddened with fury as he raised his sword. "Where is the High Priestess" he asked.

Zar'roc scratched his chin as if thinking "I'd love to tell you but I'm needed elsewhere" he said before he took a step back and fell from the ledge.

"no" Gamble shouted and ran for the ledge but he pulled up short and fell on his back as something dark rose from below blocking out the sun.

"Burn them alive" Zar'rocs voice said.

**"With pleasure"** came a female voice in Gamble's mind.

Black flames burst from the black shape's maw heading straight for him. Gamble linked minds with his soldiers and snatching their power created a dome shield over them. The black flames hit the shield and flowed over it like liquid until they were completely submerged.

There was a concussion followed by a crack and the shield shattered as the flames faded.

Gamble blinked and finally recognized the dark shape as Zar'roc standing on the back of a black dragon. "You" Gamble gasped. "You can't be…" he said.

"I am" Zar'roc said.

"How could you break that shield not even the Ebony is strong enough to break a shield like that" Gamble said.

"True but I don't wear the Ebony" Zar'roc said.

"Then what…" gamble stopped as he saw the strange red and black glow coming from Zar'rocs pendent. "The Blood" Gamble whispered.

Instead of answering Zar'roc called in a strange sphere that looked like a ball of mist. He tapped Terra and she turned angling him towards the city. "Let this be a lesson to all Lengani who would dare to oppose Kaeleer" he said.

Suddenly the world telescoped and he, Terra, Gamble, and the soldiers were now standing in the middle of Draga's large central square. The center was empty apart from a large fountain but the outer edges were filled with frightened Lengani their scared eyes locked on Zar'roc and the people he had brought.

"This is the price for what you have done" Zar'roc said as he held up the misty orb. "For centuries your people have destroyed the realms and sucked the land dry of the magic that once lived within it. You've taken the old ways of the Blood and twisted them until they became a horrible disfigurement of what they once were" he said. "So heed this warning for it will be your last. This is the price to all those who seek destruction of who the Blood are" he said and with that the orb fell from his hand and shattered.

Mist rolled out from the shattered fragments flowing up and outwards until it formed a dome that stopped before the first ring of Lengani onlookers. Terra flapped her wings once and they were in the air outside the dome.

"If you don't change this will be nothing compared to what happens to the rest of you" he said before he and Terra caught the Blood Wind and vanished.

For a long moment no one in square moved. They stood in silence and listened. The onlookers heard the scuffling of the confused soldiers as they wondered through the mist. A moment later they heard the soft clicking of claws on stone then everything was silent. One of the soldiers screamed and there was loud roar something that was half way between a canine snarl and a reptilian growl. The soldier screamed again and the onlookers started gagging as they heard the tearing, squishing, and snapping of a person being brutally mauled. Bits of blood, gore splattered chunks of bone, and organs flew free of the mist as the man died. Then more soldiers screamed as they met the same fate.

Finally an hour later the mist cleared the onlookers stared in horrified fascination at the soupy remains of the soldiers and the one man that was left. General Gamble sat leaning against the fountain alive his eyes burnt out.

The first of the onlookers cautiously began to move forward but they froze as the strange reptilian canine roar filled the air again and the creature dropped its sight shield.

It was about seven feet long from muzzle to tail tip the body had the shape of a large dog with a long dragon like tail. Small motley colored scales covered the creature except around its two golden slit like eyes where they became swirls of crimson that darkened to a deep black that matched the thing's Midnight jewel.

It howled again revealing gore stained knife edged teeth. The monster cast one last blood curdling stare at the Lengani before it vanished folding in on itself until it became smoke and spiraled into the ground.

* * *

Eragon ran as quickly and quietly down the narrow dim staircase that would take him to the dungeon. He stopped as he reached the landing at the bottom and crept around the corner stopping when he saw the guard.

The man was fat and wore a strange kind of armor that had been cut in the shape of a noble's clothing. As the man turned and saw he Eragon saw the rest. He saw the giant crescent axe the man was holding he saw the man's right hand that burned with ethereal flames and he saw the top half of a human skull that had been made into a mask covering the top of the guard's face.

The man laughed a sound of insane glee that sent a shiver up Eragon's spine. He readied himself as the guard hefted the axe to one shoulder and charged.

Fire shot from the burning hand straight for Eragon's chest. But he didn't move instead he flicked Undbitr up and spinning the blade slightly sent the fire hurtling in another direction.

_"Just a little more"_ Eragon thought as the guard came closer.

_"There."_ Eragon jumped to the side as the man came close. He slashed Undbitr up into the man's stomach the blade cutting through armor and flesh like cloth. Eragon pulled the blade free and spun creating a second deeper slash that bisected the first.

The guard gave one last insane laugh before he fell on his back dead as a mixture of putrid yellow fat, blood, and entrails leaked from the slashes in his stomach.

Wordlessly Eragon snatched the blood soaked iron keys from the man's belt and moved to the first cell.

Eragon quickly unlocked the cells herding the prisoners out and waving off their thanks. The dungeon was quiet by the time he unlocked the last cell and saw the old man with long ragged hair. He was asleep bound to the wall by chains.

"Come on old man you're free" Eragon said.

The man didn't move didn't even twitch.

"Alright I'll help you then" Eragon said as he sheathed Undbitr and walked into the small cell. He knelt by the wall and pulled at the thick iron rings that held the chains in place. "Let me see if I can loosen these chains" he said.

"Even if you can I'll stay" the old man said.

"What are you talking about why would you do that" Eragon asked.

"Because this was my home" the man said.

Eragon stopped and turned to the man and after a moment he recognized him. He looked older but he knew him. "Brom" Eragon asked his voice barely a whisper.

The old man turned to Eragon his eyes wide with surprise "Eragon" he said. "I thought… they told me you were dead" Brom said.

Eragon didn't say anything instead he started pulling harder on the chains.

"You can't break them they were forged with as dark magic as much as metal" Brom said.

"Then how can I free you" Eragon asked.

"You can't" Brom said.

"This is my fault" Eragon said. "I'm the one who let Zar'roc out in the first place."

"No it was me" Brom said.

"What" Eragon asked.

"You were about four or five when it happened" Brom said as his eyes grew distant. "I felt so alone there in Carvahall. Then one day a man came to me. A man with yellow eyes" he said.

"Zar'roc" Eragon asked.

"No but it was one of his demons. A foul creature named Azazel" Brom said. "He told me that he could give me anything for a price" he said. "He said he could bring Selena back" he said. "I knew his kind. They make deals for Zar'roc collecting souls for him but when he told me all it would cost me was to see him again in few months I jumped on the deal" Brom said. "The demon smiled and said it had been done" he said. "But as he turned to leave I took my sword and tried to kill him" he said. "I wounded him but he was stronger. He told me that the price for that was a curse. He told me that well I would live if I ever saw Selena again we would both die in that moment" he said.

"But what does that have to do with Zar'roc" Eragon asked.

"Azazel came back just like he said but he wasn't here for me" Brom said. "He came for you. He cast many spells on you the only one I know about was the compulsion he wove around you so you would release Zar'roc" he said.

"So when we left you were looking for him to" Eragon said.

"Yes" Brom said. "And when the Ra'zac poisoned me and you put me in my tomb he came to me in the realm of the dead and offered me another deal. Another ten years of life in exchange for my soul" he said. "So Azazel marked my soul for death" he said. "After I came back I spent a few months looking for Azazel and when I found nothing I came back here" he said.

"But it's been more than ten years how are you still alive" Eragon asked. Brom sighed

"I'm sorry Eragon but perhaps it would have been better if I stayed dead" he said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"When I came back to Carvahall I tried everything to remove the mark on my soul priests, mages, even my most powerful spells couldn't touch it" Brom said. "So I brought the sorcerer here" he said.

"You brought Malachi here" Eragon asked.

"I offered him everything I had my power, my gold, my knowledge. And he succeeded with his magic and mirrors he reached into oblivion and removed the mark from my soul" he said.

"What did Malachi want" Eragon asked.

"I'm sorry Eragon" Brom said. "Azazel or Malachi must have done something to me because I never would have done it otherwise" he said.

"What" Eragon asked.

"He wanted Roran" Brom said.

"What" Eragon shouted.

"But Roran is trapped in Zar'rocs citadel" he said.

"No" Brom said. "He hides here" he said.

"What do you mean hides" Eragon asked.

"Compulsion spells like what Galbatorix used on Murtagh can only bend the body to their will" Brom said. "But Zar'roc is a master of compulsion. he created a mask infused with a spell that not only imprisoned the body but the mind and soul as well creating a soldier with dark power that was forever loyal" he said.

Suddenly everything snapped into place in Eragon's mind. "No he can't be Roran" he said.

"That creature is Roran" Brom said. "Or at least what's left of him and now he infects those who follow him giving their bodies to demons to use as vessels" he said.

Eragon sighed and looked away not wanting to believe the painful truth but accepting it all the same.

"There is one thing I need you to do" Brom said.

"Just ask" Eragon said.

With grim resignation Brom reached forward and drew Undbitr from its sheath. He took Eragon's hand and wrapped it around the hilt well he placed the point over his own heart.

Eragon stared in horror for a long moment.

"We both have things to answer for" Brom said. "And I'm ready to answer for mine" he said.

Eragon shook his head "no I can't" he said.

"You have to" Brom said. "It is my fault that Zar'roc escaped and that Malachi is here and as long as I'm alive they will remain" he said. "They will never let me die."

A deep sadness filled Eragon so deep that he felt it in his bones. His eyes widened as he heard the hiss of steam and a dim radiance filled the cell. He looked down at Undbitr and saw that the blue blade had turned white and burned with inner fire.

**"This is the other side of the sword's power"** a soft female voice said in his mind. "**Well it can punish the guilty it can also forgive the innocent"** the voice said.

Eragon looked away and pushed forward.

Light burst from Brom as the sword pierced his heart and the old man gave a contented sigh before he was still.

Eragon sheathed Undbitr and ran from the room. But as he passed the threshold the room spun and seemed to fold in on itself.

Eragon staggered as the room stilled and he found himself in a completely different room higher in the castle staring at two large doors carved from black fireglass. As Eragon looked at them he could feel the dark presence behind them.

He drew Undbitr letting the rage was over him. He walked forward and pushed and pulled at the doors trying to get them open. "Malachi" Eragon shouted as he slammed Undbitr's pumble against the door. "I'm here" he shouted. "Isn't that what you want" he said as he slammed a fist against the door.

Then he stopped as heard something. He turned and saw fifty men all streaked with blood, dirt, and sweat and all of them with black eyes.

Eragon drew the silver short sword Eli had given him. "Come on" he growled. Eragon spun as he heard a lock click open and the doors swing inward. Taking one last look at the possessed fighters behind him Eragon walked in the doors closing behind him and trapping him inside.

Eragon walked down the path lined with torches and black mirrors towards the throne at the end.

He stopped as he heard a girl shout "no stop it's a trap." Eragon turned and saw the girl she was of about eight or nine middle height and thin with high regal features shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

Looking away from her Eragon focused on the man who sat hunched forward in the throne. his skin was ghost pale made lighter by the dark red robes he wore that flowed over the sides of the throne like waterfalls and his long dark hair woven into several braids and capped with gold beads.

"Long is the road the warrior walks in the name of his cause" the man said as he looked up.

Eragon saw his cruel wine red eyes and some kind of arcane script scared into one side of his face. In those eyes Eragon read a lifetime of evil and knew this was Malachi.

"Yet longer still is the journey home to the land of his father" Malachi said and smiled showing teeth that looked more like a wolf's fangs. "I've been waiting for you" he said.

"You aren't fit to sit on that throne" Eragon said.

"It should be Roran or Brom."

"Your father was a child a pathetic fool who made a pact with the Devil" Malachi said. "He betrayed you and now your soul is damned" he said.

"Get up" Eragon shouted at him.

Malachi smiled "are you still the good loyal son" he asked.

Eragon ran forward Undbitr leveled at Malachi's chest.

Malachi leapt up and swept his hands from the top of his head down and outward in a V like motion as he did he vanished dissolving into black smoke.

Eragon spun looking around the room searching for Malachi. "Malachi" he shouted. "Malachi you coward" he said then giving the room one last sweep with his eyes he ran to the girl's cage.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" she said. "I'm Anna" she said.

"I'm Eragon" Eragon said as he raised Undbitr the pumble poised to strike the lock.

"Wait" Anna said stopping Eragon. "You're the one he's been talking about please leave now" she said. "It's a trap they want your soul" she said.

"Well they're going to be disappointed then" Eragon said as he smashed the lock off the cage.

Anna opened her mouth to say something but a scream came out instead.

Eragon gasped in pain as something stabbed him. He looked down and saw the end of the thin sword that had passed completely through the meat of his shoulder. He cried out as the sword was pulled from his shoulder and something grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him.

Eragon landed in a heap on the floor. Struggling he picked up Undbitr and looked up as his vision cleared. He found himself staring into the empty eyes of the masked warrior.

"Listen to me" he said as he cautiously got to his feet. "If you can hear me Roran you don't have to do this" he said.

The warrior sheathed his sword and drew a larger one from his back. In the same motion in a two handed grip swung it at Eragon.

Eragon brought up Undbitr to block but the force of the blow sent him stumbling backwards. Eragon spun and using the momentum pulled a drawn and loaded crossbow from beneath his cloak. "Listen to me Roran" he shouted as he leveled it at the warrior.

The warrior smacked the crossbow from Eragon's hand and aimed for his neck on the backswing.

Eragon ducked snatching up his short sword as he did. The warrior's sword swung down on him and Eragon crossed the swords blocking as he got to his feet. "Run Anna" he shouted as he attacked shooting into a series of lightning quick spinning combinations.

Anna pushed the door to the cage open and ran. She stopped peeking out from behind a pillar close to the door.

The warrior swung at Eragon again but this time he was ready. He blocked with both swords and pushed the warrior away. "Where is your master Roran" Eragon shouted. "Where are you Malachi hiding in the shadows."

"Why should I hide" Malachi said.

Eragon turned and saw him at the other end of the L shaped room.

"I want you here" he said. "Every step you have taken led you to here every. Pain you suffered was punishment for your crimes. My master will have your soul" he said as he swept his robes aside and walked towards the dark wall at the end of the chamber.

"See what the Devil has sent to claim you" he said as he pulled away a large black cloth revealing a giant mirror as tall as the room set in a stone frame the glass was black but something was inside it.

Eragon stared in horror at the demon as it clawed at the glass trying to break through. The monster was as tall as the mirror its heavy muscles covered by fire cracked skin. Its head was a crown of bone with no eyes only a roaring mouth that belched flame.

"This beast will not fail to drag you back to Hell" Malachi shouted. "Your soul is damned."

"Dear god" Eragon said.

There was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering. Eragon spun as two dark shapes were flung into the room.

Eragon leapt out of the way as they came to a stop. "Saphira" he shouted when he saw that the shapes had been Saphira and Thorn with Murtagh and Eli on their backs.

**"We weren't strong enough"** Saphira said.

"It came from nowhere" Eli said as he fell unconscious.

Eragon looked at Thorn and Murtagh both were unconscious. "What did this" Eragon asked.

**"The shadow serpent"** Saphira said. **"It appeared from nowhere and attacked us. It led us away from the warrior and we lost him"** she said before she to fell unconscious.

Eragon turned as he heard a screech and the flapping of wings. The rage of the sword burned through him as the serpent landed and folded its wings.

It was longer than Saphira its body as thick as a tree trunk and its scales as black as the night sky. Its head was that of a great bird with a long blade sharp beak a long purple forked tongue flicked out of the beak.

The creature gave an ear shattering shriek. It flexed its long scythe like talons and charged.

Eragon ran trying to get out of the way but the creature was faster. It leapt spreading its wings slightly.

Eragon fell forward and winced fully expecting to feel the talons raking his back any moment but nothing happened.

Cautiously Eragon turned and found the serpent's claws frozen an inch from his face. Suddenly the creature shrunk becoming a tiny glowing dark orb. Eragon watched as it floated to the warrior's hand.

"Roran you don't have to do this" Eragon said as the warrior came at him. Eragon blocked locking their swords together. "You were the one the people choose as their ruler not Malachi he has no power over you" he said.

The warrior ignored him broke the lock and spun catching Eragon on arm. Eragon staggered back and the warrior tripped him slicing Eragon's lower back as he fell.

Eragon howled with pain and looked up as the warrior's shadow fell over him. "Roran you don't…" Eragon started but he couldn't finish the warrior raised his sword for the killing blow and with the force of a hammer brought it down on Eragon.

But before the sword was halfway down Eragon leapt up stabbing both of his swords into the warrior's stomach.

The warrior dropped his sword and reached out and grabbed Eragon's throat unperturbed by the two swords stuck in his stomach.

Eragon struggled against the warrior's grip as he fought to breath as his vision started to fade. Eragon reached forward and grasped the mask the inner fire in his jewel flared and he tore the mask away revealing Roran's face twisted in inhuman rage with a single black scar across his face.

Blood welled from the shallow cuts where the mask had sown but the warrior didn't seem to notice as he tossed Eragon away.

"Roran wait" Eragon shouted as the warrior charged him. Eragon blocked the attack and thrust his hand forward calling on his jewel. This time instead of a pulse something like blue lightning shot from his hand hitting the warrior in the chest and throwing him back. The wet crunches snapping ribs met Eragon's ears as the warrior rose.

Anna looked on in horror. She heard the sound of cloth and turned just in time to see Malachi grab her. She screamed as he pulled her behind pillars until they were standing in front of the giant demonic gate.

"Eragon" Anna screamed before Malachi grabbed her throat to keep her quite.

Eragon turned and saw Anna but had to leave her when the warrior started attacking him again. Eragon slashed three times in rapid succession and sent the sword flying from the warrior's hand.

Eragon's hand shot out and two more small bursts of lightning hit the warrior in the legs sending him to his knees. Eragon's mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to win and not kill Roran.

Then he saw the mask on the floor. He snatched it up dropping his swords in the process. _"Please work"_ he thought desperately. "Brisingr" he shouted as he called on his jewel again. A geyser of indigo flame erupted from his palms reducing the mask to less than nothing in seconds.

Eragon turned as he heard Roran scream. Dark tendrils rose from the ground and wrapped around him before they burst apart and Roran fell to the side. He extended his mind and sighed with relief when he felt that Roran was still alive and his wounds had healed themselves. He sat there panting and shaking from the use of power. Then he remembered Malachi and turned to the demonic gate.

"It's time only your innocent blood will release him" Malachi said to Anna as he drew a knife and plunged it deep into her palm. She screamed as Malachi sucked blood from the wound and spat it at the mirror.

Eragon ran at them picking up his swords and cross bow as he went. But he stopped dead as Anna's blood touched the mirror.

The surface became crimson and it changed from glass into a stretchy skin like material.

"Now you are free" Malachi shouted as the demon clawed the wall.

Its claws pierced it and it stepped through emerging like some kind of Hell spawned insect. The flames of its skin flared and suddenly thick metal armor in the shape of bones covered it. The demon tilted its head back and bellowed a bestial roar.

"Now Belphegor destroy this fool" Malachi said.

The monster gave another roar before it started for Eragon.

Eragon ran hiding behind a pillar as the demon approached.

The creature seemed to laugh as it smashed the pillar with a single punch.

Eragon ran to the next pillar and this time the Belphegor got stuck on one of the ceilings arches. It roared and moved around the pillar.

Eragon rolled out of the way as the beast's claw came inches from his head. He ran around the demon and faced Malachi. "Let her go" he shouted. "You can have my soul" he said as Belphegor approached him.

"Why would you risk everything even your own soul just to save one stranger" Malachi asked.

"Because she has nothing to do with this" Eragon said and drew the crossbow.

Malachi pushed Anna away raising the dagger as Belphegor prepared to strike.

Eragon pressed the trigger and the bolt zipped from the bow going cleanly through the center of Malachi's forehead.

Malachi gasped a dying breath and gold light burst from the gate sucking Malachi in. Belphegor roared and Eragon turned just in time to see the creature fragment and follow Malachi into the void.

Eragon fell to his knees and sighed. It was over.

Anna ran over to him and hugged him crying into his shoulder.

Eragon patted her on the back and muttered soothing words to her in the ancient language. Then suddenly like a crashing tidal wave the weariness of battle swept over him and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Eragon awoke as he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. He looked around as his eyes came into focus from the hole in the wall where the Saphira, Thorn and the serpent came from he could tell that it had stopped raining and that it was nearing dawn. He turned and saw Anna asleep a few feet away.

"Well you're awake" a voice said.

Eragon turned and found Murtagh leaning against the stump of one of the columns Belphegor smashed. "What happened" Eragon asked as he rubbed his temples trying to get rid of the pounding in his head.

"We won" Murtagh said simply.

"What about Ror…" Eragon started but spun around as he heard stones shifting. A hole opened in the ground between the demonic gate and the place he sat as he watched a large altar rose from the hole.

Cautiously getting to his feet Eragon went to the altar and found words inscribed on a gold plaque set into the top. _"He who is the final vessel. Bear now the Twilight's Emerald and speak aloud the words of calling to summon those who are lost to the realm of the living"_ he finished and turned to Murtagh. "The egg where is it" he asked.

"In the saddle bags where we left it" Murtagh said.

Eragon nodded and limped over to were Saphira and Thorn still sat asleep. Stopping to pick up Roran and lean him against Saphira. He pulled the leather satchel from Saphira's saddle bags and returned to the plaque. He pulled it open and tossed the bag aside as he held the egg. He stared at it a moment watching as the emerald surface seemed to glow and the twilight colored fragments seemed to shift then he held it forward and waited.

Nothing happened.

"The spell" Murtagh said.

Eragon looked down at the plaque and saw new words had appeared below the old ones. Eragon took a deep breath "invocato Lux obscures Archangele Iuravit anima mihi" he said aloud. He stood there silent for a long moment but still nothing happened.

**"Only the final vessel can open the gate"** the voice said in Eragon's mind.

_"Who"_ Eragon thought back.

**"The king"** the voice whispered its voice dripping with venom. Eragon turned to look at Roran just as his cousin opened his eyes.

"Where am I" Roran asked thickly.

Eragon ran over and knelt by Roran. "Roran are you okay" he asked.

"My back is sore and I feel like someone dropped a castle on me but otherwise I'm fine" Roran said.

Eragon nodded "Roran we need your help" Eragon said.

"With what" Roran asked.

Eragon didn't answer instead he asked "can you stand."

Roran nodded and slowly got to his feet leaning against Eragon for support. They went over to the altar as Eragon handed Roran the egg and pointed out the spell.

Taking a deep breath Roran raised the egg and as he did four points of light appeared in the darkness of the gate. "Invocato Lux obscures Archangele Iuravit anima mihi" Roran said.

All was silent for a moment before the castle began to violently shake. The lights in the gate brightened until they became blinding. The lights shot out flying through the windows in four bursts of green, red, black, and white.

As the lights faded three new lights appeared. Though dimmer then the first four they were still painfully bright. There was a concussion and the three lights were thrown from the gate. They landed on the floor in front of the altar as three glowing clumps before they solidified into human shapes.

One was a man of about thirty with short black hair black stubble. He was also wrapped in several layers of chains and gags that bound him tightly.

The other two looked exactly alike. Both were tall with the same type of slim swordsman build that Zar'roc had. Both were dressed in white and had medium length dark blond hair. They groaned in unison as they rose to their feet and stretched. Then they turned towards the alter and the two pairs of ocean colored eyes fixed on Roran for a moment before a roaring gust of black wind burst from the gate.

It spun in on itself forming a tight black tornado that roared before it vanished leaving a figure in its place. The thing was barely more than a wisp of shadow but Eragon could sense the power emanating from it as it opened its glowing white eyes.

**"Hear me Vessel"** it said in their minds with a voice like a thousand dying screams. **"Before you stands hope and destruction"** it said. **"One is the power you require to cast the Demon Prince from his throne and take back your realm. Well the other is a trickster. An enemy in the guise of a friend"** it said. **"Choose now who to bestow the Emerald's power to"** it said.

Roran looked down at the egg and then up at the two identical figures that stood before him each with their face impassive as if carved from stone. "How am I supposed to choose" he asked the shadow.

**"Trust your instincts"** was all it said.

Roran sighed and stared at each for a long moment. As he looked at the man on the right he felt something like a mental tug pulling him towards him. Roran made his decision and pointed the egg towards the man on the right.

Suddenly the egg started to shake then it was torn form Roran's hand as it flew through the air and in to the hands of the man.

There was clap of thunder as the shadow said **"it has been done"** before he vanished and the gate collapsed.

Eragon felt a spell breaking in the room and in his mind's eye he saw an invisible band covering the mouth of the man on the left.

"You fool do you have any idea what you've…" the man started but was thrown back into the ruble behind him as a punch of power hit him in the chest.

Eragon turned just in time to see the dark shape touchdown. He recognized it immediately as Terra with two riders on her back.

They slipped from the saddle and stepped forward out of the shadows. "Ah Eragon you have no idea how much you've helped me today" Zar'roc said as he stepped past Eragon and Roran and up to the man holding the egg. "Welcome back" he said.

"Good to be back little brother" the man said. Eragon felt cold dread settle in the pit of his stomach as he heard the words and felt the illusions start to unravel.

The man's blond hair became jet black streaked with green as his eyes turned to a mix of green and gold. His cloths changed from a white tunic and pants into dark brown cloths and a long green coat.

"It can't be" Eragon whispered.

"Oh that's right you haven't met" Zar'roc said. "Eragon this is my brother Raziel" he said. "And Raziel this is Eragon" he said.

Raziel smiled as vanished the egg "oh I know all about him from the Shtriga" he said.

Zar'roc nodded and motioned. A chilling wind swept through the room and as it did a creature appeared in front of Raziel.

It looked like a cross between a dog and a dragon with motley colored scales and golden slit like eyes. The thing crouched and bared its fangs at Eragon.

"Go wait over there" Zar'roc said motioning towards Terra. "I have one other sibling to deal with and our fights tend to get a bit messy" he said.

Raziel nodded and walked over to stand by Terra's side the strange reptilian canine following him.

Zar'roc turned back to the other man who was now standing in a fighting pose.

"Zar'roc" he said.

"Michael" Zar'roc said his eyes flicking down to the Twilight's Revenge jewel around Michael's neck. "So how long has it been" he asked.

"Seven hundred years" Michael said.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer" Zar'roc said as he smiled a sinister smile. "So come get me you traitorous snake" he said.

"You know I was just following orders" Michael said.

"Following orders" Zar'roc asked. "I was your brother" he said. "And you tore out my heart and tossed me into Hell" he shouted.

"I had no choice" Michael said. "I had to follow his orders" he said. "Because I was the good son."

"Oh don't try that crap with me Michael because I know the truth" Zar'roc said.

"And what truth is that" Michael asked.

"Let's just get this over with" Zar'roc said looking away. He looked up as he heard the sound of wings.

He turned and saw that he was surrounded by two dozen men and women in black cloaks. _"Coward"_ he thought to himself as blades fell from the sleeves of the people surrounding him. The blades looked like a combination of a long blade knife and short sword and were devoid of any ornamentation.

Zar'roc smiled as a similar blade fell into his hand though his was slightly longer and had a pumble encrusted with Ebony jewels.

Without warning they pounced lunging for Zar'roc.

He ducked to the ground catching all of their swords on his. He spun using his sword as an axle and sent the nearest of the people sprawling.

The others backed away wary before one rushed forward.

Zar'roc caught the wrist of the man's sword hand and broke it over his shoulder snatching the sword as it fell. Zar'roc turned the blade on the man plunging it deep into his throat. The man went rigid for a moment before white light burst from him and he fell limp.

Zar'roc vanished the man's sword and looked towards where the others were and saw another two dozen had appeared and made a wall in front of Michael. Zar'roc rolled his eyes "enough of these games" he said and snapped his fingers.

There was a moment of silence before like bloody balloons every single one of Michael's defenders burst liquefying into pools of blood.

"How the mighty have fallen" Zar'roc said as he stood untouched in the circle of gore. "The great Michael Leader of the Host, Sword of the Gods, and Protector of the Light has been reduced to sending simple peons to do his dirty work" he said. "It would seem your time in the Void has reduced your power" he said and smiled. "Or perhaps it's that without your sword you are powerless" he said.

Anger sparked in Michael's eyes and he stepped forward the gore splattered sword of one of his protectors flying to his hand. "Even without the sword I'm still strong enough to stop you" he said and ran at Zar'roc.

Zar'roc smiled and dodged at the last second firing a blast of Blood power.

Michael spun mid charge and deflected it with his own blast of power creating a small explosion.

Zar'roc rushed through the smoke using it as a distraction as he coated himself in Verteer. He spun into a kick for Michael's ribs but was stopped as Michael blocked with his sword.

Zar'roc muttered something and another of the defenders' blades flew to his hand. He caught it by the blade and hurled it at Michael as he jumped away. The sword connected sinking hilt deep into Michael's chest.

Zar'roc froze and watched as Michael's eyes turned white but he cursed as Michael pulled the sword free and his eyes returned to normal.

"It will take more than that to kill me Zar'roc" Michael shouted.

"Don't worry I've got plenty more where that came from" Zar'roc shouted and vanished the blade he held as he drew Nemisis.

"That sword how did you…" Michael started but had to stop as Zar'roc slammed into him and smashed Nemisis' pumble into his chest knocking him to the ground and sending his sword flying.

"This ends here Michael" Zar'roc said as he raised Nemisis.

"Dad look out" someone shouted.

Zar'roc spun as another one of Michael's black cloaked defenders rushed him. He sliced off the man's sword hand and tore his throat from his neck in the blink of an eye.

Zar'roc turned and saw Evi standing in the large doorway at the other end of the room. "Evi what are you do…" he started but was interrupted as a burst of Twilight's Revenge power hit him in the back and sent him sprawling into a wall where he sat dazed.

"Eragon" Roran said. "Go you and Murtagh can help" he said. "If you team up with Michael maybe you can kill Zar'roc."

Eragon turned to Murtagh and he nodded as he drew his sword. Eragon sat Roran down against the altar and drew Undbitr. But before he could take a step towards Zar'roc an invisible force grabbed him and hurled him against the wall.

"Eragon" Murtagh shouted before the same force threw him as well.

Eragon tried to turn as he felt invisible bounds tether him to the wall locking him in place. He turned his head as he heard a soft laugh and saw some one walk out of the shadows by Terra.

The man had short brown hair mixed with gray slightly wrinkled skin and yellow spiral like eyes.

"Sorry kids the adults are talking" the man said before he turned back to Michael and Zar'roc.

Michael walked over to Zar'roc and seized him by the throat. "You've done too much I can't overlook it anymore" he said. "I'm sorry."

"Let him go" Evi shouted and sent a blast of Ebony power at Michael but it was blocked by a Twilight's Revenge shield.

"Restrain her" Michael said.

Evi cried out as two of Michael's defenders appeared by her and held their blades to her throat.

"You can't harm her she's innocent in this" Zar'roc said.

"That isn't for you to decide anymore" Michael said as he slammed Zar'roc against the wall. "Pizin noco iad."

Zar'roc gasped as physical and psychic pain lanced through every fiber of his being. Michael let go of Zar'rocs throat and he fell to the ground curling in on himself to try to fight the pain. "Michael I swear by the jewels and all that I am if you so much as touch her I will spend the rest of eternity ripping you apart piece by piece" Zar'roc said through gritted teeth.

"You won't be around long enough" Michael said as he knelt and drew a sigil in the blood on the floor. "Zodan renay credo za" he said and slammed his hand down on the sigil. Light burst from it and Zar'roc howled in pain before he was still.

There was silence for a moment before Zar'rocs eyes snapped open the gold in them fading to dark blue. He leapt to his feet as he backed against the wall and looked around fear plain on his face.

"How are you still here Zar'roc" Michael asked as he approached.

"What are you talking about" Zar'roc asked. "And who are you."

Michael froze "what is your name" he asked.

"Seth" Zar'roc said cautiously.

"I see I understand now" Michael said as he turned away.

"Destroy the vessel" he said as two more defenders appeared in front of Zar'roc and cautiously approached.

"Potestas inferna me confirma" someone said.

Michael turned and glared at Azazel. "Stop him" Michael shouted as three more defenders appeared.

"Potestas inferna me confirma" Azazel said again. "Potestas inferna me confirma legio" he shouted.

White light burst from the three defenders around him and the two by Zar'roc and Michael was thrown back.

"No one touches my master's vessel" he said and turned ready to destroy the two defenders holding Evi. But as he turned something like the shadow of a shadow passed over the men and they fell to their knees screaming. Azazel watched as they changed into charred blackened corpses burned from within.

"Oh no" Azazel said and turned to Eragon and Murtagh as their bounds fell away. "Cover your eyes and ears" he said.

They didn't ask why they only obeyed. and even as they did they still saw the blinding light still heard the ear shattering high pitched buzz and still heard Seth "yes I understand" before the light and sound faded.

Eragon opened his eyes and saw Zar'roc laying on the floor in a ring of scorch marks. As he watched Zar'roc slowly got to his feet and opened his eyes.

Eragon watched in horrified fascination as the blue returned to gold and changed to blood red.

"Stand up Michael" Zar'roc said his voice venomous.

Michael pushed himself to his feet and held up his sword in defense "how are you…" he started but stopped as he saw Zar'rocs eyes. "it can't be" he said.

"You and your kind have always feared me for what I was" Zar'roc said as he walked towards Michael. "But that isn't why you should be afraid" Zar'roc said as he closed his eyes and a howling wind filled the room.

It whipped around Zar'roc pulling the blood from the floor and creating a crimson tornado around him. Suddenly the wind stopped and a Zar'roc stepped from the bloody mist but he was now wearing his blood colored robes and his eyes had changed. They now looked like a mixture of molten gold and silver spiraling down to the black of his pupils and the red sigil that still glowed around them.

Eragon shuttered at what he saw. He had seen Zar'rocs blistering anger, his earth shaking fury, and his cold dark rage. But what he saw in Zar'rocs eyes was pure unchecked wrath.

"Ragnarok" the thing whispered in Eragon's mind but it sounded afraid.

"It's not possible you can't have this power" Michael said as he dropped his sword and started to back away.

"Eons ago when you cast me out it was because I tried to defend them from you. You called them weak and worthless creatures unfit to bear the power given to them" Zar'roc said. "But I was right to defend them" he said. "They are better than his creations and they are better than you" he said as he held out his hand and Michael was thrown into the wall.

"And you won't destroy them now" Zar'roc said as Nemisis appeared in his hand and he unleashed three slashes of Blood power.

With the first slash Michael's chest was ripped apart as his rib cage was brutally torn open his heart and lungs impaled on the spikes of bone. With the second slash Blood fire burst from Michael's eyes and his head fell to the floor. As it hit the ground it split open and hot ash fell out. The third slash went for his jewel but there was a flash of light and a high pitched wail before the power hit and the jewel vanished.

Zar'roc cursed silently to himself. He spun as he heard the sound of wings. Crimson flames coated Nemisis' fringe as he saw the man wearing the brown trench coat with short black hair gray green eyes. "Get out of my way" Zar'roc snarled.

"Zar'roc you can't do this let the power go" the man said.

Zar'roc growled deep in his throat as the red sigils in his eyes flared then he looked over and saw Evi and the fear on her face. He sighed and turned away as the sigils faded.

The man nodded "good" he said as a blade fell from his sleeve. He leapt forward and drove the blade into Zar'rocs back.

Zar'roc hissed and raised his hand "omnis inferna" he said. Crimson flames burst from his hand radiating outward as they searched hungrily for their target.

"Confirma ee ergo draco" the man shouted as a blue dome appeared around him and he leapt in front of Eragon and Murtagh.

The fire washed over the dome driving the man to his knees as it went straight for Eragon and Murtagh. They cried out as the flames hit them but the fire didn't burn it only slammed them against the wall knocking them unconscious.

"Vade iad inferni" Zar'roc said causing the fire to vanish. Calmly he reached around and pulled the blade from his back and tossed it away. "I don't die so easily Castiel" he said as he turned.

He cursed when he saw that Eragon, Murtagh, Roran, Saphira, Thorn, and the man had disappeared. Sighing he let the power fade and returned to normal. As the strength faded Zar'roc fell to his knees gasping.

"Dad" Evi shouted and rushed over to him followed by Azazel, Terra, and Raziel.

"I'm fine" Zar'roc said his voice strained.

"Zar'roc you know you can't use the fire without the strength of a…" Raziel started but stopped as Zar'roc glared up at him.

"I said I'm…" Zar'roc started but couldn't finish as his eyes drooped and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Eragon awoke slowly his head spinning as his blood pounded in his ears. "Where am I" he asked the dark room he was in.

"You are in salutis Concordia" said a voice.

Eragon leapt from the bed picking up Undbitr as he came to his feet and saw the dark shape. "Who are you" he asked.

There was the hiss of air igniting and the torches set into the walls flared lighting the room.

Eragon stared at the man in the brown trench coat as he recognized him as the bound man that had been thrown from the gate. "Who are you" Eragon asked again.

The man sighed and walked over to the bookshelf in the small room and plucked a volume from its shelves. "I am Castiel" he said. "An angel of the Creator."

"That's not possible" Eragon said in disbelief. As he did the torches flickered and a bright white light formed around Castiel. As Eragon watched he saw the man's shadow was only a pair of giant angelic wings.

Eragon stared in awe as the light faded "you really are an angel" he said.

"Yes and I have been sent to aid you in stopping Zar'roc" Castiel said.

"Help me you're an angel cant you kill him" Eragon asked. "I know he's a god but…"

"Zar'roc is not a god" Castiel interrupted.

"What" Eragon asked.

"The Idoian or Soul Sworn as you call them are not gods" Castiel said.

"Than what are they" Eragon asked.

"You could call them the larva form of gods" Castiel said.

"Then you can kill him" Eragon asked.

"No" Castiel said as he turned away.

"Why if he isn't a god then he is just like his demons" Eragon said.

Castiel shook his head "Zar'roc is almost nothing like his demons and he is different than all other Soul Sworn" he said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

Castiel sighed and opened the book he was holding. "And then came Michael the first son of the Creator and leader of the host next was Zar'roc born of gods but born to the right the archangels…" Castiel said. "You see I can't kill Zar'roc because he isn't a demon he is an archangel" he said.

"What is an archangel" Eragon asked.

"They are a class above all other angels they are fierce. Absolute. They are heaven's most terrifying weapon" Castiel said.

"But how can Zar'roc be one" Eragon asked.

"It was simple fate" Castiel said.

"Then how am I supposed to kill him" Eragon asked.

"You don't know do you" Castiel asked

"Know what" Eragon asked.

"There are only three things that we believe can kill Zar'roc" Castiel said. "The Creator himself, Michael, and a Soul Sworn of Light" he said.

Eragon just stared "you think I'm a Soul Sworn" he asked.

"We don't think we know" Castiel said and flipped a few pages in the book.

"It is written that should a child be born from an Eth'ilet parent and an Afrit parent the child will either die or become a Soul Sworn" he said. "This is what happened to you your father's power was stronger than your mother's so you became a Soul Sworn of Light."

Eragon sighed and put the thought aside to think about later as another thought popped into his head. "If Zar'roc is an angel why do you and the other angels want him dead" he asked.

"That is a long story but I will tell you" Castiel said. "In the beginning before even the oldest of the gods there was an entity known only as the Old One. It created five gods the Creator, the Keeper, Istra, Orden, and Dac'Naca and after that he fell in to a deep slumber" he said. "Born of the three lesser gods that we call the Origins were formed the beings you know as Chaos, Pandemonium, Order, and Harmony" he said. "For a long time all lived in piece in a world without darkness. And then it happened" he said. "The Creator and the Keeper had stepped down content to let the Origins and the gods rule in their stead. During this time Chaos went mad thinking that he being the most powerful of the gods born from the Origins he should be the ruler. So he searched for a weapon strong enough to take control and he found the Old One" he said. "Taking the Old One's soul he implanted it in one of his children where it merged with their soul" he said. "That child was Zar'roc."

"That still doesn't answer my question" Eragon said.

Castiel nodded. "By doing this Chaos angered the Creator and they fought the result of the fight leaving Chaos weakened and creating the realms" he said. "For the new area the Creator created man to rule it and Istra created the Blood. And when the day came the Creator ordered that all of his angels bow to the humans and love them as they did him" he said. "Zar'roc refused and because he was the most beloved of the angels his refusal created a rebellion the likes of which you wouldn't believe" Castiel said. "But it didn't last long. In the final battle Michael was ordered by the Creator to destroy Zar'roc. And so Michael took his sword and tore out Zar'rocs heart and cast him and his rebel angels into Hell. The Creator created two cages one inside the other. The smaller held shut by six hundred seals has Zar'rocs soul and the majority of his power trapped within. The larger was meant to hold Zar'rocs mind and some of his power" he said. "Zar'roc escaped from the larger cage and that is why he needs to be stopped" he said.

"I don't understand" Eragon said.

"Everything that Zar'roc has been doing in has led up to this. Less than two weeks he will perform the ceremony to become a god and with his powers he can release Chaos" Castiel said.

Eragon paled.

"But that isn't the worst part" Castiel said.

"What could be worse" Eragon asked.

"We believe that the release of Chaos is one of sixty six seals on Zar'rocs cage that if broken will let him rise and walk free" Castiel said.

"And what happens if he does" Eragon asked.

"If Zar'roc rises Hell rises with him it will be the end of all things" Castiel said.

Eragon fell back onto the bed and groaned "and I'm supposed to stop him" he asked.

"With this" Castiel said and held up a small gold pendent.

"What is that" Eragon asked.

"It is a compass that in the hands of a Soul Sworn of Light will lead you to a special weapon" Castiel said.

"What kind of weapon" Eragon asked.

"We know of four weapons that have the power to kill Zar'roc" Castiel said. "One is Michael's sword used to kill angels and demons. Another is a crossbow with six bolts made by Order said to have the power to kill anything. Another is a dagger made from the bone of the sorcerer Lazarus when dipped in holy oil it can kill angels. And the last is Zar'rocs own sword Nemisis" he said.

"Which one does the compass lead us to" Eragon asked.

"The dagger and the crossbow however Zar'roc already has the dagger" Castiel said.

"Then we should leave now" Eragon said as he got out of bed and strapped on Undbitr.

"Eragon you need to…" Castiel started but stopped as the door burst open and a frantic looking woman in white servant's dress ran in.

"Lord Castiel" she said bowing respectfully.

"What is wrong Lisa" Castiel asked.

"It's terrible I went in to give Murtagh the medicine like you told me and he was gone" Lisa said.

"What" Eragon and Castiel shouted.

Lisa took a step back in fear "Murtagh has vanished."

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews

Next time: Eragon and Castiel have to solve the Murtagh's memory loss and fight a enemy from the past, Zar'roc has to make a earth shaking choice, Eragon learns more of the Blood's craft, and we meet Wormwood.

Please read and review


	12. Relatives

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

Zar'roc groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a blurry black ceiling punctuated by blots of color. "Where am I" he groaned.

"Judecca" a deep voice said.

Zar'roc blinked and the blurs resolved themselves into the shapes of Evi, Raziel, Azazel, Saetan, Daemon, and Lucivar all of them staring down at him. "Um…" Zar'roc said and tried to roll over to the right to go back to sleep and found a pair of lupine eyes staring at him.

Glaring slightly at Khollie he rolled the other way and ran into a mountain of white fur. "Some space please" he said as he pushed at the large white mound.

It uncoiled itself as feline eyes turned towards him and the huge Arcerian cat gave him a look of pure feline arrogance.

Zar'roc growled at the cat.

It growled back.

"Kaelas get off" he said and pushed the large cat away as he got up and stretched. "So what happened well I was out" he asked.

"Well Jaenelle is out on her yearly tour of the Vi'zara territories and should be back today or tomorrow" Saetan said.

"And we have a new inductee in the court" Daemon said.

"Who" Zar'roc asked as he yawned and finished stretching.

"Wilhelmina Benedict signed a contract with me" Lucivar said.

Zar'roc tensed as he heard the name of Jaenelle's sister but he filed that bit of information away. "Anything else" he asked.

"Elena wants to talk to you but she's asleep right now" Saetan said.

Zar'roc nodded as he turned to face the others who were still staring at him. "What" he shouted. "You're looking at me like I just grew a second head."

"Evi told us what happened at Stronghammer" Daemon said.

"Perhaps you can provide us with more details" Saetan said. "Like who this Michael is."

Zar'roc looked over at Azazel and Raziel.

"Well I suppose the truth had to get out eventually" Raziel said.

Zar'rocs look turned into a glare before he turned back to Saetan. "Michael is my older brother" he said.

Saetan raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I thought Raziel was the only living Soul Sworn left that was older than you" Daemon said.

"Michael isn't a Soul Sworn" Azazel said.

"Then how is he Zar'rocs brother" Lucivar asked.

"Who exactly is Michael" Saetan asked as he turned back to Zar'roc who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Zar'roc sighed "he is the Flaming Sword, the Final Judgment, and the first of us" he said.

"That doesn't answer anything" Daemon said.

Zar'roc took a deep breath "he is Michael the archangel and leader of the Celestial Host" he said.

Saetan took a step back in shock "you mean…" he started but stopped as Zar'roc started pacing.

"They call me the Demon Prince because I rule Hell but it's not true" he said. "Though I lead the demons I am an archangel" he said.

"That explains how you were able to revive that girl" Daemon said.

"No I didn't use my powers for that" Zar'roc said and turned away.

"How long were you planning on going without telling us this" Lucivar roared. "we stood by you and helped you kill the angels that you said were evil and now we find out that you're one of them what are we supposed to think" he said.

Zar'roc turned to Lucivar as anger lit his eyes "do you know how many beyond the ranks of Heaven know who I am" he asked. "Raziel, Luce, Elena, and less than three dozen demons" he said.

"And what about Jaenelle does she know" Lucivar roared.

Zar'roc smiled "no one not even I can keep secrets from Witch" he said.

Lucivar nodded and setting that fact aside muttered "I'm glad we rank higher than a few demons."

"They only know because they are the inner circle of the Demonata" Zar'roc said.

Lucivar stopped and blinked "Demonata" he asked.

"Demons who were once angels" Zar'roc said. "When I rebelled in Heaven they were the ones who fought beside me and were punished with me" he said.

"Then why did you…" Lucivar started but stopped as both Khollie and Kaelas growled.

"What is it" Daemon asked.

"Human's are coming" Khollie said.

"And why is that bad" Daemon asked.

"Because few people come here and these feel wrong" Kaelas said.

"Then I should go" Zar'roc said and turned away walking towards the door that would take him out onto the balcony.

"Zar'roc what are you going to do" Raziel asked.

"Where is Elena" Zar'roc asked.

"She's in your room asleep like we said" Saetan said.

"Good" Zar'roc said.

"Zar'roc what are you going to do" Raziel asked again.

Zar'roc turned back to him and smiled.

Raziel paled as he saw flames flicker in the back of Zar'rocs eyes.

"I'm going to welcome our guests" he said. "Perhaps you should wait in the great hall for them" he said before he passed through the door and sealed it with a Blood shield and three Blood locks.

* * *

Zar'roc stood on the balcony looking down on his island the island of Judecca named after his castle.

To outsiders the island was a dark and foreboding place with a small town on the shore the only signs of people except the castle. The rest of the space was taken up by the large plain of sharp black grass known as Obsidian Fields that filled most of the island. Within that ring was the Black Forest a thick jungle of strange twisting trees and plants and animals that wouldn't hesitate to kill the unwelcome. And within that was Judecca in all its dark glory.

These are what outsiders saw but to the inhabitance of the small town of Adamantinarx and any of those who lived within the castle or close to any of his domains the island was breath taking. They saw not only the true beauty of the island but they could feel the deep power that rose from the very ground promising protection to friends and a swift brutal death to enemies. Even now after centuries it still brought a tear to Zar'rocs eye.

Zar'roc smiled a knife edged smile as he saw the three carriages making their way quickly over the plain. His smile faded and he focused on what he had to do. His dark blood colored wings spread and he wrapped them around himself as he turned inward.

in his mind's eye he saw pieces of his soul he saw the tightly packed and sealed glowing ball that represented his power as an archangel he saw the black ring around it that represented his demonic power and he saw the ever present shadowy mist that was the Blood's power. Focusing he drew the power of his jewels as he remembered a passage from one of the books of prophecy.

_"…and the second archangel's return shall be herald by the shaking earth, the bloody skies, the frozen land, and the deepest fury of Heaven and Hell…"_ Zar'roc surrounded the orb in power and with a burst of energy shattered the seal.

The angelic force rushed through him with terrible ferocity. The earth began to violently shake as ice crusted its surface only to crack and refreeze. The sky turned red as a tower of crimson flame erupted from around him flowing up to the sky like a beacon of power. An ear shattering sound rang from the flames as more waves of glacial cold power washed over the island and bolts of black lightning struck the ground.

There was another pulse of energy and it faded as the towering inferno shattered. Black feathers fell from the sky like daggers impaling the stone of the balcony around Zar'roc as he opened his eyes and unfurled the massive black angelic wings.

He stood there glowing with silver light as his malevolent gaze fell on the carriages once more. "So you've found me" he said his voice too soft and gentle as he smiled a vicious smile. "Time to settle the debt Alexandra" he said and vanished the only indication that he had there was the lingering sound of flapping wings.

* * *

Eragon sat in a chair at the large round table at the center of the great library of Salutis Concordia. Which he now knew was one of many Eth'ilet outposts set up throughout Alagaësia.

Glaring across at Castiel he asked "how long are we going to stay here. Murtagh has vanished we should be out looking for him" he said.

"I know you want to go but we can't leave yet there are things you need to know first. Things you need to learn" Castiel said.

"What kind of things" Eragon asked.

"You know how to use your power as a dragon rider but to fight Zar'roc you will need to learn how to fight like a Soul Sworn and a member of the Blood" Castiel said.

"We'll start you off with some basic craft" he said.

"I sent for some…ah here she is now" he said as a young woman in a green dress came around the corner bearing an arm load of books.

She sat them down on the table with a thud and sighed. "Is something wrong Dawn" Castiel asked.

The woman turned to him and smiled "no lord Castiel I'm happy to be of service it's just these old craft books are heavy" she said.

Castiel nodded "I'm sorry to have troubled you with this but it is important" he said.

"It's noth…" Dawn started but stopped as the doors to the library burst open and a massager ran in.

"Lord Castiel lord Castiel" the man shouted as he slid to a stop. "We've picked up the trail" he said. "One of our scouts said he was last seen heading for Ceunon."

Castiel cursed.

"What is it" Eragon asked.

"Ceunon is in the territory of Glacia and even though they aren't under Zar'rocs control their Queen Karla serves in the Dark Court and is one of his closest friends" Castiel said.

"But that is where Murtagh was last seen" Eragon asked.

"Yes" Castiel said.

"Then that is where we are going" Eragon said.

"Very well but first things first" Castiel said. "One of the Blood's most basic skills is the ability to vanish and call in objects" he said and pointed to the books. "We'll need them so vanish them."

Eragon blinked "how" he asked.

"Picture a room in your mind" Castiel said. "Make it small because the bigger the room the more power it takes" he said.

Eragon nodded and closed his eyes as he pictured a small empty room.

"Now picture the books here and make them appear in your room" Castiel said.

Eragon nodded and in his mind he pictured the books on the library table vanishing and reappearing in the small mental room. He opened his eyes and the books were gone.

Castiel nodded and smiled "good to call them in again you simply do the reverse" he said. "But will get to that later for now we need to go find Murtagh" he said.

Eragon nodded and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Daemon slowly entered the great hall feeling the weight of hostility that seemed to emanate from the castle but actually came from every person within its walls. He stopped in front of Beale who was the only person visible besides a footman but he doubted they were the only ones present. "It seems we're about to have company" he said.

"So it would seem" Beale replied blandly. "If you would remain here Prince Yaslana and the Darklord will be arriving shortly" he said.

Daemon looked around then stepped into the formal receiving room just far enough not to be seen by whoever walked through the door.

Observing the move Beale shifted position putting himself directly in Daemon's line of sight.

**"Lucivar"** Daemon said on a mind thread.

**"I'm coming in through the servants' door at the back of the hall"** Lucivar said.

**"If any of them manage to slip past us is there any way for them to reach the living quarters"** Daemon asked.

**"The only way to the upper floors from that part of the castle is by using the staircase in the informal receiving room. Don't worry about it Kaelas is there. Nothing's going to get up those stairs and Zar'roc is coming down from that direction"** Lucivar said and broke the connection.

Daemon heard the carriages pull up in front of the castle and saw Beale nod to the footman when someone banged on the door. He heard footsteps, the rustling of clothes, then a woman's voice.

"I demand to see Wilhelmina Benedict" the woman shouted.

Cold rage slipped through Daemon so fast he was standing on the killing edge before he realized he'd taken the first step toward it. He hadn't heard her voice in over six hundred years but he recognized it.

"Lady Benedict is not available" Beale said in a bland voice.

"Don't tell me that I'm the Queen of Chaillot and I…" the woman started.

Daemon stepped out of the receiving room and into the great hall "Good afternoon Alexandra" he said too calmly. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

"You" Alexandra stared at him her eyes wide and fearful.

She was a plain woman whose age had dulled her once pretty face she had the blond hair and gray eyes that were typical of her people but her slightly raised features spoke of her partly elfin past which is why she was still alive even though her people were a short lived race.

Her eyes were fearful but then the anger came as her Sapphire jewel flared. "You arranged for that tour of Briarwood didn't you" she said accusingly. She was referring to the horror house that she had unknowingly overlooked and had masqueraded as a hospital for disturbed children for decades under her rule.

"All things considered it was the least I could do" Daemon said as he took a step toward her. "I told you I would wash the streets of Chaillot with blood if you betrayed me" he said.

"You also said you would put me in my grave" Alexandra shot back.

"I decided that letting you live was a more thorough punishment" Daemon said softly.

"You bastard you…" Alexandra started but stopped as she and all of her entourage started shivering.

The intense burning cold hit Daemon a moment later stunning him enough that he slipped away from the killing edge. A moment after that Zar'roc stepped into the great hall. _"Is that what I look like when I go cold"_ Daemon thought to himself as he was unable to look away from the glazed sleepy eyes that seemed to gleam with a dark fire and the malevolently gentle smile.

"Lady Angelline" Zar'rocs voice rolled through the Hall like soft thunder. "I always knew we would meet again someday to settle the debt but I never thought you would be foolish enough to come here."

Alexandra clenched her hands but couldn't stop shaking "I came to take my granddaughters home" she said. "Let them go and we'll leave."

"Lady Benedict will be informed that you're here and if she wants to see you a meeting will be arranged. Fully chaperoned of course" Zar'roc said.

"You dare imply that I present some kind of danger to her" Alexandra asked.

"I know you do" Zar'roc said. "The only question is how much of a danger."

Alexandra's voice rose as she said "You have no right…"

"I rule here" Zar'roc snarled. "You're the one who has no rights Lady. None at all except those I grant you and I grant you little" he said.

"I want to see my granddaughters both of them" Alexandra demanded.

Something savage flickered at the back of Zar'rocs eyes as he turned and looked at the two people behind Alexandra. One was a woman that looked strikingly similar to Alexandra only she wore an Opel jewel. She was her daughter Leland who was also Jaenelle's mother. And the other was a Green jeweled Prince with the same elf like features as Alexandra and Leland but his were shaper and more pronounced. He was Philip Leland's husband and Jaenelle's father.

Zar'roc turned his attention back to Alexandra as his voice dropped into a singsong croon "I had seven long terrible years to come up with the perfect execution for the three of you. It will take you seven long terrible years to die and every minute of it will be filled with more pain than you can imagine. However in this case I must have my Queen's consent before I begin" Zar'roc said.

He turned away from them and started to walk away towards his first floor study at the back of the hall. He stopped half way and turned to Beale. "Beale prepare some rooms for our guests" he said. "They'll be staying with us for a while" he said and resumed his walk. As he walked past Daemon their eyes met.

Daemon looked at Leland who was clinging to Philip and crying softly and at the other Queens and their escorts who were cowering in a tight group and finally at Alexandra who stared at him with terrified eyes and whose skin was bleached of any color.

Turning on his heel he headed for the study and noticed Lucivar standing quietly at the back of the hall.

**"If you go in there be careful Daemon"** Lucivar said on a thread.

Nodding Daemon walked into the study.

Zar'roc stood by the desk carefully pouring a glass of brandy. He looked up as Daemon entered and extended the glass toward him.

Daemon accepted the glass and took a healthy swallow hoping it would thaw his rage a little.

"Another warrior's rage shouldn't throw you so much it knocks you away from the killing edge" Zar'roc said quietly as he poured a ravenglass goblet of blood red Cruorem wine for himself.

"I've never felt anything quite like that before" Daemon said.

"And if you feel it again will it throw you again" Zar'roc asked.

Daemon looked at the man standing an arm's length away from him and understood it was the Prince of the Dark Court and not the man he had thought of as a friend and brother for centuries who was asking the question. "No it won't" he said.

Zar'roc nodded and moving carefully as if he was too aware that any sudden movement might unleash the violence still raging inside him as he leaned against his blackwood desk.

Keeping his own movements equally controlled Daemon poured himself another brandy. "Do you think the Queen will give her consent" he asked.

"No since her relatives inflicted harm on her and not someone else she'll oppose the execution but I'll still make the request" Zar'roc said.

Daemon gently swirled the brandy in his glass and smiled "If for some reason she doesn't oppose it may I watch" he asked.

Zar'rocs smile was sweet and vicious "My dear Sadi if Jaenelle actually gives her consent you can do more than watch" he said.

* * *

Eragon stood outside next to Saphira as he waited for Castiel. "Where is he" Eragon muttered.

**"There"** Saphira said as she saw Castiel and a woman in a long white dress with long brown hair and emerald eyes emerged from the shadows of Salutis Concordia.

"Who's this" Eragon asked.

"This is Rebecca" Castiel said. "She is part of an order of women who are dedicated to the protection of the Soul Sworn of light" he said.

"We are called the Possessors" she said. "We have been used by the order to protect suspected Soul Sworn because our power gives us the ability to bring someone under our control with a touch" Rebecca said.

Eragon stared at her but said nothing.

"Are you ready" Castiel said breaking the long silence.

Eragon nodded and grabbed a strap of the saddle to pull himself up.

As he did Castiel placed two fingers on his and Rebecca's shoulders. There was the sound of flapping wings and they vanished.

* * *

Alexandra huddled in the chair in front of the blackwood desk in Zar'rocs study.

"The Darklord requests your presence" they had said.

_"Requests Demands was more like it"_ she thought to herself.

The study had been empty when that stone faced butler had opened the door for her and after fifteen minutes she was still waiting. Not that she was in any hurry to face the him again. She strengthened the warming spell she'd put on her shawl and then grimaced at the futility of seeking a little warmth in this place. It wasn't so much the place which was actually quite beautiful if you could get past the oppressive dark feel of it but it was the people who produced a bone deep chill.

She didn't think it was out of courtesy that she and her entourage had been given the midday meal in a small dining room located near the guest rooms. Zar'roc wouldn't have cared that she was too physically and emotionally exhausted to cope with meeting whoever else lived here. He wouldn't have cared that she wouldn't have been able to choke down a mouthful of food if she had to sit at a table with Daemon Sadi. No she and her people had dined alone because he hadn't wanted their presence at his table.

And now even though it was still mid afternoon she wanted to do nothing more than to retire to her room and get whatever sleep she could after an exhausting day. He had requested her presence and then didn't even have the decency to be there when she arrived.

_"I should leave"_ she thought to herself. She was a Queen after all and the insult of keeping her waiting had gone on long enough._ "If Zar'roc wants to see me let him come to me"_ Alexandra thought.

As she stood up the door opened and his cold dark psychic scent flooded the room. She sank back into the chair. It took all her self control not to cower as he walked past her and settled into the chair behind the blackwood desk.

"When someone asks to speak with a Queen they don't keep her waiting" Alexandra said as she tried to keep her voice from quivering.

"And you being such a stickler about Blood protocol have never kept anyone waiting" Zar'roc asked mildly after a long pause.

Alexandra trembled slightly. The strange cold burning glitter in Zar'rocs eyes scared her past reason but she sensed this was the only chance she would have and if she backed down now he would never concede anything. Alexandra straightened and filled her voice with the cool disdain she used whenever an aristo male needed to be put in his place. "What a Queen does is beside the point" she said nonchalantly.

"Since a Queen can do anything she damn well pleases no matter how cruel the act no matter how much harm she causes" Zar'roc said with equal coolness.

"Don't twist my words" Alexandra snapped forgetting everything else about him except that he shouldn't be allowed to treat a Queen this way.

"My apologies Lady Since you twist so much yourself I'll do my best not to add to it" he said in a voice so polite it was like a slap in the face.

Alexandra stopped and gave herself a moment to think "You're deliberately trying to provoke me" She said. "Why so you can justify executing me."

"Oh I already have all the justification I need for an execution" Zar'roc said his voice still mild. "No it's simpler than that. Your being terrified of me gets us nowhere if you're angry you'll at least talk" he said.

"In that case I want my granddaughters returned to me" Alexandra said.

"You have no right to either of them" Zar'roc said.

"I have every right" Alexandra snapped.

"You're forgetting something very basic Alexandra. Wilhelmina has made the Offering to the Darkness and is no longer a child" he said.

"And what about Jaenelle" Alexandra said.

"Jaenelle is…" Zar'roc stopped as he tried to think of a word. "Well Jaenelle is Jaenelle and that is all you need to know" he said. Then his voice sank into a soft croon "you have no right to either of their lives now that they are beyond the age of maturity" he said.

"Then neither do you" Alexandra said. "They should decide to stay or leave on their own" she said.

"They've already decided" Zar'roc said. "And I do have far more say in their lives than you do. Wilhelmina signed a contract with the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih. He in turn serves in the Dark Court. I'm the Prince so court hierarchy gives me the right to make some decisions about her life" he said.

"What about Jaenelle Does she serve in this Dark Court to" Alexandra asked.

Zar'roc gave her an odd look. "You really don't understand do you" he said. "Alexandra Jaenelle doesn't serve" he whispered. "Jaenelle is the Queen."

_"No"_ Alexandra thought. If Jaenelle were really a Queen she would have known. Her power would have recognized Jaenelle's_. "Oh there might actually be a Queen who is ruling this court"_ she thought but she knew it wasn't couldn't be Jaenelle.

She thought a moment longer and decided to turn his statement into a weapon "If Jaenelle is the Queen you have no right to control her life" Alexandra said.

"Neither do you" Zar'roc whispered.

Alexandra clamped her hands around the arms of the chair and gritted her teeth. "The age of maturity acknowledges certain conditions that have to be met. if a child is deemed incapable in some way her family maintains its right to take care of her mental and physical well being and make decisions on her behalf" she said.

"And who decides if the child is incapable" Zar'roc snapped. "The family that gets to maintain control of her. How very convenient" he said. "you may have seen her as disturbed child but don't forget you're talking about a Queen who outranks you" he said.

"I forget nothing" Alexandra said. "And don't you try to take the moral high ground with me as if you had any concept of what morality means" she said.

There was a long silence as Zar'roc just looked at her and then his eyes iced over. "Very well then" he said. "Let's take a look at your concept of morality." "Tell me Alexandra how did you justify it when it was obvious Jaenelle was being starved. How did you justify the rope burns from her being tied down and the bruises from the beatings. Did you just shrug it all off as the discipline needed to control a recalcitrant child" he said.

"You lie" Alexandra shouted. "I never saw any evidence of that."

"You just tossed her into that despicable place you call Briarwood and didn't bother to see her again until you decided to let her out" Zar'roc asked his voice full of venomous conviction.

"Of course I saw her" Alexandra said. She paused as an ache spread through her chest as she remembered the distant almost accusing way Jaenelle would look at them when she and Leland went to visit. The wariness and suspicion in her eyes directed at them. She remembered how much it had hurt and how Leland wept silently on the way home after seeing that stare. And she remembered the times she had felt relieved that Jaenelle was safely tucked away so others wouldn't have firsthand knowledge of the girl's madness.

"I saw her whenever she was emotionally stable enough to have visitors" she said.

Zar'roc snarled softly and the room grew colder.

"You sit there and judge me but you don't know what it was like trying to deal with a child who…" Alexandra started.

"Jaenelle was nine when I met her and seven when she met Saetan" Zar'roc said.

For a moment Alexandra couldn't breathe as she imagined Zar'rocs and Saetan's voices wrapping themselves around a child and spinning out lies. "So when she told her stories about angels and demons and places so unbelievable they couldn't possibly exist you encouraged her" she asked.

"Yes I believed her" Zar'roc said.

"Why" Alexandra asked.

Zar'rocs smile was terribly vicious "Because they exist" he said his voice filled with the weight of absolute truth.

Alexandra shook her head struck mute.

"What would it take to convince you Alexandra" he asked. "Being impaled on an angel's blade or being sliced to pieces by demons" he said. "Would you still insist they were just stories if you felt them yourself" he asked.

"You could trick anyone into believing anything you choose" she said in an accusing tone.

Zar'rocs eyes changed from cold to the glazed sleepy look that meant he was a heartbeat away from the killing edge. "I see" he said. "I don't give a damn what you think of me. Nor for that matter do I give a damn what you think about anything" he said. "But that doesn't matter and it doesn't change the fact that you won't set foot near Wilhelmina or Jaenelle unless they have a full escort of my choosing or have requested it themselves" he said.

"You can't do this" Alexandra shouted and slammed her fists on the table. She cried out in fear.

One moment Zar'roc had been sitting the next his hand was clammed around her wrist with vise like force that had the bones of her hand an inch away from shattering.

"Listen to me" Zar'roc snarled as his eyes changed to swirls of dark gold fire. "You will only receive this warning once so listen well. If I sense one flicker of distress from Wilhelmina, Jaenelle, or any other member of the court because of you or your entourage. I'll string all of you up myself and skin you alive" he said.

"But I'm a…" Alexandra started.

Zar'roc smiled a "go on Alexandra finish that sentence and give me a reason to use my claws" he said and held up his hand as his Snaketooth unsheathed itself.

Alexandra started trembling but nodded and kept her mouth shut.

Zar'roc frowned and sheathed his Snaketooth before he started towards the door.

"Do you really expect me to believe the things you've told me" Alexandra said without turning to him. "You honestly think just because you say they are true that I will believe Jaenelle's stories were anything more than just tales" she asked.

"Do you want proof" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes" Alexandra snapped.

"Then turn around" Zar'roc said.

Cautiously Alexandra turned and looked. She gasped at what she saw.

Zar'roc stood before her but he was wearing long flowing blood red robes and his eyes held nothing but the abyss. But that wasn't what Alexandra was staring at she was staring at the huge midnight black angelic wings that sprouted from his back.

"I don't know why Jaenelle ended up with you" Zar'roc said. "I don't know why the Darkness would place such an extraordinary spirit in the care of someone like you" He said. And then with all the finality of a god said "You didn't deserve her. You don't deserve even to know her." And with that he walked out of the room.

Alexandra sat there for a long time _"tricks and lies"_ she thought. Zar'roc had said Jaenelle had been nine when he had met her and Saetan had met her at seven. But how old had she really been when the they'd first started whispering their sweetly poisoned lies into her ear. Perhaps they had even created illusions that looked real enough to be convincing. And maybe the uneasy way Jaenelle had sometimes made her feel had really been an aftertaste of them and not the child herself. Alexandra couldn't deny that horrors had been done at the place called Briarwood. But had those men done those things by choice or had unseen puppet masters been pulling the strings.

In that moment she knew that the High Priestess of Lengi had been right. Zar'roc and Saetan were monsters and sitting there there was one thing Alexandra was certain of. She would do whatever she had to in order to get Wilhelmina and Jaenelle away from them.

* * *

Eragon sighed and slumped onto the bench. They had been in Ceunon for several hours and they had found nothing. He had asked everyone he'd met and swept every inch of the city with his mind but Murtagh wasn't here.

Eragon groaned in frustration and put his head in his hands. He looked up as he felt a faint brush against his mind and he opened his barriers. **"Castiel"** he asked.

**"Who"** came a weak voice.

**"Murtagh"** Eragon said as he leapt to his feet. **"Where are you"** he asked.

**"An inn just south of the city" **Murtagh said. **"But Eragon there's something I need to tell you"** he started.

**"I'll be there soon tell me when I get there"** Eragon said.

**"Alright"** Murtagh said and broke the connection.

Eragon turned and started running for the south gate. **"Castiel"** he called with his mind.

**"Yes"** Castiel answered a moment later.

**"I found Murtagh"** Eragon said.

**"Where" **Castiel asked.

**"An inn just south of the city"** Eragon said.

"Turn around."

Eragon turned and suddenly Castiel was there.

Castiel grabbed Eragon's shoulder and they vanished. They reappeared a moment later in a nondescript dreary hallway on the second floor of an inn.

"There" Castiel said pointing to a doorway.

"How did we…" Eragon started then shook his head and knocked on the door. He waited but no one answered. He knocked again.

"It's open" came Murtagh's weak voice.

Eragon turned the knob and ran in followed by Castiel. "Murtagh" Eragon said as he saw his brother staring blankly at the ground his arm curled around his stomach.

Eragon went over and knelt by him and saw his knuckles covered in blood. "Are you bleeding" Eragon asked as pushed Murtagh's hand aside. He gasped as he saw Murtagh's shirt was soaked in blood.

"I tried to wash it off" Murtagh mumbled as Eragon searched for a wound. "I don't think it's my blood" Murtagh said.

"Then whose is it" Eragon asked.

"I don't know" Murtagh said still staring at the floor.

"Murtagh what happened" Eragon asked.

Murtagh looked up his eyes hallow "I don't remember anything" he said.

* * *

Zar'roc sighed and fell into the soft chair on the informal side of his sitting room.

"Did you tell her Jaenelle is Witch" Daemon asked softly.

Zar'roc said nothing as he raised a hand. The metal of his ring flashed and a fiery seal flared appeared in the air for a moment before it twisted in on itself. There was a concussion and a strange blue creature with three wings appeared.

Zar'roc muttered something and the creature began to massage his shoulders. He took a sip of the Cruorem blood wine and closed his eyes to better savor the feel of tension and anger draining away as the creature coaxed his muscles to relax.

"No" he finally said. "I told her Jaenelle was the Queen which should have been enough but..."

"It wouldn't have mattered" Daemon said. "That last night at the Winsol party when I finally understood what Briarwood really was I had intended to tell Alexandra about Jaenelle. I'd convinced myself that she would help me get Jaenelle away from Chaillot" he said.

"But you didn't tell her" Zar'roc asked.

The creature's hands paused then started working on another group of knotted muscles.

"I overheard her tell another woman that Witch was only a symbol for the Blood but if the living myth did appear she hoped someone would have the courage to slit its throat it in its cradle" Daemon said.

A bolt of anger flashed through Zar'roc but he couldn't tell if it was his or Daemon's. "Mother Night how I hate that woman" he muttered.

"Philip and Leland aren't exactly innocent either" Daemon said.

"No they're not but they only follow Alexandra's lead both as their Queen and the family matriarch." he said. Then gritted his teeth "She accused me of spinning lies to ensnare Jaenelle but how many lies did they tell by cloaking them in the conviction of truth" he said. Zar'roc made a sound that might have been a bitter laugh "I can tell you how many we had years to observe the emotional scars their words left on her" he said.

"And what happens when she finds out they're here" Daemon asked.

"We'll deal with that when it comes" Zar'roc said.

Daemon leaned closer "I can create a grave no one will ever find" he whispered.

The statement jolted Zar'roc enough to remember that Daemon was not only his friend and like a brother but he was the one who shared the name Sadist with him. And while he might indulge in imaginary grave digging to channel some of his anger just then he knew Daemon wouldn't hesitate to do it.

Zar'roc jolted again when he felt the feather light brush of dark feminine power across the deepest edge of his inner barriers.

"Zar'roc" Daemon said too softly as wolf song filled the night.

"No" Zar'roc replied firmly as he dismissed the creature and rose from the chair. "It's too late for that."

"Why" Daemon asked.

"Because that chorus of welcome means Jaenelle is back" Zar'roc said.

Daemon paled.

"Come to my study with me we'll bring Lucivar with us since he's probably annoyed Marian beyond reason by now" Zar'roc said.

"What about Jaenelle" Daemon asked.

Zar'roc smiled "Daemon you know as well as I do that after one of these trips greeting people no matter who they are comes in a poor third on her list of priorities. The first being a very long hot bath and the second being an enormous meal. Since we can't compete with those we might as well sit back and relax while we wait for her to get around to us" Zar'roc said and moved to leave.

He stopped as the door burst open and Lucivar rushed in.

"What's wrong" Daemon asked.

"A sentry spotted eight creatures approaching the island from the sky" Lucivar said. "He described them as having white wings" he said.

Zar'roc sent out a wide probe and snarled as he detected the angels. "Daemon go and get Jaenelle" Zar'roc said as his eyes glazed. "And Lucivar go get Marian and find Saetan" he said.

"What are you going to…" Lucivar started but stopped as Zar'roc drew Nemisis and rushed from the room becoming a shadow among shadows.

* * *

What did you find out Murtagh asked as Eragon walked into the room.

"You got here two days ago and paid to stay for a week" Eragon said.

Murtagh just looked at him asking the silent question.

"Your room has been quiet no one has seen anything unusual" Eragon said.

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood" Murtagh said.

"Yes" Eragon snapped.

"Then how the hell did I get here and what happened to me" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know but we can deal with this" Eragon said.

"Oh really what if I hurt or killed someone" Murtagh asked.

"How likely is…" Eragon started but stopped as the door opened and Castiel walked in.

"Eragon can I talk to you for a minute" he asked.

Eragon nodded and followed Castiel out into the hall. "What's wrong" he asked.

Castiel ignored him as he pulled out a small shimmering blue ball and tossed it to the floor. The ball unfurled and created a dome just big enough for both of them.

"What is this" Eragon asked.

"It's called a bulb of silence. No sound can leave its walls" Castiel said. "It's only a precaution" he said.

"Against what" Eragon asked.

"Do you know where I've been" Castiel asked. "You went out to see if you could find anything about what happened to Murtagh" Eragon said. "Did you find something" he asked.

"A body" Castiel said. "I found a man named Thrang dead in an inn not far from here" he said. "And I found this" he said as held up a large silver knife with a blood streaked blade.

"That's Murtagh's" Eragon said as he paled.

"But that's not all" Castiel said.

"What else" Eragon asked.

"I knew him" Castiel said. "Thrang was a Green jeweled Eth'ilet Prince and was a spy who had gotten close to Zar'roc. He was here to report something important" he said.

Eragon paled "you don't think…" he started.

"His father was one of the most powerful Afrits and Selena was an Afrit as well so it stands to reason…" Castiel started.

"Don't you think if he was an Afrit I would have sensed it or there would have been some sign" Eragon shouted.

"You're right" Castiel said. "But keep an eye on him" he said before he tapped the dome wall and it popped.

Eragon turned and walked back into the room and found Murtagh polishing his sword.

"What is it" Murtagh asked as Eragon shut the door.

"What's the last thing you remember" Eragon asked.

"The last thing I remember was Roran opening the gate and Raziel and Michael being released and Zar'roc coming out of nowhere then…" Murtagh started.

"That was five days ago" Eragon said.

"That's it" Murtagh said.

Eragon looked stunned.

"The next thing I knew I was here bloody and it felt like I had been asleep for a month" Murtagh said.

"That's five days he's missing two of which we know he was here for" Castiel said and looked pointedly at Eragon. "Tell him" he said.

Eragon sighed "Castiel found the body of a spy for the Eth'ilets" he said. "He was here to deliver important information about Zar'roc."

"You don't think I had anything to do with it" Murtagh asked.

"I found this" Castiel said as Murtagh's knife appeared on the bed next to its owner. Murtagh stared at it and its gore splattered blade speechless.

"I know that you wouldn't kill anyone without a reason" Eragon said. "But Castiel seems to think you killed the spy because he was an Eth'ilet and you are an Afrit" he said.

Murtagh's eyes widened then he looked away.

"What is it" Eragon asked.

"I never told you this but when we first met that demon Lith before she attacked you she told me you can't run from what you are" Murtagh said. "And well we were in the Mordsith temple and you were being tortured they did some kind of test on me. Well I was waiting for you to come back I heard two Mordsith talking. They said that the one the Darklord had been waiting for was finally here and that he was the final soldier that he needed to win the war" he said. "They had to have been talking about me."

"I doesn't matter you don't fight for Zar'roc" Eragon said.

"Not yet" Murtagh said. "But how do we know this isn't just part of his plan" he asked.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"From the very beginning Zar'roc has been pushing us around like pieces on a game board" Murtagh said. "And I'm just another of his pawns" he said then laughed bitterly. "Though from what the Mordsith said I must be one of the more important ones" he said.

"You don't serve Zar'roc" Eragon said. "He can't control you."

"It doesn't feel like" Murtagh said.

"What" Eragon asked. "I can feel something inside me it's angry and hungry to kill" he said. "It feels so dark and evil."

"Whatever it is you can fight it just like you fought Galbatorix" Eragon said.

"No I can't not this time. Not forever" Murtagh said and pulled a crossbow from his pack and handed it to Eragon.

"I won't be anyone's pawn but I can't fight this" he said.

Eragon looked at the crossbow then at Murtagh "no" he said. "I can't."

"You have to" Murtagh said.

"I had to kill Brom because of Zar'roc" Eragon whispered. "And I nearly killed Roran. I won't kill you to. I don't think I could live with it" he said as he handed the crossbow back to Murtagh.

"No you'll live" Murtagh said. "You'll live long enough to regret this" he said as the crossbow snapped up. The bolt whistled from it piercing Eragon's shoulder and pushing him back to the wall.

"What are doing" Eragon said through gritted teeth.

"That was for Stronghammer" Murtagh said smiling a wicked smile. He turned as Castiel lunged at him with a silver sword.

Murtagh tisked "Pizin noco iad" he said.

Castiel doubled over curling in on himself as he hit the floor screaming in pain.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to pay a visit to the Queen" Murtagh said and kicked Eragon in the side of the head turning the world dark.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews

Next time: Zar'roc sees an old fried/enemy as he fights the angels. We learn about one of the angel's secret weapons. We see into the realm of the future, the realm of the past, and the realm within. We find out who Murtagh is after as Eragon makes a choice that that could cost his brother's life. We meet wormwood. And one of Zar'rocs friends is struck by an illness no one can explain.

Please read and review


	13. Angels and Demons

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

The door shattered as Zar'roc burst in to the bedroom. He cast his eyes around the room and rose to the killing edge as he saw the men.

The leader looked like an older man with short fuzz like gray hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark outfit similar to those worn by Michael's defenders but his was more elaborate and bore gold seal in the shape of six wings.

Zar'roc snarled as he saw the man was holding an angel sword to Elena's throat. Zar'roc looked away and noticed the seven men behind the leader.

Each wore an outfit similar to the leader's but in different colors. Three wore red, three wore green, and the last wore a darker red and seemed to shimmer as if he were surrounded by heat waves.

Zar'roc looked up and cursed silently to himself as he saw the colored spectacles each wore and he relised what they were. _"Drafters" Zar'roc thought to himself with loathing as he walked further into the room. His eyes shifted back to the leader and he relised he recognized him. "Zachariah" he said through clinched teeth._

"Hello scum" the leader said.

Zar'rocs eyes chilled and glowed with power as they shifted to the blade Zachariah held to Elena's throat. "Let her go Zachariah" he said as his jewel let off a pulse of power declaring its superior strength over Zachariah's Midnight jewel.

"Not until we get what we came for" Zachariah said.

"And what is that" Zar'roc ask.

"Put down your weapon and we'll talk" Zachariah said.

Zar'roc glanced at Nemisis then glanced at the men behind Zachariah and saw their skin was now the same color as their cloths.

He sheathed Nemisis and took a step back "do whatever you want to me" he said. "But let her go."

Zachariah smiled "but of course all we have to do is carry out our orders and then we will leave" he said and looked over his shoulder at the men in green. "Caosga" he ordered.

Zar'roc recognized the angelic language and the command. He tried to jump away but before he could move three pillars of green shot from the ground and pinned him to the wall by his shoulders and chest. Zar'roc coughed his acidic blood sizzling as it landed on the green spikes. "Your orders" he rasped glaring at Zachariah.

"Our orders" Zachariah said. "Were to burn you alive. Demon" he said.

As he did the three men in red stepped forward and extended their hands. Red jelly shot from their fingers covering Zar'roc from head to toe leaving only holes for his eyes and nose.

"Ialpon" Zachariah said. The last man stepped forward and stretched out his hand. Waves heat radiated from him wrapping around the red jelly. The man grinned and snapped his fingers.

The rings of heat turned to sparks and the jelly burst in to flames consuming Zar'roc.

Zachariah smiled and pushed Elena away as he sheathed his sword and turned to walk away.

A loud chilling laugh rang through the room.

Zachariah spun as the fire slowly sank into the floor and Zar'roc stood still pined to the wall but otherwise unharmed.

"How" Zachariah asked. "How are you alive the red luxin should have reduced you to ash" he said.

Zar'roc laughed again "you made four mistakes Zachariah" he said. "Your first is you forgot who and what you're dealing with" he said. "I am Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium. The second archangel and the Flame of Heaven. I'm also the Color Prince" he said.

"What does that mean" Zachariah asked.

"It means I like my brothers am a master drafter. I am capable of using any color and splitting the light to get it" Zar'roc said. "Your second mistake was fighting me in this room" he said. "One of the rooms I designed specifically to combat drafters." as he said it Zar'rocs hand shot up. Something flicked from his hand and hit the gray stone tablet set into the opposite wall.

There was a rush of power and a thud as thick glass sheets fell from the stone around the windows followed by a sheet of black glass on the inside and out. Zar'roc flicked his hand again and the fire in the torches winked out replaced a moment later by hissing black flames that seemed to suck light from the air. A third flick from Zar'roc and all other light in the room vanished with the exception of the pale light coming from the flames and the walls that now glowed.

"Your third mistake is that you forgot is unlike my brothers I'm not bound by any rules but my own" Zar'roc said as he looked at the black torches. For a moment his eyes turned pitch black. The next a shimmering pair of black daggers appeared in his hands. In two quick moves Zar'roc slashed the green pillars the daggers absorbing them and releasing the smell of resin and cedar as he fell to the floor.

Zar'roc groaned as he got to his feet he stretched and turned his attention back to the torches. His eyes turned black again and a swarm of the black daggers appeared behind him. "Mahorela" he shouted.

The daggers whipped forward as the drafters behind Zachariah filled their skin with color. One of the red's managed a small blast of his the flammable red goo before a dagger caught him in the shoulder. All color was leached from his body a moment before he died.

Zar'rocs eyes flicked over to the other side of the room where the other six drafters were dead piled in a heap. He turned to Zachariah and smiled as he saw the angel shiver. "What's the matter Zachariah" he asked. "Not as confident now as when you had your lackeys" he said as drew Nemisis.

Zachariah looked around for something then smiled he held out his hand and Elena was pulled to him once more as he drew his sword and held it to her throat. "Let me go or I'll slit her throat" he said.

"I am ten thousand times faster than you are Zachariah I could block her pain and heal the wound the second you had it out of her throat" Zar'roc said. "And you would be dead in the next second" he finished.

Zachariah smiled "fine you can protect her from anything I can do to her but there is one person you can't protect" he said.

"Who's that" Zar'roc asked sarcastically.

"I know the limitations of healing magic I know it can't be used to heal a body without soul" Zachariah said as he lowered his sword to Elena's stomach.

Zar'rocs eyes widened in shock and he turned to Elena.

"It was what I wanted to tell you" she said. "I found out the day after you got back from Stronghammer well you were still resting" she said.

Zar'roc stared for a long moment then with a delicate psychic probe reached out he felt it he felt the tiny life force burning within Elena's. He felt the tiny heart beat and he sensed the briefest stirring of power.

"That's right" Zachariah said. "She's pregnant and if I stab her she might survive but the baby wont" he said.

Zar'roc smiled "no you won't have enough time to do that" he said.

"Why is that" Zachariah asked.

Zar'roc smiled as he lit a spark on one finger and tossed it a Zachariah.

Zachariah leaned to the side and laughed as it missed "is that the best you've…" Zachariah started but stopped as he heard the rush of air. He turned just as the spark lit the oil and a circle of flames bloomed around him.

"Now Elena he's powerless" Zar'roc shouted.

Elena's hand snapped up tearing the sword away from her.

As she ran Zar'roc wrapped a Blood shield around her and she passed through the fire and into his arms. Zar'roc held her tight for a moment before he returned his attention to Zachariah.

Zachariah glared at Zar'roc over the flames as he took a step forward. He hissed and jumped back as he felt the power in those flames. "Holy fire" he shouted.

"That's right" Zar'roc said. "The one weakness all angels have. You can't step foot over that barrier without killing yourself and as long as you're in the circle your powers are useless" he said.

"Let me out of here" Zachariah demanded.

Zar'roc turned away from him and looked back at Elena. "Wait here we'll talk as soon as I finish this" he said.

Elena nodded and stepped back.

Zar'roc turned to Zachariah as the flames faded.

Zachariah moved towards Elena but before he took the first step Zar'roc grabbed him and slammed him into the wall so hard it created a crater. "I said you made four mistakes" he said. "so listen to me Zachariah" he said his voice barely a whisper as he lifted Zachariah by his throat. "The only reason you aren't dead is because you will be useful to me in the future but heed this warning well. If I ever see your face again…" Zar'roc stopped as he called in a dusty urn covered in intricate angelic runes. "I'll deep fry you in holy oil" he finished.

Zachariah gulped and nodded as best he could. "And the fourth mistake" he asked. "You attacked someone I love" Zar'roc whispered a moment before he shouted "niiso merifri."

White light burst from Zachariah and he vanished.

Zar'roc sighed and fell into the bed. Elena came over and sat next to him. "Are you all right" Zar'roc asked.

"I'm fine but what about you" Elena asked as she examined the rips in Zar'rocs cloths and the absence of any wounds.

"I'm fine" Zar'roc said as he sat up and held her close.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about it this way" Elena said.

Zar'roc kissed the top of her head "it's okay how many people can say they fought off eight angels and found out they're going to have a kid in the same day" he said smiling.

Elena laughed a watery laugh "I guess we can't complain that our lives are boring" she said.

"Nope" Zar'roc said as he snapped his fingers. The walls stopped glowing, normal fire lit the torches once more, and the panes of glass slid back into their hidden places letting in a cool breeze.

"What were those men and how did they do that to you" Elena asked.

Zar'roc sighed "they are called drafters" he said. "Three types of angelic warriors exist. The soldiers, the drafters, and the powers." "Unlike the soldiers and the powers drafters aren't trained to use weapons or magic" he said.

"Then what did they use on you" Elena asked.

"It is an art known as Chromaturgy" Zar'roc said. "Chromaturgy is the ability to absorb light and convert it into luxin which is what you saw them use on me" he said. "Oh" Elena said. "How they fight depends on what color they can draft" Zar'roc said. "There are seven colors sub-red, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and superviolet" he said. "Most people can only draft one color but there are those who can use more. These are called bichromes and polychromes but the same rules apply to them as normal drafters. Meaning they can only draft a color if they are looking" he said.

"But they used red and green and those colors aren't in here" Elena said.

"My brother Gabriel thought of the same thing. So he came up with the idea of giving them colored spectacles that would filter normal light so they only see their color" Zar'roc said.

Elena's eyes widened "that's a good idea" she said.

Zar'roc nodded. "There are three exceptions to the rules though" he said. "Sub-reds don't draft color they draft heat using it to create sparks or fire. another exception are the superviolets the light they draft is so high in the spectrum that it is invisible and can only be split from normal light" he said.

"And the last exception" Elena asked.

"The archangels" Zar'roc said. "Michael, Gabriel, Rafael and myself. We can draft any color and we don't need spectacles because we have the ability to split the light we absorb in our bodies" he said.

"Really" Elena asked.

Zar'roc nodded and cupped his hands. As he looked at one of the torches his irises turned white and colors rushed through them before they returned to their normal gold. Elena watched as a cone of shimmering yellow liquid appeared between his hands. Elena stared at it awed. "This is yellow luxin" Zar'roc said. "It is the most unstable luxin and for the most part is used to make other luxin last longer because if you let your will slip it flash boils" he said as he threw the luxin in the air. It vanished releasing a flash of yellow light and the scent of resin and mint.

"What's that smell" Elena asked.

"Each luxin is different. Different color, different purpose, different consistency, different scent, and even a different emotion that the drafter feels when they draft it" Zar'roc said.

"This is a lot to take in" Elena said.

Zar'roc nodded. "Let's get some sleep" he said and held her close one hand on her stomach as he felt the tiny flame of the baby's life within her.

Power grabbed his mind and pain flashed through him. Fragments of prophecy old and new whipped through his mind punctuated by images that went by so fast he couldn't understand them. The torrent tore through him the pain building until it settled on one scene.

* * *

Zar'roc saw himself as he appeared in an unknown house. He looked haggard his skin tinged with gray and the gold of his eyes dull.

Zar'roc turned heading for the room at the end of the hall but he stopped and silently opened the doors to his left and right. A small smile coming to his lips as he saw Evi and Alastor asleep.

Closing the doors he took a few more steps towards the door at the end of the hall but stopped as he heard a door open behind him. Zar'roc spun his hand going to his sword. But he relaxed when he saw the child.

The boy looked about twelve years old with sapphire hair and gold eyes. The resemblance to Alastor was so blatant Zar'roc knew this was his other son.

"What are you still doing awake" the Zar'roc in the vision asked.

"Protecting my family" the boy said glaring at Zar'roc.

"There's no need I've checked and the shields are fine" Zar'roc said.

"Those shields can't stop what I'm protecting them from" the boy said.

"And what is that" Zar'roc asked.

"You" the boy said.

Zar'rocs eyes widened as the Zar'roc in the vision glared at the child. "What" he asked.

"It's been three years" the boy said. "Since you faked your death and left us. You can't imagine the sorrow that Evi felt when she learned of your death. You can't imagine the emptiness in her eyes as she fights to get through one more day because that's what you would have wanted. And Alastor has withdrawn so far into himself he barely speaks anymore" he said. "I alone have had to harden my heart to keep them safe from the enemies you left us with and of course you Ambrose" he said spitting out the last word like a curse.

The Zar'roc in the vision growled low in his throat as he recognized the name he had used after his false death. "I had to" he said slowly. "It was the only way I could…" he started but was interrupted as the boy said "she's dead."

"She has been dead for three years" he said. "And there is nothing that can bring her back" he said.

Zar'rocs growl radiated from him like thunder. He wrapped shields around Evi and Alastor's rooms as his eyes iced over and phantom hands pushed the boy against the wall. "Don't say that don't you dare say that" he said. "Not after everything I've been through. I will bring her back" he said.

A wave of sheer pain ripped through Zar'roc as he understood the words.

"Let me go" the boy said calmly.

"Or what" Zar'roc snarled.

The boy didn't answer he only closed his eyes. When he opened them a moment later the gold had turned to blood red with shimmering sigils around the pupils. Power shot from him hitting Zar'roc in the chest as he doubled over.

Zar'roc felt his double's pain as Ragnarok took him and for a moment he felt his heart being ripped apart molecule by molecule before he was thrown from the vision.

* * *

Zar'roc inhaled sharply as he returned to himself and he found he was still next to Elena.

"Are you okay" she asked. "You tensed up for a minute."

Zar'roc hugged her tighter. "I'm fine" he said. "Just tired come on let's get some sleep."

Elena nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed as Zar'roc slid under the covers.

When he was sure Elena was safely in bed he extinguished the torches and lit the small candle by the bed.

He laid there for what felt like hours just listening to Elena's even breathing. She had always had the gift of falling asleep as soon as she hit the bed unlike him. He couldn't sleep the words and images of the vision still darkening his thoughts.

_"She's dead." "She's dead." over and over the words came._

Zar'roc sighed and sat up. He raised a hand and dim flames lit the torches. Opening himself to their light he drafted. Taking in massive amounts of blue and superviolet taking comfort in the calmness of blue and the cool detached feeling from the superviolet.

Extinguishing the torches again he fell back still holding the luxin as he tried to reconcile the one thing that could destroy him and the bitter angry man he had seen in the vision. A man who was too much like his father.

* * *

Zar'roc opened his eyes and knew three things instantly. One he was dreaming, two he was lying on a beach on the east side of Leona Lake near the Spine, and three he was dead.

There was pain in his chest a huge and terrible pain. Though he'd thought the time and the blood he had shed would help to dull it. It still burned. The memory of what caused that pain was reason enough to keep his eyes focused on the gray metal sky above him and not allow his fingers to explore the area around the ache.

Shifting position he climbed stiffly to his feet careful to keep his eyes focused beyond his body. He wasn't ready to see the damage. Wasn't ready to face the truth.

Numbly he followed the path until he came over the rocky rise and stood at the peak of Rayouse Rock. He stared down at the cabin hidden in the valley between the Rock and the next rise.

He along with an army of demons had built the large two story wood and stone cabin in a single night. He had given it to Elena as a wedding present.

Unlike all of his other dwellings the citadel, the Keep, Judecca, and his other castle in the demon realm. all of which he kept as dark and foreboding places where those within them couldn't help but feel the weight of the dark stone above their heads and the weight of his even darker power that hung in the air like a thick mist. The cabin he had built to be light and airy even if it was no less defended.

The perfect place to keep his heart.

But now as he looked down at it he saw the cabin had been brutally torn apart. All of the windows had been blown out. Splinters of wood, glass, and stone still littered the ground where jagged holes had been blasted in the walls. And great holes had been ripped in the roof.

As he stood there images assailed. Him he saw himself tearing apart the cabin his eyes filled with fury and madness as he wept at whatever played through his mind. It was then he relised what this vision meant.

He vanished reappearing in front of the cabin. Cautiously he walked inside still taking care not to look at the pain in his chest. He flinched when he saw the inside was just as bad as the outside with nothing but scraps of wood and a small towel and a full jug of water that sat next to a basin in one corner.

He poured water into the basin and washed his face. As he looked up he saw the edge of the framed mirror now floating above the basin.

Zar'roc closed his eyes and straightened up. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Looked at the hole in his chest where his heart had been.

_"How could anyone survive a wound like that. How was he supposed to pretend it wasn't there" he thought to himself._

He tried to speak but his throat closed preventing him from saying the words. Protecting him for a little while longer from the truth that would be the death of him. Because once he said the words...

"You aren't as lost as you think my warrior" a soft female voice said from behind him.

Zar'roc spun snarling at whoever had dared to intrude on this place. He stopped snarling as soon as he saw the woman with long dark black hair that was broken up by strands of auburn. Her face was beautiful and mirrored the same angular feline features he had. She smiled and he saw the long fangs in the back of her mouth. Her gold eyes glittered as he knelt and bowed.

"Lady Istra" Zar'roc said in a choked voice.

"Do you understand what this vision means" Istra asked.

"My end" Zar'roc said his voice resigned his eyes downcast.

"No" Istra snapped.

Zar'roc looked up in surprise. She had never raised her voice to him and he thought it was strange that she did now.

"No" Istra said more calmly. "But this is what will come if you continue down this path" she said.

"What can I do to stop this" Zar'roc asked.

"This future was not brought about by your doing. It was the fault of another. Someone very close to you" Istra said.

Zar'rocs eyes iced over instantly "who" he asked his voice a so soft it could inspire fear in Death himself.

"I cannot tell you it is against the rules" Istra said.

"Damn the rules to the bowels of hell" Zar'roc spat. "Tell me who the bastard is so I can drag him to the deepest darkest corner of hell and leave him there to rot" he said.

Istra smiled and shook her head good naturedly.

But Zar'roc could still see the fear in her eyes along with the realization that this was one thing about him she couldn't control.

"I think this man" Istra said poking Zar'rocs chest. "And this one" she said poking his head. "Are on their way to madness" she said.

"What do you mean" Zar'roc asked.

"Look to the past" Istra said simply.

Zar'roc turned away from her. "I can't" he said. "I can't go back there. I can't relive those memories" he said looking down. But as he stared at the floor it changed. The fragments of wood vanished as the floor darkened to a shade he knew. He looked up as sunlight fell on him and he heard laughter coming from outside.

"This is what you desire most" Istra asked.

Zar'roc nodded solemnly. "It's what I've worked for all my life" he said. "To have a world free of him."

"It is not an easy task" Istra said. "And not one you can accomplish alone."

"I'm the only one who can" Zar'roc said.

"Zar'roc he is not something anyone can fight alone" Istra said.

Zar'roc looked down at his right wrist and smiled as tattoo in the shape of a stylized dragon appeared for a moment before it vanished. "I'm never really alone am I" he said.

"No I suppose not" Istra said.

Zar'roc turned back to her. "I'll consider what you told me" he said.

"Yes you will" Istra said and tapped him on the forehead.

* * *

Zar'rocs eyes snapped open. He was still in bed. He looked down at his chest and saw no hole. Sighing with relief he sat up and turned to make sure Elena was still asleep.

Sighing he rose and once again walked over to one of the torches. The coals flared slightly at his approach giving of a dim glow.

Zar'roc drafted a mixture orange, blue, and superviolet luxin but this time it was only a small amount. He didn't want to overshadow his emotions like the night before. Now he was only using them to help himself think. He used the superviolet to keep himself detached along with the slyness of orange and the calm rationality of blue to think.

Zar'roc knew of only about a dozen beings in all of creation that had enough power to pose a threat to him. The Creator and Chaos were on the list for sure. But as dense as they were he didn't think they were dumb enough to attack Elena. Several others came to mind but none of them had a grudge bad enough or were dumb enough to attack Elena instead of him. That left only one person.

"Atlas" he hissed the name like a fetid curse as he thought of his brother. "Of course it would be him" he growled and stalked out of the room activating the Blood shields to keep Elena safe.

* * *

Eragon came awake to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Rebecca above him.

"He's awake" she said to someone behind her.

Eragon turned his head and saw Castiel. "Here let me help you up" he said pulling Eragon to his feet and leading him over to the bed.

Eragon winced as he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder. "Castiel can you heal this" he asked.

"No" Castiel said. "We removed the bolt and bandaged the wound but it's spelled against healing magic" he said.

"I see" Eragon said wincing again.

"Eragon I know you're hurt but do you have any idea where Murtagh went" Rebecca asked.

"He said he was going to see the Queen" Eragon said. "Which means he could be in any of a dozen cities" he said.

Rebecca turned to Castiel "can you do a locater spell" she asked.

"We would need something of his" Castiel said.

"The bolt" Eragon said.

Castiel nodded and turned to the large table set to one side in the room. He gestured and a large metal pot and several other items appeared. Castiel dropped a few crystals from a bag into the pot well he dumped a bowl of crushed herbs in as well. "Eragon come over here" he said.

Wincing Eragon rose and walked over.

Castiel grabbed his hand and slashed his palm with a dagger letting the blood drip into the pot.

"Ouch" Eragon said. "What was that for" he asked.

"I needed human blood for the spell and I'm not human" Castiel said.

Eragon nodded and pulled away to look at his hand and he was surprised to see it was already healed.

Castiel picked up the bolt and dropped it in as he pulled a silver flask from his pocket. Opening it he poured the contents into the pot. It hissed and spat as steam rose.

"What is that" Eragon asked.

"Holy water" Castiel said. "Harmless to us but it burns demons like acid" he said.

Eragon nodded and stepped back.

"Zod a mra la na e esra gi ro zan" Castiel said. For a moment nothing happened then a red flare burst from the pot sparking and flaming for a moment before it died. Castiel leaned against the table his eyes closed in concentration.

"Where is he" Rebecca asked.

"He's in Tacea" Castiel said.

"What's Tacea" Rebecca asked.

"Tacea is an area deep in the Spine that we built and sealed with powerful magic to protect one of the most important people in all of Alagaësia" Castiel said.

"The Queen" Eragon whispered as the pieces snapped into place. "It can't be" he whispered.

Rebecca looked confused for a moment before she relised what he meant and turned to glare at Castiel. "You told me that the only ones who knew her location were the angels on guard" she said. "How is it possible he's there even. We weren't told where you hid her" she said.

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment then his eyes widened in realization. "Thrang" he said.

"What" Rebecca snapped.

"Thrang the dead Eth'ilet I found. I remember now before he was sent to spy on Zar'roc he was one of the guards in Tacea" Castiel said. "It's safe to say now that Murtagh killed him and before he died Murtagh took the information about Tacea from Thrang's mind" he said.

"So we have Murtagh who is well known as being on our side heading for the one of the most heavily guarded areas in all of the realms. An area that was created to protect possibly the third most important person in Alagaësia. And now we find out he's a possible Afrit who might be working for Zar'roc" she said.

"Yes that about covers it" Castiel said.

Rebecca glared at him and clinched her fists to keep from lashing out at him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine then let's just go to Tacea and stop him" she said.

Castiel nodded "my thoughts exactly" he said and before anyone could say another word all three of them vanished.

* * *

Katrina grumbled angrily to herself as she searched the shelves for the third time looking for her book. She heard the door open but ignored it shrugging it off as her personal guard Sattor coming to check on her. "Sattor can you help" she asked as she got to her feet. "I can't find my book maybe you can see something I can't."

"What book are you looking for" a voice said.

Katrina spun as she heard the voice and saw Murtagh in the doorway. "Well you're about the last person I'd expect to see" she said.

"Well I guess I'm just full of surprises" Murtagh said as he looked around the room. "So can I come in" he asked. Katrina nodded. Murtagh smiled as he walked in and sat down.

"So how did you find this place it's supposed to be protected by magic" Katrina asked as she poured a glass of water for herself and a snifter of brandy for Murtagh.

"Well protecting you is part of what we do" Murtagh said.

"Speaking of we" Katrina said as she set the brandy in front of Murtagh and sat across from him. "Where is Eragon."

"He couldn't make it. He had important information to report to Lia so he sent me here" Murtagh said as he slipped out of his coat.

"So what are you doing here Murtagh" Katrina asked.

"I told you I came to help with protection. Zar'roc is planning something big and Lia wanted one more line of defense here" Murtagh said.

Katrina nodded "even if that is true we didn't exactly part on the best of terms" she said. "What do you…" Murtagh started.

"You ran away. You left Alagaësia to Zar'roc" Katrina said.

"No I was tricked and that was the other reason I'm here. I wanted to fix things" Murtagh said.

Katrina gave him a skeptical look but nodded. As she did she saw a small circular burn with a line down the center on his forearm. "That looks like it hurts" she said.

"No I just had a run in with some hot coals" Murtagh said.

"You were saying something about fixing things" Katrina said.

"Right" Murtagh said. "When I left I went looking for Eragon because Zar'roc tricked me into thinking Roran was poisoned and that Eragon was the only one who could cure it" he said.

"Why would he do that" Katrina asked.

"He said it was because with me gone there was no real opposition for him to deal with" Murtagh said.

"You've talked to him" Katrina asked surprised.

Murtagh nodded "in Judecca" he said.

"Did you see Roran" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Murtagh said sadly. "Katrina I'm sorry he's dead" he said.

"No" Katrina said. "He can't be dead."

"I saw the killing blow myself" Murtagh said. "I saw Zar'roc rip his heart out" he said.

Katrina's eyes hardened "I think you should go" she said.

"Katrina I'm sorry if…" Murtagh started.

"I know you're lying to me because I would know if Roran was dead" she said holding up the wedding ring Eragon had made that had spells imbued in it that would tell her if Roran was hurt. "

Zar'roc could have…" Murtagh started.

"Leave" Katrina said.

Murtagh nodded and walked out.

Katrina let out a shaky breath and turned once again to the shelves.

She turned as she heard someone. But before she could see who something hit her in the back of the head and she fell dazed.

"My dear Katrina" Murtagh tisked. "It didn't have to be this way" he said. "Then again maybe it did" he said as Katrina fell unconscious.

* * *

Zar'roc stood on the head of the obsidian dragon that jutted out from the balcony glaring up at the sky as he searched for something.

"There" he said when he saw a single red star that burned like a torch among the others.

As he looked at it words from the Grimore sprang to his mind _"And there fell a great star from Heaven burning like a torch. And it fell upon a river and the name of the star was Wormwood and many men died by the Second's bloody red sword."_

"Come to me my servant" Zar'roc whispered.

The red star flared and moved heading right for him.

Zar'roc smiled and wrapped himself in shields as the firestorm engulfed him. "You always were one for theatrics" he said as the fire died. He turned and saw nothing. Growling to himself he said "I summon you to human form."

Nothing happened.

Then a shape flickered in the smoke that still wreathed the balcony. The apparition solidified into a red horse its mane and hooves made of flames and a rider in a red rode holding a wine red sword.

"You summoned me my lord" the Rider asked.

"Yes" Zar'roc said. "I have a new mission for you" he said.

"And what is it that my lord desires of his Second Horseman" the Rider asked.

"Eragon is heading for Tacea" Zar'roc said. "Something has happened with Murtagh and Eragon is distracted for the moment. But with the end of the three month deadline hanging over him he will be heading for the Crossbow soon" he said.

"and you want me to make the path from Tacea the Crossbow's hiding place so difficult he won't be able to reach it in time" the Rider asked.

"No" Zar'roc said.

"Castiel is with them so they won't have to travel the majority of the distance" he said. "However I've spelled the borders of the Hadarac so no angels can enter" he said.

"Ah I understand now" the Rider said and chuckled to himself. "It would be a pleasure" he said.

Zar'roc nodded "you're dismissed" he said.

"Thank you my lord but before I go…"

* * *

Lucivar dropped from the Midnight Winds and sighed when he saw his eryie. The massive three story building was carved into the side of the mountain and though it was a shack compared to Judecca to him it was home.

It was from here he operated as the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih. The small mountainous territory was located in far north just above Carvahall and linked with Glacia.

He had left Surreal with his son Daemonar. He mentally winced at the trouble those two could get into together. Sighing ready to see the damage Lucivar opened the front door of the eryie and cursed when he smelled vomit.

_"Did Surreal come down with that stomach illness that's been going around" he thought as he vanished his winter cape._

He didn't even have time to wonder before he wolf pups rushed him so panicked their attempts to communicate were completely incoherent.

He turned as Tassle the pups' father appeared.

Lucivar opened his mouth to ask but before he could. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" a little voice cried.

He reached out as he formed a skintight Midnight shield around himself. His hand filled with fabric and in the heartbeat he had to decide whether to shove something away or pull it close he realized he'd grabbed Daemonar and pulled his boy close.

Little arms wrapped around his neck in a choke hold. "I'm sorry" the boy said.

_"Mother Night" Lucivar thought. __"When had Daemonar learned to create a sight shield. He was he shouldn't be able to use that level of Blood Craft."_

**"Sorry sorry sorry" the wolf pups wailed hammering his mind with their disoriented thoughts.**

_"That probably explained how the boy had learned the words" Lucivar thought to himself._

"Okay boyo" he said soothingly. "What are you sorry about" he asked.

"I broke Auntie Srell" Daemonar said.

Lucivar's legs went out from under him as he sank to his knees clutching his son well he tried to make sense of the words. He turned and looked at Tassle.

"Graysfang is with her. She acts like she can't hear us and she cries like she's being torn apart but we can't find a wound" the wolf said.

_"Sweet Darkness have mercy" Lucivar thought as he pried Daemonar off him. "Listen to me you have to drop the sight shield" he said._

"I don't know how" Daemonar wailed.

"Alright Tassle will help you stay with him I have to help Auntie Surreal" Lucivar said. "Stay here Daemonar" he said firmly as he set the boy down.

He whistled sharply as he headed toward the family's rooms.

The wolf Graysfang howled in reply.

Lucivar found Surreal in the parlor on the floor crying in a way that went beyond simple pain. He dropped to his knees and gathered her in his arms "Surreal Surreal its Lucivar. You're all right now. You're all right" he shouted.

"He's just a boy" she screamed as she feebly punched Lucivar's chest over and over. "How could you leave me with a little boy" she wailed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize . . ." _"What" Lucivar thought. That she wasn't easy around children. That she'd been fine playing with Daemonar at Winsol as long as Marian or Jaenelle was also there but she'd joined the adults the moment she was the only one with the boy. He just hadn't considered why she'd responded that way._

He listened closely and cursed. Her breathing wasn't good it sounded like she'd torn something in her chest.

"I couldn't save them" she whimpered.

He held her because it was the only thing he could do at that moment. "Surreal" he asked when she stopped.

Suddenly words poured out of her. Names that made him sick just to hear them. Marjane, Rebecca, Myrol, Dannie, and Rose. He knew those names. How could he ever forget them. He'd heard them whenever Jaenelle had nightmares about the place called Briarwood.

Trist, Kester, and Ginger. The names of the children who had died years ago in a trap meant to kill the members of the Sadimoni and Zicronium families.

Lucivar held on to her not sure she knew she wasn't alone. When Marian suddenly appeared in the parlor doorway he said "Get the Healer and find Father" he said.

Saetan was staying somewhere in Ebon Rih and he wanted the strongest Black Widow available to examine Surreal.

The words poured out of Surreal's mouth with a pain he couldn't imagine.

_"How had she kept this inside her for so long" he thought._

Suddenly Surreal stopped speaking midsentence.

Lucivar's breath caught as he hoped that she was finally aware that he was there and that he would help.

Surreal sagged in his arms and there was a sudden and terrible silence.

Absolute terror raced through Lucivar. **"Zar'roc" he called using all the strength he had to get the maximum reach.**

* * *

"Thank you my lord but before I go…" the Rider started but stopped as Zar'roc tensed.

**"Lucivar" he said as he grabbed the thin mind thread and strengthened it with his own power. ****"What's wrong" he asked.**

**"It's Surreal****" Lucivar said.**

Zar'rocs senses went on full alert. **"what happened" he growled swearing silently to himself that he would find the bastard who hurt her and make sure he became well acquainted with some of hell's more volatile citizens.**

**"I don't know what happened to her" Lucivar said. ****"I just got home and I found her laying on the ground mumbling to herself" he said.**

Zar'roc said nothing.

**"Zar'roc she's in pain I can feel it" Lucivar said.**

The silence from Zar'roc was deafening as the cold rage swept through him. **"I'm on my way. I'll get Elena and the others and meet you at the Keep" he said.**

He received a mental nod from Lucivar before he broke the connection and turned back to the Rider. "Change of plans" he said.

"My lord" the Rider asked.

"Your orders remain the same but before you carry them out summon my Knights to the Keep" Zar'roc said.

"I understand" the Rider said before he disappeared in a flash of red light.

Zar'roc turned his eyes glazing as he ran inside probing for the others. He stopped in front of one of the sitting rooms and ripped the door off its hinges with a blast from his mind.

He slid to a stop in front of Daemon, Jaenelle, Raziel, and Azazel. "We're leaving" he said.

"What" Jaenelle asked.

"Something happened to Surreal. Lucivar is bringing her to the Keep" Zar'roc said.

"What happened" Daemon asked as he leapt to his feet.

"I don't know" Zar'roc said as he went back to the

"I'll get Elena I need you to find Evi and Alastor and get them to the landing web as fast as you can" he said be for he ran out to get Elena.

* * *

Katrina groaned as she awoke "what's going on" she asked as her head throbbed. She reached up to touch it but froze as she felt the ropes that bound her to the pillar in the center of her room. "What are you doing" she asked as she heard someone chuckle behind her.

"So what exactly did your angel friends tell you about Roran" Murtagh asked as he came into her view.

"You're not Murtagh" Katrina said.

"Don't be so sure about that. Answer the question" Murtagh said.

Katrina turned away from him and remained silent.

Murtagh sighed as he sat in front of her and his expression became concerned. "Come on it's me. You can tell me anything you know that. Now answer the question" he said as he drew his long silver dagger and brushed it against her throat.

"Fine" Katrina said.

"Fine" Murtagh mimicked.

"They told me that after you left Zar'roc turned on Roran and locked him in the dungeon and had him tortured" Katrina said. "They also told me that he would most likely die. If not in Zar'rocs prison then from the magic used on him."

"Anything else" Murtagh asked.

"More recently they told me he escaped and went to Carvahall and now leads an army" Katrina said.

Murtagh laughed. "Yes it's just like those rats with wings to put it like that" he said.

"What do you mean" Katrina asked.

"You see he didn't escape and go to Carvahall. He was sent there" Murtagh said.

"Why" Katrina asked as cold settled in her stomach. "

He became a slave. A soldier for my master's will. And he and the demons who served him massacred thousands in Zar'rocs name" Murtagh said. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore Eragon freed him in some ways."

"What do you mean" Katrina asked.

"You see when Eragon stabbed Roran and freed him he locked his mind and soul inside his body meaning it would take a powerful Black Widow to free him" Murtagh said. "And who do all the Black Widows serve" he asked

"Zar'roc" Katrina whispered

Murtagh smiled and nodded before he said "but you want to know the truth even the angels don't know" "it's that Roran and everyone else that was in Stronghammer were just bait" he said.

"Bait" Katrina asked. "

Yes that was Zar'rocs plan. to use Roran as bait to get Eragon to bring the key to the castle so two of the most powerful players in this little game could be released and the final battle can begin" Murtagh said as he leaned in close.

"How do you know that" Katrina whispered.

"I hear things" Murtagh said as he stood up and stabbed the dagger into the pillar right above Katrina's head.

"Why are you doing this to me" she asked.

"Like husband like wife. You're bait" Murtagh said before he muttered a spell and a shimmering blue gag appeared over Katrina's mouth.

Murtagh spun as the door burst open and Eragon and Castiel walked in with their swords drawn.

"Murtagh" Eragon shouted.

Murtagh's calm expression changed to a kind of desperate panic as he grabbed the knife from the pillar held it to Katrina's throat. "I begged you to stop me Eragon" he shouted.

"Put the knife down" Eragon said.

"I told you I can't fight it" Murtagh said. "My head feels like it's on fire and I can hear the power whispering to me" he said before he turned to Katrina. "Kill me or I'm going to kill her" he said as he stepped away and spread his arms.

"No Murtagh" Eragon said as he turned away.

"What the hell is wrong with you Eragon. Are you that scared of being like Zar'roc that you would let Katrina die" Murtagh asked.

Eragon spun fling water at Murtagh from a silver flask. Murtagh hissed and doubled over in pain as steam hissed off of him. "That's holy water demon" Eragon shouted.

Murtagh looked up and glared at Eragon as his eyes turned the pitch black of a demon.

Eragon flung more holy water at him.

Murtagh hissed and growled as he dodged and ran for the window. "Jierda" he said causing the window to burst apart before he leapt out.

Eragon went over to Katrina and cut her loose.

Katrina pulled off the gag and inhaled deeply "what was that" she asked.

"A demon" Castiel said.

"He was possessed" Katrina said turning to Eragon.

Eragon looked at her for a moment before he ran to the window and leapt out to follow Murtagh.

"Wait Eragon it's a trap" she shouted but it was too late.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews

Next time: we meet the Knights and Kiria. The true form of the curse that Chaos gave Zar'roc is reveled. Zar'roc must save a former friend from a invincible assassin. Demon-Murtagh reveals his true motives. And Eragon and Castiel go hunting

Please read and review


	14. The Devil and his Demons

im sorry this has taken so long i started on several chapters for other stories and forgot about this one. also im cutting this chapter in half due to 1. guilt for not putting anything up 2. im not finished writhing the whole thing and 3. what i had originally wanted this chapter to be has become to long for one chapter. so the last part should be up as soon as i can finish it.

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

Lucivar paced the length of Judecca's large sitting room. The parlor would have been warmer but not more comfortable. Not while he could taste Surreal's pain in the air and still hear the echoes of her crying.

Needing the movement he continued pacing and kept an eye on Daemon who was staring at the wall a half empty glass of brandy sitting next to him. The one he truly watched however was Zar'roc.

He had taken a position at the glass doors and done nothing but stare at the snow in the garden that had been trampled by Daemonar and the wolf pups over the past few days.

"_Too silent and too still._" Lucivar found this side of Zar'rocs temper the most frightening because there was no way to gauge the ferocity hiding under the passivity or how that temper would show itself when the passive surface broke.

"It wasn't Daemonar's fault" he said. "Or the wolf pups'. They were playing a game they didn't know…" he stopped as both Zar'roc and Daemon turned blank eyes to him.

Daemon's cleared first changing from blank to annoyed "of course it wasn't their fault they're just children" he said.

"If you're going to blame someone blame me" Lucivar said Zar'rocs eyes snapped from blank to glazed in that instant.

"For what" he asked in a tone that made every instinct Lucivar had scream at him to run and hide.

Lucivar stopped pacing and faced Daemon using every ounce of self control he had to keep from running. "She didn't want to stay with the boy not by herself. But I swear by the jewels and all that I am I didn't realize she was afraid to stay with the boy" he said.

"None of us realized that" Daemon said. "She's been fine up until this point" he said.

"Because we were there." Lucivar said. "Because she wasn't responsible for keeping him safe. For keeping him alive" he said as he started pacing again. "Before she collapsed she kept talking about the dead children and how she couldn't save them" he said.

"That answers the question of what's been bothering her these past few weeks" Zar'roc said in an icy tone.

"I can understand her feeling raw about the children who died in the attack ten years ago but she's been shouldering the weight of children who were dead before she knew they existed" Lucivar said.

Daemon started to say something but stopped as Saetan walked into the room. Lucivar pivoted and Daemon moved with him. When they stopped they stood shoulder to shoulder as they faced the Highlord.

"The healer says there is nothing physically wrong with Surreal" Saetan said.

"Wasn't she listening to Surreal breathe" Lucivar snapped. "Is she that incompetent."

"There is nothing wrong with her skills" Saetan snapped back.

"So what do we know" Daemon asked.

Saetan sighed. "Right now her breathing is raspy and she probably will have a sore throat from the crying and screaming. And she has scrapes and bruises. But those things are understandable. Hell's fire she went through every drawer, cupboard, and closet searching for the boy. The Darkness only knows what she thought she saw in the kitchen that led to the collapse. And that is the point. There is no physical reason for the way she collapsed after Lucivar found her" he said.

"Bleeding in the brain" Daemon asked.

"No" Saetan said.

"And she found nothing else" Daemon asked. "What about you."

Saetan shook his head "she's not in the Twisted Kingdom of that I am certain" he said.

"Then there is only one other option" Zar'roc said his tone icy.

Saetan turned to him and froze as he saw the sparks of silver that shimmered in Zar'rocs eyes and the red that flickered at their core. "Yes" he said managing to keep the fear out of his voice.

Zar'roc flashed Saetan a knife edged smile that sent the message "_you should be afraid_" and it was true even the Highlord of Hell was no match for him especially not when he was this angry.

"You know what's wrong with Surreal" Lucivar asked glaring as he turned to Zar'roc.

"From what Saetan has told me yes" Zar'roc said. "The reason why Surreal won't wake up is the reason in the back of our minds that we have always feared" he said.

"What" Daemon asked.

"The reason she sleeps now is the same reason Janelle slept all those years ago" Zar'roc said.

Daemon and Lucivar reeled shocked. "It can't be" Daemon said.

"In an effort to escape the pain of whatever she saw Surreal severed the link between her soul and its vessel" Zar'roc said. "Now she is trapped somewhere deep inside herself" he said.

"Can either of you do anything" Lucivar asked looking back and forth between Zar'roc and Saetan.

"I can but not alone" Zar'roc said. "That is why Janelle is on her way. I think Witch is the only one who can help Surreal now" he said.

"_And if Witch can't help her_" Lucivar thought.

"I'll stay with Surreal until Jaenelle arrives" Saetan said. "You should go check on Daemonar and keep him in his room until things are calmer" he said before he turned to Daemon. "What about you" he asked.

"Surreal asked me to look for some information in the Keep's library" Daemon replied. "I'll take care of it so she'll have it when she wakes up" he said.

"_If she wakes up_" Lucivar thought. They were all thinking it but no one would say it.

"Is there anything that needs your attention" Daemon asked Lucivar.

He shook his head "there is nothing that can't wait" he said as he leaned against the wall. He watched as Daemon left and Saetan returned to the room where Surreal drifted in her unnatural sleep.

"I have to go" Zar'roc said "I have duties to assign to my Knights" he said.

"You're leaving Surreal" Lucivar growled.

Zar'roc shot Lucivar a look so cold and unnaturally lethal that it made him want to run and hide behind his father like a child.

"I'm not leaving" Zar'roc said. "My Knights are here" he said. "And besides I'm not really leaving" he said.

"What do you mean" Lucivar asked.

Zar'roc pulled the collar of his shirt down slightly revealing the top of a glowing blue sigil. "A temporary life bond so I can use my power to help sustain her" he said.

Lucivar said nothing as Zar'roc turned and walked out. Sighing Lucivar put on his winter cape and went outside needing the sharp cold air. "_It wasn't anyone's fault_" he thought to himself. "_Not the boy's, not the wolf pups', not even his._" But he knew if Surreal didn't recover her loss would leave scars on all of them.

* * *

Eragon ran down the hall following the sound of Murtagh's steps. Something slammed up ahead and he slid to a stop as he looked around. "Where did you go" he thought to himself as he looked at the half dozen doors around him. He stopped as he noticed the door that was slightly opened.

Carefully Eragon slipped inside what appeared to be a warehouse area. Something crackled and he spun as ball of fire flew at him.

"Vindr" Eragon shouted as his magic snuffed out the fire. "So who are you" he asked as he crouched behind a stack of boxes.

"I've got lots of names" Murtagh said as he ran behind another set of boxes and started leading Eragon through the warehouse.

"You've been in Murtagh since he disappeared haven't you" Eragon asked.

"You should have seen your face when you thought he killed that guy it was pathetic" Murtagh said as he laughed.

"Why didn't you kill me isn't that what Zar'roc wants" Eragon asked.

"No he wants that kill for himself" Murtagh said. "As for why I didn't just capture you. That would have been too easy you see this was a test I wanted to see if I could push you far enough to kill Murtagh" he said and scoffed. "Should have known you couldn't do it" he said. "Anyway the fun's over now."

"Well I hope you had a good time because you're gonna pay Hell for this. I'm gonna make sure of that" Eragon said.

Murtagh laughed "how" he asked. "You can't hurt me without hurting your brother" he said. "You see I think you're gonna die Eragon. You and every Eth'ilet I can find" he said as he rushed out the door.

Eragon ran after him and paused when he stepped out onto an empty dock. A thud sounded behind him and he turned at the same time as a burst of red light shot from Murtagh's hand and into his shoulder. Searing pain lanced through Eragon as the blast tore open the still fresh wound from the crossbow bolt and embedded something new there.

He looked up as a second blast hit him in the chest and flung him over the and into the water.

Stone faced Murtagh walked over to the edge of the dock and looked down. He smiled when all he saw was a splotch of red water. "One down" he said before he vanished.

* * *

Zar'roc walked in to the small sitting room and looked around at the three men and two women. Each wore a different color armor that was etched with black and red symbols that identified their rank and station. They were five of the thirteen Knights that served as his strongest warriors.

He cast his eyes around the room taking each of them in. Cratus a Sphirati demon and his Knight of Five was dressed in his sapphire armor.

He sat at a table in a corner playing chess against Nyx who was a former angel turned demon and his Knight of Three. She wore her black and green armor that by its presence alone had won her countless battles.

Lykaon and Varian his Knights of Seven and Nine sat in one corner talking to each other. Their brown armor streaked with gold and lavender denoted them as shape shifters.

Lykaon was from a breed known as Katigra. They were animals that had the ability to transform into humans. Lykaon was a Lykos meaning his base form was that of a large white timber wolf.

Varian was almost his complete opposite. He was from the race called Acrina that were humans that could become animals. Varian was a rare Gerakian meaning he could become any form of bird though he usually preferred a raven.

Zar'roc had always found the two of them strange. The Katigra and Acrina had been at war for centuries it still confused him how two beings from completely opposite ends of the spectrum could be friends as close as they were.

Sighing Zar'roc turned his attention to the last member of the small group and the last person he wanted to see right now. Atrya the lesser goddess had once been one of his best friends but now because of one betrayal they were bitter enemies. she wore white armor that was shaped like a long flowing dress and bore no marks it contrasted sharply with her long auburn and emerald eyes. She was his Knight of Twelve only because Chaos had ordered it.

Atrya was a goddess of the moon and as a night goddess she owed her allegiance to Chaos who had sent her here to keep an eye on Zar'roc. She was technically supposed to be in charge of him but he had never been good with taking orders because there were only six people that could truly influence him and Atrya wasn't among them.

Zar'roc loosened the hold on his power and his aura filled the room.

All activity ceased immediately as every eye turned to him. In one fluid motion all but Atrya rose and knelt. "Master Zicronium" they said before they rose and stood straight their eyes sharp with respect and loyalty as they looked at him.

Again the only exception was Atrya who narrowed her emerald eyes and glared at him. "Why have you summoned us I was in the middle of something very important" she said.

Zar'roc rolled his eyes "I'm sorry to bother you Atrya but I'm sure your eternal luxury can wait five minutes so you can come down and join the rest of us."

"How dare you" Atrya snarled as she raised her hand and a ball of energy appeared.

But before she could throw it at Zar'roc Nyx snapped her fingers and the ball dissipated.

Atrya turned and snarled at the demon Knight. "Stay out of this demon" she said.

"Cut the tantrum Atrya" Nyx said. "You may be a goddess but you're not the strongest here and your little fit isn't scaring any of us" she said.

Atrya glared at her before she looked around the room and saw the dark looks the other Knights were giving her. Leashing her anger she turned back to Zar'roc who's face only showed mild annoyance. "If you must know I wasn't just laying around I was trying to deal with one of your Shanus that's gone rogue" she said.

Dread filled Zar'roc. He had created the Shanus over four thousand years ago as race of soulless warriors. They were created from humans who died violently and for an act of vengeance they sold their soul and services to him.

"Which one" he asked.

"It doesn't matter I already sent Thanatos to deal with him" Atrya said.

"You did what" Zar'roc shouted as ice covered the walls.

Atrya actually took a step back in fear.

"I thought I ordered you to destroy that monstrosity" he said as memories of the destruction Atrya's immortal indestructible assassin had caused passed through his mind.

Atrya stared at him for a moment before she covered her fear with smug arrogance. "I was only doing as ordered" she said. "The task you assigned me was to watch over the Shanus and if one turned rogue and began killing to destroy them."

Fury poured off Zar'roc in waves as he glared at Atrya. "Which one" he snarled.

"Zarek" she said simply.

Zar'rocs fury tripled in that instant as he heard the name. "I thought I told you to leave him alone he's had enough suffering" he said.

"My orders were to watch over the Shanus you created and should any of them turn rogue to kill them" Atrya said again.

Zar'roc growled at her for continuing to quoting the exact phrasing of his orders. "And what has Zarek done" he asked.

"He's insane" Atrya shouted. "The only reason you haven't heard about it is because I sent him to live in isolation deep in the Spine" she said.

Sadness mixed with Zar'rocs fury. He knew Zarek. During his mortal life he had been the son of a captured slave and a cruel nobleman and when he grew he to became a slave. Zar'roc still winced as he saw the memories of what had been done to the man because they reminded him of his father and his own torture. yes he was well acquainted with the madness Zarek felt because he knew there were only so many times you could kick a dog before it turned feral.

"Call off Thanatos Atrya" he snarled. "And give me Zarek's soul."

"No" Atrya said.

"Fine then" Zar'roc said as he glanced down at his wrist where the stylized dragon tattoo appeared. "Kiria take human form" he commanded.

The tattoo pealed itself from his skin and morphed into a beautiful woman. She stood a few inches shorter than Zar'roc with long black hair. She wore dark cloths similar to Zar'rocs and even had the same high predatory features but her eyes were completely different. Her eyes seemed to be a mixture of blood red, dark orange, and lavender. Her name was Kiria she was from one of the few races of demons that Zar'roc hadn't created. She was a Charonte.

Powerful and nearly invincible the Charonte served no one unless they choose to bind themselves to a partner in which case they become a protector and friend.

"No" Atrya screamed as she threw out her hand and power to try to contain her.

Kiria shrugged it off and turned to Zar'roc. "What's wrong Akri" she asked.

"Kiria kill Thanatos."

Kiria flashed her fangs in a smile as she looked at Atrya. "Oh I get to make the evil goddess mad" she said.

Atrya looked desperately at Zar'roc. "Put it back on your arm" she ordered.

"Forget it Atrya you're not the only one who can command a killer. Personally I think it would be interesting to see just how long your Thanatos would last against my Kiria." Atrya's face paled.

"He won't last long Akri" Kiria said to Zar'roc using the word from her native language that meant lord, master, and father. Her voice was quiet but powerful and had a singsong quality that was musical in tone.

"I forbid you to release that monstrosity" Atrya said.

The room went dead silent for a moment before Zar'roc let loose an inhuman snarl and his eyes flashed pure silver. His hand shot out and Atrya was thrown against the wall pinned by her throat. But it wasn't a phantom hand that held her there it was an ethereal black claw that bled light and power.

"How dare you" Zar'roc roared as his teeth became fangs and the red sigils flared in his eyes. The other Knights took a step back when they saw this because in Zar'rocs silver gaze there was nothing human. Within those mercurial depths was a beast that hungered only for sheer uncheck destruction and it wanted blood.

Atrya choked as the claw squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Zar'roc" Nyx said stepping forward. "As much as I would like to see Atrya killed you can't kill her without bringing the wrath of Chaos down on us" she said.

Zar'roc snarled and pinned her with a glare.

Nyx froze.

The other Knights did the same because in that moment they felt all magic flee the room taking their powers with it leaving them as mortals completely at Zar'rocs mercy.

He growled at them and stalked forward like an animal going for the kill.

The Knights flinched back as he drew near.

"Akri" Kiria asked fear lacing her voice.

Zar'roc froze as indecision and torment filled his eyes.

"Akri" she said again. "Let it go."

Something seemed to shift in Zar'rocs eyes and the silver faded leaving them a dull exhausted yellow. He sighed and fell to his knees. "Kiria what happened" he asked his voice thick and sleepy.

"The bitch goddess was mean to me so you got angry and your eyes turned silver" Kiria said. "I didn't know they could do that Akri can you show me how" she asked.

"No Kiria" Zar'roc said. "What happened next."

"Oh you tried to kill her but Nyx stop you and you made their powers go away. It was scary I thought you were going to blast them right there" Kiria said. "But I stopped you" she said.

Zar'roc groaned as he got to his feet before he shot a glare at Atrya who was still leaning against the wall gasping for breath. "Listen well Atrya" he said coldly. "If you ever insult or hurt Kiria again I won't hold the beast inside me back. I will gladly set it free and let it bathe in your blood consequences be damned" he said. "Understood."

Atrya nodded still unable to speak.

Zar'roc nodded and turned to the other Knights as he slid behind his neutral commander mask. "Now on to why I called you here" he said.

The Knights nodded relaxing slightly as they felt their powers return.

"As I'm sure you know the time for our war is almost upon us which is why I sent specifically for you four" he said. He cast a look at Atrya "she wasn't invited" he said. "Here are your assignments" he said.

The Knights straightened abruptly. "My lord" they said as one.

"Nyx" Zar'roc said stepping up to his Knight of Three. "Your immediate task is to take Elena and a squad of your Purgatory Guards into town" Zar'roc said.

Nyx looked confused "why" she asked.

"Because the healing I'm about to do releases strong waves of toxic power and I don't want her to get hurt" Zar'roc said. "She has a friend named Zephyra who owns a shop you can take her there" he said.

Realization dawned in Nyx's eyes as she heard the name. She knew just as Zar'roc did that Zephyra was an immortal half daimon half demon that had been trained by a war god to fight. In addition she was also the wife of Strykerius one of Zar'rocs most loyal allies.

"As you wish" Nyx said.

"When I call you back you and the Guard will take up residence here or wherever you are needed" Zar'roc said before he moved on to Lykaon.

"Lykaon your job is to rally the Katigra and Acrina" he said. "They are to be brought to citadel and quartered in the lower levels. I have new weapons for them to train with so they can fight effectively against the angels" he said. "Stress will be high in that environment so I need you…"

"To watch them closely and if any of them turn Lupe I am to kill them quickly and with much bloodshed" Lykaon said.

"My thoughts exactly" Zar'roc said.

"As you wish my lord" Lykaon said.

"Varian" Zar'roc said. "Eragon and his angel Castiel will be heading towards the Hadarac in search of the weapon I left there. I have already made arrangements for a team of Mordsith along with several other distractions along the way. I need you to track them and report back" he said.

"Is she with the Mordsith" Varian asked.

"Of course" Zar'roc said smiling.

"Then it would be a pleasure my lord" Varian said.

Nodding Zar'roc turned to Cratus.

"Cratus as one of the last of the Sphirati demons I need you and a few others to go to the ruins where Urû'baen once sat" he said.

Cratus looked uneasy. "Why" he asked.

"You are demons of destruction second only to the Charonte. I've had a team of Meisters trying to excavate something there. They've been there for months so I think it's time I send you in" Zar'roc said.

"What am I looking for" Cratus asked.

Zar'roc smiled and whispered three words in the Sphirati language "Fonia Dessera Raverious" he said.

Cratus paled "they're supposed to be dead" he said.

"All but two are dead but soon I will have the power to raise the others" Zar'roc said.

"I understand my lord" Cratus said.

"Good" Zar'roc said and stepped away. "Before you go I made these for you. I had planned to give them to all of you at once but since you're here I might as well" he said as he called in a long wooden box. He sat it on the table and opened it.

The Knights gasped at what they saw.

Inside sat twelve small polished spheres each with a number by it. The spheres were the size of a large marble and each was the exact color of armor worn by the Knight with the same number.

Zar'roc grinned at them. "I present to you the Varoni" he said.

Long ago after his war on Heaven he had learned the true usefulness of his ability to shape and control raw power into physical magic. And these were some of his greatest works. Modeled after his own Verteer he had forged each of the Varoni with raw elemental power and blood from his Knights.

"Go" he said.

Four of the Varoni jumped forward each latching on a Knight before it melted into their skin.

All four of them swayed for a moment before they straightened.

"Now go to your tasks" Zar'roc said.

"Yes my lord" the Knights said as one before they vanished.

Zar'roc turned to Atrya who still sat against the wall. "Now on to you" he said.

Atrya's eyes widened in fear and she scooted back into the corner.

"I know how dense you are so I'll say this slowly" Zar'roc said.

Atrya glared at him and opened her mouth to say something but before she could the world telescoped and she stood in a place she had never seen before.

She saw black crags soaked in blood that glowed in the dying light of a black sun. In the center of it all was a figure standing over a black altar.

She couldn't see any details but it seemed to be wearing armor that looked like a jagged solidified black and crimson mist.

"who are you" the figure asked in a deep resonating voice that seemed to stem from the darkest depths of eternity and filled her mind with images of darkness, blood, and creatures so old and powerful even the gods feared them.

"I am Atrya goddess of the moon" she said with more confidence than she felt.

"What business have you in this cursed place" the figure asked.

"I don't know" Atrya said.

"Then leave" the figure said. "I want to be alone."

Atrya curled her lip at him "how dare you talk to me like that I'm a…" she started but the words died in her mouth as six wings unfurled from the figure's back. Four were scaly demonic wings with blood red membranes and black claws at their apex. The other two were large curving angelic wings with obsidian feathers.

The figure turned to her and Atrya's breath caught. From beneath the heavy crimson crest of his helm she saw his eyes. They glowed with vicious dark primordial power.

She'd been in the presence of both the Keeper and the Creator the two strongest entities in existence and even together they were only a pale imitation of the creature that stood before her.

She shivered violently as she stared in to the swirling silver depths of Zar'rocs eyes.

With effort she tore her gaze away and looked down at his sword. The hilt was black metal wrapped in leather and adorned with a strange crest she had never seen. The blade was silver with jagged streaks of black and red coloring its surface with a line of gold script going up the middle.

Atrya's head spun as she stared at the blade. Just by looking at it she could feel the power that hummed within it like a living entity. Within that hum she recognized her own power and those of the other gods. But above them all she felt one all consuming presence that she know. It was something so powerful the gods feared to even think its name.

"It's real" Atrya said as the vision faded. "You really are…"

"The Harbinger of Telikos" Zar'roc said. "Yes and what you saw was the true form of the curse that Chaos gave me" he said and barked a bitter laugh. "In his effort to create the perfect weapon he succeeded and in the process sealed his own fate" he said before he grew serious. "Kiria is like an adopted daughter to me and I will not allow you or anyone else hurt her. I would move Heaven and Hell for her so remember if you ever dare to speak of Kiria in anything but the most reverent of tones the Harbinger's blade will be the last thing you ever see" he said.

"Yes my lord" Atrya said weakly.

Zar'roc turned away from her and started walking away.

"Were are you going" Atrya asked.

"To fix the mess you've made Zar'roc said. "Again" he said before he turned to Kiria. "Kiria return to me" he said.

Kiria nodded and melted into a shadow. She flew to Zar'roc and returned to the shape of a dragon around his wrist.

"Remember what I said Atrya. You won't get another warning" Zar'roc said before he vanished.

* * *

Zarek snarled as he punched blindly at the air well Thanatos circled him.

Zarek looked no older than twenty. He was tall and his torn blood splattered cloths clung to his frame. He had long black hair, a black goatee, a black bow and arrow with an X over it was branded on his cheek, and his eyes normally vibrant blue were now the pale blue of a blind man.

"Come and fight me" he snarled at Thanatos.

"Gladly" he said and rushed forward his black cloak and blond hair flapping in the frigid wind of the Spine.

Zarek punched for him but Thanatos dodged and slashed Zarek's thigh open with the ornate gold dagger he carried.

Zarek hissed as blood leaked from the wound and stained the snow. "Astrid run" he shouted.

"No" Astrid shouted. She was several inches shorter than Zarek with long red hair and deep blue eyes.

Zarek growled and returned his attention to the fight.

"You have no hope Shanu" Thanatos said. "It's too bad you can't see" he said. "It would be such fun to watch your face as I tear your woman apart" he said.

"Astrid" Zarek shouted as he ran in her direction.

"**Zarek**" a voice said in Zarek's mind.

"**Zar'roc**" Zarek asked. He hissed and closed his eyes as his sight returned and strength flooded him healing his wounds. He looked down as he heard the hiss of metal and felt something cold on his hands. Zarek smiled as he balled his hand into a fist and felt the points of the five silver claws bite into his palm.

"What are you smiling at" Thanatos said as he rushed forward.

"It looks like the devil's here and his demon isn't ready to die after all" Zarek shouted.

"What" Thanatos asked as he neared Zarek.

But before he got close enough to strike a bolt of black lightning seared the space between them. It crackled suspended in space as bolts arced in a circle around Thanatos and formed an arch. Crimson flames bloomed in the arch and from them Zar'roc appeared Nemisis in hand.

"Stand down Thanatos they're under my protection" he said.

"Stay out of this Zicronium this is my vengeance sanctioned by the goddess herself" Thanatos said.

Zar'roc laughed "you think I care about Atrya her power is nothing compared to mine. And as for the tortures she inflicts on you when you fail that little insect doesn't know the meaning of torture. Take it from someone who has spent the better part of his life living in fear of when the next beating would come" he said.

Thanatos smiled "that's right you were just a slave at least until Chaos gave you your new powers and you fought back" he said.

"We're all slaves" Zar'roc said. "Each of us has chains that bind us and someone who holds our leash. However we do have a choice. We can either wear that leash or we can break it" he said. "And I chose to let no one that I don't choose have control over me. That means I don't bow to Chaos and I sure as Hell don't bow to Atrya" he said. "So stand down now or I will show you the true meaning of Hell" he said as he leveled Nemisis at Thanatos's chest.

Thanatos sneered at him "even if you wanted to kill me you can't. It's against the law of the Chthonians for one immortal to kill another" he said.

Zar'roc laughed again. "Chthonian law doesn't apply to me" he said as lavender rolled through his irises.

Thanatos paled.

"And besides I derive my power from something higher than them" Zar'roc said.

"That doesn't matter" Thanatos said as he whirled and lunged for Zarek.

Zar'roc dissolved into mist and reappeared between Zarek and Thanatos. Power cloaked his hands as he slammed his fist into Thanatos's chest. Light like a second sun flashed where they made contact. Power flooded Zar'rocs body and voices filled his head.

The light exploded throwing both of them back.

Zar'roc hissed in pain as he crashed into a tree. The voices raged through his head begging for release. Snarling he slammed his mental barriers closed as he rose to his feet. "So this is where your power comes from Atrya taught you how to absorb human souls" he shouted.

"Give those back" Thanatos shouted.

Zar'roc smiled "Kiria its lunch time" he said as his hand shot out.

Light flashed from his hand and Kiria appeared in her full demon form. Her skin was red marbled with swirls of black and white. Her eyes were the deep wine red rimmed in orange and shot through with dark purple. Curved horns poked up from beneath her midnight black hair that streamed behind her as she flapped her burgundy wings and stretched her vicious black talons for Thanatos's throat.

Thanatos rolled out of the way and as he came up he spun a silver dagger at Kiria. The dagger hit her in the leg and bounced off like it was nothing.

Zar'roc smiled the Charonte demons were one of the most powerful races of demons in existence and it would take a lot more than Thanatos to bring down Kiria who was one of the most powerful.

Thanatos ducked as Kiria slashed at him and drew another dagger from his waist. But this one was different made of shimmering gold it was wavy from point to hilt with a ruby on the cross guard as its only adornment.

Fear gripped Zar'roc as he relised what it was. "Kiria…" he started to shout but it was too late.

Thanatos thrust the dagger up and into Kiria's chest.

She screamed in pain and kicked Thanatos away as blood spurted from the wound.

Zar'roc snarled as his eyes flashed silver and he rushed forward.

Thanatos dove for Kiria to finish the kill but before he reached her Zarek rammed into him and knocked him aside.

Thanatos snarled and shoved Zarek away as he tried to get to Kiria.

Zarek lashed out with his claws tearing open Thanatos's stomach.

The wound healed instantly of course but it gave Zar'roc the time he needed.

He threw his hand out and a fist of power smashed Thanatos against the ground as Zar'roc got to Kiria and wrapped shields around them. He cradled her close to him.

"Akri" Kiria wailed as she nuzzled against his chest. "I'm hurt. You told me I couldn't get hurt."

"I know Kiria I know" Zar'roc said as he held her close. He was half afraid to look down and see the damage done to her.

Tears fell down Kiria's cheeks making his own eyes well up. Out of habit Zar'roc started singing to her. It was an ancient lullaby he used to sing to her when she was barely more than a hatchling.

Kiria calmed a bit as she heard it.

Zar'roc wiped the tears from her cold cheeks then pulled the cloth of her black coat aside.

The dagger had sliced through her narrowly missing her heart and blood still gushed from the wound.

Zar'roc growled low in his throat the silver in his eyes glowing brighter as the anger of the Harbinger filled him. Summoning his powers he laid his hand over her wound and healed it.

Kiria glanced around then she looked at him "all better" she asked.

Zar'roc nodded and smiled "all better" he said.

Kiria looked down at her chest. She pulled her shirt up and looked underneath it as if to verify to herself that she was okay. She laughed she threw herself into Zar'rocs arms.

He held her grateful beyond measure that she hadn't died. He held her close until she whined for him to let her go. Kissing her brow Zar'roc released her. "Return to me Kiria" he said.

Kiria nodded and vanished reforming into the shape of a dragon tattoo over his heart.

Zar'roc smiled because he knew it was her favorite place. But his smiled died as he rose and saw Thanatos.

Zar'roc glared at the man as the silver in his eyes flared so bright it was almost white. He could see the fear in Thanatos's eyes but he quickly covered it.

"You don't scare me" he said. "As long as I have this I can kill you" he said holding up the dagger.

"Try it" Zar'roc growled his voice that of the Harbinger.

Thanatos lunged forward the dagger aimed at Zar'rocs heart. Dark primordial power crashed into him and the dagger shattered in a blast of light that sent him reeling. "What are you" Thanatos asked as he scooted back.

"I am the Harbinger of Telikos" Zar'roc roared as he held out his hand.

The earth shock and a fissure split the ground. Black sludge poured from it like blood from a wound.

"Now suffer" he shouted.

The sludge reared up forming a massive tidal wave. A high pitched screech pierced the air as the shapes of creatures manifested within the wave. They flew from it on soundless wings. Seven female demons converged on Thanatos as he screamed. They surrounded him and melted into his flesh.

For a moment nothing happened then Thanatos shrieked as black claws from within ripped open the flesh of his back and sprouted like wings. "What's happening to me" he said through the pain.

No one answered him.

The claws turned on him raking flash from his body.

Thanatos howled in pain as the claws tore his skin to ribbons and sliced his muscle to shreds. But this time the wounds didn't heal.

Two of the claws reached up to his head and fisted in his hair. They pulled back and tore free chunks of hair and greasy scalp. They slashed at his exposed skull scoring gashes so deep his brain became visible and still Thanatos howled in pain.

"Make it stop" he wailed. "Please I'll do anything."

But the claws didn't listen as two more descended to his torso and froze just above the skin of his stomach.

The flesh there bulged and twisted as Thanatos's screams reached a new volume. Suddenly the two claws shredded the flesh over the stomach and a bloody mess that had once been Thanatos's innards fell on to the already crimson snow.

Two more claws clawed at his eyes turning them to pulp. Well others ripped out his tongue and tore his chest open to expose his still beating heart.

Suddenly the claws sucked themselves back into Thanatos's body and the demons reappeared around him. They seized him and dragged him back into the wave.

Zar'roc released the power and the sludge flowed back underground as the fissure sealed itself leaving only a thin line of black earth like a scar.

Zar'roc turned his attention to Zarek and Astrid. He stalked up to them and just looked at them his swirling silver eyes boring into their souls.

Zarek moved in front of Astrid as if to protect her.

Zar'roc watched him with interest. He saw no fear in Zarek's eyes he did see awe and respect but he also saw the fact that if he attacked Astrid Zarek would do his best to kill him.

Zar'rocs gaze shifted to Astrid and he relised he knew her. She was one of the three justice nymphs that served the lesser goddess Themis.

"Zarek" Zar'roc said as he returned his silver gaze to the man. "Today you have done what few others have done for me" he said. "Without reason you risked your life to protect me and someone I care vary deeply for" he said. "For that I hereby remove the mark of a rogue from you" he said.

Zarek hissed and grabbed his cheek as the brand healed itself.

Zar'roc nodded and extended his hand and said the one word he and only said a handful of times in his life. "Akribos." the word meant brother and was as binding as a blood oath.

Zarek looked at Zar'rocs hand stunned for a moment before he took it. "This doesn't mean I like you" he said his tone was harsh but he had a sly smile across his face.

"Trust me the feeling's mutual" Zar'roc said smiling. He turned and started to walk away. "Oh I almost forgot" he said as he looked over his shoulder at Astrid. He tossed something to her.

She caught it and gasped as she saw the small vial of golden liquid. "Is this what I think it is" she asked.

"Yes" Zar'roc said. "Take good care of him Astrid he…" Zar'roc started but was interrupted as an ear piercing shriek rang through the clearing.

"What the Hell was that" Zarek asked.

"Atrya" Zar'roc and Astrid said together.

"She hates losing" Zar'roc said.

"What do you mean" Zarek asked.

"She wanted you dead but I've just put you outside her reach" Zar'roc said.

"How" Zarek asked.

"With this" Astrid said holding up the bottle. "It's called Nectar. If you drink it you will have the powers of a god" she said.

"Zar'roc where did you…" Zarek started as he turned back to Zar'roc. But he stopped when all he saw was empty space.

* * *

Katrina walked out on to the dock. "Eragon" she shouted but got no answer. "Eragon" she called again.

She was about to shout a third time when she heard something thump against ramp below her. She looked over and gasped Eragon was floating there unconscious and bleeding. She rushed down to him and shook him.

"Eragon Eragon" she said.

Eragon groaned as his eyes opened.

"Take it easy" Katrina said.

Eragon shuddered and groaned again. "Where's Murtagh" he asked.

"I don't know we've been looking for you" Katrina said. "Come on get up" she said as she helped him to his feet and let him lean against her.

"Castiel" she called.

"Yes."

They turned suddenly as Castiel appeared behind them. "We need to get him back to my rooms" Katrina said.

"Right" Castiel said he placed his hand on Katrina's shoulder and they vanished. They reappeared in Katrina's rooms a moment later.

Katrina helped Eragon sit down at the table. He hissed and clutched his shoulder.

"What happened" Castiel asked.

"I was following Murtagh through the warehouse" Eragon said. "When we got out on to the dock he hit me with something and sent me into the water" he said.

"Let me have a look" Katrina said as she moved to Eragon's side she pealed back the bloody cloth of his shirt and gasped. "Castiel look at this" she said pointing to Eragon's shoulder that had three shimmering gold shards embedded in the same place he had been hit with Murtagh's crossbow bolt.

"I've seen this before" Castiel said.

"You have" Katrina asked.

"In Hell there is a small black lizard. It has the ability to shot these poison barbs" Castiel said. "The barbs are made of powerful magic so it takes an equally strong magic to remove them" he said.

"Can you do it" Katrina asked.

"I can try" Castiel said as he placed his hand over the wound.

Eragon hissed in pain and tensed for a moment. But he sighed in relief as several drops of gold fluid dripped from the wound.

Castiel pulled his hand away and three dull shards of metal had replaced the glowing shards. "You'll need to pull the shards out" he said as he slumped into a chair.

Katrina nodded and set some medical supplies next to Eragon. She took out long tweezers and clamped them on the first shard.

Eragon growled in pain as Katrina pulled the shard came free with a gush of blood.

She tossed it on to the table.

"Here this will take your mind off the pain" Castiel said as a large book appeared in front of Eragon.

He opened it and flipped through the pages frowning at the diagrams. "What are they" he asked.

Castiel pointed to a caption written in small tight script next to one of the drawings.

Eragon read it and gasped so surprised by what he'd just read that he barely felt Katrina pull out the second shard. "Do these really work" he asked.

"Zar'roc himself uses them" Castiel said.

"Which one should we use" Eragon asked.

Castiel thought for a moment before he flipped to a page and pointed to a complex diagram. "It will drain me but I have everything we need for this one and it should work on an upper level demon" he said.

Eragon nodded and turned to Katrina. "I'm ready" he said.

Katrina nodded and yanked the last shard out.

Eragon ground his teeth but said nothing. "Are we done" he asked.

"Give me two minutes to dress the wound" Katrina said. "You can't save Murtagh if you bleed to death" she said as she wrapped bandages around the wound. "How did you know he was possessed" she asked.

"I didn't. I just know it couldn't have been him" Eragon said.

Katrina nodded. "Castiel" she asked.

"Yes" Castiel said.

"I know demons lie but do they ever tell the truth" Katrina asked.

"Sometimes if they know it will hurt you" Castiel said. "Why do you ask."

"No reason" Katrina said. "So do you have any idea where he's going next" she asked.

"He told me he's going after Eth'ilets" Eragon said. "Do you know where any are" he asked Castiel.

"There is one close to here. He was badly wounded when he helped lead the force that rescued you from the Mordsith temple at Roshata. He lives just west of here in an inn that is actually a Varden meeting place" Castiel said. "He might go there" he said.

"Then let's go" Katrina said.

"You're not coming" Eragon said.

"I'm a part of this now" Katrina said.

"I can't say it more plainly than this" Eragon said. You try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here" he said. "This is my fight I'm not getting your blood on my hands."

"Alright" Katrina said.

"I've doubled the guards in this part of the castle it would take an army to get to you" Castiel said.

"Or Zar'roc" Katrina said as Castiel and Eragon vanished.

* * *

Zar'roc materialized in Judecca next to a door to a small warded room in an empty wing. "Atrya" he called.

The goddess appeared immediately and gave Zar'roc a guarded look.

Zar'roc smiled silently. Apparently the effects of their last meeting still hadn't worn off.

"Yes" she asked.

Zar'roc pointed to the door "Janelle has arrived so I'm about to start the healing on Surreal I need you to guard this room and let on one enter" he said.

"As you wish" Atrya said.

"I mean it Atrya" Zar'roc said. "If anyone enters that room it's on your head which will then be on the execution block" he said.

"I understand" Atrya said and took up a position by the door.

Zar'roc nodded and opened the door. He tapped the frame and red light pulsed from his fingers. "You understand what that was right" he said.

"Yes" Atrya said.

"Then it will keep you in line" Zar'roc said before he shut the door and a sheet of Blood power rolled over its surface.

* * *

Murtagh appeared in front of a door in one of the back halls of the Free Bird Inn. He knocked on the door several times and waited. The door opened and he smiled as he saw the green eyed man.

His black beard was shorter now and the scar that ran from his temple down past his collar was pale against his tanned skin.

"Murtagh" Rafe said as he returned the smile.

"Hey Rafe how are you feeling" Murtagh asked.

"Pretty good for someone who had Zar'rocs poison pumped into his chest" Rafe said. "Come on in" he said and stepped aside.

Murtagh nodded and walked inside.

"So what are you here for" Rafe asked.

"Actually you" Murtagh said. "Lia sent me with a message. She told me now that we're getting close to the final fight with Zar'roc she wants everyone she can get so she sent me to get you back" he said.

"Just you. Where's Eragon" Rafe asked.

"Probably back on Vroengard" Murtagh said. "Some angel appeared and told Eragon he's a light Soul Sworn" he said.

"Eragon" Rafe asked as he walked in to the kitchen leaving Murtagh in the sitting room.

"Yeah" Murtagh said. "Do you believe it" Rafe asked.

Murtagh smiled as his eyes turned pitch black. "It's not like it matters now" he said as his eyes cleared.

"Why's that" Rafe asked. "Either way it works in the Varden's favor" Murtagh said. "If he is a Soul Sworn then we have a weapon against Zar'roc. And even if he isn't it still gives the rest of us hope" he said.

"Good point" Rafe said as he walked back in and passed a glass of brandy to Murtagh. "In that case to Eragon" Rafe said as he raised his own glass.

Murtagh mimicked the gesture and took a sip of his. Pain lanced through him and he doubled over chocking as steam billowed from his mouth. "What did you do" he growled as spasms racked his body.

"A little holy water in the brandy" Rafe said as Murtagh looked up at him. "Murtagh never would have noticed but then again you're not Murtagh" he said. "Don't try to con a man who's spent most of his life as an Eth'ilet spy" he said before he slammed his fist into the back of Murtagh's head and knocked him out.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews

Next time: To save a friend Zar'roc and Jaenelle must help her cleanse her soul. we find out what happened to Surreal. we catch a demon. Meet a new one. Eragon learns two horrific truths about why Murtagh was possessed. At the same time some gives Zar'roc a power that could either save or destroy him. Something happens to Elena causing Zar'roc to call on his two strongest Knights to save her.

Please read and review


	15. Pain of the Past, Dread of the Future

Several people have sent me questions regarding certain references to the past and several characters. For example I've been asked about the time Zar'roc spent in Lengi seven hundred years ago. I've been asked what are his connection to Istra, Surreal, Dorothea, Hekatah, Janelle, Saetan, and several others. I've been asked what happened between the books and several other things. So I've decided to write a series of prequels and sequels that go hand in hand with the Shadow Rider series. There will be times when the two intersect, and times where they have nothing to do with each other at all, there could also be times where they contradict each other but that is due to story evolution. The summery for the first story is up but the first chapter is not. it's in the Misc section under Misc Books with the title The Chronicles of Zar'roc. All of the stories will be posted as one and the first is a multi chapter prequel about Zar'rocs time as Dorothea's slave and assassin in Lengi and an ancient war between territories. I hope you enjoy them and I look forward to hearing your feedback.

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

some of the words will have () by them if they do these are a new type of power word and if they have the () it means the meaning isnt explained by the dialogue but i still want you to know its meaning

* * *

Her chest hurt it was hard to breathe and whatever she was lying on was too cold and too hard for any comfort. Surreal moved her hands slowly testing the surface beneath her. When her left hand found an edge and then air she carefully rolled to her side so she wouldn't fall off whatever she was on. As she pushed herself upright she felt an odd painful pressure in her chest and when she touched the spot she panicked and ripped the collar her shirt open. She stared at the rough swollen black lump that bulged near the top of her chest. Her muscles clenched and the thing seemed to swell.

"What in the name of Hell" she said.

"Not Hell" said a lilting lyrical voice full of caverns and midnight skies. "This is the Misty Place."

"_Apt name_" Surreal decided as she looked around. Mist and stone and nothing else except the altar she was sitting on. "Where exactly is the Misty Place" she asked.

"In the Abyss" the voice said.

"I've never seen it before" Surreal said.

"Very few can survive this place and none without invitation" the voice said.

Surreal turned as something moved.

What walked out of the mist was female but not human. Medium height, slender, and fair skinned. An exotically beautiful face framed by a gold mane that was somewhere between fur and hair. It had delicately pointed ears, a small spiral horn, human torso and limbs, also a fawn's tail and horse's hooves. And human hands that had cat claws instead of fingernails.

Surreal didn't recognize the body but she recognized those sapphire eyes. The Living Myth, Dreams Made Flesh, Witch. This was the soul that lived within Jaenelle's human skin.

"You brought me here" Surreal asked. "Why."

"Because of that" Witch said as she pointed to the black lump.

"Poison" Surreal asked as she gingerly pressed the skin around the lump. It hurt.

"Not a physical poison but a poison all the same. It is a poison of the soul. You can't see it in the physical world but it will cripple you Surreal. It has been crippling you for years now. So it's time to cleanse the soul."

"_Oh that doesn't sound good_" Surreal thought "Should I lay down so you can cut it out" she asked.

Witch shook her head "this is up to you now" she said.

"You expect me to cut it out of myself" Surreal asked.

"Not cut. Push" Witch said.

"What if I don't do this" Surreal asked.

"You were in so much emotional pain you broke the connection between your soul and your body in order to escape. If you don't heal this now you won't be able to mend that separation and your empty body eventually will wither and die" Witch said. Then she bared her teeth and snarled "show some back bone and do this."

Surreal bared her teeth and matched Witch's snarl. Then her chest muscles clenched. The skin at the top of the lump split and thick black pus pushed out of the opening. When she forced her muscles to relax the pus retreated.

"You have to clean it out all the way to the core" Witch said urgently. "If you don't you will die."

The pressure in Surreal's chest was becoming unbearable and she wanted to back down. She wanted to say she didn't care what happened to her body. Then she imagined Lucivar trying to explain to Daemonar why his Auntie Surreal never woke up after playing with him.

"What do I need to do" she asked.

"Push them out. Let them go. Forgive yourself for what you couldn't do" Witch said.

Surreal shook her head not understanding. She winced as her chest muscles clenched again and the pus rose but not far enough.

"Tell me their names" Witch said as she pointed to the black lump.

"Whose names" Surreal asked.

"The ones you couldn't save."

Suddenly she knew what the lump and pus had formed around. The feelings of blame, regret, and sorrow.

"I can't" she said.

"Yes you can" Witch insisted. "Tell me their names."

_A boy defying an order. Wings. Blood spraying the walls and floor._ "Kester" Surreal hissed.

Her muscles clenched. Black pus burst out of the lump and soiled her shirt. She relaxed her muscles and took a breath.

_A boy screaming. A plucked eye rolling off the shelf._ "Trist" she cried bearing down to push out more of the pus. "Ginger."

"Not your fault" Witch said.

"I should have been stronger faster something" Surreal said

"You were injured and then poisoned. You did far more to defend and protect than the enemy had believed possible" Witch said.

Silence claimed the room for a moment.

"Who else didn't you save" she asked.

The pressure in Surreal's chest kept building and building. Now that the wound was open the older harder pus was pushing up.

"Marjane who was my friend" she said. "You remember Marjane."

"Yes I remember Marjane." Witch said. "I remember Rebecca and Myrol, Dannie and Rose. They were just some of the girls who died in Briarwood."

More pus burst from the lump as Witch spoke each name.

"They were dead before you knew they existed" Witch said. "Yet you carry their names. Who else didn't you save."

"You" Surreal panted as she sobbed. She looked at the dream whose existence had changed so many lives. "I didn't get to Briarwood in time to save you."

"You weren't in time to save me from the rape that nearly cost me my life but you got me away from that place and that saved my life and the lives of those I care for most" Witch said.

Black pus continued pushing out of Surreal's chest fouling her clothes and the altar.

As an assassin she had killed a lot of people for what they'd done to children whose names she never knew. She didn't carry the weight of those names because she had settled the debt that was owed for their pain.

More pressure filled her chest. This pus was so old it had been in her for so long. It was rough and hard scraping the skin around the open sore like tiny blades.

"You're down to the core" Witch said. "Tell me the last name. Tell me the name of the first child you didn't save. The name that has haunted your soul for so many years."

Surreal clenched her muscles and pushed. She had to get the core out of her or it would all come back.

"Tell me" Witch demanded.

"I don't know" Surreal wailed.

"Then I'll tell you" a voice said.

Surreal turned to the wall opposite Witch drawn like a magnet to the ancient powerful voice that seemed to permeate her every sense. Silver mercurial eyes that blazed with red sigils appeared in the darkness of the mist. The shadows peeled back and a figure stepped forth. Its skin was armor that seemed to be made of swirling black and red mist that had been trapped in the metal. Its hands were talons that looked sharp enough to rip through anything. Six wings unfurled from its back each over seven feet long. Four were the crimson and black wings of a demon but the middle two were the obsidian wings of an angel. The helm was shaped like a combination of demon and dragon with a large Blood jewel in the center of the heavy crest and from under the crest the ancient haunted eyes bored into her.

"Zar'roc" she asked.

"I am the Harbinger" it said "I am the Blood. The brother of Witch. I too am Dreams Made Flesh. I am the Living Myth." It said "I am he who shatters the darkness and sunders the light. I am destruction and death. But I am also the bringer of creation. Spawned from the primordial powers I protect life and nurture the souls of those I deem worthy" it finished.

Surreal shivered slightly as she stared into the silver eyes that seemed to drown her in their deep ancient power. But deep in there depths she saw a familiar pain and a familiar light. She saw Zar'roc. She relaxed slightly.

The Harbinger reached out and rested one claw above what was left of the black lump. "Shall I tell you her name" he asked.

"Yes" Surreal said as she exhaled a shaky breath and braced herself.

"Her name was Surreal."

Pain and agony ripped through her as the memories surfaced. Twelve years old and hiding from whoever had killed her mother. Trying to survive in dirty alleyways. Torn apart but not broken. She hadn't been able to protect her body but she'd been able to protect her Gray birthright power and her mind. Twelve years old and beginning both careers as a spy and assassin.

She could feel the pain as the hard black core pushed up surfacing as more memories pounded past her.

Her first kill. When she met Zar'roc in Lengi. Staying with him in secret well he was a slave. Studying and honing her skills to kill her father and her grandmother who was Zar'rocs owner.

The wound stretched as the core crested.

She saw the night at Cassandra's Altar the altar soaked in Janelle's blood. Zar'roc had been there that night to bloody, beaten, and weak after breaking the hold Dorothea had over him. Then she saw years later. Jaenelle was alive. Zar'roc was alive.

Witch reached out and hooked the core with a claw and pulled it out the rest of the way. But still the pain didn't stop. New images flashed through Surreal's mind as it intensified.

She saw a boy curled on the ground well others kicked and beat him. "How do you like that slave" the oldest hissed as he glared at the boy on the ground.

The scene changed to a blood soaked cell. "You are no son of mine. You are only my instrument a tool used to enact my will. That is all you can be a mere pawn" a man in a purple robe said.

The scene changed. "Why aren't you stronger" a man said as he slammed his fist into a pool of blood.

Again the scene changed. She saw a man standing alone on a battle field. Bodies surrounded him emanating out from where he stood and carpeting the ground for miles. She knew they had been his family and friends. His sad gold eyes turned to the heavens "why" he shouted. "Is this my punishment" he asked. "To kill everyone I've ever cared for" he asked. Suddenly the image froze.

"Get out of my mind" The Harbinger said as he tore himself from Surreal along with his memories. The remnants faded from her as she returned to herself with a gasp.

Surreal's eyes snapped open. She was laying on her back and her chest hurt. It felt hollow and it felt clean. For the first time in too many years she felt clean. She closed her eyes.

The altar felt much warmer and softer now more comfortable. "Rest now Surreal" Jaenelle said. "Rest."

* * *

Surreal jerked awake and struggled against the hand pressing on her shoulder that was holding her down.

"Calm down all is well" a lilting male voice said.

Surreal flopped back boneless with relief as the voice and words were absorbed. Then she looked at the man who released her shoulder and took her hand hiding none of the divine strength and power behind his gentle touch.

He had long black hair mixed with silver and the delicately pointed ears of someone with elfin blood. His deeply tanned skin was warm over his muscled frame. And his royal blue eyes that were flecked with swirling gold sparks watched her intently.

"Archon" Surreal asked.

Zar'rocs Knight of One smiled. "Welcome back" he said.

"_Hell's fire how long have I been gone_" Surreal thought to herself.

"Two days" Archon said as if she'd actually asked the question. "It's been two days since you collapsed."

Snips of memory passed through her mind. Lucivar leaving her to watch the boy. A hunt for the missing child. Fear that turned into unbearable pain. And . . . "How much of the house did I wreck before I went down" she asked.

Archon flashed her a sharp amused smile as he said "All of it every closet, cupboard, and room. You were impressively efficient."

Surreal cursed silently. "Didn't find the boy" she said as she felt a small ache in her chest where the black lump had been.

"He and the wolf pups used their newly learned skill of sight shielding to give themselves an advantage in a game of hide and seek. If you'd been aware of that he would have remained hidden only for as long as you chose to let him have the advantage. As it was Daemonar is very sorry he scared you" Archon said. "Whenever he's slipped away from us we've found him outside this door hugging an armful of his books waiting for you to wake up so he can read you a story."

"He can't read yet" Surreal said.

"I know but it's the only thing he can do to take care of you" Archon said.

Tears stung Surreal's eyes and she blinked them away. "Is there any reason I can't get up" she asked.

"None" Archon hesitantly.

Surreal studied his face but she couldn't read him as well as she could read the other Knights. "What is it" she asked warily.

"Zar'roc has asked that you…" Archon started but trailed off.

"Archon" Surreal asked.

Archon shock himself. "He's asked that you relay the memory of what happened to you. He wants to make sure this wasn't the prelude to an attack" he said.

Surreal turned green at the thought of having to relive the memory.

"It's okay" Archon said "I can talk to Zar'roc…" he started.

As he did the image of a sad lonely Zar'roc on an unknown battlefield surrounded by bodies flashed through Surreal's mind.

"No" she interrupted. "Zar'roc is right we need to make sure this wasn't part of something more" she said.

Archon nodded. "Open your mind" he said.

Surreal gulped and did as he said. As she felt their minds connect she brought the memory to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Surreal slipped out of her coat and hung it on the coat tree as the door closed behind her.

"You want to play a game" Daemonar asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"All right" Surreal said as her heart kicked in her chest. "Let me put this food away first and then we can play a game" she said as she set her basket down.

When she got no reply she stopped and looked around. "Daemonar" she asked.

A little laugh reached her ears. "Come find me. Come find me" Daemonar said.

"_No_." The thought echoed in Surreal's mind as her heart started to race. She dropped into a low stance and crept toward the front room barely managing to stop herself from calling in her knives.

"Daemonar" she asked again. The sound of bare feet on stone came to her ears. She moved fast as she followed the sound.

The eyrie was a warren of rooms but the boy should be easy enough to find. It wasn't like he was being quiet.

She froze. Then there was no sound. None at all except the pounding of her heart.

"Daemonar" she called as she headed for the bedrooms.

Then from behind her she heard "Come find me" followed by the sound of feet running back toward the kitchen.

She dashed back to the kitchen and took a quick look under the table. Nothing.

"_Why is it so hard to breathe._"

She moved through the rooms searching. Sometimes she heard a laugh. Sometimes the scrape of a foot on stone.

"_The worst is still to come._" The words echoed in her mind just as they had ten years ago.

"Nothing bad has happened yet" she reminded herself. She had time to find the boy. She couldn't let him get hurt. Couldn't let the things that had happened to her ten years ago happen to him. Not to Lucivar's boy.

"_The worst is still to come._"

Surreal threw open a cupboard and saw serving bowls, platters, and other kinds of dishes. She turned as she heard a boy screaming and screaming and screaming. Then the screaming stopped and she knew what that meant.

"Come find me."

"_Was that Daemonar saying that or Trist_" Surreal asked herself.

"_The worst is still to come._"

"Shut up" Surreal whispered as she tried to push the memories away. Her breath hitched and rasped in her chest. Pain lacerated her as she tried to draw in enough air to think. "This time I won't fail." She would find the boy and get him out of this house and she would find a way to get Marjane out of that tree before the crows took the girl's eyes.

She dashed into the front room and glanced at the door. "Kester no" she screamed as her memories played over the surface of reality.

An image flashed before her eyes as if a sight shield had dropped for a heartbeat. But it was just enough time for her to see the wings and the blood spraying everywhere as the Eyrion warrior ripped into the boy. Then it was gone.

"_Kester not Daemonar_" Surreal assured herself. Like Trist Kester had died ten years ago in attack that had been meant to kill Zar'roc, Daemon, and the rest of the family. She still had a chance to save Daemonar.

She tore through the bedrooms opening every door and drawer she could find. She tore through the weapons room, the workrooms, and the laundry room and still found nothing. She circled back to the kitchen where she yanked out drawers and opened more doors. She opened the spell chilled cold box and gave it a quick glance before she opened the freezer box inside it.

Bile rose in her throat as she stared inside. Inside was a little hand so freshly severed the fingers were still curling up against the cold.

Surreal bolted across the kitchen and just reached the sink before she vomited. She stumbled out of the kitchen as she heard Daemonar's voice "Auntie Srell" he said sounding scared.

"I couldn't save him" she sobbed. And in her heart she knew she couldn't save any of them. Not Trist, not Kester, not Jaenelle. She hadn't even been able to help Zar'roc. She hadn't been good enough, strong enough, fast enough to save them.

"Auntie Srell" Daemonar cried.

And now the boy. "_Lucivar shouldn't have trusted me with his precious boy_" she thought as she stumbled and hit a carpeted floor on her hands and knees. Pain punched her chest went all the way down. Tears of pain and poison poured down her cheeks as she sobbed.

This time the poison would take her because this time she wouldn't fight.

* * *

Archon pulled back gently. "I'm sorry" he said. "No one should have to live with that" he said.

Surreal nodded and wiped her tears away.

"If you want I can take it away" Archon said.

Surreal thought about it for a long moment. "No" she said finally.

"I need the memory of this pain and what caused it so I'll never let it happen again" she said.

Archon nodded and rose to leave. "We want you back Surreal" he said as he got to the door.

"What" Surreal asked.

"We what you to come back to the citadel we need you again" Archon said and without another word walked out.

* * *

Zar'roc hissed and cursed in various languages as he writhed in agony on the bed of the small room.

His skin was ghost white as if he'd lost blood. But as the pain grew veins of black rose and twisted over the surface of his skin. They formed line after line of words and changed so fast no one could read them. The words were snips from old prophecies mixed with ancient words and memories from his past.

Zar'roc curled in on himself as his heart started pounding so fast it was painful. He hissed again as the skin over his heart burned and Kiria appeared in her full demon form. She appeared claws raised and ready to defend. "K… Kiria" Zar'roc said.

Kiria whirled as she returned to human form. "Akri" she cried. "What's wrong" she asked.

"Need help" he said. "Get…"

"Right" Kiria said without letting him finish she turned and raised her hand. The Midnight jewel in her ring flashed and a small altar appeared. She quickly lit the black candles and knelt in front of it.

"Kiria what…" Zar'roc started but was cut off as a new wave of pain washed over him.

"Hold on Akri" Kiria said as she pulled a pendent from around her neck. The pendent was made of black fireglass and cut in the shape of a full moon with a crescent moon joined on each side facing out. In the center two dragons formed a X.

Kiria held the pendent above her head as she said "hear me goddess I your humble servant Kiria beg your help."

A small breeze appeared from nowhere as the candles flickered causing the shadows of the room to twist and warp. As they did a figure in a black cloak appeared.

"Kiria" the figure said as she stepped from the shadows.

"Akra Istra" Kiria said using the word that meant queen and mother in the Charonte language. "Please something's wrong with my Akri you have to help him" she said.

The figure threw of her hood revealing the spectral form of Istra. "Zar'roc. What happened to him" she asked.

"I don't know" Kiria said as she pointed to where Zar'roc was still hissing and cursing on the bed.

Istra ran to his side and knelt by him she reached to touch him intending to heal him. But as she did a black aura appeared around him. For a second Zar'rocs form changed to that of the Harbinger. As he changed dark power sparked against Istra's and she recoiled. "Damn Chaos for this" she said as she recognized the power.

"What's wrong" Kiria asked.

"Chaos must have sensed Zar'rocs mind was vulnerable well he was healing Surreal and used some kind of spell on him" Istra said. "I can't break it as I am now but I think I have a way I can help him" she said. "Zar'roc" she said as she reached for him again this time without her power. She shook him slightly and he rolled over.

"My lady" Zar'roc said between spasms of pain. "Forgive me if I don't…" he started but stopped as he coughed. Several drops of blood fell from his mouth onto the sheets. The drops hissed and spat as they ate holes in the sheets.

"Shhh" Istra said. "You're under Chaos' spell" she said. "I can't break it but you can."

Zar'roc shook his head as images of his past tortures flashed through his mind. "I can't fight it" he said. "Too much pain too many tortures" he said. Then he whispered "so much blood."

"It's okay Zar'roc I'll help you" Istra said as she called in a book.

The cover was black leather with no words or adornment. The only decoration was the gold lock that held the book shut and an area on the cover in the shape of a hand that was stark white.

"Place your hand here" Istra said gesturing to the handprint.

Zar'roc lifted his hand but before he could touch the book the pain intensified. "I can't" he said.

"Zar'roc you have to if you don't the spell will continue until it breaks you" Istra said.

Zar'roc growled through the pain as he raised his hand and slammed it down on the book. For a moment nothing happened then a single word in blood red letters appeared on the cover. As Zar'roc stared at it he felt Chaos' spell shatter and his pain fade.

But a moment later it was replaced by a pain that mocked his previous one. He couldn't breathe. His thoughts slowed as he felt something pressing against his mind trying to snuff out his life.

"You have to say it" he heard Istra say but her voice was so far away he could barely hear it.

Everything faded into the white hot haze of pain and the darkness of his approaching death.

"**You're not really giving up**" an ancient powerful voice said in his mind.

"**I can't fight this it's too much**" Zar'roc said.

"**You are the Harbinger of Telikos**" the voice said. "**One of the most powerful beings in existence. Do you really want to die here**" it asked.

"**No but I…**" Zar'roc started.

"**But nothing**" the voice said. "**You must fight if not for yourself then for those you would be leaving behind**" it said. "**Think of your family. What do you think would happen to them if you died**" it said.

Zar'roc shuddered at the thought of what the gods, angels, and Eth'ilets would do to his family if he wasn't there. "**Who are you**" he asked.

"**You can't know who I am yet**" the voice said. "**But when you do I want you to know I'm sorry for what I did. If I could do it again I wouldn't let fear rule me. I would fight to protect…**" it said but stopped midway.

"**I won't leave them**" Zar'roc said with conviction as he fought against the thing pressing on his mind.

"**Then fight**" the voice roared.

Power suddenly filled Zar'roc. As it did he shattered the thing pressing against his mind and at its core he saw a word written in fiery letters.

"Hesaad" he shouted. Power and pain rushed from his body in a wave as reality snapped back into place and he was once again on the bed with Istra and Kiria kneeling by him.

He blinked and was about to say something but was interrupted by a small click. He looked down and saw that the lock holding the book closed was open and that the once white handprint was stained red with his blood. He frowned at it for a moment before he started to open it.

"Stop" Istra said.

Zar'roc closed the book and sat up as he looked at her. "Why" he asked.

"You don't know what you're holding nor do you understand the magnitude of its power" Istra said.

"So tell me" Zar'roc said. Istra sighed.

"I shouldn't be doing this but…" she started.

"Then don't" Zar'roc said.

Istra raised one eyebrow in confusion "what do you mean" she asked.

"On the day you gave me the Verteer I swore to serve and protect you. If the price of keeping you and those I care for safe is my death then so be it" Zar'roc said.

"Zar'roc…" Istra started.

"No" Zar'roc said. "You can't afford to anger Savitar and the other Chthonians" he said. "They made it clear if you break their laws they will kill you" he said.

Istra rose "they can't touch me I am more powerful than those false gods" she said.

Zar'roc sighed. "Very well" he said. "What is this" he said holding up the book.

Istra sat next to him on the bed "first let me tell you what just happened" she said. "After you broke through the pain you saw a word didn't you" she asked.

"Hesaad" Zar'roc whispered.

"That is a word from the first language. The language of Telikos" Istra said. "These words hold more power than any other. But they require more strength to use and there is a price to learning them" she said.

"Everything has price" Zar'roc whispered the common Blood phrase. "What is it" he asked.

"The pain" Istra said. "If you didn't break through the power of the word it would have killed you no matter how strong you are" she said.

Zar'roc nodded. "Then what does Hesaad mean" he asked.

"Hesaad means mine. It is one of the most powerful words. With it you can take anything. With this word and your blood you can control anything" Istra said.

"And the book" Zar'roc asked.

"My gift to you" Istra said. "It contains words from the first language. Teach them well Zar'roc they will be a weapon unlike any other" she said.

"My lady" Zar'roc said. "There's something I've been wondering for a long time now" he said. "That day when you gave me the Verteer why did you do it. Why did you save me" he asked.

Istra sighed. "Let me tell you a something that only the oldest of the gods know" she said. "You know that in the beginning there was Telikos the being that gave form to soul and thought" she said.

Zar'roc nodded.

"Originally Telikos created three beings to govern and shape what he had created" Istra said.

"Three" Zar'roc asked. "I thought the Old One was the only descendent of Telikos" he said.

"No he had three children. His son Varactus or the Old One as you know him. And his twin nameless daughters Creation and Destruction" Istra said. "The twins created the first primordial gods. The beings that were meant to lay the foundation of the realms" she said. "In addition Varactus created four gods to govern over them. They were Creator, Keeper, Orden, and Ishtara or as you know her Dac'Naca" she said.

"What about you" Zar'roc asked.

"I'm getting there" Istra said. "Among the primordial gods was a goddess known as Orasia. She was the goddess of the Winds" she said. "She was also my mother." Zar'roc practically chocked.

"Who…" he started.

"Telikos" Istra said. "That is why even though I am the youngest of the gods believed to be created by Varactus I am the strongest" she said.

"So that is how you know the language of Telikos" Zar'roc said.

Istra nodded.

"But that doesn't answer my question" he said.

"I know I'm not finished" Istra said. "I married Orden and when the Creator and Keeper choose to sleep and leave the ruling of the gods to the Origins Orden and I became the king and queen of the gods" she said. "Orden had three daughters before that. They were Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis and when they were together they had absolute power over fate" she said. "Years later I was going to have a child. A son that we were going to name Zikyrios" she said. "But before he was born those three…" she started but stopped.

Zar'roc winced as he felt the deep dark anger and sorrow that emanated from her.

"They cursed him" Istra said simply. "They said that if he was not killed by the day after he was born war would claim the realms. If he wasn't killed two days after he was born all but one that I loved would die. And that if he wasn't killed three days after he was born all would be destroyed" she said.

"What happened" Zar'roc asked.

Istra said nothing.

Zar'roc started to speak but before he could Istra said "to answer your question the reason I reached out to you is because you reminded me of Zikyrios. You were a tortured soul condemned because of something you couldn't help" she said. "And you reminded me of myself. You were trapped by Chaos because you fought back just like I was trapped by the other gods for trying to protect my son" she said before she turned to him. "Take care my Prince" she said before she faded.

Zar'roc looked down at the book. He was moved beyond words by what she had told him and that she would give him such a valuable gift. "Kiria return to me" he said.

Kiria nodded and transformed back into a tattoo over his heart.

Zar'roc rose and vanished the book as he opened the door. He found Atrya leaning against the wall across from it.

"You look like Hell" she said.

"I am" Zar'roc growled at her before he vanished.

* * *

Istra's eyes opened as she returned to herself. She sighed as she looked up at the darkness above her.

She was in Kalosis the first Hell realm. It was here she'd been born and it was here she'd been trapped for countless eons.

She sighed again as she looked around her. She was in her garden. Black roses with cores of blood red bloomed around her in honor of her long dead son. In the distance behind two obsidian pillars two of her Charonte guards stood ready to fight.

"Why must things come to this" she asked herself as she stared into her fountain.

"Perhaps as atonement" a deep voice said from behind her.

Istra's battle instincts and her anger came alive in a split second as she turned. The man before her was deeply tanned with long blond hair and lavender eyes.

"Leave now Savitar" she said to the leader of the Chthonians.

The Chthonians were the God slayers. They were born mortals and became gods. And they were essentially the police force that governed the gods.

Savitar didn't move he only stood there his face unreadable behind his ever present mask of stoicism. "You shouldn't have done that" he said.

Istra lifted her chin in defiance of the Chthonian because for all his power he was no match for her. "Who are you to lecture me on what should and shouldn't be done" she said.

Savitar's eyes flashed from lavender to red and then turned a deep vibrant blue. "You are tampering with fate" he said.

Istra snarled at him "I am protecting someone I hold very dear to me. If that's a crime then punish me. Oh wait I'm already being punished" she said.

Savitar narrowed his eyes on her as he said "this isn't a game."

"No it isn't." Istra said. "I don't play those. I never have" She said as she started to walk past him.

Savitar caught her arm and stopped her. "I didn't have to contain the powers of the gods you destroyed all those years ago when you went wild on them. Without me the other Chthonians would have torn you apart for that" he said.

Istra snarled at him again as she tore her arm away. "So what. You want me to thank you" she asked.

"Istra you can't break anymore laws not after what happened with Zikyr…" Savitar started but before he could finish a blast of power hit him in the chest and threw him into one of the black pillars.

Istra's Charontes appeared instantly but before they could attack she stopped them. "Don't you dare say my son's name" she hissed as her eyes flashed a dark sinister red.

"The only thanks I owe you is for helping Zar'roc learn his powers after I freed him. For that I will always be grateful to you. But that's as far as my gratitude goes. If you really think I fear you or those other false mortal gods you command think again. I am a daughter of Telikos and in this universe only he and his Harbinger out power me. There is nothing I fear" she hissed at him.

Savitar's expression turned cold and brutal. "Not true" he said. "You fear the loss of your Prince and so long as you fear that you're as controllable as the rest of us."

Istra growled hating the fact he was right. "Don't push me Savitar" she said.

"And don't push me" he said. "You may be a goddess by birth but I'm a lot more than just a Chthonian and you know that. I survived a Hell you can't even imagine and it changed me into something cold and ruthless" Savitar said.

Istra raked him with a burning glare "In turn you'd do well to remember that I destroyed not only most of the old gods but my very family when I tried to protect my child. Don't get in my way or we will find out once and for all which of us wields the most power" she said.

Savitar sighed. He wanted to choke her for her obstinacy. But then she'd always been this way. "_Stubborn to the core of her being_" he thought

"Fine but consider what happened the last time you tried to protect Zar'roc and the suffering your tampering caused him. Is that really what you want" he asked. Istra's eyes teared up and he hated himself for giving her that pain.

"Damn you" Istra said.

Savitar scoffed. "I was damned long before this" he said. "Please let fate unfold as it should Istra. I beg you to stay out of this. For all our sakes."

Istra's crystal tears glittered like diamonds on her dark lashes as she fought to regain her composure. "Keep him alive for me Savitar. Otherwise you know what will happen" she said.

Savitar inclined his head. "I will do what I can but in the end we both know that only Zar'roc can make the fate we want for him" he said.

"You're wrong you know" Istra said after a pause.

"What" Savitar asked.

"You said you survived a Hell that I can't even imagine" Istra said. "And you were wrong. Because felt it when I lost my son and I felt it again when I saw what they did to Zar'roc" she said. "Compared to that you don't know what Hell is" she said.

Savitar nodded. "Zar'roc is strong" he said. "Stronger than me I'll give him that" he said as he started to walk away. "_But if he dies he wouldn't be alone in his suffering. The entire world could be destroyed_" he thought.

* * *

"Wake up" Eragon said as slapped Murtagh's unconscious form.

Murtagh groaned as he awoke and looked around.

They were in a small work room attached to Rafe's room at the inn. The walls of the circular room were lined with stacks of books. He sat in the middle tied to a chair with a fireplace blazing behind him.

"You really think this will hold me" he asked.

Eragon said nothing instead he glanced at the ceiling.

Murtagh followed his gaze and stared in shock at what he saw. Above him in white paint were two circles one inside the other in the center was a seven pointed star. Along its lines and those of the circles were lines of ancient spiky script and at the very center was a large glyph drawn in blood.

Murtagh tore his eyes from it to glare daggers at Eragon and Rafe "a devil's trap" he growled.

"That's right as long as you're in there you're powerless" Rafe said.

Murtagh's face abruptly changed to a smug smile. "Well congratulations then" he said. "You look well Eragon back from the dead I see" he said as he turned to Rafe. "And you to. I swear you Eth'ilets are like cockroaches" he said.

"Be quiet" Rafe said.

Murtagh just glanced at him before he returned his attention to Eragon. "So Eragon you've got me trapped what are we going to do sit here and stare at each other for the rest of eternity" he asked.

"Actually I had something else in mind" Eragon said.

"What are you going to torture me" Murtagh asked. "Oh wait you can't. Not without hurting Murtagh at least" he said.

"Eragon" Rafe said.

Eragon turned as Rafe handed him a bucket. "Don't worry this won't hurt Murtagh much" he said. "But you on the other hand" he said as he emptied the bucket onto Murtagh. He screamed as holy water washed over him and steam hissed off him. "Feel like talking now" Eragon asked.

"Murtagh is still my puppet I'll make him bite off his tongue" Murtagh growled.

"No you won't be in there long enough" Eragon said as he turned to Rafe and nodded.

Rafe called in a large book and opened it to a marked page. "Deus in nómine tuo salvum me fac et virtúte tua age causam meam…" he started reading.

Murtagh screamed and spasmed as he heard the first words of the exorcism and pain racked his body.

"This ends now" Eragon said. "I don't know what plan you and Zar'roc have for me and I don't care but I won't let you hurt my family" he said.

Murtagh screamed again but as he did he threw back his head and the scream became an eerie laugh. Suddenly his head fell forward. He was panting as he glared at Eragon. "You really think that's what this is about. The master plan. I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan."

Eragon stared shocked for a moment before he glanced at Rafe and nodded for him to continue.

"Retórque malum in adversários meos…" he started but this time Murtagh didn't scream.

"Oops it doesn't seem to be working" he said. "You see I've learned some new tricks" he said. He bent his head to his chest and began chanting "Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine…"

As he did the fire in the fire place flared and the room began to shake as wind whipped papers around.

"What's going on" Eragon asked as he turned to Rafe.

"I don't…" he started but then he looked down and saw the burn on Murtagh's arm. "It's a binding link" he said.

"What" Eragon asked.

"It's like a lock. It's locked itself inside Murtagh" Rafe said.

"What do we do" Eragon asked.

"I don't…" Rafe started but stopped as Murtagh roared and threw his head back. They looked up as they heard wood snapping and a long crack formed on the ceiling splitting the devil's trap in two.

"That's better" Murtagh said as his eyes snapped open and turned pitch black.

Rafe lunged for him but was thrown back into a pile of books.

Eragon ran forward sword drawn but the same force that threw Rafe hit him and slammed him into the wall.

Murtagh glanced down at the ropes around him and they snapped. "You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing they say it's like Hell" he said as he walked towards Eragon. "There's a reason for that" he said. "Hell is like um…" he stopped as if thinking. "Well it's like Hell" he said as he punched Eragon.

Eragon groaned as pain lanced through his face and he felt blood trickle from his nose.

"Even for demons" Murtagh said as he hit Eragon again.

"It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear" he said as punched Eragon in the stomach.

Eragon tried to double over but the invisible bounds held him in place.

"And you sent me back there" Murtagh said.

"Lith" Eragon growled.

Murtagh smiled "no" he said. "Not anymore now I'm Murtagh" he said as he grabbed Eragon's injured shoulder and pressed down on it with his thumb.

Eragon choked on the pain.

"By the way I saw Brom well I was there. He says hi" he said as he pressed harder.

Eragon reached up to push Murtagh away but he swatted it aside like a fly.

"All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day. And that I was going to torture you nice and slow like pulling the wings off an insect" Murtagh said. "But I'm sad to say I can't torture you because whatever I do it's nothing compared to what you do to yourself" he said. "I can see it in your eyes you blame yourself for every innocent life lost in this war because you started it" he said. "And because of that thousands are dead and you couldn't save them. Not Brom, or Roran, or even Murtagh and deep down you know that you can't save anyone. You know that you are nothing little Soul Sworn" he said. "You are nothing compared to the god you think you can kill and because of that the rivers of Alagaësia will run red with the blood of those you couldn't protect" he said.

Each word hit Eragon like a physical blow. He wanted to deny them but he couldn't. He looked up as Murtagh reared back as if to punch him again but this time a black dagger appeared in his hand.

Suddenly Rafe was there. He grabbed Murtagh's arm and pressed a hot poker from the fire place into his arm over the binding link. A pulse of light ran through the burn and Murtagh wailed.

Eragon fell to the ground as the invisible force holding him up vanished and he heard something like a door slam.

Murtagh's wails increased in volume as the black smoke of a demon poured from his mouth.

Murtagh fell unconscious as the smoke flew towards the chimney trying to escape.

"Maria nevarna hnroust zorauthia" someone shouted.

Abruptly the demon smoke changed directions and shot towards the door. Eragon and Rafe turned and watched as the smoke flew into a small glass vial. As the last of the demon flowed inside the person holding the vial capped it and vanished it.

It was only then Eragon saw the person holding it. She looked about fifteen or sixteen with short dark blonde hair and dark eyes. She was dressed all in black with the exception of her jacket that was blood red.

"Who are…" Eragon started but before he could finish the woman's hand shot out and the invisible force returned pinning both Eragon and Rafe to the wall.

"I'm not here for you light boy so shut up" the woman said.

"Then why are you here" Rafe growled.

"I'm here for her" the woman said as the vial reappeared in her hand. "The master ordered that all of his agents be brought to him" she said before she walked over to Rafe and smiled at him. "You should be dead" she said as a dagger appeared in her hand and she touched the blade to Rafe's throat. "Let's fix that shall we" she said as she raised the blade. She stopped and spun as she heard a noise.

"Lin" Castiel said as he appeared and drew his sword.

"Castiel" the woman said as she raised the dagger.

"You know I can't let you kill him" Castiel said. "Now leave before there's one less demon in the world" he said.

Lin laughed. "You know it takes more than a mere angel to destroy one of the Demonata" she said. "Especially a daughter of two of the First Seven" she said.

Rafe cursed quietly.

"What" Eragon whispered.

"We're in real trouble" Rafe said.

"What do you mean. And who are the Demonata" Eragon asked.

"The Demonata are some of the most powerful demons. When Zar'roc and his rebel angels fell he made the strongest of them into demons using his own power" Rafe said.

"Who are the Seven she was talking about" Eragon asked.

"They're the seven strongest and most loyal of the Demonata and the first Zar'roc created. But unlike the others he used…" Rafe started.

"Quiet over there" Lin said. "Recoliuos" she said as she turned back to Castiel.

Light burst from Castiel and he vanished.

Lin gestured and the room started shaking.

"What are you doing" Rafe shouted as he saw strange swirling runes appearing around the door and windows.

"Angel proofing" Lin said. "As long as those runes are in place no angel weaker than me can enter this room" she said. "Now where was I" she said. "Oh that's right" she said as the returned her attention to Rafe.

"_No_" Eragon thought as he struggled against his invisible bounds.

"_I can help you_" the voice in his mind said.

"_Please_" Eragon begged.

"_There is a price_" the voice said.

"_I don't care just do it_" Eragon said.

The voice hissed out a chuckle. "_Very well but a lesson to you young Soul Sworn. Know the price before you pay_" it said.

Eragon barely had time to register its words before power filled him and he burst through the bounds. He leapt forward as he grabbed the dagger and spun it away.

In one lightning motion he drew his sword and slashed at Lin's neck. But as it got close the air thickened and bulged so it was like looking through a magnifying glass. The blade froze stuck an inch from her neck.

Lin laughed. "Not bad" she said as the invisible force returned stronger this time and slammed Eragon back into the wall. "You know I kind of like you" she said as she smiled at Eragon. "So I'm going to do you a favor. I'll let you ask one question and if it's with in my power to answer it truthfully" she said.

"You expect me to trust a demon" Eragon asked.

"Very well I swear by all the fires of Hell and my honor as a Demonata that I will answer your question truthfully and to the best of my abilities" Lin said. "Is that good enough for you."

"Fine" Eragon said. "What is Zar'roc planning" he asked.

"I can't answer that. Both because I don't know and because of my blood oath to him" Lin said.

"Can he be killed" Eragon asked.

"How would I know" Lin said. "Obviously it's never been done so how can anyone know" she said.

Eragon growled in irritation. "Fine then why was Murtagh possessed" he asked.

"Now that I can answer. Though it's not the question I would have asked" Lin said. "He was possessed for two reasons" she said. "The first was because Zar'roc wanted to turn him into a true Afrit" she said.

"What" Eragon asked.

"You see in the beginning Afrits are just like ordinary people some are good and some are evil. But if they become exposed to the true darkness of their souls and what they are capable of it becomes like a drug to them. So much so that in there desperation they will seek out a Soul Sworn so they can have more power" Lin said.

"And the second" Eragon asked.

"The second is simple" Lin said. "Murtagh's possession was just a distraction to keep you busy" she said.

Dread filled Eragon as he heard her words. "Distract me from what" he asked.

Lin smiled. "You didn't really think that islands pathetic defenses would hold forever did you" she said.

"It can't be" Eragon said. "What did you do" he shouted.

"Sorry you're out of questions" Lin said as the dagger flew to her hand and elongated into a sword. "Now die" she said as she raised the sword. It whistled through the air leaving a black streak behind it as it went for Eragon's throat.

But before the blade even touched him it shattered. "What the Hell" Lin said a moment before thick power filled the air like fog and a brilliant white light bloomed in the center of the room.

It pealed back like curtains and a man stepped from it. He was tall and slim with the ebony skin of a dessert nomad. His black hair was long and he had a short black oiled goatee. His eyes were dark and he had a thick scar along his cheek. He was dressed in white robes adorned with blue runes. In his hands he held a silver sword and a gold shield that glowed with inner fire.

Lin just stood there eyes wide as astonished as Eragon and Rafe.

The man looked at each of them before he turned his attention to Lin. "what are you doing here" he asked in a deep voice that resounded with authority.

Lin broke free of her shock and sneered. "Great Uncle Raphael" she said. "What a pleasure to see you again."

"Answer my question demon" Raphael said.

"You're forgetting yourself Uncle" Lin said. "I only answer to one archangel and it isn't you."

"How dare you…" Raphael started.

"No how dare you" Lin said. "How dare you think that I would serve you when I serve a god who wields more power in one hand then all of yours combined" she said. "How dare you interfere with my doings" she said. "And how dare you show your face after what you did" she said.

As she said it a flicker of guilt passed through Raphael's eyes but it was instantly replaced by rage. "Be gone" he roared as he slashed at her. But before he was half way there Lin vanished and Eragon and Rafe fell to the floor.

Raphael gestured and Rafe fell limp as Eragon rose.

"What did you do" he asked.

"He is only asleep" Raphael said before he smiled. "Eragon it is good to finally meet you" he said. "I am Raphael third archangel, barer of the Holy Shield, and protector of Heaven's gates" he said.

Eragon nodded to awed for words. "Thank you" he said a moment later.

"You're welcome…" Raphael started but stopped as he winced in pain.

"What's wrong" Eragon asked.

"The demon's seal. It affects even me" Raphael said. "I don't have much time so I leave you with this" he said. "Zar'roc can be killed he is not invincible not yet at least" he said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"You must stop the thirteen on the island in the sky" Raphael said. "If you don't only the sword of light held by the grey snake can kill…" he started but cut off as light burst from him and he vanished.

Eragon looked around the room as the symbols faded. "**Saphira**" he called.

"**Eragon are you alright**" Saphira asked. "**I'm fine aside from a few bruises but we have bigger problems**" he said. "**Is Thorn here yet**" he asked.

"**Yes**" Saphira answered.

"**I'm coming with Murtagh and Rafe we need to get to Vroengard as fast as possible**" Eragon said.

"**Why**" Saphira asked.

"**There's no time to explain**" Eragon said as he pulled the unconscious Murtagh to his feet. He was debating how to bring Rafe to when Castiel appeared.

"What happened" he asked.

"No time" Eragon said as he moved towards the door. "Get Rafe we need to go to Vroengard" he said as he walked out.

Castiel nodded and pulled Rafe up as he followed Eragon.

* * *

"Zar'roc" Vergil shouted as he burst into Zar'rocs study. "There's been a riot in…" he said but trailed off as he saw Zar'roc he was sitting at his desk looking at a small black book. He was breathing hard and was covered in dark bruises and what looked like claw marks.

"Senehe (Protect)" Zar'roc said.

Power rolled through the room a moment later causing Vergil to flinch. Zar'roc sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Vergil" he asked as he looked up. "How long have you been here" he asked.

"What the Hell happened to you" Vergil asked.

"Nothing" Zar'roc said. "Was there something you wanted" he asked.

"Oh right" Vergil said as the urgency returned to his voice. "There's been a riot in the market district of Adamantinarx" Vergil said.

"What" Zar'roc shouted as he shot out of his chair. "When" he asked.

"I got word of it about an hour ago" Vergil said.

"And I wasn't told immediately" Zar'roc asked.

"I couldn't find you" Vergil said.

Zar'roc growled in frustration as his hand shot out and a porthole appeared on the wall. "Come" he said as he walked through and Vergil followed.

They appeared in the middle of a massacre. Bodies littered the ground all throughout the destroyed market. But they hadn't been stabbed or shot they'd been ripped apart. Chests were ripped open and torn to shreds, blood gushed from throats with deep claw like gashes, and some had heads that were simply missing.

As Zar'roc looked around he spotted an area that was unusually thick with bodies. Dread filled him as he inspected them and saw they had orange eyes. "Purgatory Guards" he said.

"What are they doing…" Vergil started but before he could finish Zar'roc blasted the bodies out of his way and ran inside the shop they were in front of.

The inside was as bad as the outside. Blood had pooled on the floor making it slick around the dozen dead Purgatory Guards.

"No" Zar'roc said as he stopped dead in the center of the room. "Elena" he shouted.

But he got no reply.

He fell to his knees as tears sprang to his eyes. He looked down and saw Nyx dead at his feet but in his current state he didn't even care that his old friend was dead.

"Who's there" someone said.

Zar'roc came to his feet in an instant his tears forgotten as his sword leapt from its sheath and into his hand. His eyes scanned the darkness looking for a shadow that was out of place.

When he saw the man's form he lunged and tackled him to the floor. "Where is she" he snarled with the Harbinger's voice as he wrapped a claw around the man's throat.

"Zar'roc" the man managed to chock out.

Zar'roc stopped as he recognized the voice "Stryker" he asked.

"Yes" the man said.

Zar'roc released him instantly.

"What are you doing here" Stryker asked as he rose.

He was about Zar'rocs height with black hair cropped short for a helm. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were royal blue with flecks of gold. They'd met each other back in Lengi as adversaries but now they were like brothers. Stryker was a half Daimon half Gallu demon like his wife.

The Daimons were originally part of a race created by Order who had planned to use them to subjugate the humans and fight back against Chaos and his legions of Soul Sworn. But in a fit of rage he cursed them he banished them from the light and forced them to feed from each other until they decayed at the age of twenty. However Zar'roc with Istra's help had taught them to absorb human souls so they wouldn't die thus creating the Daimons. Because of that Stryker Order's own son was now one of Zar'rocs greatest allies.

But Stryker was different from the other Daimons because he drank the blood of a Gallu. The demon's blood had cured him of his need for souls and allowed him, his wife Zephyra, and the few others like them to walk in the light.

"Where is Zephyra" Zar'roc asked ignoring Stryker's question.

Stryker's eyes widened and without a word he ran deeper into the shop.

Zar'roc followed but froze as they entered the kitchen. There in the middle of the floor was Zephyra. She was petite with long blond hair and dark eyes that were almost black. Her normally lightly tanned skin was sickly pale giving sharp contrast to her blood stained cloths and swords.

"Zar'roc you have to help her" Stryker said. "I know you can bring her back" he said.

Zar'roc cringed at the idea as it brought a memory to his mind.

The memory was of words that had been spoken on the day he was born a prophecy by Agapa the goddess of prophecy. "_Then he will be called Zar'roc for Misery. Like his namesake his journey shall be long, dark, and enduring. He will be able to give life and to take it. He will walk through his life alone and abandoned ever seeking kindness and ever finding cruelty_" she had said. And then she'd said the words that had haunted him all his life. "_May the gods have mercy on you little one. No one else ever will._"

Zar'roc shook himself and brushed the memory away. It was a lie after all he wasn't alone he had friends and a family.

"I'll do it" he said as he knelt by Zephyra's lifeless body and placed his hand over her heart. With his powers he reached down in to the depths of death and found Zephyra's soul. He fixed it in his mind as a thin blue thread he pulled it from the darkness. He returned it to her body and willed life into her. As he did the thread began to glow and the blood on her cloths was sucked back inside her as her cuts sealed.

Zar'roc drew back with a sigh as her heart began to beat. A long moment later her chest rose and she coughed violently spitting out globs of half congealed blood.

Stryker ran to her hand held her close. "Zephyra are you okay" he asked as her coughing stopped and her eyes flickered open.

"Where am I" she asked.

"Back from the dead" Zar'roc said his voice thick with black humor.

Zephyra stiffened and turned to him. "Zar'roc I'm…" she started but stopped as he raised a hand.

"What happened" he asked.

"They came pouring through the gate like a swarm of locus killing everyone they passed until they got here" Zephyra said. "They smashed through the Purgatory Guard and Nyx in minuets" she said. "Then they came in here and I fought them off as best I could but I couldn't…" she started but stopped as tears sprang her eyes. "I'm sorry they took her" she said.

Zar'roc ground his teeth as he fought to keep his eyes from turning silver. "Who" he growled.

"Trevick Langor and his Loups" Zephyra said.

Zar'rocs blood turned to ice in his veins as cold fear and an even colder rage filled him. Two months ago he had invaded the stronghold of Asko Langor and found him dead. Now his father was seeking vengeance.

"Where did they take her" he asked his voice as quite as a stalking predator.

"I don't know" Zephyra said. "But I heard them talking about a Loup compound on the border of Tamarang" she said.

"Very well" Zar'roc said as he turned away.

"I'll summon the Black Guard and the Mordsith" Vergil said.

"No" Zar'roc said. "What I want you to do is send a message to Nykyrian" he said.

"Your Knight of Two" Vergil said. "Why" he asked.

"Tell him his assignments have changed. He'll be filling Nyx's spot" Zar'roc said.

"Who will be the Knight of Two then" Vergil asked.

Zar'roc turned to Stryker. "Strykerius son of Order and leader of the Spathi" he said. "Over the years you have been a dependable ally and a good friend" he said. "You have protected my family and watched over Istra in Kalosis where I could not. For these I wish to give you a reward" he said. "Will you accept the post of Knight of Two" he asked. "Your path will be long and bloody but hope lies at the end of that path so I ask you now will you serve."

Stryker let go of Zephyra and knelt in front of Zar'roc. "For you my lord I would march into the gates of Hell itself" he said.

Zar'roc nodded and drew Nemisis. "Then I grant you the power of the Knight of Two" he said as he touched Stryker's shoulder with the point of the blade. Power flowed from Zar'roc down Nemisis and into Stryker.

When he pulled back Stryker's cloths changed into sapphire armor dotted with gold runes and a white cloak.

"Now go my Knight ready the Spathi" Zar'roc said.

"As you wish" Stryker said before he and Zephyra vanished.

Zar'roc turned to Vergil and as he did the room changed back to Zar'rocs study. "You have your orders" he said as he walked out.

"Zar'roc wait…" Vergil started but he was too late. As soon as Zar'roc was out the door a dozen people rushed to meet him.

Zar'roc simply ignored them and continued walking.

"My lord" someone said.

Zar'roc glanced back and saw Zina had won her way to the front of the crowd. "What" he asked without slowing.

"I have reports for you from Urû'baen" Zina said.

"Give me the short version" Zar'roc said.

"Knight Cratus reports that he has successfully excavated the creature but all attempts by the Vürdmeisters to raise it have failed" Zina said.

"Figures the beast was killed and sealed by Michael" Zar'roc said. "I don't know if I even have the power to raise it" he said. "Have the Vürdmeisters set up a parameter around it. No one is to enter without my direct permission" he said.

"As you wish" Zina said before she broke away from the group to follow her orders.

"Zar'roc" someone said.

Zar'roc sighed as he heard Luce's voice. "What" he asked as he rounded a corner.

"The new wall is ready we just need you to fill the molds" Luce said.

"I will" Zar'roc said. He was about to dismiss Luce and kill every disposable person behind him when he saw Raziel walking towards him. "Thank the Darkness" he muttered.

"Zar'roc I finally found you" Raziel said. "I need your help with…" he started but before he could finish Zar'roc spun to face the annoyances that were following him.

They converged on him shouting questions and reports.

"Gravous" Zar'roc said. Force rippled out from him throwing his followers back. "Silence" he roared.

The hall went dead quiet.

"Now I have something important to attend to so all of you will report to Prince Raziel until my return" he said.

"Azazel" he shouted as he turned.

The gold eyed demon appeared instantly carrying a brown messenger's bag.

"Did you find them" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes my lord" Azazel said as he handed the bag to Zar'roc.

He took it and slung it over his shoulder. "Be gone all of you" he shouted.

Azazel vanished and the others turned to harass Raziel.

In the confusion Zar'roc tapped a stone on the wall and vanished down a small hidden corridor.

* * *

"By the gods I leave for a day and everything falls to ruin" he muttered as he walked out into a large chamber.

He watched as Meisters and servants ran back and forth checking various objects at the dozens of work tables. This lab was a secret known only by Zar'roc and those who worked within it. It was here he created his strongest magic and weapons.

"Neph" he shouted.

A knot of Vürdmeisters that were clustered around a viewing window broke apart allowing a man to escape and walk to Zar'roc.

"Your highness" he said as he knelt with difficulty.

Neph Dada was an old man. He was veiny, liver spotted, and stooped. He had thin greasy white hair and he stunk of death held long at bay by magic. But despite this he was one of Zar'rocs best Vürdmeisters as the twelve knotted cords he wore over his black robe attested to.

"How are they today" Zar'roc said.

"Your highness…" Neph started.

"No Neph" Zar'roc said. "I'm in a hurry" he said as he thought of Elena. He knew she wasn't dead or severely injured because he would have sensed it. But as long as she was in Trevick's clutches it was only a matter of time.

"They remain unresponsive" Neph said. "We can't raise them and I fear that even if we could we couldn't control them. You've made them too powerful" he said. "We might be able to raise them given another year or two but still we won't be able to control them" he said.

"Well I don't have a year or two for you to finish this so I'll do it" Zar'roc said. "I want everyone out of here now" he said.

Neph nodded and the dark tattoo like Vir on his arms rippled. Meisters everywhere in the room looked up frozen for a moment before they began herding people out of the room.

"You to" Zar'roc said.

"As you wish" Neph said as he moved to join the others.

Once everyone was gone Zar'roc went to the back of the lab and opened a door.

Inside was another large chamber with thirty nine glass tanks in it. Beside each tank was a large black tablet that glowed as magic script appeared and disappeared on its surface. Inside each tank was a shape.

Thirteen of them held humans. Seven male six female. Clad only in rags. Another group of thirteen held hairless wolves. And the last thirteen held a group of featherless birds.

he'd been working on these for years imbuing them with magic and shaping them into forms fit for war well he searched for a way to give them life and bind them to him.

And now he had it. And with an army of Loups waiting for him now was the perfect time to unveil them.

Gently he sat the messenger's bag on the ground and opened it. Inside were thirty nine rods of crystal.

Each was made of a white crystal that was mined in the depths of Khalidor. The crystal worked as a kind of shield against magic. When magic hit the crystal it was absorbed on one side and sent out in a defused wave on the other rendering it useless.

Alone the crystal did nothing for him. But on the ends of each rod were small spiked black stones that he had created. They were focusers for magic but they couldn't absorb it. With the two combined he had all he needed to raise his creations.

Zar'roc snapped his fingers and phantom hands pulled the rods from the bag and stabbed them into the tablets.

Zar'roc moved to the center of the room and held out his hands as he gathered his power. "Contran (live)" he shouted. Power flowed from him in a rush so strong it hurt.

The power was absorbed by the rods and sent into the tanks where it enveloped the creatures.

As Zar'roc watched thirty nine pairs of eyes snapped open and stared at him. With a pulse of power he shattered the glass and they fell as the fluid from the tanks soaked the floor. As each creature broke free their skin rippled and changed.

The humans grew reptilian tails and claws as their skin became black scale armor. Shadows pooled around them and weapons appeared for each. Six held swords, six bows and arrows, and the last held a bladed staff meant to amplify magic and by the way they stood it was clear they were masters of their chosen arms.

The wolves came next. They had doubled in size and grown thick black fur with streaks of red along their spines. As they stretched Zar'roc heard the tapping of their metal claws on the stone. He also knew that their fur could secrete a lethal poison.

The birds were larger than normal as well. With feathers that ranged from black, to dark green, to dark blue. Like the wolves their talons were metal but they also had long hooked beaks with serrated edges and long barbed tongues.

In addition to all of this each wore a piece of silver. The humans wore bracelets, the wolves wore collars, and the birds wore shackles around their legs. On each piece was a Midnight jewel.

The creatures turned to Zar'roc with hunger in their eyes and death on their minds.

Zar'roc just smiled at them. "Attacking me would be a bad idea" he said.

The creatures snarled as one and charged him. Zar'roc shook his head as he called in a dagger and sliced his palm. "Amehe (obey)" he roared as the scent of his blood filled the room. Power pulsed from him again and this time the pain it caused was excruciating but he didn't let any of it show.

The creatures froze as they felt it. Suddenly the hunger cleared from their eyes and was replaced by a sharp intelligence. With then with speed born of long practice they formed into a uniform unit. A bird rested on each human's shoulder and a wolf sat next to each.

One of the humans stepped forward. He held a long blood red sword and had a raven with red eyes on his shoulder. "My lord we are ready to serve" he said.

"Good" Zar'roc said. "Because we have some Loups to kill" he said with an evil smile.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews

Next time: we see the true power of Zar'rocs creations and his Knights as they fight against the Loups. Zar'roc discovers a decade old plot. Eragon learns the true meaning of "everything has a price" when he arrives at Vroengard. And Eragon and Murtagh try to get a weapon strong enough to kill Zar'roc as his armies along with those of the Varden and Sa'kagé move for war.

i hope you enjoy The Chronicles of Zar'roc

Please read and review


	16. War of the Monsters

Sorry it's been so long I've had a pile of work for school, my job and other stories so this has been ready for like two months. I wanted to change something for this chapter so I'm splitting it into to to give Eragon and Murtagh's side of the story more room.

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

some of the words will have () by them if they do these are a new type of power word and if they have the () it means the meaning isnt explained by the dialogue but i still want you to know its meaning

* * *

"Apparet" the word rolled across the plains of southern Tamarang as a slash of dark space opened and Zar'roc stepped out followed by Terra, Archon, Stryker, and his creations.

Zar'roc surveyed the scene before them with a practiced eye. The forty three of them were set against about two or three thousand creatures that appeared to be mashed up monstrosities of humans and animals. Behind them was the armored fortress that held Elena and Trevick.

On any other day he wouldn't have bothered killing the Loupes he would have negotiated to get Elena back. But not today. Even though he was still weak from claiming the power words his rage was a raw and feral beast and it wanted blood.

Silently he stepped up to the leader of the Loupe army. She appeared more elegant than the others her features were a perfectly balanced mix between human and feline.

"We're prepared to negotiate" she said. "The majority of us want no blood between our people Soul Sworn" she said.

"No blood" Zar'roc asked. "You burned that bridge the second you came near my family" he said. "But if you want to negotiate fine. The terms are you release her and surrender unconditionally if you do that I will let a hundred of you live the rest I will execute" he said. He turned as one of the two people behind the she cat growled at him.

He was huge taller and thicker than Zar'roc but he shared the same elegant balance of features as the cat. By his size and his thick brown fur Zar'roc guessed he was a bear and her body guard.

"Watch what you say kid" he said.

"And if we refuse these terms" the she cat asked as she inspected her half clawed hand.

"Then you deal with me" Zar'roc said. He turned as the other person behind the she cat laughed.

He was short and seemed to have a constant twitch he had brown hair large ears and short hairless tail. A rat Zar'roc guessed and not one who shared in his comrades' elegance.

"You really think we're scared of you" he said. "There are thousands of us if you fight you'll be slaughtered" he said.

"really." the word had barely left Zar'rocs mouth before he charged. "Rïsa" he muttered as he lurched into the air. He landed on the she cat's shoulder and vaulted off it. He flipped in midair as he drew Nemisis and brought it down on the bear cleaving him in two from the top of his head on down. As he rose he slashed again cutting through the bear's middle.

"This is what you're dealing with brat" Zar'roc growled as he grabbed the protruding spine of the still up right body. "Arcanghulus I summon you to this form" he said.

Power rushed past him weaving itself into a tapestry of spells as it wrapped around the body. Zar'roc let go and stepped back as light burst from it. Clumps of dirt rose and stuck to the body. Skin split melted and reformed as muscles tore and rewove themselves. Colorful flares danced around the body that hummed with the power of Zar'rocs spells. A bolt of lightning shot from the sky blinding them as thunder ripped over the battlefield causing several of the Loupes to flee.

When the light faded Zar'roc heard gasps from the Loupes. He just watched as the man that now stood before him turned. His body was lean and angular. He was shirtless dressed only in black pants and holding a large two bladed axe. He was easily seven feet tall with hair of molten gold falling to his shoulders. His skin was the color of polished silver though it wasn't shiny or artificial. His eyes were a luminescent emerald barely within human possibility. And as Zar'roc looked closer he saw that the skin was made of thousands of tiny scales.

The man laughed "we are Krul Prince not monsters" he said.

"I know" Zar'roc said. "What is your name Arcanghulus" he asked.

"I am Crassos the Lord of Serpents" the man said.

"Isn't it too cold here in Tamarang for a snake" Zar'roc asked.

"I'm not in Tamarang anymore now am I" Crassos said.

"I would have you serve me Crassos" Zar'roc said.

"And I would have the sun and moon bow before me" Crassos said.

"Only one of these things will happen" Zar'roc said.

Crassos laughed as if at a small child "I'm stronger than you" he said.

"Are you" Zar'roc asked.

Crassos' emerald eyes locked with Zar'rocs gold.

Zar'roc felt the Arcanghulus' will rise against him higher and higher. Crassos was so much more than the body standing before him. He was immortal and omnipotent. But so was Zar'roc.

As their wills clashed he felt the angry god within him awakening. It roared rebelling against the lesser being that would dare to try to control it. Power rolled off of Zar'roc as he crushed Crassos' will.

"Very well I will serve" Crassos said as he knelt.

"Good" Zar'roc said as he turned away.

"Now kill them…" he started but stopped and spun as he heard a blade coming towards him. The world seemed to slow as he watched the black blade of Crassos' axe heading for his neck. It was too close he didn't have time to do anything.

Suddenly red light exploded between Zar'roc and the Krul the sheer force of the blast throwing them back. Zar'roc heard Crassos scream as his head spun and something cold appeared in his hand.

When his head stopped spinning he found himself standing between his people and the Loupe army and every eye was staring at him. Zar'roc frowned and looked down at himself. He frowned again when he saw nothing was wrong with him. Then he turned and looked at what he held. Zar'rocs eyes widened as he saw the staff.

It was as tall as him made of a strange dark blue wood woven with silver gold filigree in the shape of complex runes that spiraled down its length. The rounded top was made of the same material but looked like translucent smoky glass. At its center was a nest of thirteen coiled silver snakes that held a jaggedly cut ruby that glowed from within.

Zar'roc stared at his crest that burned inside like ethereal fire as it pulsed with power. "What is this" he whispered.

"**A gift**" a deep voice said in his mind. "**After all it belongs to you**" the voice said.

"What" Zar'roc asked.

"**This is one of the weapons forged for the Harbinger**" the voice said. "**Behold Iures the Staff of Law**" it said.

"Iures" Zar'roc whispered.

"**Go now Harbinger take the staff and fight**" the voice said.

Zar'roc started to nod but as he did he noticed as section of the gold filigree. He'd never seen the runes before but they strangely made sense to him.

"_And he shall purge the land of Rezonous to beckon forth the ultimate fate. Behold mighty Talimosin Telikos' sword and shield to lofty heavens._" He recognized it as part of the prophesy of the Harbinger as he stared a word took shape before his eyes within the runes.

Zar'roc fell to his knees gasping as it etched its fiery letters into his mind and pain like a physical blow rushed over him. The pain from the other words had been excruciating. But this. He'd never been in so much pain. It felt like he was being torn apart cell by cell as claws of power ripped at his mind tearing his very essence to shreds.

"Zar'roc" Archon said as he ran forward. Feral power snapped at him pushing him back as he got close. "Zar'roc" he shouted again.

Zar'roc floated in the haze of pain for what seemed like an eternity as he felt the word draining the life from him. As it did he felt himself slipping into the cold oblivion of nothingness.

"**Zar'roc.**"

The voice hit him like a bucket of ice water. Images and voices flowed around him both good and bad but each a part of who and what he was. Power flowed through him as he took them in.

"**I will break you godling**" an ancient voice hissed.

"_I am Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium and I will not be broken_" he said.

"**Then kill them all**" Elena's voice said.

Zar'rocs eyes snapped open burning silver as the Verteer rushed over his skin.

"Zar'roc" Archon said as he rushed forward again this time he was stopped as powerful shields closed around Zar'roc.

"Zar'roc what are you doing" Archon shouted but Zar'roc couldn't hear him.

Archon watched as Zar'roc focused all his power and spoke a single word. He tried to hear it but it was blocked by the shields.

Zar'roc screamed as power burst from him in an all consuming tidal wave even as it left the Verteer began reabsorbing it. But it wasn't fast enough. Zar'roc watched as the power shredded his shields like wet paper.

That was the farthest thought from his mind as he felt something awaken inside him. It wasn't the angry dark god nor was it the Harbinger. This was something older and far more powerful. Something he had never felt before. He felt it being absorbed by the Verteer but it wasn't consumed. He felt its power meld with the Verteer and through it his very blood and soul. He felt the new power manifested as a dark aura around him as it burn its way through him. Even after it settled he could still feel it ready to be called on.

"Zar'roc you have to control it" Archon shouted as he lashed out with his power in the form thunderous blast. It shot towards Zar'roc with the force of a hurricane and bounced off. Archon paled as he realized why. He was one of the most powerful gods ever born and his power didn't even register on the same scale as the thing around Zar'roc.

"Zar…" he started but was cut off as the thunder storm of magic vanished. He looked around taking in everything he saw the Loupes who looked like they were about to run. He saw Zar'rocs creations standing in the same positions as before barely flinching at what had just happened. But he focused on the area of once green grass that now held only death.

He watched as Zar'roc rose clinging to his staff as he got to his feet swaying as if drunk. "I judge you" a voice like a breath of dark wind whispered. "And I find you wanting" the voice said as it did Zar'rocs head shot up.

Fear skittered down Archon's spine as he saw Zar'roc. He had seen the mask of judgment that Zar'roc wore before but this was different. Now he looked like death and destruction made flesh.

Zar'rocs skin was a completely alien slick shiny black metal that pulsed with cold silver light. His hands were long flexible talons that acted like fingers. And his face was that of Hell personified. Horns twisted around his head forming a crown. Dagger teeth filled the ragged slash of a mouth that sat below obsidian eyes that burned with a cruel silver fire and spoke volumes of hatred.

"Zar'roc" Archon asked as he stepped forward.

"**No**" Stryker said through the mind link. "**If you go near him now you will die**" he said.

"**I know but…**" Archon started.

"**But nothing**" Stryker said. "**I won't see you dead because you couldn't sit still**" he said.

"**Right**" Archon said.

"**Just watch**" Stryker said.

Zar'roc stared down at the Iures as he inspected it. It had been a long time since he'd read about the staff's power. if he remembered correctly the main things it would do is amplify his power by making magic simpler and change shape at his will.

"_Well no time like the present_" he thought to himself as he focused his will on the staff.

Power pulsed from it as it melted the wood changing to liquid metal for a moment before it solidified into its new form. The sword was as long as Nemisis its blade midnight blue dotted with thin lines of silver and runes of gold. The cross guard was made of the serpents that had been on the staff and the pumble was a rounded ruby.

"_So this is Iures_" he thought. "**Yes Harbinger I am**" a female voice from the sword whispered. "**Now show them and the words of Telikos your power**" it said. As it did bloodlust gripped Zar'roc and he turned his flaming silver eyes to the Loupes that stood between him and the compound.

"Zar'roc are you okay" Archon asked.

Zar'roc didn't answer as the rat stepped forward "it doesn't matter how powerful you are we still outnumber you" he said.

Zar'roc smiled the sight made sinister by the mask of judgment. "You think so" he said as he glanced at the horizon where the last rays of sunlight were starting to disappear. "Well then we'll just have to correct that" he said. "Stryker open the Bolt Holes."

Stryker nodded as a small disk appeared in his hand and he held it up. The disk was small made of black stone quarried from the same mine as the stone used to build Istra's palace. Inscribed on its face in gold was a dragon rising from within the symbol of the Daimons.

The disk started glowing as it drew in the last rays of sunlight. It flashed as power filled the air causing the world behind them to ripple. The ripple split and gold light bloomed for a brief moment it lit the field like a second sun.

It died away as gasps and whimpers came from the Loupes.

Zar'roc turned and smiled at the army of two thousand Daimons. All the Daimons were tall and most had blond hair and blue eyes or green eyes. All were dressed in black and each was armed to the teeth with every ranging from swords to cudgels and of course each Daimon had their own natural powers and fangs.

"Go my…" Zar'roc started but stopped as a wave of wolf like howling erupted from the compound. He whirled as two hidden doors opened and hundreds of new Loupes surged out to bolster their army. He cursed as he turned and saw the slightly uneasy looks on his Daimons faces.

"Why do you fear them" Stryker roared. "We are Spathi we fear nothing" he shouted.

The Daimons roared a fierce battle cry as the heard the name of the warrior class of Daimons. The Spathi were a special group of Daimons trained for centuries to kill anything.

"Go my Spathi crush them" Zar'roc shouted.

The Daimons surged forward in a great wave.

"**Archon I want you to climb on Terra I want you two to attack from the skies well Stryker and the others attack from the ground**" Zar'roc said.

"**And you**" Archon asked. Instead of answer he received only mental smirk.

"Die abominations" Zar'roc said in a voice befitting death itself as he drew Nemisis and rushed forward. Power burst from him burning through the magical spectrum and into the visible.

"Osanda (kneel)" he growled. Power and pain rushed out in a wave so intense at any other time it would have sent him to his knees but now he barely noticed it. The power flowed out over the ranks of Loupes around him and they fell to their knees heads bowed.

In that moment his creations and several of the Spathi rushed forward slashing ripping and tearing through the kneeling Loupes even as he moved on.

Fire raced up his swords as tore the heart from one Loupe and moved on to the next. He swung his sword tripping the abomination and as it fell he relived it of its head.

He rushed forward killing indescribably stopping only when he had to dodge a blast of fire or lightning from above or the occasional Daimon.

Zar'roc dropped to the ground as he dug his claws into the bloody earth. "Tervan (kill)" he said.

The earth rippled beneath him a moment before massive jaws rose and took a bite out of the army clearing his way to the compound.

but he didn't move towards it instead he cast his mind out and stole the last vestiges of life from the dead and dying as he focused it into a ball of power. "Contran acos tervan (live and kill)" he shouted again this time feeding the words not only with the absorbed power but from the power that now burned inside him begging for release.

He held his hand up as he released the power and for a moment the sky flashed red. Ethereal flashes of lightning shot from the sky striking the Loupes. He felt them as they died and then returned to life as mindless slaves that obeyed his one simple order. "Kill them all" he roared before he rushed towards the compound summoning his creations and a group of the most elite Spathi as he destroyed the gate and ran inside.

* * *

Saphira and Thorn touched down in front of Vroengard castle as they did a flock of ravens squawked and flew away.

"I don't like this" Murtagh said as he and Eragon climbed out of their saddles leaving Castiel to watch Rafe. "It's too quite" he said.

"I…" Eragon started but stopped as he noticed something. One of the ravens was still here pecking at something on the ground. He ran over to it causing the bird to squawk at him before it flew away.

Eragon stared in horror as he saw the finger the bird had been pecking at. It was tanned and callused and on it was a gold ring that held an Orange jewel. "Rask" Eragon whispered.

"**Eragon what's wrong**" Saphira asked.

In answer Eragon held up the finger.

"What…" Murtagh started but stopped as both Saphira and Thorn growled.

"What is it" Eragon asked.

"**I smell death**" Thorn said as he and Saphira turned towards the entrance to the castle.

Dread filled Eragon before he ran towards the doors. When he got close his hand shot out as he let loose a blast of power that slammed the doors opened. He ran inside followed by Murtagh, Saphira, Thorn, and Castiel.

Eragon ran through the twisting halls of the castle ruins until he came to secret entrance that led to the Varden's base. He threw open the entrance and wretched as the small of death hit him. He drew his sword as he moved slowly inside. As he rounded the first corner the bodies stared.

Most looked like they had been torn apart by a wild animal. but some of the others. Eragon shivered as he saw the piles of meaty pulp that had once been people. Even more horrible then that were the markings on the walls in several places. They were large soot stains in the shape people and nothing else.

Eragon picked his way through the bodies trying to make himself numb to the horror. He threw open the door to the large main room and froze. The entire room was littered with bodies. Blood saturated the floor pooling thickly around one area where the bodies were staked to form a throne.

"What is this" he whispered.

The voice in his mind let out a hissing cackle. "_A taste of your future Soul Sworn_" it said. "_I told you there would be a price._"

"_What_" Eragon asked.

"_They died to spare your life_" the voice said.

"_This wasn't what I wanted_" Eragon said.

"_Too bad_" the voice said. "_You asked me to save your life and I did but for you to live someone had to die_" it said. "_Everything has a price._"

"_This wasn't an equal trade_" Eragon said.

"_Equal_" the voice laughed. "_The normal rules of a life for a life don't apply to you_" it said.

"_What do you mean_" Eragon asked.

"_They are all pitiful humans what is the worth of their souls when weighed against that of someone with a god's blood._"

Eragon paled as he absorbed this and a thought occurred to him. "_Are they all dead_" he asked but the voice didn't answer.

"Lia" Eragon shouted worried by the voice's silence.

Several of the bodies shifted revealing some of the Varden that were still alive.

"Lord Eragon" a man asked as he rose. He was pale from loss of blood and had dark burse on the side of his head.

"What happened here" Eragon asked. "It came out of nowhere" the man said. "It managed to tear through about a dozen of us before we had it cornered but then he came" the man said.

"Who" Eragon asked.

"I don't know who he was but I've never seen anything like him. He appeared from nowhere then there was…" the man started but stopped as he gasped and fell forward a black spike between his shoulders.

"Would you shut up" a feminine voice purred.

Eragon followed the voice to a small patch of bodies near the throne. At first he couldn't see it because it blended so well with the pail blood drained bodies but gradually he made out the fur covered form.

The lynx rose and starched before it moved to the center of the room. "Why so shocked Eragon" the lynx asked as it sat down and started licking clean its blood drenched paws.

"Who are you" Eragon asked.

The lynx seemed to smile at him "oh you know who I am" it said a moment before it shimmered and changed form.

Eragon stared at the small ten year old girl with long copper red hair dressed in a red robe. "Kate" he asked astonished as Rask's apprentice smiled at him.

"Most people call me Queezle" she said.

"You're a demon" Eragon asked

"Yes" Queezle said.

Eragon took a step forward but stopped as he saw a blur of motion behind Queezle and three black spikes speared the ground in front of him.

"It would be unwise of you to take another step" Queezle said. "That includes you Murtagh" she said as she saw Murtagh trying to circle around.

"Did you do this" Eragon asked.

"Me" Queezle asked. "No I couldn't I may be a member of the Demonata but I'm the weakest. To do this you would need a powerful demon of destruction" she said. "I am but a humble messenger and guide" she said.

"Who's guide" Murtagh asked.

Queezle smiled as she moved to sit on the arm of the corpse throne. "Taison" she said using one of the demonic words that meant lord. As she said it a door opened.

Eragon shivered as something evil brushed against his mind. He looked up as a man walked into the room clothed in a dark crimson robe that hid every inch of skin. As Eragon stared he realized that it wasn't dye that colored his once white robes but blood.

Barely sparing them a glance the man sat in the corpse throne he turned towards Queezle and nodded.

"Yes Taison the girl is still here" Queezle said. "She is hiding over there" she said pointing to a large pile of bodies.

The man nodded again before he turned to Eragon "still on the long path of your futile cause" he asked.

Fear skittered up Eragon's spine as he recognized the voice. "You can't be here you're dead" he said.

The man laughed "Queezle" he said.

"Yes Taison" Queezle said as she bent forward and pulled back the man's hood.

His skin was ghost pale made paler by a thin ethereal glow. He still had the arcane script scarred into one side of his face. His long dark hair was woven into several braids and capped with gold beads. The only things that had changed about him were his cruel once wine red eyes now shimmered with twisting lines of yellow and the hole in the center of his forehead.

"Malachi" Eragon whispered.

"Yes" Malachi said

"But how" Eragon asked.

Malachi laughed "foolish human you have no idea who I am do you" he said.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked.

"I am not a simple human like you thought I was" Malachi said. "I am something older than you can even imagine. I am the Malachi."

"What…" Eragon started but stopped as Castiel said "enough lies demon the Malachi have been dead for eons."

"Oh Castiel I'd almost forgotten you were here" Malachi said. "It would seem now that you've fallen from power you are less informed" he said.

Castiel was silent but Eragon could practically feel the hatred emanating from the angel. "My standing doesn't change the fact that all of the Malachi were killed long ago" he said.

"And that is where you're wrong" Malachi said. "You see when the war of the Primal Powers ended I was allowed to live and sentenced to eternal service" he said.

"Service to who" Castiel asked.

"Why should I tell you angel" Malachi asked.

Castiel glared as he stepped forward and drew his sword.

Malachi laughed "fool you can't kill me so long as I'm protected by the Mavrominal" he said.

Castiel went ghost pale "the Mavrominal" he whispered. "But they are dead."

"Are they" Malachi asked. "Well I'll be sure to tell them that the next time I see them" he said.

"Taison" Queezle said.

"Yes" Malachi said. "It is time" he said as he rose and moved towards one of the piles of bodies.

"Die demon" someone shouted as they leapt from behind the pile and ran at Queezle sword raised.

She smirked as her hand shot out and an aura of power surrounded Malachi. The power flowed from him down into Queezle's hand transforming into a ball of energy.

But before she could kill the soldier a gray blur leapt from behind the bodies. Queezle hissed in pain as she clutched her side and danced back.

"Come out little witch or we'll burn this place to the ground" Malachi said.

The blur of gray leapt again but his time Malachi was ready. A swarm of phantom hands bloomed in the air as the blur got within an inch of Queezle capturing it.

Eragon gasped as he realized the blur was Lia wrapped in Gray power.

The phantom hands repositioned Lia so she stood straight in front of Malachi. he smiled at her flashing his fangs "you hurt my conduit" he said glancing at Queezle who was holding her side where Lia had slashed her.

"Go to Hell" Lia spat.

Malachi laughed "been there done that" he said as he circled her slowly like a prowling predator. "Now how to punish you" he said looking thoughtful. "Ah I know" he said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly power suffused the air quickly forming into massive magic chains that wrapped around Eragon, Murtagh, Castiel, Saphira, and Thorn.

"I'll let you live" Malachi said. "After you watch me destroy your last chance" he said.

"No" Lia said. "Take me."

"No" Malachi said.

Lia struggled against the iron grip of the phantom hands trying to escape.

"Queezle" Malachi said.

"Yes Taison" Queezle said weakly as she extended her hand towards Eragon.

"Any last words Soul Sworn of light" Malachi asked as the aura of power returned.

Eragon was silent.

"Very well" Malachi said as the power moved from him to Queezle forming a dark miasma around her hand. It swirled for a moment before it shot towards Eragon.

Eragon tried to move tried to draw Undbitr or use magic but the chains held him completely still as the power shot towards him.

Suddenly a new power flooded the room. The blast stopped halfway to Eragon and imploded.

"How…" Malachi started but stopped as he felt something enter the room. It slithered through the room as if it were just beneath the surface of the air.

"**Malachi**" the voice thundered.

Malachi paled and fear filled his eyes "master Noir" he whispered.

Castiel paled at the name but said nothing.

"**What are you doing**" the voice hissed.

"I'm killing those who stand in the way" Malachi said.

"**Soldiers yes but not this one he is still of use**" the voice said.

Malachi scoffed as his attention shifted to Eragon "he is but a Soul Sworn a nothing compared to us" he said.

"**You will leave him and you will leave this place now your job is done and your conduit is injured**" the voice said referring to Queezle.

"What of the girl it is too much of a risk to leave her alive" Malachi said.

The voice chuckled darkly "**her fate has already been determined**" the voice said.

"As you wish master Noir" Malachi said. "Queezle come" he said. Queezle nodded still holding her side "this is not the last time we'll meet Eragon" Malachi said shifting his attention. "One day you will pay for what you took from me" he said and with that he and Queezle vanished.

Lia fell the phantom hands no longer supporting her. Eragon dashed to her side even as the chains around him vanished.

"Eragon we have to get to…" Lia started but before she could finish she passed out.

* * *

Zar'roc ripped into another Loupe killing it in seconds before he moved onto the next.

Behind him his creations and the squad of Daimons were wading through the sea of bodies he'd left in his wake each engaged with a group of Loupes.

With a snarl Zar'roc spun a massive cone of Blood fire like a horizontal tornado shooting from his hand. The flames poured like liquid through the hall searing tongues turning the Loupes to ash in seconds. The tongues licked against his creations and Daimons testing them. The flames recoiled and dissipated as they recognized that they belonged to their master.

The Daimons stood looking at Zar'roc. He read astonishment in some of their eyes and thanks in others. Without a word he turned signaling for them to move on. Zar'rocs small army nodded and formed up behind him as he gave the signal to advance.

But he barely managed a step forward before pain lacerated him and he clutched his chest but the pain wasn't his. True he was torn up his arms and shoulders riddled with bite and claw marks. And his side had a deep wound from a spear thrust but he barely noticed them. No this pain came from his psychic connection to Elena. His anger flared and the world took on a brutal painful clarity.

Zar'roc turned as a Loupe bellowed and he saw another group of the monstrosities even as a wolf like creature leapt at him and clamped onto his arm. Zar'roc snarled and slammed a fist into the creature's chest. The beast let out a low whine as a blade of Blood power sprouted from its back and withdrew.

He pushed the creature off of him as three more of the Loupes fell to his Daimons' swords.

The last Loupe turned to run even as a dagger fell from Zar'rocs sleeve into his hand. A second later the Loupe fell the dagger buried hilt deep between his shoulder blades.

Zar'roc and his followers were gone before its body hit the ground. "We'll split here" Zar'roc said gesturing to the corridor that branched in three directions.

"We should stay together" a Daimon said. "We're stronger as…" he started but trailed off as he felt the weight of Zar'rocs gaze on him. The Daimon gulped "as you wish master" he said.

Zar'roc turned to his creations his attention going to their leader "CiriattoBottom of Form" he said.

"Your will is ours Akri" Ciriatto said as he gestured to his fellow monsters. They nodded and took the left path.

Zar'roc turned back to the Daimons "go" he said.

The Daimon gulped and nodded before he led the squad down the right path.

Satisfied he was alone Zar'roc turned and ran up the middle path. He encountered no Loupes and this only heightened his anger. He wanted to kill them needed to kill them. He was the Dark Judge and their very existence was an injustice.

Zar'roc froze as he turned a corner and saw the Loupe. A perfect seamless blend of human and white tiger she seemed to glow with power. She stood seven feet tall in her half form crystal blue eyes glowing with power.

"What are you doing here godling" she demanded.

Zar'roc grinned the fiery black fangs of the mask of judgment flashing in the light of her aura. "And who are you to order me" he said.

"Leave this place at once" the Loupe said.

"Make me" Zar'roc snarled.

The Loupe lunged.

Zar'roc rolled dodging at the last second as he called in a small gray pouch and withdrew what looked like a sliver of yellow glass.

The Loupe turned on him snarling anger.

"Is that the best you've got" Zar'roc asked.

She lunged again and this time Zar'roc met her head on.

He blocked her claws as he slipped under her guard and slammed a fist in to her solar plexus. He twisted and a string twanged.

The Loupe danced back but it was too late she'd already fallen for his trap. "What did you do" she snarled as her form started shifting.

"I locked you in your human form" Zar'roc said as he lunged and slammed her into the wall. "What's the matter not so high and mighty without your claws" he asked as he held her by the throat.

"Let me go" the girl said as she squirmed. She was about five and a half feet tall with tan skin chestnut hair and brown eyes.

Zar'roc pulled her close and his flaming silver eyes bored into hers "tell me where Trevick is" he said.

"Never" the girl spat.

Suddenly her psychic scent hit Zar'roc and he barely managed to stop himself from recoiling. "You're not a Loupe" he said.

"No I'm not" the girl said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Zar'roc said.

"I am Lilene Langor" she said.

Zar'rocs anger spiked as he realized that this was Trevick's daughter and he slammed her against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now" he snarled.

For the first time he saw fear in her eyes as she realized he would actually kill her and that there would be no rescue.

"I…" she started but stopped as something twanged and Zar'roc snarled in pain. He looked over his shoulder and saw an arrow embedded in it.

"Let her go Zicronium" a heavily accented voice said.

Zar'roc turned still holding Lilene's throat as a man walked out of the shadows.

He held a small scrimshaw short bow and had two swords sheathed at his waist. He was dressed from head to toe in a black suit that left only his green eyes visible. The only color to him was a gold crest sown on his chest depicting a dog's head over two crossed swords.

Zar'rocs anger flared to a new level. He couldn't say what it was about the man that set him off but something about his mere presence sent his anger spiraling to the heights he reserved for only Chaos.

With a snarl he shoved Lilene in to the corner as the walls rippled and flowed over her incasing all but her head in stone. Satisfied Zar'roc returned his attention to the man as something in him howled for blood and he set it free.

The Verteer sunk back into his skin on its own but when the black metal drained away his skin didn't return to normal it turned blood red pock marked with arcane black symbols. His fingers extended into black animalistic claws long enough to be short swords. His face took on a bird like cast as did his stance. His eyes darkened from gold to black contained by a corona of flames.

He hissed at the man bearing his teeth in a snarl revealing four curving fangs that gleamed like ivory sickles.

"Very well then" the man said as he vanished his bow and drew his swords. The metal of the blades seemed to glow in the dim light of the room as if lit from within the light drawing attention to the etchings of fire that followed the edge. "Time to put you back where you belong" the man said as he lunged forward.

Zar'roc flipped out of the way rebounding off the wall as he shot towards the man claws raised.

The man dodged fast enough to save his life but not fast enough to save himself from Zar'rocs claws leaving a gash in his side.

"Not bad" the man said. "But not good enough to stop a Dog of War" he said as he flung one of his swords.

Zar'roc leapt back and onto the wall where he clung like a spider.

The man snarled and threw his other sword even as the first one returned to his hand.

Zar'roc grinned he dove deflecting the thrown sword he landed in front of the man.

With a bellow of rage the man brought his sword down cleaving into Zar'rocs left shoulder.

Zar'roc snarled in pain and fury but he didn't let it distract him as he heard the other sword whistling through the air to return to the man. He lashed out with his right hand smacking the returning blade away. Then with roar he tore the sword from his shoulder and sheathed his claws in the man's stomach.

His claws crossed on either side of the man's spine as ten points of slick black pocked out from his back. The man screamed as Zar'roc heaved and ripped his claws in opposite directions shearing the man in half.

Zar'roc stumbled back against the wall as if drunk. The red drained from his skin and returned to its normal color if a little green. The darkness and fire faded from his eyes and his hands became human once more.

For a long moment all was silent and still the only sound in the room came from Zar'rocs heavy breathing and Lilene's short quick fearful breaths.

Zar'roc shook himself and pushed away from the wall. He could glare at Lilene with a not quite sane look in his eyes that said "_you could be next._"

"Tell me where Trevick is" he said his voice was calm quite and deadly serious. "Or I will make his death look humane in comparison to yours."

"I won't betray my father even if you torture me" Lilene said.

Zar'roc sighed "very well I gave you your chance at redemption" he said as he drew a dagger and pricked his finger. He touched it to Lilene's forehead and whispered "amehe (obey)."

Pain ripped through him so intense it felt like he'd ripped out a chunk of his own entrails. But he ignored it ignored it and the desperate screams that his power tore from Lilene's throat as she fought him. It didn't matter the outcome was inevitable.

Lilene slumped and Zar'roc stepped back as the stone bounds he put around her crumbled. "Rise" he said.

Woodenly like a badly worked puppet Lilene rose from the wall to stand before him her eyes empty as she looked at him.

"Tell me where Trevick is" Zar'roc said as he allowed the Verteer and mask of judgment to return.

"He is in the entertainment hall" Lilene said her voice strained as if she were fighting not to speak.

"And where is the entertainment hall" Zar'roc asked.

"Down that hall" Lilene said pointing to the hall she'd been guarding. "It's shielded so no sound or thought can enter or escape" she said.

"And is my wife there" Zar'roc asked.

"Yes" Lilene said as she fell to her knees trembling as she fought his hold.

Zar'roc was actually surprised she'd managed to fight him enough to fall. "I said rise" he said.

Slowly painfully Lilene rose again her head bowed.

"Look at me" Zar'roc said.

Lilene obeyed.

Zar'roc examined her through the Verteer and saw her life. Saw all that she'd done and knew her for what she was. A victim of circumstance. She was a child loyal to a deranged and evil father. She'd done many things but she had committed no atrocities that were her own.

"I judge you Lilene Langor" he said before he turned. "Lykaon" he said summoning his Knight of Seven.

A cloud of mist appeared before him and as it faded Lykaon appeared with his back to Zar'roc. His hand raised as if gesturing "and that's how…" he started but stopped as he realized he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Lykaon" Zar'roc growled. Lykaon turned and jumped back a scared rabbit look in his eyes as he saw Zar'roc and the demonic mask of judgment. "I didn't do it" he said.

"Calm down" Zar'roc said as he sucked the Verteer back into his skin.

Lykaon sighed relived to see Zar'roc normal again. "What is it my lord" he asked.

"Take her back to the citadel" Zar'roc said. "She is to be restrained but nothing too heavy she can't change forms right now" he said.

"Why" Lykaon asked.

The Verteer rose to Zar'roc skin once more as he said "because it is my will" he said.

"As you wish my lord" Lykaon said as that scared rabbit look came back. "Come on" he said to Lilene but she didn't move.

"Hold on" Zar'roc said as he turned to her and placed one hand on her head. "Dair (Release)." another spike of pain hit him but again he did his best to ignored it.

Lilene's eyes cleared. "Sleep" Zar'roc whispered before she could say anything. Her eyes drooped and she passed out. She would have hit the floor if Lykaon hadn't caught her.

"I'll take her back now" he said.

Zar'roc nodded and watched as they vanished. He slumped against the wall taking a moment to just rest. His entire body ached both from pain and the fear of what he would find when he entered the next room.

Suddenly a memory came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. It was from seven hundred years ago words of advice from a swordsman named Lantano Garuwashi who was one of the few he'd called friend at the time. "_Today you fight woodenly. You are stiff slower than usual. Do you know why. That day you faced death no less than you do today. Today you are afraid. It narrows your vision tenses your muscles and makes you slow. It will make you dead. Fight to win not to not lose._"

Those words resonated through him now as he brought all his pain all his rage and fear to the forefront. For a moment he let them burn through him then he collapsed them cooling them and fitting them to his purpose.

He rose as Nemisis and Iures appeared in his hands. He allowed the Verteer to flow up and over them before he became invisible. Moving with an esurience he didn't really feel he flung the doors to entertainment room and walked inside. "_So it begins_" he thought.

* * *

Eragon and Murtagh sat concealed in the trees that ringed the small camp they'd set up. After Lia had passed out they'd fled Vroengard as quickly as possible. They had intended to get further inland but had to stop a few dozen miles north of Teirm because something was wrong with Lia and even now Castiel was still tending to her.

"Eragon" Murtagh said bringing Eragon out of his thoughts.

"What" Eragon asked.

"I was just thinking" Murtagh said. "Don't you think it was strange how Malachi and Castiel seemed to know each other" he said.

Eragon nodded as he remembered Malachi's comments. "And what did he mean when he said Castiel had fallen from power" Eragon asked.

"I don't know" Murtagh said. "But lets go check on Lia and talk to Castiel" he said.

Eragon nodded as they rose and walked the short distance from their look out position to the camp.

Castiel sighed as they walked in.

"Are you done" Eragon asked.

"Done I haven't even started yet" Castiel said.

"What have you been doing" Murtagh asked.

"I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with her" Castiel said.

"And" Eragon asked.

"I would seem Malachi or that demon Queezle infected Lia with Naira" Castiel said.

"What is Naiea" Eragon asked.

"It's less of a disease and more of a state induced by the drug Ypnsi" Castiel said. "Ypnsi means sleep in the god's language and traps those it's used on in a perpetual state of sleep until they die or are brought out of it" he said.

"What do you need to wake her up" Murtagh asked.

"It's less of a what and more of a who" Castiel said.

"What" Murtagh asked.

"I only know of one person who has the power to reverse Ypnsi" Castiel said "and calling her is as close to suicide as we can get without throwing ourselves to Zar'roc" he said.

"If it can save her do it" Eragon said.

"Alright" Castiel said as he rose and moved to the small fire at the center of camp. He called in a small wooden chest and removed a bundle of herbs from it the center of which was a black rose with a core of faded red. He remove a flask of holy water from his pocket and soaked the herbs in it before he tossed them into the fire.

Black mist instead of smoke curled out from the burning plants swirling around the fire and crawling along the ground. "Istra I summon the" Castiel whispered to the mist.

A punch of power hit him so hard he stumbled back as a presence entered the small clearing. "How dare you summon me traitor" a voice hissed on the wind.

Castiel shivered as he heard the voice. He knew the dark goddess couldn't come out of her prison in her true form but her powers were so great that she could extend her will and voice even through her limitations.

"Appear before me" Castiel said.

Lighting flashed in the black mist like storm clouds as another blast hit Castiel. He managed to deflect most of it but it still hurt.

"I said appear" he said.

The black mist rose swirling in a sudden tornado. It collected over the fire as the wind molded it into a human shape that quickly resolved into Istra her form luminescent and her eyes like two smoldering coals glowing with hatred.

She glared down at Castiel "why have you summoned me you treacherous worm" she said.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but before he could even say a word Eragon stepped forward "you're Istra the goddess who commands Zar'roc" he said.

"I demand nothing of him Halfling" Istra said her glare turning from Castiel to Eragon.

"He serves you" Eragon shouted. "He draws power from you and because of you he betrayed us and now look where we are" he said.

Istra laughed bitterly "he doesn't draw power from me" she said. "At his full strength his powers dwarf even my own" she said. "And if you wish to speak of betrayal the greatest of traitor stands before you" she said as she turned to Castiel. "Isn't that right Castiel."

Castiel glared at Istra.

"What do you mean" Eragon asked. "Why should I tell…" Istra started but was stopped as Saphira growled at her.

Istra turned eyes widening as she saw Saphira "you're a Dragon Rider" she said to Eragon.

Eragon nodded.

"Very well then Rider I will tell you and your dragon the story but he must leave" she said glaring at Murtagh.

"He's a Rider to" Eragon said.

Istra was about to say something when the trees parted and Thorn entered the clearing. "**He's telling the truth**" the crimson dragon said projecting his thoughts to all.

"Very well" Istra said as she calmed and her eyes returned to their normal gold coloring.

"Why does it make a difference to you that we're Riders" Murtagh asked.

"Because when I created the Blood their first form were dragons" Istra said. "What you know as dragons now are the descendants of my Blood Dragons" she said. "When I saw that a war was going to start between the elves and the dragons I created an egg that would hatch into one of the greatest dragons ever born and gave it to the one called Eragon" she said.

"The first Rider" Eragon said.

"Yes and when the Riders were established I made a pact with them that I would aid them when I could" Istra said. "So because of that pact I will tell you the story of the greatest traitor" she said.

Eragon nodded.

"You know of the War of Heaven in which Zar'roc fought the other Archangels" Istra asked.

Eragon nodded again.

"When the war started Zar'roc took roughly half of the angels with him" Istra said. "Among them was a simple soldier who over time rose through the ranks to become one of Zar'rocs most trusted commanders" she said. "So great was Zar'rocs trust in this angel that he gave him the power of the Blood" she said.

"When the final battle came Zar'rocs power was far beyond that of the other three Archangels. He would have won had he not been betrayed by his trusted commander and friend" she said. "Because of that betrayal Zar'roc lost and Michael ripped his heart out and cast him into the depths of Hell" she said. "The traitor's name was Castiel."

For a long moment the only thing Eragon could do was stare at Castiel who's face was a mask of pain and sorrow.

"The monster Zar'roc became got what it deserved" Castiel said.

A trickle of red returned to Istra's eyes as the temperature in the clearing dropped several degrees. "Perhaps you would enjoy a similar fate" she whispered.

Castiel's eyes snapped up and Istra read the anger there and the fear. To Castiel's credit he didn't run away or beg her forgiveness as most would. Even though he knew that Istra despite her restrictions could turn his life into a nightmare that that would make Hell look like a lenient punishment.

"I didn't summon you here so you could remind me of the past or threaten my future" Castiel said. "I summoned you for your help" he said.

"And what makes you think I'll help you" Istra asked.

"Because you are bound by your word as a goddess and your bound to Zar'roc" Castiel said.

Istra frowned at him "what do you mean" she asked.

"Queen of the Abyss mother of the night and jewels hear me now grant your power unto your children so we may bless this child. Protect her so that one day she may claim the power that is her right and rule as she was born to do" Castiel said.

Both Eragon's and Istra's eyes widened as they recognized the words as blessing that Zar'roc had bestowed on Lia the day she was born.

Istra turned and noticed Lia lying unconscious. "What happened to her" she asked.

"She is in Naiea" Castiel said.

"Ypnsi" Istra asked.

"Yes" Castiel said. "And because of that blessing you can't let anything kill her until she has made the offering to the darkness" he said.

"That is where you're wrong" Istra said.

"What" Castiel said.

"I cannot let any mortal kill her" Istra said. "The blessing does not protect her from other gods demons or angels" she said. "And because she was poisoned with Ypnsi I'm guessing her attacker was no mere human" she said. "Therefore I don't have to do anything" she said.

Castiel started to say something but stopped as Istra raised a hand. "However it is not this one's fate to die here today so I will save her" she said. She knelt next to Lia and closed her eyes.

Of those present only Castiel understood the magnitude of the power that filled the air as the goddess whispered and a soft ethereal song filled the air.

Castiel watched as the black mist around Istra rose and congealed into a small ball. Castiel stared as the mist pealed back to reveal a small gray and red hematite but this stone was different than any he'd ever seen. Perfectly round and smooth it seemed almost liquid as he looked at it and at its core he saw the inner fire of great power.

His attention returned to Istra as she whispered to the stone. Her voice had a singsong quality to it and her words were in a language he had never heard before.

As he watched a gold sheen appeared over Lia's skin. As Istra sang small wisps of power shot out from the hematite cutting through that golden sheen and dispelling it.

Istra sighed as the last of the sheen vanished and plucked the hematite from the air. "She will wake soon" Istra said before she faded back into the mist that quickly dissipated.

Castiel turned to Eragon ready for the Rider's questions and accusations. But instead of the glare he expecting he saw Eragon looking to the forest his hand on his sword "what is it" he asked.

"Someone's here" Eragon said.

Castiel was about to say something when a black cloaked figure burst from the trees and attacked.

* * *

Thanks to all for your reviews

Next time: Zar'roc has his show down with Trevick, sets free a monster beyond his control, and unleashes a force beyond his comprehension. Eragon and Murtagh meet an old friend as they try to get a weapon strong enough to kill Zar'roc well Lia tries to get soldiers. Zar'rocs and Sa'kagés armies move for war as one of Zar'rocs worst enemies returns.

Chapter one of the Chronicles of Zar'roc is up so check that out for more story.

Please read and review


End file.
